Maybe She Was God
by Sailor Grape
Summary: As Usagi is mysteriously attacked, the Gboys vow to protect her from this unknown enemy. They have to deal with new, confusing feelings towards the blonde, as well as keep her friends at bay. It seems her past is trying to catch up with her...
1. First Encounter

Hey, minna! I just want to point out that this is my first SM/GW crossover. I've written a lot of fics, but never one of these, so if I make a stupid comment, just bear with me! This fic will have a lot of twists and turns. IT may seem like it leads up to something, and then the bottom will fall out from under you before you even know what happened. Confused? Good! Please read and enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Neither show belongs to me, nor do the characters... ::sigh::  
  
  
Walking along the dirt path in the park, the anger in his steps made small  
clouds of dust kick up behind him. The sun's rays were streaming down through the  
thick blanket of trees, but he ignored the beautiful day and kept on walking.  
  
And his day had started out so well, too. Rather, as well as it could be for him.   
He had woken up, eaten a wonderful meal, and had sat down in front of the television  
to watch his favorite morning shows. All this had happened rather peacefully.   
  
That is, until that stupid, katana-wielding psycho came downstairs and began  
making stupid comments. He didn't remember exactly what was said, but he did  
remember getting extremely pissed and then storming out of the house while his  
roommates looked on.  
  
His roommates. Now they were another story...  
  
The first one, Quatre, was a short blonde, with a smile that always hit his bright  
eyes. Out of the five, he was the one that worried about everything the most. If it  
weren't for his destiny to be a Gundam pilot, he would have been a great pacifist. He  
would rather solve problems the nonviolent way, and he always had practice when  
dealing with the other pilots.  
  
Trowa was the quiet one. When he talked, you had to listen carefully to catch  
what he said. On the rare occasions when he did speak, it was always something  
that needed to be said. His intense green eyes didn't miss much.  
  
Wufei, now he was something else. The Chinese man thought that he was so  
much better than everyone else, and he wasn't! Sure, he was skilled in martial arts,  
but that gave him no right to practice on the others, especially him!  
  
Heero, The last of his roommates, was indeed the true soldier out of the bunch.   
He was practically born and raised a fighting machine. One thing was for sure: you  
definitely wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. Or a not-so-dark alley, for that  
matter.  
  
Duo was one of a kind, definitely the most charismatic of the group. At least, he  
was in his own opinion. He was handsome, funny, smart... All right, two out of  
three was still pretty good! He was the happy-go-lucky soldier, always wanting to  
look on the bright side.  
  
Until today, that is. He had been pissed off to the point of exploding, which was  
why he left. He didn't get seriously angry too often, but he was damn scary when he  
did.  
  
Which was what led him to the park. He was trying to curb his anger. So far it  
wasn't working. He had been walking for an hour, and nothing was calming him  
down.  
  
Not paying the slightest attention to what was in front of him, Duo grunted as he  
ran into someone, knocking that someone down in the process. "Why don't you  
watch where you're going?" he yelled.  
  
"Gomen nasai," a soft voice answered back.  
  
Duo looked down and felt his heart stop. 'Beautiful...' That was all he could  
comprehend. The girl he had knocked over was beautiful. Creamy porcelain skin,  
yellow-gold hair put up in two odangos while the rest cascaded down in pigtails, and  
her eyes... oh, her eyes. They were the brightest sapphire he had ever seen. He felt  
hypnotized staring into them.  
  
The girl's gaze was on him, an amused smile playing upon her lips. He had  
such a goofy expression on his face that she couldn't help but be amused. "Um, are  
you going to keep staring off into space, or were you planning on helping me up?"  
  
Her voice rattled him out of his stupor. "Yeah, sorry," he apologized as he  
reached for her outstretched hand and tugged her to her feet effortlessly.  
  
"Arigato," she replied, dusting herself off. She picked up her bag and walked  
past him, continuing on her way.  
  
A voice kept screaming in Duo's head, 'Don't let her go!' Duo had come to trust  
this voice, and he'd be damned if he didn't listen now. "Hey, wait!" he called, jogging  
after her.  
  
She stopped, turning to him.  
  
"Can I see you again?"  
  
She was definitely surprised by the question, but she quickly recovered. "I don't  
even know you," she pointed out.  
  
"I know," was all Duo said. 'Damnit! I'm usually so smooth! What's going on?'  
  
Waiting for him to continue, she shifted her weight to her other foot, glancing at  
her watch as she began to grow a bit impatient.  
  
"I really would like to see you again," he finally added.  
  
"Then maybe I'll see you around sometime soon." With that, she resumed her  
walk.  
  
This time Duo let her go. She obviously had somewhere to be. Besides, he  
knew he'd see her again. He'd make sure of it.  
  
  
  
So how was that for the first installment? I know, not too action-packed yet. But don't worry; I've got lots of stuff in mind, so I'll try to keep writing quickly. Keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the faster I post. So please review! 


	2. Falls and Introductions

Because I got so many lovely and wonderful reviews for my first chapter, I decided to be nice and post this one sooner than I had originally planned. This one isn't as short as the first. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention everyone's ages. Usagi, the senshi, and the G-boys (excluding Trowa) are all 18. Trowa is a year older (is he in fact older than the others, or did someone just make him that way and everyone else went along with it? either way, that's what I'll follow). Motoki is 22. I dunno if I'll be introducing any other characters. But if I do, I'll post their ages. Now, enough babble from me. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
"Gomen, minna," the blonde replied as she slid into the booth her friends had  
claimed at the cafe. "I would have been here on time, but I ran into someone--literally."  
  
"Who was it, Usagi-chan?" Minako Aino asked curiously. She was a blonde  
-haired, blue-eyed beauty who was always ready for gossip. Not always the sharpest  
crayon in the box, she was indeed and non-disputedly the most fun out of the group of  
friends.  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't catch his name."  
  
"His name, huh? So tell us about him." Makoto Kino, who was sitting next to  
Usagi in the booth, nudged her with her elbow. One of the strongest of the five, Makoto  
was tall, with shamrock green eyes and light chocolate brown hair pulled back into a  
high ponytail. She was always the first one to stand up for her friends if need be.  
  
"What's to say? We exchanged a few words and I left."  
  
"It couldn't have been that simple," Rei Hino prodded. A raven-haired, violet-eyed  
priestess, she was Usagi's best friend. She could tell by her friend's vagueness that  
Usagi was holding back details.  
  
"All right, all right," Usagi threw up her hands in defeat as the girls quieted down. "I  
know I just met him--hell, technically we didn't even meet--but there was just something  
about him... He had a long, mahogany-colored braid that fell down his back. And he  
had the most amazing eyes. They were almost violet..." Usagi shook her head, as if  
trying to get rid of these thoughts. "No. No, I can't be thinking these things. Not  
after..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands, which were clenched  
tightly together.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami Mizuno finally broke the silence. "I know it feels weird, but  
you're allowed to have these feelings. It's only natural. And you aren't betraying  
anyone. You're single now."  
  
Leave it to Ami to always be right. She was not necessarily the strongest, but she  
was the designated genius. Like the others, she was a beauty with liquid blue eyes  
and short navy hair.  
  
Usagi knew that Ami spoke the truth. It was just... she was having a hard time  
dealing with her newly single life. She and her longtime boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, had  
broken up a couple of months ago when they realized that their love had grown  
platonic. They parted amicably when he boarded a plane to America, where he would  
be finishing up his college studies.  
  
Even though she was no longer in a relationship, she still felt attached. But Ami  
was right, Usagi decided. Maybe she could venture out and dive into the dating pool  
again.  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan. I really needed that," Usagi smiled warmly at her friends  
before sliding out of the booth.  
  
"Where are you going?" Minako called as Usagi headed for the door.  
  
"To find a certain long-braided guy," Usagi turned her head to answer, still walking  
forward. By the time she was looking ahead again, it was too late to stop the collision.   
She let out a yelp as she ran into someone and fell to the ground for the second time  
that day.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" she heard a voice exclaim. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered as she looked up into the face of a guy that looked about  
her age. He had baby-fine platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that were staring  
at her in concern and apology.  
  
Taking his hand and standing up, she noticed for the first time that he had a friend  
with him. The other guy was a few inches taller than his blonde companion. His  
sienna-colored hair spiked into bangs that lazily shadowed one eye, leaving an emerald  
green orb to take in everything.  
  
"Gomen ne," she apologized. "I seem to be running into a lot of people today."   
She smiled sheepishly. "I was just in a hurry."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," the blonde man dismissed her apology with a wave of his  
hand. "You were in a hurry... to meet someone, were you not?"  
  
Usagi blinked, wondering how on Earth he could possibly know that.  
  
"I overheard you say that you were on your way to look for a man with a long  
braid," he answered her unasked question. "Would you happen to mean Duo  
Maxwell?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I never caught his name," Usagi confessed to the two strangers.   
Why was she offering all of this information to them? She really didn't know. "I ran into  
him at the park... He looked pretty upset."  
  
"Must have been him," the blonde murmured to his friend. "That was our friend,  
Duo Maxwell," he addressed Usagi again. "He left the house a bit angry, I guess you  
would say. Oh, where are my manners, talking like old friends without even making  
proper introductions!" he interrupted himself, cheeks pinking in embarrassment. "I am  
Quatre Raberba Winner," the blonde said, shaking her hand.  
  
Usagi smiled politely. "Usagi Tsukino. A pleasure." She glanced at the other  
man, who did not look like he would be doing much talking.  
  
"This is my friend, Trowa Barton," Quatre supplied when he saw that his friend  
wasn't making an effort to introduce himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Usagi extended her hand to him.  
  
His visible eye, unblinking, did not look away from her. Finally he took her hand.   
After a brief handshake, he answered, "Likewise."  
  
"If you are unable to find Duo, would you like us to tell him hello for you?" Quatre  
asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." They exchanged goodbyes, and Usagi was on her  
way.  
  
The other two grabbed a booth in the back of the cafe, away from the crowd of  
people.  
  
"Well, she seems nice," Quatre announced as he remembered her friendly smile.  
  
Trowa remained silent.  
  
Quatre began to wonder if the other man was even listening to him at all. His eyes  
seemed to be focused on nothing in particular. He attempted a conversation again. "I  
hope she runs into Duo."  
  
Still, no answer, no hint of a smile, not even a little nod of acknowledgment. He  
was used to the man's quiet nature, but this was even quiet for Trowa.  
  
Quatre sighed. This was going to be a long lunch indeed.  
  
  
  
  
Well now, it seems Usa is just making the rounds, huh? She definitely is the little social bunny (no meaning implied). Now, I don't want to give anything away, but in either the next chapter or the one after that, there will be some action. And I'm talking fighting action, not ACTION action. Look at the rating, people! Anyway, please review. It really does make me post faster! 


	3. Requested Meeting

I'm happy to see all the positive responses this fic has gotten. And I haven't even gotten to the basic storyline yet! You guys are awesome, you really are. That's why, as an Easter present, I am posting this chapter earlier than I was going to. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Duo slammed the front door behind him. After walking a few more hours, he found  
his anger had subsided. Actually, his anger had dissipated the moment he met her,  
but he still didn't feel like going back to the house he shared with the others. Only his  
intense want for food had finally steered him back home.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Duo found the others already in there. Heero was typing  
away furiously at his laptop. Trowa sat across the table from him, reading a book.   
Quatre was making sandwiches, and Wufei was polishing his katana.  
  
"Duo, just in time for dinner," Quatre greeted their fifth roommate as he brought the  
tray of sandwiches to the table. The remaining three took their seats. "Isn't it just like  
Maxwell to return for food," Wufei snorted, laying his katana down on the table. He  
smirked at Duo, waiting for a rebuttal.  
  
"I am a bit hungry," Duo admitted as he grabbed a sandwich.   
  
The innocent comment left Wufei at a loss for words. The others stared at him in  
surprise. Even Heero looked away from his laptop long enough to raise an eyebrow at  
the oddly out-of-character man.  
  
"By the way, Duo," Quatre interrupted the deafening silence, "Usagi says hello."  
  
"Who?" Duo glanced at him blankly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you didn't catch her name. Trowa and I bumped into a girl you met in  
the park. Long blonde hair, blue eyes..."  
  
Duo leapt out of his chair. "You met her? The one I met earlier today? Where?   
When?"  
  
Glancing at Trowa nervously, Quatre proceeded to tell Duo about their encounter  
with the blonde girl.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," Duo repeated her name, a faraway gleam entering his eyes.  
  
"All of this over some onna," Wufei scoffed. "Why bother?"  
  
Duo was too preoccupied with his thoughts to answer.  
  
"Because she's not just some girl."  
  
The other three looked over at Quatre, who was now blushing furiously at his words.  
  
"What I mean is, I felt like there was something about her," Quatre tried to explain,  
nervously running his fingers through his perfectly combed hair.  
  
"Like what? Like she's a new enemy?" Wufei questioned.  
  
At the mention of a new enemy, Heero gave his full attention to the group's  
conversation. Even Duo had begun to listen.  
  
"Of course she's not a new enemy!" Duo interjected, appalled at the idea. He  
paused. Why was he defending a girl who gave him less than the time of day? He  
couldn't help it. As Quatre had stated, there was just something about her.  
  
"Like you're a good judge when it comes to onnas, Maxwell. She could be a spy,"  
Wufei persisted.  
  
"Now, wait a minute," Duo growled.  
  
"You know it's true!"  
  
"Guys, please, no fighting," Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Be quiet, everyone!" Trowa shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
Quatre's mouth fell open. Duo and Wufei stopped in mid shout. Heero closed his  
laptop, leaning back in his chair. "Bring this girl to the house," he instructed. "We  
need to observe her."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Just bring her here."  
  
They all shut up after that. There was no arguing with Heero. Duo just hoped he  
was right, that Usagi was just another pretty face and not dangerous.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, so Usagi could be the enemy? What then? Well, stay tuned and find out! Now, because I am an avid SM/GW x-over reader, I know you guys are just DYING to know who Usagi is gonna be paired with. Ok, that person is...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yeah, you really thought I'd reveal that right here? No way! You'll have to wait. I know, I'm so mean! Well, I have the fic heading in a certain direction right now, but my mind isn't 100% made up, so if you want to suggest anything, feel free to. Now, please stay tuned and review, review, review! I love you guys! 


	4. Found

Wow, you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, in answer to all of your questions, the coupling is still being debated... I came up with a great idea, but I just need to fit it in with what I have so far... So nothing is definite yet. Anyway, I know we're still on the chapters where everyone is being introduced and whatnot, but that doesn't mean that fun won't be had along the way! So read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Humming happily, Usagi practically skipped down the sidewalk the next morning.   
She was on her way to the Game Center. Having given up video games a couple of  
years ago, she still visited several times a week, just to see her good friend, Motoki.  
  
Usagi stepped past the sliding glass doors. Scanning the Game Center, she found  
her friend behind the counter, serving coffee to a guy sitting at the end of the white  
formica bar.  
  
"Motoki-kun!" Usagi exclaimed as she walked up, giving him a hug over the  
counter.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you always brighten up my day," Motoki greeted her, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I know," she smiled mischievously as she sat down. "So, what's new?"  
  
Motoki placed a chocolate milkshake in front of the girl, for which she smiled in  
thanks. "Well, I just got a call from Reika last night. She'll be coming home for a week  
in a couple of months."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Reika-chan hasn't been home for a visit in a while."  
  
"I know... Oh, Usagi-chan, I'll be right back. Someone from one of the games is  
flagging me down."  
  
"Sure." Usagi watched him walk away. Turning back to her milkshake, she didn't  
notice the eyes of the guy at the counter staring at her. She was too wrapped up in her  
thoughts to even notice when he walked up behind her.  
  
When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Usagi whirled around on the barstool. She  
found herself looking at one of the guys she had met yesterday.  
  
She wracked her brain for his name. After a moment she asked uncertainly,  
"Trowa, right?"  
  
Briefly pausing, he answered, "Right."  
  
Usagi waited for him to continue.  
  
"We've been looking for you."  
  
Usagi didn't know why, the comment made her feel a bit uneasy. What was so  
important that they had found out that she hung out at the Game Center?  
  
"Well, you found me," she forced a smile.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Trowa. He could sense her nervousness, so he tried  
to elaborate without giving her too much information. "One of our friends wants to meet  
you."  
  
"Why?" she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Duo had some favorable things to say."  
  
Now Usagi knew he wasn't telling her everything. "I exchanged very few words with  
Duo," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Damn, this girl was smarter than he realized. Trowa frowned, but it was lost in his  
normal facial expression. "Quatre also had good things to say."  
  
"And you?"  
  
The question was simple enough. It caused an unfamiliar pang in his stomach,  
and that made him nervous. "I agreed."  
  
Usagi seemed satisfied with his answer. "All right, I'll go," she conceded. "Just let  
me say goodbye to my friend."  
  
Trowa watched her jog over to the blonde guy who worked there. She said  
something to him, and they both looked over at Trowa. The man was sizing him up, no  
doubt making sure that Trowa would not be a threat to the small blonde. After hugging  
him, Usagi came back over to Trowa.  
  
"Good to go," she announced.  
  
He nodded, and they proceeded on their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's right, Usa! Don't let him off the hook! Well, in the next chapter, Usagi will have her first encounter with Heero. Won't that be a blast! Also, there's gonna be an event that will blow your MINDS! So write me a stellar review, please! The more I receive, the faster I post! 


	5. Questions

Imagine my surprise when I went to read my reviews and saw that I had gotten almost twice as many reviews for this last chapter than I did for the other 3 combined! I love you guys! You are so awesome, you really are! Now, I know some of you are unhappy about my chapters being so short, but it's just easier for me to post em that way. But this chapter is relatively longer compared to the others. Hehe, I tried to throw in a loop in this chapter, you know, some unexpected events... Wait until you get to the end... Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stomping into the house, Wufei slammed the door. Why did he have to go  
searching the city for this onna?  
  
Heero had looked on his laptop for information on the girl, finding places she  
frequently inhabited. He divided the list of places among the group, and they all began  
their search.  
  
"What a waste of a day. I could have been training," Wufei muttered as he entered  
the living room.  
  
"All of this over a baka onna." Getting the feeling that he wasn't alone, Wufei  
looked up to see Trowa and that blonde they had been searching for. He recognized  
her from the tiny picture Heero had been able to find. Grudgingly, he had to admit that  
the picture did not do her justice.  
  
'Were all of their friends cute?' Usagi wondered. This one had short, coal-black hair  
tied back tightly at the nape of his neck. His onyx eyes did not look happy. Usagi  
smiled in amusement at him, having heard what he said. "Bad day?"  
  
Eyes narrowing, Wufei growled, "It's bad enough that I wasted my entire day, but  
now I have to spend time with some weak onna?"  
  
'I think it's safe to say that this is not the friend who wants to meet me,' Usagi  
mused to herself. 'Well, let's just change his mind. So he likes to fight? I'll give him a  
fight.'  
  
Standing up, she announced boldly, "This 'onna' could kick your ass."  
  
At this proclamation, Wufei couldn't help but laugh. "You, against me?"  
  
"What, are you afraid you'll get shown up by me?"  
  
"This is not a good idea," Trowa began. He knew how hot-tempered Wufei could  
get, and he didn't want Usagi to get hurt. He just imagined how pissed Heero would  
be...  
  
"Sure it is," she dismissed him. Pushing the coffee table out of the way with her  
foot, she fell back into a stance and said, "Show me what you've got."  
  
"You asked for it," Wufei smirked. "But don't think I'll ease up just because you're  
weaker than me."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Usagi waited, not wanting to make the first move.  
  
Wufei lunged at her, sending a left hook in her direction. She swiftly blocked his  
punch, coming back with one of her own. Spinning on his heels, he dodged her punch  
and kicked her in the side.  
  
Growling as she stumbled, Usagi launched a jab at him, her fist making contact  
with his stomach.  
  
She was unprepared when her legs were kicked out from underneath her and she  
fell to the ground.  
  
Kneeling down beside her and holding her arms, Wufei said smugly, "Looks like I  
win."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
At the sound of a new voice, Wufei glanced toward the door at the group. This was  
all Usagi needed.  
  
Using all of her weight, Usagi pushed Wufei off of her and slammed him into the  
ground. She sat on his stomach, pinning his arms to his side.  
  
"Rule number one: don't underestimate your opponent," she whispered in his ear  
before climbing off of him. She extended her hand to help him up, but he only glared at  
her. Shrugging, she turned to the group that had just walked in. "Hello, minna. Won't  
you please have a seat?" she greeted the guys as if this were her own house.  
  
"Man, you sure showed him," Duo laughed as he took a seat beside Usagi on the  
couch. He ignored the death glares Wufei was sending him from his vantage on the  
floor.  
  
"Hello, Usagi. It's nice to see you again," Quatre greeted her politely as he sat  
down next to Trowa on the couch across from her.  
  
Heero occupied the lounge chair beside a cherrywood endtable that Duo had his  
feet propped up on since the coffee table had been moved. His eyes never left Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, I'd like to formally introduce you to Duo Maxwell," Quatre stood, playing the  
role of host.  
  
"Duo," she nodded to him with a slight smile.  
  
"It's nice to put a name to the face," he replied.  
  
Quatre gestured to Wufei on the floor. "This is Wufei Chang."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Usagi said, trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
Wufei only hmphed and glared at her.  
  
"And this is Heero Yuy," Quatre finished the introductions, resuming his seat.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Heero," Usagi addressed him. He had unkempt, chocolate  
brown hair that spilled over his forehead. But she was more focused on his ice-blue  
eyes that were focused back on her.  
  
Heero ignored the introduction. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
The question threw Usagi off. She had just met him, and that's all he could say?   
Well, she supposed most people weren't exactly used to the fact that a girl, much less  
Usagi, held the strength to fight. "I learned from a friend," she answered evenly.  
  
Both Mako-chan and Haruka-chan thought it was a good idea to teach her combat  
skills, since she couldn't always be able to depend on her magic abilities.  
  
Heero accepted this answer... for now. He settled back into his chair, still staring  
at her.  
  
Usagi finally tore her eyes away from him. "So," she asked brightly, "tell me about  
yourselves."  
  
Silence.  
  
She looked around the room expectantly. It seemed no one was eager to tell his  
life story. Instead of writing it off as a lost cause, Usagi decided to break the ice  
herself.  
  
"All right, I'll go first," she volunteered, taking a breath before she began. "I'm  
starting college at the University in the fall. I don't technically have a job..."  
  
'That I could mention, at least,' she added to herself before continuing.  
  
"I lived with my parents and my little brother Shingo up until a few months ago,  
when I got an apartment. I have four best friends, all of whom I love dearly. I used to  
be addicted to comic books and video games, but then I grew up. Somewhat, at least.   
I still have a thing for chocolate anything. I love animals, and my parents nicknamed  
me Bunny." By this time, she was out of breath for speaking in one long string. Her  
face had turned pink, and she put her head down to take in a few slow breaths.  
  
Duo was chuckling, and Quatre grinned, his eyes shining. A smiled tugged at the  
corner of Trowa's mouth. Only Heero and Wufei seemed unimpressed.  
  
"So, who's next?" Usagi asked once she regained her composure. Once again,  
the question was greeted with silence. "Fine, that's fine. I have a much better game to  
play, anyway. We're going to play... the question game."  
  
Duo knew he shouldn't, but he just had to ask. His curiosity got the best of him.   
"What's the question game?"  
  
Usagi clapped her hands together, obviously delighted that someone had asked.   
"It's relatively simple. I'll ask questions, and everyone has to answer. It's nothing too  
horrible," she rushed on when the boys shot her dubious looks. "Look, you'll see. I'll  
start." She thought a moment. "Favorite color. Mine is pink."  
  
She turned to Duo, who eyed her warily. "There's nothing funny about this, right?"  
he wanted to make sure.  
  
Holding up two fingers, she solemnly replied, "No funny business, I promise in the  
name of the goddess, Selene."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. Weird person to promise to... "Ok, easy enough. My  
favorite color is black."  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard." Usagi patted his hand reassuringly. "Next?"  
  
"I like yellow," Quatre supplied.  
  
Trowa did not answer right away. He stared straight into her eyes, finally saying,  
"Silver."  
  
She gave him one last glance before turning to Heero. "Heero, what about you?"  
  
"I don't have one," he muttered, wondering why he had even bothered to answer her  
in the first place.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun," her lower lip fell into a pout. "That's fine. Wufei, what is your  
favorite color?"  
  
Wufei was still angry. He was angry because he had to spend time with her, the  
onna who had humiliated him in front of the others. Well, he was just angry in general.   
"I'm going out," he announced, standing up and going outside.  
  
Shrugging, she returned to the group. "Next question: what was the best thing that  
ever happened to you?"  
  
Duo burst in. "Oh, that one's easy!" he held her gaze. "It was yesterday, when I  
met you."  
  
She blushed with embarrassment, looking down at her hands that were folded in  
her lap.  
  
The others were used to this sort of answer from Duo. He was the designated  
woman chaser of the group. But this time, something familiar tugged at their minds  
with Duo's words, but they dismissed it.  
  
"What was your best moment," Usagi?" Quatre asked her, trying to alleviate some  
of her embarrassment.  
  
It seemed to work. Before she could stop herself, she answered, "When my future  
husband and I broke up. So long, destiny!" Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch as  
she realized exactly what she had just revealed.  
  
She felt four pairs of eyes stare in her direction, but she didn't dare look up. She  
gulped. Damn, this wasn't good.  
  
"What do you mean, future husband?" Quatre leaned forward in his seat. "You  
were engaged?"  
  
"I... I have to go." She stood, hoping they would let the question die. They did, for  
now.  
  
"Will you visit us again?"  
  
"Sure. Just come find me. You guys seem to be good at that."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed for a moment. She was sharper than she let on. He  
needed to find out more about her to determine her status.  
  
Usagi grabbed her purse and let herself out, leaving the guys to think about what  
she had just said. She leaned back against the door, sighing in relief. She knew she  
wasn't out of the water just yet. They would want to know more, but at least she had  
time to come up with a story.  
  
She looked up to find a pair of onyx eyes peering at her. Wufei was sitting on the  
top step of the porch. By now he had lost his angry scowl, but he still didn't look  
happy.  
  
Sighing, she sat down beside him on the step. He made no acknowledgment as  
he stared down the sidewalk to the deserted street in front of him. "Wufei..."  
  
"Where did you really learn to fight like that?"  
  
The question was simple, and the answer should have been simple enough, just  
like the one she had given earlier, but for some reason she felt she owed him a better  
explanation.  
  
"My friends insisted that I learn how to defend myself, especially after all the war  
and whatnot that were going on. Just in case I landed in a dangerous spot, I needed to  
be able to take care of myself." Technically, that was true.  
  
She found herself blinking at his solemn expression transfixed on her, feeling as if  
his black eyes could see into her very soul.  
  
His next words shocked her. "I respect that." He fixed his gaze out in front of him  
again. "I have been practicing martial arts ever since I could remember. My clan was  
once very powerful. But they were killed in the war, every last one of them, except for  
me. I vowed to avenge their deaths. I will train and become stronger so I can at least  
give them that." His words were spoken sharply, venomously, and painfully. Wufei  
was never one to be emotional, but he could feel his control slipping.  
  
Usagi did the only thing she could think of doing. She wrapped her arms around  
him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to  
spill, but she furiously blinked them back. No, Wufei would not want her to cry.  
  
Weaving her fingers through his, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed his  
palm. Leaning over, she whispered, "All will be well. You'll see." And then she was  
gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, were you surprised? I kinda was too when the idea came to me, but I just had to write it. Confused still? That's ok, it'll all be explained in time. It might take a while, but it'll get there eventually. So, please review. I love reading them. They inspire me. Seriously, they do. I got a great idea from one, and I;m trying to incorporate it into the part I'm writing now... I won't tell you which, part, though. ~*^ Anyway, I'll try to post the next chap ASAP!! 


	6. Silence

Just a warning, this chapter is short, but it's effective. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Maybe I should go duck and cover now? I feel controversy coming on... Anyway, you'll understand once you finish reading. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Duo found himself in the kitchen, thinking. Heero was still  
clicking away on his laptop. Duo had been replaying the scenes of the last two days  
over in his head, and he was unhappy with the outcome.  
  
Stopping his pacing, he wondered aloud, "She couldn't be the enemy... could  
she?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Duo hadn't realized that Heero was listening. "Do you honestly believe that she  
could be against us?"  
  
"Do you believe she couldn't be?"  
  
Having thought about this for a long while, which does not happen with Duo, he  
believed that he had reached a fair conclusion. "No, I don't think she could be," he  
replied honestly, throwing himself into a kitchen chair. "I just get this feeling when I'm  
around her, like she's someone pure."  
  
"Well, I don't get that feeling," Heero told him bluntly, his voice monotone. "So  
until she is proven otherwise, I will regard her as a suspect."  
  
And Duo knew that the debate was closed. He also knew better than to try and  
change Heero's mind, because it wouldn't happen. Heero would only change his mind  
when, not if, but when, he finally trusted Usagi. And he would, eventually.  
  
  
Flopping down onto her bed, Usagi wondered if she would see the guys tomorrow.   
She was pretty sure she would. Whatever they were up to, it must be pretty important  
for them to have searched all over town for her. And how did they know where she  
hung out? They must have some tricks up their sleeves. That's ok, because so did  
she.  
  
She snapped off her lamp and sank down into her bed, pulling the blankets up  
around her. 'Should I tell Luna?' she questioned silently, thinking of her feline guardian.   
'No, I should wait until something happens first.'  
  
That being decided, Usagi curled up with her stuffed bunny and fell asleep.  
  
  
'Should I, or shouldn't I?' Usagi debated. She had been standing in front of their  
house for five minutes. She'd raise her hand to knock but quickly put it down again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she decided, 'It's now or never.' She stepped up to the door  
and knocked.  
  
No answer. She tried again, but there was still no answer. She twisted the knob.   
The door was unlocked, and it swung open slowly. Peeking her head in, she called,  
"Hello?"  
  
Still no answer. Usagi was starting to get an uneasy feeling. They didn't seem like  
the types to leave their door unlocked, especially if no one was home. On instinct, she  
pulled out a peashooter pistol she kept hidden in her jacket, keeping it close. That was  
something Haruka insisted she have, even though Usagi had never had any use for it  
until now.  
  
Stepping into the house, Usagi took cautious steps as all of her heightened senses  
took note of her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
She made her way into the dining room. It was unoccupied. Heero's laptop was  
on the table, turned on. The back door was open.  
  
Her first thought was, 'Did someone take Heero?' She began to panic at this  
thought. What if he were in danger? What if the others were taken also?  
  
Maybe there was a clue on Heero's laptop. Usagi took a step toward it, setting her  
pistol down on the counter. "I need to find--"  
  
Her task was interrupted as a shot rang out. Usagi twisted around to see Heero  
standing in the doorway, pistol in hand.  
  
"Heero?" she gasped, confused, as she began to get dizzy.  
  
"What the hell was that?" The four seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were  
just in time to see Usagi crumple to the floor.  
  
"Usagi!" Duo cried as he rushed over to her, cradling her in his arms. "What's  
wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer, only gasped for breath.  
  
Duo didn't understand what happened. And then he felt something sticky cover his  
hand. He held his hand up, blinking at the crimson liquid.  
  
Quatre knelt down next to them as he examined her body. He finally found the  
source of her blood loss. A bullet had passed through her back and out her stomach.   
"She's been shot," he announced in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You thought leaving off at the last chapter was mean? Hehe, I bet you guys want to kill me right now... But if you did, you'd never find out what happened to Usa... So review review review! I have the next part written, and I'll post it *very soon* if I get good reviews. So far you guys have been great at that, so it shouldn't be too long. Until next time! 


	7. The Light

Because I was sooooooo mean and cut off that last chapter at such an evil place, I decided to post this chapter earlier than I planned. Plus, all of your reviews really motivated me to type this up. You guys really inspire me, threats and all! I know you guys had a couple of questions about the shooting, so I hope they're cleared up in this chapter. If not, I'll fill you in. Now, I won't take up any more of your precious reading time. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo's wild eyes whipped about until they landed on Heero, who had just put his  
pistol away. "You bastard!" Duo swore. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She broke into the house," was Heero's answer.  
  
"So you shot her?" Wufei glared at the man who stood calmly in the doorway.  
  
Usagi coughed. "Guys, no fighting," she croaked out in a tiny voice, her crystalline  
eyes flat and dull.  
  
"Usagi, don't talk. It will only make you more weak," Quatre instructed.  
  
"No!" she said forcefully, surprising the blonde man. "I need strength," she  
continued, trying to sit up.  
  
"You're going to faint," Duo said in a panicked voice. He had been applying  
pressure to her wounds, but blood was still seeping out all over the kitchen tile.  
  
"No, I won't. I can fix this. I just need someone to help."  
  
Trowa, who had been watching the scene unfold, now stepped forward. "I'll help,"  
  
"So will I," Wufei volunteered.  
  
"Me too," Duo told her as he held her.  
  
Usagi would have smiled had she not been in so much pain. "Duo, Quatre, I need  
you to help me onto a couch or a bed or something."  
  
"Take her to my room. It's the closest," Trowa told them.  
  
Gently raising her to her feet, Duo and Quatre half supported, half carried Usagi up  
the stairs to Trowa's room, laying her gently on the bed. The others, including Heero,  
had followed.  
  
"Now, Wufei, Trowa, I need you by me," Usagi said, her voice barely above a  
whisper. She waited until they knelt down beside the bed on opposite sides. "This  
won't have any damaging effects, but it will take a lot out of you," she warned.  
  
"I don't care," Wufei declared.  
  
"Likewise," Trowa agreed without hesitation.  
  
"All right then. Give me your hands." Usagi took each of their hands in hers,  
grasping them tightly. "Now, just relax, and I'll do the rest."  
  
Closing her eyes, her muscles tensed as a glowing silver crystal emerged from her  
chest, floating above her. Then a silver glow was emitted around her and the other two,  
whose eyes were also closed.  
  
Usagi began to moan in pain, and Duo frantically watched, as he could do nothing  
to help. He glanced over at Quatre, who had the same questioning, worried look.  
  
And then the silver light faded as the crystal disappeared back into Usagi's body.   
She lay there, unmoving, as Trowa's and Wufei's bodies fell to the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Duo wanted to know, fearing the worst.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Quatre moved his hands over her stomach to examine her wound.   
"But whatever she did, her bullet hole is gone."  
  
"What?" both Duo and Heero said at the same time.  
  
Checking her pulse, Quatre found it quite strong for someone who had just been  
shot. "She's just sleeping." He checked on the other two collapsed boys. "They're  
both fine, too."  
  
Heero just let out a hmph and left the room.  
  
Duo felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from his chest, allowing him  
to breathe again. "Oh, that's good, that's great."  
  
"I agree. We just need to let them sleep for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Man, that silver crystal sure does come in handy, doesn't it? Well, when she said she also had tricks up her sleeve, she wasn't lying... She'll show you a couple more in the chapters to come... So have I redeemed myself yet? No? Well, here's something that might cheer you up. Instead of posting who I FINALLY decided on to be Usa's love interest, every chapter or so I'll give you the name of one person who it ISN'T. That way I can keep you in suspense but still narrow it down. Sound good? Well, it's my best offer. I know, I'm so mean! Anyway, please review! I love hearing what you think! 


	8. Revelation

One word. Amazing. With that last chapter, I was expecting to peak at 75 reviews. At last count, 94! I mean, I almost fell out of my chair! You guys are the best, most loyal readers I've had for any of my fics! For that reason, I am posting this next chapter early (see, reviews are good for something) because I'm just so happy! And this one is super long compared to the last two. So enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Usagi groaned. Her head hurt. In fact, everything hurt. What had happened to  
her? She slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see someone heading for the door.   
"Quatre," she called out hoarsely.  
  
He turned back, a look of apology on his face. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said  
softly, coming over to sit down beside her.  
  
"You didn't." She smiled weakly, but it quickly disappeared as she asked, "What  
happened to me?"  
  
She saw Quatre flinch at the question, even though he tried to hide it. "Well, you...  
were shot."  
  
And then everything came flooding back to her in an instant, as she remembered  
worrying about the guys, getting shot by Heero, and then healing herself with her silver  
crystal. 'Oh, damn...'  
  
"How are Trowa and Wufei doing?"  
  
"They're a bit tired, but otherwise fine. They woke up a couple of hours ago.   
You've been sleeping for five hours," he added, standing up.  
  
"I guess you have questions?"  
  
He nodded. "Everyone is downstairs."  
  
"Then let's not keep them waiting." She started to get up but stopped when she  
noticed what she was wearing. Or, rather, what she wasn't wearing.  
  
"Your clothes were soaked in blood so I, um, changed you into one of my shirts  
while yours were washed," he explained with a beet red face. "Your clothes are on the  
chair right there. I'll step outside so you can change."  
  
"I'll be right out," she called as Quatre closed the door behind him. She stepped  
into her jeans, then unbuttoned Quatre's shirt and slipped it off. She folded it and laid it  
neatly on the bed. Picking up her clean shirt, she frowned. The once baby-blue shirt  
now had a tinge of purple from where the blood stained. And then there were the two  
bullet holes.  
  
Throwing it on over her head, Usagi opened the door to find Quatre waiting patiently  
for her. He held out his arm to her, which she took hold of, and they proceeded down  
the stairs.  
  
Everyone turned to them as they walked in. From the looks of it, they hadn't been  
doing much talking. That was understandable.  
  
Quatre led Usagi to the couch she had occupied the day before, next to Duo. In  
fact, everyone had resumed their same seats: Trowa and Quatre on the opposite  
couch, Heero in the armchair. Only Wufei's spot differed, as he had pulled up a chair  
at the end of the two couches opposite Heero's seat, rounding out their circle.  
  
Usagi's eyes passed briefly from person to person.  
  
When her gaze landed on Duo, he asked her, "Are you really doing all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she reassured him softly. She turned her attention to the group. "I owe  
you an explanation for what happened earlier. I will answer any questions you might  
have."  
  
"Why were you sneaking around our house?" Heero asked coldly. Leave it to him  
to get to the point.  
  
"I was not sneaking," Usagi answered indignantly, glaring at him. "I knocked, and  
no one answered. I tried the door, and it was unlocked."  
  
"The door is never unlocked," Heero objected.  
  
"It was unlocked. So I came in, thinking something might be wrong. There was no  
one in the house, and the back door was open."  
  
"You were heading for my laptop," Heero accused, sitting forward in his seat.  
  
"I thought it might hold a clue as to where everyone was!" she exploded, throwing  
her hands up in exasperation. "Kami, are you always this suspicious?"  
  
"Always," Duo answered subconsciously, then cringed at the death glare Heero  
shot him.  
  
"Well, you can believe me or not, but that's the way it happened. No more, no  
less."  
  
"I believe you," Wufei spoke up, causing everyone's mouths to hang open. Aside  
from Heero, Wufei was one of the most untrusting of the group. And he certainly never  
showed this type of trust in a girl.  
  
"We still don't have answers," Heero interrupted. "Who are you?"  
  
"I-I already told you," Usagi glanced down, clenching and unclenching her fists in  
nervousness, a habit she had formed over the years.  
  
"You told us nothing. Who are you, and who do you work for?"  
  
Usagi contemplated making a mad dash for it, but she knew she couldn't make it.   
She was still too weak. Besides, Heero seemed to be very knowledgeable when it  
came to firearms, as she had found out. She had no doubt that he would shoot her  
again in a heartbeat. She was too tired to make up a lie, so she guessed the only  
thing she could do was tell them the truth and hope they would keep her secret.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you everything. But please keep in mind that I didn't tell you this  
because I wanted to keep both you and me out of danger," she added as she stood up.  
  
All eyes were on her, and they all looked a bit confused.  
  
'Here goes,' Usagi took a deep breath. As if from nowhere, a heart-shaped broach  
appeared in her hand. She raised it above her head and shouted, "Moon Eternal, make  
-up!"  
  
In a flash of red and blue lights, Usagi was twirled around and surrounded by  
ribbons and feathers as they covered her body and molded themselves around her bare  
form.  
  
At last she stood in pose, her sailor senshi fuku covering her body. She glanced  
around to see everyone's openmouthed shock. Even Heero couldn't contain his  
surprise.  
  
Duo gaped at Usagi. He tried to speak, but he was too busy being in shock. Sailor  
Moon? She was the legendary crime fighter whom he had heard about? He only  
assumed she was a myth!  
  
"You're Sailor Moon?" Quatre asked the question Duo had been unable to ask  
himself.  
  
"I am," she replied proudly, even though her nerves were tying her stomach in  
knots. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to de-henshin." She grabbed her broach, and  
ribbons of color surrounded her once again. And then she stood back in her old  
clothes. "There, much better." No sooner did the words leave her mouth than she  
began to sway and her knees began to buckle.  
  
She barely began to fall before a pair of strong arms caught her, hoisting her back  
up. She smiled gratefully at Trowa, who helped her back to her seat on the couch.   
"Guess I'm still a bit worn out."  
  
"So you're Sailor Moon, as in the Sailor Moon that protects the city?" Duo asked  
once he found his voice again.  
  
"The one and only," she answered, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"How did that happen? I mean, how did you become Sailor Moon?" Quatre wanted  
to know.  
  
"Destiny."  
  
Destiny... "You said that before..." Trowa thought a moment, then continued.   
"When you talked about your best moment."  
  
"I did," she agreed, surprised that he remembered. "And I meant it. Anyone object  
to a story?" She paused, allowing anyone, namely Heero, to object. When no one did,  
she continued.  
  
"A thousand years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon, run by the Lunarian  
royal family. This was before the moon was considered to belong to the Earth. The  
Moon Kingdom had a queen, Selenity, who ruled, since the king had died years before.   
The queen had one daughter, Princess Serenity, who was her entire life. Serenity lived  
happily with her mother and her four guardians and friends from the inner solar system  
planets. She also had guardians from the outer solar system planets, but their duties  
were more toward protecting the Moon Kingdom, in turn protecting its princess.   
Serenity was rarely graced with their presences.  
  
"When Serenity wasn't in classes or with her friends, she attended social  
functions. It was there that she met the prince of the Earth.  
  
"Endymion was everything that a prince epitomized. He was tall, dark, and  
handsome, with charm that went on for miles. He was also cocky and confident. But  
Serenity was immediately drawn to him, and he to her. They met secretly in the rose  
gardens, and they fell in love."  
  
At this part of the story, Wufei started to make a face, indicating that Usagi should  
skip the mushy parts. She just smirked and continued on. She wasn't about to leave  
anything out.  
  
"Then an evil force took over the Earth, turning their army against the Moon  
Kingdom. War erupted, and the Kingdom fell. Many lives were lost the night the  
Earthian army laid siege on the Kingdom, including Endymion, Serenity, and her court.  
  
Selenity, devastated, used the Imperium silver crystal that had been the power  
source of the Moon Kingdom and its people. She sent everyone to the Earth to be  
reborn again a thousand years later. That brings us to the present millenium. I'll  
shorten the story from here, as details aren't necessary.  
  
I was discovered by Luna, my guardian from the Moon Kingdom. She gave me my  
broach and showed me how to transform. She basically taught me everything I know.   
With time, we found the other senshi: Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. We were joined by  
Venus later in a fight that ended in the discovery of my being the Lunarian Princess we  
had been searching for, and Tuxedo Kamen being Endymion. Our memories of the  
past were returning. With this new knowledge, our relationship blossomed.  
  
"Anyway, through the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto, we were taken to the future,  
where I was Queen of Crystal Tokyo. We also met my and Endymion's future  
daughter. After this, we fought many evils to save the present and the future from  
destruction. We also met up with the outer sailor senshi, Neptune, Uranus, and  
Saturn.  
  
"We were killed and brought back to life more than once, and we had defeated the  
ultimate enemy, Chaos, from killing off everyone on this planet. This was a few months  
ago. I believe it was made so that no one but the senshi would remember the events.  
  
"A little while after that, Mamoru, my present Endymion, and I realized that we  
really weren't meant to be together, and we broke up. I had no worries about the future,  
since Pluto assured us time and time again that what we saw was only a certain  
version of the future. So that's what I meant by saying I was destined for all of this,"  
she concluded her story.  
  
She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the coffee table and downed  
it in one breath. She leaned back into the couch, letting her story sink in. She knew it  
was unbelievable. It was hard for even her to believe at times. Judging from the  
expressions on their faces, she knew they needed time to let all this new information  
process.  
  
"I think I'll be going now," she stood. "We all need some time to sort everything  
out."  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
Usagi couldn't hide her surprise at Heero's offer. "All right. Just let me tell  
everyone goodbye."  
  
Duo was the closest, and she turned to him first. "Duo, you were really great  
today," she told him, giving him a hug.  
  
"I know," he grinned, his lightheartedness creeping back.  
  
Quatre was next. She took his hand. "Quatre, thank you for taking care of me  
today."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing--"  
  
"It was," she interrupted, pulling him into a hug.  
  
She stepped up to Trowa. "You saved my life, you know." She wrapped her arms  
around him.  
  
"Anytime," he said simply before releasing her.  
  
"Wufei." No words were needed. Their eyes locked, and everything was said.   
She enveloped him in a hug and held him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Now, time for me to go. It's been an eventful day." Usagi said one last goodbye  
to everyone before she left with Heero.  
  
They stopped in front of a motorcycle parked in the long driveway. Heero threw one  
leg over the seat and told Usagi, "Come on."  
  
After one last nervous glance, Usagi climbed onto the seat behind him.  
  
"Hold on tight. I go fast."  
  
Taking his warning to heart, she latched her arms around his waist tightly, and they  
were off.  
  
He wasn't kidding when he said he drove fast. They flew across the pavement.   
Usagi laid her head on his back just so the wind wouldn't knock her off. Despite the  
cold, she was enjoying the ride. Only on very rare occasions had she ridden on  
Haruka's motorcycle. But her heart didn't pound like this when she was riding with  
Haruka...  
  
What should have been a fifteen minute trip to her apartment was condensed to five  
as they pulled up in front of the brick building.  
  
She slowly let her grip on Heero slacken as she stumbled off the bike and onto the  
sidewalk.  
  
They both stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say.  
  
Finally Heero spoke. "I didn't--"  
  
"I know you didn't," she interrupted, trying to make it easier on him. "It was just  
one of those things."  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
"Me, angry? Not really. I never was one for holding grudges. Anyway, thanks for  
the ride." She turned away.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She smiled briefly. That was the first time he said her name. Most of the time his  
voice held no emotion, save anger or irritation, but the way he said her name just now  
was... different. Friendly even. She liked it. "Yes?" she faced him once again.  
  
"I think we need to talk. Can you meet me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. The café at four all right?"  
  
"Fine." Usagi thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch as if he were about  
to smile, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. She watched him speed off down  
the street, waiting until he turned a corner before she went into her apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, are you guys happy with this chapter? I made it extra extra long for being a meanie with the last two chapters... I know, still doesn't make up for leaving off after Usa got shot... But just wait until the next few chapters... Some fun stuff will be happening... As promised, I will now announce one guy who Usa will not be paired with. That guy is... Duo! Sorry, Usa/Duo fans, but his fate was not to be her love interest in this fic. Maybe in my next fic, though... I am keeping up with the pairs you guys are asking for... My decision is already made, but your requests influence in what order I tell you who is NOT her potential love interest... Please review, people! We're almost at 100! So close! Review review review! I love you guys! 


	9. Sleepless Night

I love you guys! Seriously, I love all of you to pieces! I am soooo happy that so many of you have stuck around this long, through my evil cliffies and short chapters and all! You have no clue what that means to me! Actually, if you're an author, I'm sure ya do! Anyway, I know a couple of you had questions about the senshi, like where the hell were they when Usa got shot... Well, at the moment I'm not going to focus on them, but I promise that in later chapters their roles will get significantly bigger... It might be a while, though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I tried to make it longer so you wouldn't kill me... This one is shorter, but I hope it'll do. Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew there was something special about her," Quatre announced almost  
smugly, had he been the type of person to do that. He was settled on the couch,  
conversing with Trowa and Duo. Wufei had said something about a headache and had  
retired to his room.  
  
Trowa, who had been thinking about this nonstop, had yet to reach a conclusion.   
A stranger bursts into the group and turns their lives upside down. Now they find out  
she is really a super-heroine. Does that make her trustworthy? He believed so, but  
there was still that voice in the back of his mind trying to tell him something that he  
couldn't quite decipher.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was even more certain now of Usagi's innocence than he  
had been before. All he had to do was look into the crystal blue globes of her eyes and  
his heart melted.  
  
He was sprawled out on the floor, one arm lazily tucked under his head to act as a  
cushion. "I agree with you there," he responded. "She definitely is one of a kind."  
  
They all heard a door slam, and a moment later Heero appeared in the doorway,  
much like he had been standing in the back doorway earlier. Tension began to creep in  
and fill the room as the remnants of their conversation died.  
  
What do you say to the man who almost killed someone who was special to you?   
Duo had a few choice phrases in mind. However, a voice in his head whispered  
something to him ever so softly. That voice sounded like...  
  
Heero looked like he was about to speak, but Duo interrupted him before he could  
do so.  
  
"Heero, what's done is done. There's nothing left to say. Usagi would not want us  
to hold a grudge. So let's just move on."   
  
The other two, having also been visited by this little voice, murmured in agreement.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed slightly. She had said something similar to that. He would  
question her about it later.  
  
He deftly nodded, proceeding up the stairs to his room.  
  
He was met by Wufei, who had poked his head out of his own room. "Yuy, you did  
not do an honorable thing today. But, laying blame is pointless. I won't hold a grudge.   
Let's just--"  
  
"Move on?" Heero supplied.  
  
Wufei regarded him suspiciously. "Yes, move on." He disappeared into his room  
once again.  
  
Heero went into his own room, his mind working furiously. What just happened?   
He would get to the bottom of it tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Flopping back onto her bed, Usagi's breath came in small gasps. She clutched a  
pillow tightly to her chest, trying to stop her heart from pounding so furiously. She had  
not quite mastered the skill of mind-merging, so the episodes always took a lot out of  
her.  
  
Despite her being tired, a weak smile danced upon her lips. She couldn't care less  
about her pain. She just hoped the guys would forgive Heero.  
  
Speaking of forgiveness, what would Luna say when Usagi told her that the guys  
knew about her being Sailor Moon? For that matter, what would the senshi say? Well,  
she knew what they would say, which was why she was so hesitant to tell them.  
  
Usagi gazed affectionately at the furry feline that had curled up for a nap at the  
other end of the bed. She looked so angelic when she was asleep, but Usagi knew  
that Luna could be downright ferocious if someone, namely Usagi, gave her reason to  
be.  
  
Sighing, she decided that she would tell Luna and the senshi everything when a  
good time presented itself. But for now, sleep was her number one priority. Closing  
her eyes, she knew she'd fall asleep instantly, and she did.  
  
  
  
In his trusty Gundam, he knew he could never be defeated, by OZ or by anyone  
else. Or so he thought.  
  
He cried out as a mobile doll hit him from behind, sending his Gundam slamming  
into the ground with unnatural force. He knew something was wrong. It didn't take a  
genius to figure that one out. His Gundam was out this round.  
  
Climbing out of the large metal contraption, he stumbled as he fell into the tall  
grass that felt surprisingly sharp. Looking down, he felt before he saw the streams of  
crimson running down his arms and soaking his shirt. He had fallen into a garden of  
thorns that were holding him down.  
  
A loud humming reached his ears as the mobile doll approached at a frighteningly  
fast pace. Before he could even yell, the mobile doll let forth a blast that surrounded  
him and burned his flesh, making him wish he had been killed on impact.  
  
  
  
Shooting straight up in his bed, Trowa tried desperately to catch his breath.  
  
He could still feel the heat from that blast. His body was so warm, so warm,  
despite the fact that he was only wearing a pair of cotton drawstring pants. Kicking the  
covers to the foot of the bed, he rested his head in his hands, trying to make the pain  
go away.  
  
Why did he have such a nightmare? It had been a long while since he had been  
disturbed in his sleep like this.  
  
Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Trowa knew that he was  
not alone in the room. Moving his hands away from his face, he noticed a shadowy  
figure by the door. "Who's there?" he called, thanking kami he had managed to keep  
his voice sounding somewhat calm.  
  
"I came to check on you," the melodic voice answered softly. "I felt that you were  
in pain."  
  
Trowa blinked. "Usagi?" He recognized her voice. What was she doing there in  
the middle of the night?  
  
Usagi stepped out of the shadows and over to the bed, where she sat down beside  
him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She touched his arm lightly. "To help ease the pain."  
  
Little did she know that her presence had already started to make the pain and  
horror dissipate. In a matter of seconds, Trowa could remember no details about the  
nightmare, only the emotions he had felt.  
  
Knowing that he was not very open about anything, Usagi simply sat there and  
waited until he wanted to talk.  
  
Much to her surprise, she didn't have to wait long.  
  
"I've been having these nightmares," he confessed, laying back against the pillows.   
He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering as the terror he had felt in his dream came back  
to him.  
  
He felt a cool hand on his forehead. "You're cold," he heard Usagi say in concern  
as her hand left his pinked skin.  
  
"But I feel so warm," he murmured, drowsiness once again taking over.  
  
That's when Usagi knew something was wrong. His room was like an icebox. His  
skin was cold, yet he felt warm.  
  
"I need to get you warm," she said more to herself than to him.  
  
"But I already am," he mumbled from his half slumber.  
  
"No, not enough." Scooting over so that she was sitting right next to him on the  
bed, she pulled him up into a sitting position. She latched an arm around him, pulling  
him to where he was leaning on her, his head resting on her shoulder. She began to  
rub his back, trying to warm him up. With her other hand, she reached for the covers  
and pulled them up around both of them.  
  
"Usagi," his voice came out in a whisper.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
But he never finished his thought, and she soon felt even breaths on her neck as he  
fell asleep.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Usagi murmured, holding him close. "I'll always  
take care of you."  
  
  
  
When he awoke, Trowa could no longer remember any aspect of the horrible dream  
he had. He did remember Usagi, though, and how she had held him close to her,  
making him feel as if no harm could ever come to him.  
  
At the thought of the mysterious blonde, he sat up and wondered where she had  
gone to. For that matter, why had she been there in the first place?  
  
There was no evidence that she was even there during the night. The only thing  
that Trowa had were his now calm nerves and that damn indistinguishable feeling in his  
gut to remind him of her presence.  
  
'Usagi, what are you doing to me? To us?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do so love messing with people's minds! That was a little mini-moment for you Trowa/Usa fans... I just want you to know that by throwing that in there, I am in no way indicating that he was my choice of love interest for Usa... He may be, he may not be... You'll just have to stick around and find out, now won't you?? I'm so mean! But hey, the next chapter will have Usa meeting Heero for an oh-so-wonderful conversation, and you definitely have to stick around for that. Please review, people! I always get this stupid grin when I read your reviews because they make me so happy! So review review review!! 


	10. Mind Games

Ok, I know some of you are upset because I didn't knock off another guy on Usa's list of boy toys... As you recall, though, I stated that it would be every chapter OR SO. Meaning, not every chapter I will reveal someone. I have strategically picked the chapters where I would reveal these to you, so please be patient!! Anyway, I am dedicating this chapter to SerenityMoon because I was sooooo mean and put in an Usa/Trowa moment in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this next part!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoying her hot mint tea and orange muffin, Usagi waited patiently at the café for  
Heero's arrival. She internally laughed at all the years before when she would never be  
early for anything. In fact, she was always so late that Rei-chan devised a plan for  
everyone to tell Usagi they were meeting a half hour earlier than they really were just so  
she would get there on time.  
  
Usagi smiled. She had to admit, it was a pretty clever idea.  
  
"Care to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
Slightly flushing, her smile never left as Heero slid into the booth across from her.   
She had to admit, he looked very, very good for someone who needed a personality  
boost. But she would help him out with that, even if he didn't realize it.  
  
"I was just thinking about my friends," she told him as a waitress came by and  
poured him a cup of coffee. "I should introduce you guys to them. You'd find them  
interesting."  
  
As if her words were radar, the door swung open, and in stepped Rei and Ami.   
Usagi, who was facing the door, widened her smile as she noticed them.  
  
For whatever reason, Rei happened to glance that way and saw Usagi. Nudging  
Ami, they headed over to the booth.  
  
"It's your lucky day," Usagi told a confused Heero. "Hey, Rei-chan, Ami-chan!"  
she greeted her friends as they approached.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan," Ami returned. She then saw that Usagi had a lunch  
companion and became embarrassed for interrupting.  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama," Rei smiled mischievously, eyeing Heero with curiosity as  
he raised an eyebrow to the nickname.  
  
At one time that nickname would have seriously pissed her off, but Usagi had  
grown accustomed to it and even rather enjoyed it.  
  
"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, I would like you to meet Heero Yuy. Heero, these are two of  
my best friends, Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rei and Ami chimed in unison, then giggled.  
  
"Hey," Heero nodded, never one with great social skills.  
  
"Well, Usagi-chan, we'll leave you to your, um, lunch date," Ami said.  
  
"All right. Ja ne, minna! I'll call you later!"  
  
They waved as they walked to the back of the café.  
  
"My friends are really great. I could hook you up," Usagi joked to Heero.  
  
He frowned. Who had time for romance? But as he thought this, he couldn't quite  
stop himself from looking at Usagi. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was  
extremely beautiful, and not in a typical way. Her eyes, he noticed for the first time,  
were not the crystal blue that everyone thought. Upon further inspection, he saw that  
they were actually a metallic silver so dark that they looked almost blue. He had never  
seen eyes that color before.  
  
Usagi noticed him staring at her, studying her, and she felt weighed down by his  
gaze. "Heero? Is something wrong?"  
  
Realizing that he had been caught staring, he looked away. He would have  
flushed, but he had been trained to hide his emotions well. Heero didn't understand.   
He acted so differently around her than he did the others. That's because she was  
different. Hell, he had shot her, and she forgave him with ease! Speaking of the  
incident, he remembered a few things he had wanted to ask her about.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I thought we were talking." Usagi tore off a piece of muffin and popped it into her  
mouth. She pushed the plate over to offer him some, but he shook his head. "Come  
on, you know you want some," she teased, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but he finished the rest of the muffin in one bite.  
  
Usagi grinned. "You passed my wonderful food test! Now let's talk." She stood.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"A place with less eyes and ears."  
  
She led him to the park, the same one where she and Mamoru had spent so many  
dates looking up at the stars. But she wasn't thinking about him now. She was more  
worried about what kind of questions Heero had managed to come up with.  
  
They came to a large sakura tree some ways off the path. Even if people walked  
by on the path, they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation from there.  
  
Sitting down on the soft grass, Usagi's long skirt billowed out around her. Heero  
took a seat across from her. He had a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
As if he knew what she were wondering about, he answered, "I never used to spend  
time enjoying little things like sitting in the grass. It's nice to not have worries, even for  
a short time."  
  
Although her worries were different from his, she knew what he meant. She also  
knew that, from what little time she had spent with him, he was not a sharing person.   
This made her especially grateful for what he had just told her. "So," she smiled,  
changing the subject before things got uncomfortable, "what did you want to talk  
about?"  
  
"About you." He paused. "When I got back from taking you home, Duo said he  
wouldn't hold a grudge against me, and that we should move on."  
  
If she was surprised, she didn't show it. "And? It sounds like good advice."  
  
"Wufei said almost the exact same thing to me." He was looking at her  
suspiciously. "And I recall you said something similar that evening."  
  
Usagi knew she had been caught, but she sure as hell didn't want to admit to it.   
"So?"  
  
"So... I don't know how you did it, but you somehow brainwashed them into  
thinking what you wanted them to."  
  
He was a bit off, but that was close enough for her. She was looking to avoid an  
argument. "You're right," she confessed warily, picking up a fallen flower from the  
sakura tree. "Partially."  
  
"Partially?" This threw him off. "Which part?"  
  
"Well... I did tell them that they should forgive you, but not in a mad scientist way.   
I spoke to them through their minds."  
  
"Like telepathy?" he regarded her disbelievingly, studying her to see if she were  
telling the truth.  
  
"Kind of. Here, I'll show you." She closed her eyes, concentrating.  
  
Heero waited for something magical to happen, but nothing did. He was about to  
say something when a soft voice entered his head. Recognizing Usagi's voice, he  
strained to hear what she was saying to him.  
  
After a moment, Usagi opened her eyes. She couldn't hide the look of surprise on  
her face. Heero was blushing! He wasn't completely red like Quatre had been the day  
before, but his cheeks definitely had some color to them.  
  
As much as she tried to fight it, she had to smile. And as she smiled, a giggle  
escaped her lips, followed by another until she was finally full-fledged laughing.  
  
Heero, who had a dazed look on his face, snapped out of it at her laughing, and he  
promptly glared at her. He was caught off guard as she lunged herself at him in Relena  
-like fashion, knocking them both over in the process. Her arms had latched around his  
neck in a hug.  
  
Common sense finally told Usagi to let go. Scrambling off of him, she sat back on  
her legs. She pulled him up into a sitting position. "Sorry, but you should have seen  
your face!" At this, she broke off into another fit of giggles.  
  
"You said--"  
  
"I remember what I said. And I meant every word of it." She winked.  
  
Unbelievable. He was not sure he had heard her voice correctly, since it was so  
soft and kind of muffled in his head. But no, he had distinctly heard her.  
  
'You are incredibly sexy when you're interrogating someone.'  
  
Now, Heero was no stranger to such bold comments. He had been hit on by many  
girls, but he never paid them any heed. Coming from Usagi, however, the unexpected  
compliment had meaning behind it. He wasn't just some conquest to her like he had  
been for the other girls. And that's exactly what made him so nervous.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" she asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I admit defeat," he told her, blush finally beginning to fade.  
  
"Good. Now, I suspect you had other questions?"  
  
Quickly wracking his brain, Heero tried to recall the question he had forgotten  
during Usagi's little mind crusade.  
  
"What exactly is that silver crystal?"  
  
Ah, one of the most complicated questions he could have asked. Usagi had hoped  
that it wouldn't come up, but she should have known better. All of the guys were too  
smart to not ask questions after the healing.  
  
She supposed there was no good place to start, so she just dove right in. "The  
imperium silver crystal has been in my family since the beginning of the Moon  
Kingdom. It is our life force, as it was born from our power. Technically, we can live  
without it, but it is the essence of all the power we hold. It was my mother's. I  
inherited it when she died, just as she had from her own mother. It holds the power to  
destroy the world. Oppositely, I have used it more than once to save the world. That is  
why we face so many enemies. They all want the power.  
  
"As you have seen, it also has other powers, such as the ability to heal. But, a  
drawback to such power is that it seriously depletes my energy. I do not have  
complete control over the crystal yet. I will not have complete control until I take the  
royal throne. I don't know when that will be, since I'm not even sure Crystal Tokyo will  
exist anymore."  
  
Before he could even ask, she continued on with her explanation. "As I told you  
before, Sailor Pluto, the time senshi, took us into the future to a place called Crystal  
Tokyo Sometime in the future, say in the next five or ten years, the Earth was  
supposed to have been threatened by something that will freeze over the land, but I  
would use my imperium silver crystal to stop it. By saving the Earth, I will have  
become the queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, of both Crystal Tokyo and the Earth. I would  
then retire the role of Sailor Moon and pass it down to my daughter. Now that Mamoru  
and I broke up, though, I don't know if that severely alters the future's events or what."   
She pounded the ground with a fist, bending the delicate blades of grass. "While I  
wasn't too keen on having to live up to my destiny without a choice, I still don't like not  
knowing what the future brings."  
  
Heero took in this information. As unbelievable as it sounded, he opted to trust  
her, for some strange reason. And he could relate. Boy, could he relate. He knew all  
about not being able to escape destiny. With the end of the War, though, he was able  
to find at least some peace.  
  
"Sometimes it's a good thing to not know what is going to happen," he shrugged.   
"It's a break from reality."  
  
Pondering this a moment, she scratched her chin thoughfully. "Well, I suppose  
you're right."  
  
They both stood, in silent agreement that that was a nice place to leave off the  
conversation.  
  
"If we leave now, we should be able to get Quatre to fix something to eat."  
  
At the mention of food, Usagi's stomach gave a low growl. She giggled, hand  
behind her head. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone say it with me now: Awww.... Hehe, see, Heero is human after all! I just had to throw that in there... I know a lot of you were waiting for her lunch date with Heero, so there it was! What did you think? Review, people! Ok, I feel like being extra sweet and special today, so I am gonna reveal another one of Usa's non-love interests... Are you ready for this? Ok, here goes... It's not... Wufei!! Sorry, Wufei fans... I know I put that moment in the beginning of the fic, but hey, how else was he supposed to gain any respect for her? So that really narrows it down... Three to go! Trowa, Heero, or Quatre? Which one, which one... You'll have to stay tuned and see!! Review review review, people! I love you guys! 


	11. Don't Trust the Cards

La la la... First thing, before I forget, I wanted to answer Psystar1's question about Trowa's dream... It wasn't an effect of him giving Usa some of his energy. He had been having dreams already, and she just happened to be here this time to comfort him. As far as I know right now, they won't have any major tie into the rest of the plot. But we'll see! Anyway, I was going to wait a couple more days to post this next chapter, but then I figured the sooner I posted it, the sooner I would be able to deal with the uproar (read it and you'll understand what I mean). To SerenityMoon: please, please don't kill me...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Instead of the normal household activities, Heero and Usagi arrived to hear shouting  
coming from the dining room. They walked in to find all four men at the table.  
  
Trowa, sitting apart from the others, was reading a book. He seemed to be  
blocking the others out. The other three had taken over the opposite end of the table.   
There were stacks of cards and poker chips scattered between them.  
  
"I win again!" Duo cried gleefully, sliding the pile of chips over to his already huge  
collection.  
  
"Did you mark these cards?" Wufei asked suspiciously, inspecting them.  
  
"I still don't get this game," Quatre spoke up glumly. He was normally not one  
gamble, but he wished he could have the satisfaction of winning a hand at least once.  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows, exchanging glances with Usagi. She grinned.  
  
"Hey, minna," she sauntered over to them, taking the vacant seat next to Quatre.   
"What are you playing?"  
  
"Poker," Quatre said unhappily, frowning as he indicated to his tiny chip pile. "I'm  
not very good."  
  
"Maybe I can help. Anyone object?" She looked at the other two.  
  
"You play poker?" Duo asked incredulously.  
  
"Got to have something to do when I'm not saving the world." She winked at him,  
smiling coyly.  
  
Heero glowered. She shouldn't be looking at him like that. It would only encourage  
him. No, Heero did not like that one bit. Taking the seat across from Usagi, his usual  
glare settled back onto his face.  
  
"Would you like to play too, Heero?" she offered sweetly, to which he shook his  
head. He did, though, ease up on the glare a bit.  
  
Extending her hand, Usagi took the offered deck and became the game's dealer.   
She expertly began shuffling the cards at a mind-boggling pace. "The name of the  
game is Five Card Draw. Deuces are wild." In the blink of an eye, she had dealt each  
person his hand.  
  
All cards remained on the table as they stared at her in surprise and amazement.   
She had even captured Trowa's attention.  
  
"So, let's play already!"  
  
The three men picked up their dealt hands. Quatre was inspecting his cards.  
  
Usagi, who had also seen his cards, noticed his face about to light up. Before it  
could, she grabbed him by the collar and brought her lips to his ear, whispering so that  
only he could hear her. "You never, ever want to indicate that you have a good hand.   
Then everyone will fold and you win nothing. Keep a straight face, like Heero does."  
  
Although he was unable to hear what she was saying to the blonde Arabian,  
Heero's ears perked up at the sound of his name, which he had somehow caught.  
  
Usagi's gaze briefly landed on him. She grinned before turning back to whisper  
once again to Quatre.  
  
"So, what'll it be?" she asked Duo once she had finished her instructions to  
Quatre.  
  
"Three." Duo slid three cards over to her, and she gave him three more.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Two."  
  
After replacing his two cards, she dealt Quatre two cards. "Dealer takes two. Now  
how about we wager?"  
  
Duo tossed a lone chip into the center of the table. "I'll start with ten."  
  
"I'll see your ten and raise you five." Wufei slid two chips over.  
  
Usagi gave Quatre a thumbs up sign. He took a deep breath, then said, "I'll see  
your fifteen and raise you thirty." He stacked a handful of chips in the center.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Here's your forty-five, and I'll raise it fifty."  
  
Wufei, who glanced from Duo to Quatre and then to Usagi, laid his cards face down  
on the table. "I fold."  
  
Quatre glanced at Usagi nervously. She whispered something to him, squeezing  
his shoulder gently. He promptly blushed as she pulled away. He slid some chips to  
the large pile. "I call."  
  
"What have you got?" Usagi smiled almost wickedly at Duo.  
  
Laying his cards face up in front of him, Duo said confidently, "Full House, baby!   
Beat that!"  
  
Usagi leaned forward in her seat, frowning. "A Full House? I definitely wasn't  
expecting that."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "All I got was two pair." Before Duo could snatch the  
poker chips away, he added as he laid his cards down for all to see. "Two pair of  
Queens!"  
  
"I lost? Noooooooo!" Duo howled as Usagi and Wufei laughed.  
  
"I won, finally! I beat Duo!" Quatre babbled happily. He hugged Usagi. "Usagi,  
you're the best!"  
  
Her cheeks tinged pink at the compliment. Eyes sparkling, she asked, "So,  
anyone want to play again?"  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Guess not," she laughed.  
  
"I'm so happy, I'm going to make a huge dinner for everyone," Quatre announced as  
he jumped up to begin his cooking escapade.  
  
The group left the kitchen to get out of his way.  
  
They lounged around in the living room. Heero leaned up against the wall, arms  
crossed and eyes closed. Duo and Wufei settled on one of the couches to watch an  
old black and white kung fu movie. Usagi sat in the armchair next to the couch,  
attempting to watch the movie but quickly growing bored.  
  
Trowa, who had been watching her, noticed this and decided to take advantage of  
the opportunity. Making his way over to her, he leaned over and asked in a low voice,  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "Sure." She stood, taking his hand. The two  
proceeded up the stairs so they could talk in private.  
  
All eyes were on them, none of them too ecstatic. Now how were they supposed  
to know what went on between the two?  
  
Upstairs, Trowa led Usagi to his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Usagi took the time to look around the room, something that she didn't have the  
chance to do the last time she were in here, what with her being shot and all. The  
room had a large bed in the corner. Next to it sat a nightstand, bare except for a tiny  
gold lamp. On the opposite wall was a large closet, and the wall next to that held a  
desk with a closed laptop sitting on it. There were no traces that someone even  
occupied the room, it was so clean and bare. He definitely could use her assistance in  
sprucing it up a bit.  
  
Flopping down on the bed, she scooted back so that she was leaning against the  
wall, her feet stretched out in front of her.  
  
Taking a seat beside her, Trowa contemplated his next words. He had questions,  
but he didn't know where to begin.  
  
Usagi could tell that he was having an internal debate. His expression was usually  
stoic. Now his eyebrows were slightly crinkled, his lips pursed in a silent question.   
She studied him for a moment.  
  
Trowa almost jumped as he felt something touch him. Usagi's hand rested on his  
knee, her eyes boring deeply into his. He couldn't help but stare back; he couldn't look  
away. He saw beauty, innocence, knowledge, strength, passion, pain, and confusion,  
all directed at him. He felt exposed, naked, as if she were seeing the real Trowa, or  
rather, the nameless boy he once used to be before he became a trained killer.  
  
Never in his life had he felt real fear until this very moment. No one had ever been  
able to see past his cool exterior, and with one look, she had shattered the wall he had  
built up high around him. He didn't want her to see who he was, what he was, for she  
would hate him. He couldn't live with that.  
  
How could such an innocent person forgive him of his sins?  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Clenching his eyes shut, he looked away from her, unable to meet her unnerving  
gaze.  
  
A cool hand gently grabbed his chin, turning his face back to her. Her thumb softly  
rubbed across one eyelid. Opening his eyes, he was once again face to face with the  
blonde.  
  
Pure shock crossed his features. She was not trying to run away, nor did she look  
at him with disgust. In fact, her eyes were shining with... forgiveness? He had to blink.  
  
"Trowa, I know you've done some things you're not proud of," she told him softly,  
her hand sliding down his face to cup his cheek. "That doesn't make you a bad  
person. I know you wouldn't have done anything unless it was necessary. I would  
never think ill of you."  
  
He knew she spoke the truth. Her words had pierced his heart like a bullet,  
causing the ice around it to shatter. Then he did something he vowed he would never  
do in his lifetime. He wept.  
  
Usagi pulled his shaking form to her, laying his head to her chest to comfort him.   
Stroking his hair gently, she whispered, "You don't ever have to worry around me. I like  
you just how you are."  
  
This made the tears flow more freely, as no one had ever said that to him before.  
  
Pulling back a little, Usagi raised his chin as she placed soft butterfly kisses under  
each eye, kissing away his tears.  
  
He looked at her closely, his shaking starting to subside. She was so beautiful,  
and in that moment she became a goddess to him. They sat there, faces mere inches  
from each other.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked. "Dinner is--oh, I'm sorry!" Quatre apologized, quickly  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
"At least he's not the type to tell the others," Usagi joked halfheartedly, sitting  
back once again.  
  
Trowa didn't respond. He knew Quatre wouldn't tell. But he did have a sneaking  
suspicion that Quatre was beginning to like Usagi, and this would cause some tension  
in the group.  
  
"Maybe we should go downstairs," Usagi suggested, starting to scoot off the bed.  
  
"Wait," Trowa stopped her. He was so preoccupied with other... things, that he  
didn't get to ask her what he had wanted to. "Last night I had another nightmare. I get  
them a lot. I don't remember what this one was about, but it was not pleasant. But  
afterward, when I woke up..." he trailed off.  
  
Usagi knew what he was talking about. She had had a dream also. "I told you I  
would always take care of you," she told him, touching his arm lightly.  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
With that, the two headed down to the dining room, where everyone, save Quatre,  
glanced up at them. Quatre, whose face was still pink, avoided looking up for any  
reason. The others didn't know what had gone on upstairs, but they came to their own  
conclusions when Quatre descended the stairs very red-faced, looking upset.  
  
Exchanging one last glance with Trowa, Usagi took a seat between Duo and Wufei,  
while Trowa sat across the table next to Heero. Quatre sat at the head of the table.  
  
No one was talking, as no one knew what to say. Their entire meal was like that,  
relatively quiet.  
  
After the table was clearing, everyone scattered in different directions. Usagi was  
left in the living room with Trowa, whose eyes were laced with worry.  
  
At the group's disappearing act, Usagi took it as her cue to make exit. She had  
already caused some confusion, with the guys as well as herself. It had been a long  
day.  
  
Turning to Trowa, she gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to head home."  
  
"That might be for the best right now," he responded, curling his hand into a fist.   
"Let things settle."  
  
She nodded. "I'll come by tomorrow." Impulsively, she pulled his shoulder down  
until he were at her height level and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out  
the door.  
  
She was not surprised, for some reason, to find the Chinese man once again  
sitting on the top step of the porch.  
  
He stood when he heard the door close, his back still to her. "It's none of my  
business that happened between you two..."  
  
"You're right," she clipped almost sharply, trying to keep her anger in check. Then,  
taking a deep breath, she went to face him. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble..."  
  
"Trouble?" he stared at her as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Anything  
that's going on is not your fault." When she went to interrupt, he hushed her. "There is  
no arguing. It's true."  
  
She could see that he was not about to change his mind. "Arigato. I really needed  
to hear that." She descended the steps, then turned back to him. "I know we got off to  
a rocky start, but we're friends, right?"  
  
"Friends," he echoed, eyes trained on her.  
  
A relieved smile crossed her face. She gave him one last wave before disappearing down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::Peers around corner and, seeing no one, steps into the open:: Yay, I'm not dead! ::Clicking of several safeties is heard as a dozen guns are pointed:: Oh, damn... In my defense, I wasn't trying to torture anyone... I actually had this part written before I even posted the first chapter... Yeah, I know, flimsy excuse. But I thought it was cute! And very necessary. Trowa and Usa would be soooooooo cute together!! Unfortunately (yes, unfortunately), they won't be together in this fic. I know, Trowa seems to be the one that is getting all of the action, but he and Usa just weren't meant to be. So, it's narrowed down to two right now... Hmm, which one will it be? I wonder! You'll have to wonder too, unless I get a LOT of reviews for this chapter. I love hearing from you guys! You inspire me! The more reviews I get, the faster I post, and the faster you'll find out who Usa ends up with! 


	12. Ten Shades of Pale

You know, I originally intended this fic to be pretty short... But then all of these ideas started accumulating, and I just couldn't find a place to end it. So I have the feeling this fic will be around a while. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, she definitely wasn't expecting so much drama. Now she was more  
confused than ever. How did she even get involved with those five, anyway? Usagi  
shivered, wondering when it had gotten so cold outside. Why hadn't she brought a  
jacket?  
  
It was beginning to get dark, and everything was cast in shadows. Usagi didn't like  
it. She never was one for the dark, especially when she was alone. Especially now...  
  
Quickly glancing behind her, she increased her pace. She was getting this feeling,  
like someone was watching her. It was unnerving, to say the least.  
  
Falling into a jog, Usagi kept her eyes focused on her surroundings, searching for  
any sign of movement. When she finally made it to her apartment, her hands were  
shaking so badly she could barely get the door open and locked behind her.  
  
Not bothering with the lights, she stepped into her living room, where the moonlight  
was filtering in through the billowy curtains. Wait a minute... She didn't leave her  
window open...  
  
Before this thought could fully process, a blunt object hit her in the back of the  
head, and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Groaning, Usagi somehow managed to turn herself over so that she were laying on  
her back. When her eyes finally came back into focus, she saw a shadowy figure  
looming over her.  
  
The figure leaned down, grabbing Usagi's arm. She felt a sharp needle being  
stabbed into her, and her eyelids began to grow even heavier than they were before.   
"Who..."  
  
But she never finished her question as her surroundings finally faded into  
nothingness...  
  
  
  
Gasping in pain, Quatre's breaths were jagged as his lungs constricted painfully.   
The pain and confusion were overwhelming his senses. He could feel it, that something  
was wrong with Usagi. What was that horrible pounding in the back of his head?  
  
Stumbling out of bed, he barely made it out into the hallway and to the room next  
door. Not bothering to be quiet, he threw the door open, rattling the room's occupant  
from his much coveted sleep.  
  
"Something is wrong," Quatre struggled with the words. He leaned against the  
doorframe for support.  
  
"Yeah, something is wrong. You woke me up," Duo slurred irritably, picking up a  
pillow to launch at Quatre. Before he could let it fly, the other three appeared behind  
the ill blonde.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero asked gruffly, his voice husky with sleep.  
  
"It's Usagi. She's in trouble," Quatre managed to get out. He closed his eyes  
tightly, willing the pain to go away.  
  
At the mention of Usagi, all traces of sleep left Duo as he bolted over to the others.   
"What do you mean, trouble?"  
  
"I feel... I feel her pain... She's hurt..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just look at him; I'm convinced," Wufei broke in.  
  
Even Heero agreed. "We should check this out. Let's go."  
  
The group returned to their rooms to change and reconvened outside.  
  
"Quatre, maybe you should..." Duo began, looking at the trembling blonde in  
concern.  
  
"I'm going," he replied stubbornly, pushing past Duo to climb into the passenger  
seat of the black Explorer.  
  
Sighing, Duo was going to round the car to the driver's seat but was intercepted by  
Heero, who held out his hand. "I'm driving. I know where her apartment is."  
  
Duo didn't even bother arguing. The faster they got to Usagi's and made sure she  
was all right, the better he would feel.  
  
The short ride to Usagi's apartment was taken in silence. Each one was hoping  
that Quatre was wrong, that she would be fine. She would scold them for busting in on  
her at four in the morning, and then she'd forgive them and they would return home.  
  
But even standing in front of her apartment, Duo knew that something was indeed  
wrong. He just had that feeling.  
  
Stepping up to the door, Trowa knocked loudly. He strained his ears for any noise,  
anything at all, but he heard nothing. He knocked again, calling her name.  
  
"Let me." Trowa moved aside at Heero's request as the stoic man picked the lock  
with ease.  
  
Entering the apartment, Wufei felt for a light switch. He flipped it. No light came  
on. He flipped it a couple more times. "Light's not working," he reported.  
  
Well, that was never a good sign. Heero drew his gun, taking silent steps forward.   
The others followed in suit.  
  
There, in the middle of the floor, lay Usagi. Her body was crumpled in a heap,  
giving her the impression of a ragdoll. Through the thin curtains, the moonlight made  
her skin look ten shades of pale.  
  
Duo flew to her side. She looked much like she had when she had been shot.   
There was no blood this time, but this fact did not calm him any.  
  
Quatre gingerly began to check her vitals, a sense of deja vu washing over him. He  
felt a small bump on the back of her head, presumably where she had been knocked  
out. Upon further inspection, he found a tiny patch of dried blood on her arm. He  
turned to the others. "I think she was injected with something."  
  
"What?" each one cried out simultaneously in disbelief.  
  
"Everything is secure," Heero stated as he came back into the room. He stopped  
when he saw that he had missed something. "What?"  
  
"Someone injected something into Usagi," Quatre told the man quietly.  
  
"We need to get her some help, but we have to stay low-key," Duo said with all  
seriousness.  
  
The guys exchanged looks. Duo only showed this side of himself when something  
drastic has happened. They all agreed that this was pretty drastic.  
  
"We need to take her to someone we trust, someone who can take care of her  
without wanting too much information," Duo continued.  
  
"Sally," Wufei put in suddenly, drawing the attention of the others. "Sally has  
connections. She can help."  
  
"Then we head to the Preventers headquarters," Heero nodded, heading for the  
door.  
  
Scooping the girl up in his arms, Duo followed the others out.  
  
On the way, Wufei called and alerted Sally, who had a medical team on standby.   
With Heero driving, they reached the Preventers HQ in no time.  
  
As they rushed into the building, a couple of men in white took the unconscious girl  
from Duo and put her on a gurney, wheeling her down the hallway and into one of the  
medical rooms.  
  
Sally Po appeared a moment later, slightly out of breath from running down flights  
of stairs. "So, what exactly happened?" she wanted to know.  
  
"All we know is what Wufei informed you of," Quatre spoke up, his voice gaining  
strength. The pain he was feeling had dulled somewhat, at least to the point where he  
could walk without feeling like the entire Earth were tilted on a wrong axis.  
  
"I see." She tugged thoughtfully on one braided blonde pigtail. "We can wait in the  
meeting room for now."  
  
Heero, who had been to the building on occasion, led the others down the hall.  
  
Before Wufei could follow, Sally grabbed his arm, keeping him back. "Exactly who  
is this girl?"  
  
At the question, Wufei sighed. How could he even begin to explain? "She's not  
like us. She's... innocent. And pure, everything we're not. It's like... when she's  
around, we're all better people just because she's there."  
  
"If you don't watch yourself, Wufei, you just might say something flattering about  
the opposite gender," Sally teased him.  
  
He glanced down for a second, saying, "I respect her." He looked up and met  
Sally's gaze. "I respect you also."  
  
Sally only briefly showed surprised, then she grinned. "Likewise."  
  
Wufei gave her a genuine smile, a rare occurrence indeed, and proceeded down the  
hall to join the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww, everything bad always happens to Usa... She may be cursed. So was that unexpected or what? Want to know what happened to her? Don't worry, I'll tell you eventually... Anyway, review review review! I love your thoughts, your comments, the occasional criticisms... So keep em coming! 


	13. House Guest

200, woohoo!!! I was hoping the reviews would hit an even 200! I am so proud of all of you guys for your consistent reviews! I love you all to pieces! I know, I haven't been posting as fast as I used to, but that's because I don't have a whole lot written after these next couple of chapters, so I want to stay at least that far ahead before I post. Anyway, I know you want to know who Usa is going to end up with, but if I revealed it now, it would ruin a part I just wrote, so I'm gonna have to hold off there for a lil while... Hey, at least I narrowed it down some! So read on and enjoy, and I'll try to get the next part out soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been waiting for almost an hour. They all sat in executive chairs, except  
for Duo, who insisted on wearing a groove in the carpet by pacing back and forth.  
  
Finally Wufei could stand it no longer. He jumped up, yelling, "Maxwell, if you  
don't stop that infernal pacing, I'll--"  
  
"You'll what?" Duo challenged, stepping up to the Chinese man.  
  
"Hey, stop it right now!" Quatre shouted, moving in between the two. "I don't have  
the patience to listen to your infantile squabbling!"  
  
The others just gaped at him. Quatre rarely shouted. The two mumbled an  
apology and sat down at the table just as the doctor walked in.  
  
All at once they were on their feet, awaiting the news.  
  
"She's awake, but she's resting right now," he told the group, "so any visits should  
be brief. Physically, she's fine. The bump on her head was only minor."  
  
"What about the needle mark?" Quatre asked almost hesitantly.  
  
Everyone tensed at the question. Kami knows what her attacker did to her. They  
all feared the worst.  
  
"As far as we can tell, there were no toxins released into her system. We've done  
a thorough scan, and all tests came back negative."  
  
"Thank you so much, doctor," Quatre shook the man's hand vigorously, relief  
apparent on his face.  
  
Duo let out a sigh, sinking back into his chair.  
  
Heero headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"To see her."  
  
Standing in front of the large glass window of the room across the hall, his anger  
flared. Who would do this to her?  
  
Cautiously opening the door, he made his way over to the hospital bed in one swift,  
catlike movement.  
  
Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a tiny smile came to Usagi's lips  
as she murmured, "Heero." She opened her eyes to confirm her words.  
  
How did she... Well, that wasn't important at the moment. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Just wonderfully, for being knocked out in my own apartment." She tried to joke  
lightly, but the words came out almost bitter. "How did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
He hesitated, not sure if he should get into that at the moment. Then again, she  
might as well know. She'd find out eventually. But how would he explain it?  
  
"Quatre was the one that told us. He woke up with all of these feelings of pain, and  
he felt them coming from you," Heero tried to explain.  
  
"So he's an empath?" she asked, more to herself than him. "I've heard of them, but  
I've never actually met one.  
  
She was... amazing. He should have known she would know what an empath was.   
He cleared his throat, changing the subject. "What happened to you?"  
  
Her face flickered with confusion. "I'm not sure... One second I was wondering  
why my window was open, and the next I was lying on the ground with a bump on my  
head."  
  
"Did you say your window was open?" he asked. He hadn't noticed the window  
being open. As a matter of fact, if he remembered correctly, and he always did, then  
the window was closed.  
  
"It was open," she repeated, staring at him curiously.  
  
"I have to go," he said suddenly, turning to leave.  
  
Usagi caught his hand before he could go. "See you soon?"  
  
He gave a curt nod before walking out of the room.  
  
The others gathered around him as he came back into the meeting room.  
  
"I'm going back to the apartment. I received some new information," Heero  
announced, not giving them any more information than that.  
  
Even though he didn't ask, Trowa knew Heero could use another person to help.   
"I'll go with you," he volunteered.  
  
"The rest of you stay here then," Heero instructed. "Don't tell her anything."  
  
Then he and Trowa were off.  
  
  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Trowa wanted to know once they were in the  
apartment again.  
  
"When we were here, the window was closed. She remembers it being open,"  
Heero explained as they made their way over to the window.  
  
Trowa cursed silently. How they hell did they overlook checking the window of the  
room they had been in? They were trained to not miss anything!  
  
Pushing the pale blue curtain out of the way, Heero inspected the window. It was  
locked, so the attacker must have left through the front door. Nothing looked out of the  
ordinary.  
  
He was about to let the curtain fall again when something caught his eye. Bringing  
his face down to eye level with the windowsill, he saw a spot on the dark wood. He  
turned on the flashlight they had brought from the car, shining the powerful beam on the  
wood. His suspicions were confirmed. It looked to be two drops of blood.  
  
Wiping the blood off with a tissue, he put it in a clear plastic bag, then stood up.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, "What did you find?"  
  
"Blood," was the answer. "We'll take it back to the office. But first we pack a  
bag."  
  
"Bag?"  
  
Heero turned to the other man. "Usagi is going to stay with us."  
  
They went into Usagi's bedroom. After finding a suitcase in her closet, they began  
to fill it with various articles of clothing and anything else she might need. It took all of  
Heero's willpower not to blush as he shoved some of her unmentionables underneath  
the stack of clothes.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked once he regained his composure.  
  
Trowa's eyes fell upon a pink stuffed rabbit lying halfway under the comforter on her  
bed. "We should take this." He leaned over and tugged on one of the rabbit's ears. It  
didn't budge. "What the..."  
  
Pulling the comforter back, he was surprised to see that there was a purple-black  
cat laying on the stuffed animal. "Uh, Heero?"  
  
Heero walked over to the bed. A cat? Great... "We'll take it, too," he sighed.  
"She wouldn't want us to leave it."  
  
Nodding, Trowa scooped up the sleeping cat and a folded blanket he found on the  
floor. He put both the blanket and the cat in an empty box found next to the kitchen  
table.  
  
With the box and the suitcase in tow, they headed back to the Preventers office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, you want to know what happened to Usa... I sure didn't reveal much, did I? Well, like I said last chapter, it'll all be revealed in due time... So review review review! Motivation is a wonderful thing! I love you guys! 


	14. Home Sweet Home, Plus a Furry Surprise

I'm never disappointed when I log in and find all of these wonderful reviews waiting for me... You guys are awesome! I know I always say that, but it's true! And I KNOW you don't get tired of hearing it. I decided at the end of my chapters that I'm going to address individual reviews (when I have the time), just because I love you guys so much! Anyway, I'm posting this earlier than I expected, only because I actually had time to write more than half a page this weekend. Plus, I have finals next week, so I dunno when the next chapter will be coming out. So I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really know how to make a girl feel better, Duo," Usagi giggled at the joke  
Duo had told her. Somehow he had convinced the doctor to let him stay in her room,  
and he had been joking nonstop for the past half hour.  
  
This was exactly what Usagi needed to help keep her mind off of her attack. And  
indeed, Duo was the perfect person to distract her.  
  
"Well, my dear Usagi, I am here to serve," he said in an exaggeratingly deep voice,  
giving a bow.  
  
"I'd watch it, Duo. She just might make you work," Quatre cracked as he walked  
over to the bed.  
  
"Quatre's right, Duo," she teased. "This servant thing just might suit you."  
  
"No! Anything but manual labor!" he cried, running from the room.  
  
Usagi laughed. Duo sure knew how to put on a show. "Well now," she started,  
giving her attention to Quatre, "what's the word?"  
  
"We can take you home now," he answered, stumbling a little when the girl threw  
herself at him, hugging him tightly.  
  
He smiled, wrapping his own arms around the girl in return. "Happy?"  
  
"Mmm, yes," she murmured, nuzzling closer to him. "I have this thing against  
hospital rooms."  
  
"Most people do." He paused, briefly thinking of his deceased mother, who had  
died giving birth to him. He quickly blinked this thought away.  
  
Quatre could have stayed like this forever. Just having Usagi in his arms... he  
didn't care about what had gone on. All that existed was this moment, where Usagi  
was with him.  
  
The moment was interrupted when Duo walked back into the room. "We can leave  
now," he announced.  
  
After thanking Sally, the gang piled back into the Explorer.  
  
Heero drove once again, and Wufei took the passenger seat. Duo and Trowa were  
in the middle, and in the back were Quatre and Usagi. Her head leaned on his  
shoulder as she watched the scenery whiz by out the window, her hand loosely  
entwined with his.  
  
After a while she realized that something wasn't right. She sat up so she could  
see out the window better.  
  
Quatre stared at her, then out the window, wondering what had all of a sudden  
piqued her interest.  
  
"This isn't the way to my apartment," she said slowly.  
  
"You're not going to your apartment. You're staying with us," Heero informed her,  
as if he were just talking about the weather. At least, it would have been normal  
conversational tone had it not been Heero who spoke.  
  
By the tone of his voice Usagi knew that it was not an offer but a command, and  
she certainly wasn't used to being commanded to do things.  
  
"What makes you think I'll live with you?" she demanded, her anger starting to rise.  
  
"You were attacked in your apartment, and we don't know why. For safety  
reasons, you're staying with us."  
  
Well, it sounded logical enough. "What about--"  
  
"We packed some necessities of yours already."  
  
She didn't know whether to be pissed or grateful, so she decided not to be either.   
Yawning, she laid her head back on Quatre's shoulder and closed her eyes as sleep  
overtook her.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was being gently nudged out of her slumber. Her  
eyes slowly opened as they came back into focus. "Quatre?"  
  
"We're at home now," he told her gently.  
  
Somehow it sounded less demanding coming from him than it did from Heero, and  
she wasn't so angry anymore.  
  
She blinked tiredly, then realized that she was blocking Quatre from getting out of  
the Explorer. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried, scrambling over the seat and out onto the  
driveway.  
  
He chuckled, following her lead.  
  
The others were already inside, leaving Quatre to wake Usagi.  
  
They went inside, only to be met by Duo, who was standing at the bottom of the  
stairs.  
  
"They're preparing your room for you," Duo explained, shrugging his shoulders.   
"I'm not supposed to let you up until they're ready."  
  
With that, they all heard shouts and a crash coming from upstairs.  
  
Usagi looked at Duo, then giggled. "I didn't realize that preparing a room could be  
so dangerous."  
  
"You'd be surprised. It's almost like a test of survival," Quatre joked.  
  
Duo only gaped at his blonde companion, but Usagi grinned in delight. Quatre  
made his second joke of the day! Yes, she was definitely starting to have an effect on  
him.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei's yelling boomed down the stairs to them.  
  
"Ready to go? That was the signal," Duo explained as he bounced up the stairs.   
The other two followed.  
  
"This is Trowa's room, but you knew that already," Duo pointed to the first door on  
the left, giving her a tour of sorts as they continued down the hallway. "The room next  
to it is mine, and Quatre's is the next one. Wufei's room is across from Trowa's, and  
Heero's is next to that. Bathrooms connect all of the bedrooms." He stopped at the  
third door on the right. "And this one is yours."  
  
Opening the door, Usagi's eyes widened in shock as a feeling of impending doom  
overcame her.  
  
There, in the middle of her new bed, was an extremely angry Luna. She was  
unprepared for when the cat launched herself at Usagi, making the girl fall against the  
doorframe. She hugged the cat to her chest, looking up questioningly.  
  
"We couldn't just leave her there," Trowa explained.  
  
"Arigato," she murmured. Well, they sure didn't know what they were getting  
themselves into with that move. Now, she supposed, was the 'right time' she had been  
dreading. She and Luna needed to have a long discussion.  
  
Faking a yawn, Usagi said, "You guys are wonderful, you really are. But would  
you mind if I rested for a while? I'm a bit tired."  
  
They all took the hint and left. Usagi turned back to Luna, who had jumped out of  
Usagi's arms and back onto the bed.  
  
Sitting down beside her, Usagi grinned sheepishly. "I guess we need to talk?"  
  
"Do you know how much restraint it took me not to claw out their eyes?" Luna  
demanded angrily, tail twitching back and forth in quick, jerky movements. "What is  
going on?"  
  
"Luna, I know you're mad at me, but I can explain. Wait a minute... You came  
here willingly?"  
  
Luna looked away in embarrassment. "I was kind of... sleeping..." Kami, she  
didn't really want to tell Usagi that she had picked up the girl's sleping habits.  
  
Usagi looked like she wanted to laugh, but she didn't, since that would make Luna  
even more angry. She told her guardian the entire story, interrupted only by Luna  
screeching, "You were shot??" and "They know you're Sailor Moon??" She looked like  
she was about to faint dead away! And this last part about Usagi being attacked in her  
own apartment? No, Luna was not happy.  
  
But Usagi had to give her credit. After she finished her tale, Luna only closed her  
eyes and sighed. "What now?"  
  
"Now we call a senshi meeting for later today."  
  
Luna's eyes snapped open. "Is that wise?"  
  
Usagi had been thinking about this for a while. She knew it had to be done. She  
just didn't think it would have to be done so soon. "This affects them too. They should  
be aware of what is going on."  
  
"If you think that's best... I'll go contact the senshi right now," Luna said as she  
leapt off the bed toward the balcony door.  
  
"Don't forget the Outers."  
  
Luna blinked. Did she hear right? "Usagi-chan?"  
  
She only nodded, moving to open the door for Luna, who left on her mission.  
  
Despite the events gone on, Usagi was quite calm. In fact, she was rather looking  
forward to the meeting. Then she would finally be able to tell them what had been  
weighing down her conscience. She hated keeping secrets from them.  
  
Usagi decided that, since she'd be here a while, she might as well make herself at  
home. She began unpacking her suitcase, stuffing her clothes into the mahogany  
dresser next to her bed. As she came across her undergarments, red stained her  
cheeks at the thought of Heero seeing them.  
  
Once the chore was done, she shoved the suitcase under her bed. Grabbing her  
stuffed rabbit off of her pillow, she stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
She had always loved balconies. There was just something about gazing up at the  
stars, the tiny lights sprinkling the dark sky.  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the balustrade, Usagi sat on the cold stone,  
hugging her stuffed rabbit to her chest.  
  
The sun was just starting to rise, the sky skimming with faint hints of pinks and  
golds. Usagi dwelled on the sight with admiration. She was never up for sunrise, so  
she wanted to relish the moment. If she could have captured the peacefulness of the  
moment and bottled it up for another day, she would have.  
  
And then, suddenly, this feeling of warmth overtook her. She closed her eyes,  
leaning back. Her head met a strong, muscular chest, and she smiled. "Heero."  
  
"I knocked, but you must not have heard," his rich, throaty voice swam through her  
senses, making her tingle.  
  
"I love balconies," she sighed, opening her eyes once again to see the sun starting  
to peek over the city.  
  
Although he didn't tell her that, Heero liked balconies also. And not just because  
they were convenient for a quick exit. He liked the feeling of looking up into space and  
knowing that he and the other pilots had created peace for the colonies and their  
inhabitants, even if there was a possibility that it wouldn't last.  
  
He felt Usagi's hand reach behind her and grasp his own, still leaning back  
contentedly against him. Unconsciously he raised his other hand and absently stroked  
it through her hair. A thought briefly flashed thought his mind as he wondered what she  
would look like with her hair down instead of in those odangos. And then he began to  
wonder what it would feel like to have her silken hair flutter around them both, her  
golden strands caressing his skin...  
  
But then he realized what he had been thinking and mentally slapped himself. He  
couldn't think of her that way, wouldn't think of her that way.  
  
He gently pulled his hand away, making her turn around to stare at him, silent  
questions in her eyes.  
  
"I have to go," he told her almost reluctantly. The voice in his head was screaming  
for him to wrap his arms around the unsuspecting girl, but he fought the action all of his  
willpower.  
  
"Ok," she said, turning back around.  
  
Heero could see the disappointment that shadowed her eyes, and it wrenched at  
his heart, only confusing him more. He made one last attempt to restore her mood...  
  
Even though he had only been there for a few minutes, that was enough to affect  
her feelings. She had wanted him to stay and watch the sunrise with her. She  
shivered, the chill of the early morning getting to her.  
  
She almost fell forward in surprise as she felt a soft, warm garment drape around  
her shoulders. Looking down, she recognized Heero's jacket. She turned around to  
thank him, but he was already gone.  
  
Heero closed the bedroom door softly behind him, leaning against it. Unbeknownst  
to her, she had projected that last thought out to him. It was quiet, but he had still  
heard.  
  
"Don't worry, Usa, there will be other sunrises," he answered to himself before  
disappearing down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
  
Firefly Princess: Wow, that was a really good idea you came up with! Kinda like they did with Spike on BTVS. But nope, that's not what happened to Usa...  
  
  
Maddy: :::whistles innocently::: I'm not going to say a THING until it's time...  
  
  
Za Kaze no Nisou: Don't worry, all will be revealed about the blood...  
  
  
Dragon: I agree! Luna definitely had some explaining to do! But did you really think that they would have done something to her?  
  
  
Silvrei: Well, we'll see the girl's reactions soon enough. As far as her father goes, I didn't have any plans to include her immediate family... But I bet he'd go ballistic!  
  
  
Li-chan: The needle marks will be addressed in the coming up chapters.  
  
  
Moon-bunny-87: I know, if work and school weren't kicking my butt right now, I'd be writing more, hence, posting more... I'll try to work on that!  
  
  
LeaD: How can I leave it like that? You should be used to it by now! But don't worry, I'll try to make up for it with my upcoming chapters!  
  
  
SerenityMoon: Did this chapter come out soon enough for you? I know, I'm evil with my cliffhangers, everyone keeps saying so... Hehe, I believe someone a few chapters back wanted to torture me to death with Pauly Shore movies... But that's too cruel a punishment for anyone!  
  
  
Eternity: The senshi are gonna show up soon, don't worry! As far as romance goes, I'm still debating that... But it looks like a definite possibility!  
  
  
Akiko: Yeah, poor Heero... He always speaks in monotone and threatens everyone (BTW, did anyone notice that I haven't had him threaten to kill anyone yet?), so I thought hey, let him show a little bit of human-like qualities for a change... But more oh-so-wonderful Heero moments are coming up!  
  
  
And thank you to Sailor Bree, Darlana, MarsMoonStar, MiraiXenia18, Moonangel, Asia-chan, SakuraMona, and Saturn-gal13 for their words of encouragement!  
  
  
  
I know, major OOC for Heero, but even he deserves to be OOC once in a while... Don't worry, though, because the fun has yet to begin! I have an idea for a chapter coming up, and I just started writing it, and I know as soon as I post it you guys are gonna go CRAZY! Believe me, you'll know it when you read it. Anyway, please review!! Motivation is a good thing! 


	15. The Mysterious Disappearing Wardrobe

I know, this part is super short... I was originally going to post more with it, but this next part still doesn't seem right to me, so I'm trying to fix it. Please be patient! I'll try to post as soon as my finals are over! That would be around Wednesday or so. So, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far... I'm having fun writing it! So, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo!" Usagi's scream echoed throughout the entire house, startling the guys.  
  
Duo, who had been watching tv, stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the  
process. He looked around, searching for a place to hide.  
  
"I know it was you! This isn't funny!" she bellowed, her voice growing louder as she  
got closer to the living room.  
  
By this time all the guys were in there, wondering what Duo had done now. They  
had all been at the receiving end of his practical jokes and could only imagine what  
type of cruelty he had bestowed upon the poor girl.  
  
"Duo!" Usagi peeked around the corner, all but her head invisible to them.  
  
Knowing he was in for a world of hurt, Duo dove behind the first thing he saw, which  
happened to be a certain Chinese pilot.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei shoved the braided man out of the way. "Take it like a man!"  
  
"Duo, what did you do?" Heero asked, not exactly sure he wanted to know.  
  
"I'll tell you what he did," Usagi growled, finally mustering up the courage to relay  
what happened. "When I got out of the shower, all of my clothes were gone, and  
somehow the only thing in my closet was this!" She stepped into the room, hands on  
her hips.  
  
Quatre's face turned a shade of red unknown to man before he stumbled out of the  
room. Duo cowered in the corner. The other three couldn't take their eyes off of her.  
  
Usagi was dressed in a French maid's outfit. The billowy skirt barely reached  
midthigh. The bodice was tight, with a plunging neckline so low that the only thing  
helping her keep partial dignity was an outline of white lace.  
  
"Duo, if you tell me where the hell my clothes are, I won't kill you," she took a  
menacing step toward him.  
  
"In my room! In my room!" he cried as she glared at him with an intensity  
surpassing Heero's.  
  
"Wise move." She turned and stomped out of the room, her skirt fluttering with  
each step to reveal more of her long, shapely legs.  
  
Three questioning pairs of eyes landed on Duo, who huffed defensively.  
  
"She and Quatre were making jokes about me being a servant. I thought it'd be  
funny!" he insisted, coming out of the corner.  
  
A minute later Usagi came back down the stairs, clad in jeans, a pink shirt, and  
white sneakers. "Now I'm going to be late," she complained, checking her watch. "Oh  
well. I'll be back later. I'm meeting my friends."  
  
"Is it safe to go alone?" Quatre spoke up as he reentered the room. "I mean,  
someone attacked you last night."  
  
"No worries; my friends won't let anything happen to me."  
  
'Especially since the Outers are going to be there,' she added silently.  
  
They still didn't look convinced, so she sighed and said, "I'll be at the Hikawa  
shrine if you need to get ahold of me." With that, she left before they could protest  
further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Told you it was short. Well, I wanted to post something since it would be a while before I posted again. Something is better than nothing, right? Hmm, I shouldn't be too sure... Well, I intended on answering individual reviews, but I don't have the time or the energy right now... Sorry about that! Anyway, just keep on the lookout for the next chapter! 


	16. The Anticipated Senshi Meeting

You guys are awesome! Please keep the reviews coming! I love reading them! Well, I think this was a much-anticipated chapter... I finally brought in all the senshi together, and they are on their best behavior... or not. Just read, you'll see. Anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei set down a tray of cookies next to the cups of tea. She was surrounded by  
seven other girls, her dear friends, the Inner and Outer senshi. Luna was also present  
with Artemis, Minako's feline guardian. Now they were just waiting for--  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi's smile broadened at the fourteen-year-old girl who had jumped up to give her  
a hug. "I missed you too, Hotaru-chan," she giggled, sitting next to the pale, violet  
-eyed, ebony-haired senshi of Destruction. "Hey, minna," she greeted everyone.  
  
"Something big must have happened in order for us to be here also. So spill,  
Koneko," a woman with short, dusty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes spoke up.  
  
"You always get straight to the point, Haruka-chan," Usagi laughed as Michiru,  
Haruka's aqua-haired, turquoise-eyed partner, whispered something to Haruka, making  
her frown.  
  
"Whatever it is, I think we should get on with it," Luna interrupted before a squabble  
began. "Setsuna can only leave the Time Gate unguarded for so long."  
  
All eyes turned to the woman in the corner, who had thus far been silent. With her  
long, forest green hair half swept up into a bun and her soulful maroon eyes, the senshi  
of Time gave off the impression that she had seen things that most people would never  
see in their lifetime.  
  
"Setsuna-chan?" Usagi questioned.  
  
The Time senshi raised her eyes to meet Usagi's. "I already know. I am awaiting  
your actions."  
  
Inwardly, Usagi heaved a sigh of relief. She was happy that Setsuna wasn't  
disappointed with her. It made telling the others a tiny bit easier. 'Minna, please don't  
be angry,' she prayed silently.  
  
"Well, as I told you before, I met a guy," she began.  
  
"You met a guy?" Haruka interrupted, not liking the beginning of this story at all.  
  
"Yes, I met a guy," Usagi repeated, "and he introduced me to his friends. Now, for  
some reason, they didn't trust me, and I kind of ended up getting..." she mumbled the  
last word.  
  
"Getting what?" Makoto asked impatiently, the suspense getting to her. "Mugged?   
A stuffed animal? What?"  
  
"Shot! All right, I got shot!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Usagi knew she  
shouldn't have burst it out like that. She swallowed, looking nervously around the room  
of angry and shocked senshi.  
  
"Shot?" Haruka's voice rose as she jumped out of her seat.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone?"  
  
"You don't look like you've been shot."  
  
"Why, I'll kill the little--"  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi screamed, her hands flying to her temples to try and keep a  
massive headache from forming. Well, that definitely got everyone's attention.  
  
"I was shot, yes, but I'm fine now," she continued.  
  
"But how?" Ami asked, her mind going into overdrive. "The only way would be if  
you--oh," her eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Hey, share with the rest of us!" Minako complained, utterly lost.  
  
"I- healed myself with the silver crystal."  
  
"What?" they all screeched at once.  
  
"That's not all..."  
  
Not all? Could it possibly get any worse?  
  
"They know I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
Apparently it can. All hell broke loose as everyone started talking at once, not  
exactly sure what to do. Their identities had never been breached like this before.  
  
A loud crash got everyone's attention. They all stopped talking as they looked over  
at Usagi, who had thrown the tray of cookies on the floor. They knew she meant  
business if she was desperate enough to use food as an attention-getting device.  
  
"I had no other choice," she sighed, resuming her seat on the floor next to Hotaru.   
"They saw me heal myself. They had questions. I had to tell them."  
  
"So they know about us," Rei spoke slowly. She had gotten bad vibes for the past  
couple of days, but when she asked the sacred fire, it had shown her nothing. She  
knew she should have told someone about it.  
  
"No, they know about me," Usagi corrected her best friend. "I didn't tell them you  
were senshi."  
  
"Well, it's not like it won't be hard to figure out," Makoto growled, frustrated at the  
situation.  
  
"What about the attack, Usagi-chan?" Luna spoke up quietly, but Hotaru  
overheard.  
  
"Attack? What attack, Usagi-chan?" she looked up at the blonde girl, her eyes  
wide and unblinking.  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi, and she sighed. She didn't know if she wanted to tell  
them about the attack just yet, but she didn't really have a choice now. "Someone  
broke into my apartment last night and knocked me out."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi tried desperately to find a way to explain it so that it didn't  
sound so horrible. "I came home last night and found my window open. Before I knew  
it, someone had hit me on the back of the head and knocked me out. The guys found  
me unconscious on the floor and took me to get help. When the doctors were  
checking my injuries, they came across a needlemark on my arm. But when they did  
their tests, they all came back negative."  
  
"Were you even going to tell us this?" Rei demanded, standing up.  
  
"I just did, didn't I?" Usagi cried angrily, also standing to confront Rei.  
  
"Minna, calm down!" Ami shouted, slamming her fist on the table.  
  
All talking stopped, and Rei and Usagi sat back down, embarrassed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan," Rei apologized. "I just feel guilty because we didn't  
even know this was going on. We didn't protect you."  
  
Usagi smiled warmly at her best friend. "It's all right, Rei-chan. I don't expect you,  
any of you, to watch over me twenty-four hours a day. Sometimes these things just  
happen."  
  
"So, do you have any leads on who might have attacked you?" Artemis wanted to  
know.  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi replied, "Unfortunately, I don't. We haven't seen any  
youma in quite a long time, so I don't know if another enemy is surfacing or not. Either  
way, we all need to be on our guards."  
  
Michiru, who had been taking everything in, asked, "So what are you going to do  
now? I mean, your apartment isn't safe."  
  
"Oh, that..." Usagi blushed slightly. "I, um, kind of moved in with the guys."  
  
"Usagi-chan!!"  
  
Oh, she knew they'd react this way... She should have waited longer to tell them...   
"Minna, it's fine. They'll keep me safe."  
  
"You just met them!" Haruka exploded, gesturing wildly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I agree," Minako spoke up. "You don't know anything about them."  
  
"This is a bad idea," Makoto began.  
  
Thus began another bout of arguments between the girls, none of them listening to  
the others.  
  
Usagi could feel her anger starting to creep up again, and she tried to push it back  
down. She needed to do something to get control of the situation, and fast.  
  
A brilliant golden flash filled the room, fading as abruptly as it had appeared. All  
the girls blinked as they saw the crescent moon symbol on Usagi's forehead flicker  
before disappearing completely.  
  
Now they knew she was pissed. She never used her status as princess over them.  
  
When they quieted down, Usagi apologized. "Gomen ne, minna, but you're not  
listening to me. Now, I know it sounds bad, but I honestly think we can trust them. To  
prove it, why don't I introduce you to them tomorrow?"  
  
Ami spoke up. "Usagi-chan, is that--"  
  
"Wise? I don't know, Ami-chan, but my heart tells me it will be fine."  
  
"Well then, I guess we meet tomorrow," Minako said finally.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Good. Now I must be off. I've got some stuff I need to take care  
of." Before she left, she gave them directions to the guys' house.  
  
Saying her goodbyes, Usagi slipped out the door. Well, that certainly did turn out  
better than she had expected. But the most difficult part was coming up tomorrow:  
introducing her new, mysterious friends to her other, overprotective friends. She had  
the feeling she would have the job of moderator between the two groups.  
  
Strolling down the sidewalk, Usagi gazed into the store windows with slight  
interest. Although she was usually always up for shopping, she just wasn't in the  
mood today. That is, until something in one of the stores caught her eye.  
  
Grinning evilly, Usagi happened to remember that a certain braided man had played  
a joke earlier, and he needed to be taught not to mess with the prank queen.  
  
Stopping in the shop, Usagi emerged a few minutes later with a package, grinning  
to herself. Yes, Duo will definitely be surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gotta love the senshi! They're always so protective of their princess... I'm happy you guys got a kick out of Duo's practical joke on Usa... Just wait until she gets him back... So please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I post, and the faster you get to see what happens to Duo! That chapter is coming up *really* soon! So please review! I love you guys! 


	17. Sweet and Sour Plans

I know, this chapter is super short... That's why I'm posting it sooner than I was going to. But don't worry, good things are in store for everyone... You'll see what I mean when you read. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rushing around the kitchen, Quatre stopped to survey what he already had done.   
An open picnic basket sat on the table, halfway filled with plates, utensils, and other  
essential items.  
  
He was trying to finish preparing the food so he wouldn't be rushing around later.   
Technically, he knew he still had to ask her, but he wasn't thinking about that now.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the beautiful blonde girl out of his  
head. She was exactly what they all needed, a little piece of heaven to remind them of  
their own humanity.  
  
At the sound of the front door slamming, Quatre began to get nervous. What if she  
didn't like picnics? What if she said no? What if--  
  
He had no more time to debate as Usagi came into the kitchen.  
  
"Quatre, hey," she greeted him. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Um, actually, I'm..." He paused, collecting his wits. Well, the only way to get  
this over with was to just straight out ask. "Usagi, would you like to go on a picnic?"  
  
"You guys are going on a picnic?" she asked, surprised. She didn't think that  
would be something they found fun.  
  
His cheeks colored slightly at her misunderstanding. He tried again. "The guys  
aren't exactly the picnic-going type. What I meant was, would you like to go on a  
picnic with me?"  
  
"Oh. Ohhhh," Usagi realized what he had meant the first time. "Quatre, I would  
love to," she accepted.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Wonderful! I know a perfect spot."  
  
Usagi thought a moment. "How about we go on a moonlight picnic?" she  
suggested. "There's nothing more beautiful than moonlight."  
  
"That sounds good. I've never been on a moonlight picnic before."  
  
"You'll love it, don't worry." Glancing down at the package in her hand, Usagi's  
mind began reeling with her plan.  
  
"What did you buy?" Quatre asked as he noticed her looking at the package.  
  
"Nothing big," she answered, fighting off a blush. She decided she needed to go  
upstairs and think this out in detail. "Come and get me when it's picnic time," she told  
Quatre, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, bouncing out of the room and missing his  
happy stupor.  
  
'Nope, nothing big is in here. But Duo will find that out soon enough,' she thought  
as she went up to her room.  
  
Luna had decided to stay with Minako for the night so that she and Artemis could  
talk strategy for their situation. As much as Usagi loved Luna, she was glad to have  
the cat gone for the night. She would only get mad at the prank Usagi was going to  
play.  
  
Yes, Usagi decided, after this Duo will learn his lesson. He would know better than  
to try and pull something like that. He'll get his, and then some!  
  
Usagi's thoughts briefly switched to Quatre. She felt guilty for moving back the  
time of their picnic so she could pull off her plan. But she really was looking forward to  
their moonlight picnic. It was true; there was nothing more beautiful than the moon,  
especially on a clear night.  
  
She sighed as a wave of nostalgia washed over her. Even if it were thousands of  
years ago, Usagi desperately missed her life on the Moon Kingdom, and her mother  
especially.  
  
But this life wasn't so bad. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. And she would definitely  
enjoy it more after tonight!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, Usa is so evil... What is she planning? You'll just have to wait and see. That's right, peeps! In the next chapter, Usa gets back at Duo for his little prank... Keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the faster I post, and the faster you guys get to see what kind of situation Duo finds himself in! And almost every single one of you, in your reviews for the last chapter, said that you wanted to know what happens to him, so review review review! I love you guys!! 


	18. Payback Isn't a Bitch It's an Odangohair...

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! ::drumroll somewhere in the background:: Usa's revenge! I certainly hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it... I do believe that you'll be rather surprised at what I came up with... But I do say that it was rather effective! So, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Running into the sanctuary of his room, Duo quickly slammed the door behind him  
to keep out the Chinese maniac.  
  
All he did was innocently comment on how the man's tightly pulled back hair was  
probably the cause of his narrowly slitted eyes that were always in a glare... He was  
just making an observation! No need to threaten Duo with death yet again!  
  
He leaned his forehead against the door, trying to breathe.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Did he just hear...  
  
Turning around, what little breath that had entered his lungs now escaped into  
something of a strangled gasp.  
  
There was Usagi, stretched out on his bed, head propped up by her perfectly  
manicured hand, sporting the French maid outfit.  
  
Why did he suddenly wish he had let Wufei kill him?  
  
"Duo, I've been waiting for you," Usagi murmured seductively in a low voice,  
climbing off the bed and walking towards him ever so slowly.  
  
"Now, Usagi, it was only a joke," he stammered nervously, backing away from her.   
He silently cursed as his back hit the door behind him. "Please don't hurt me..."  
  
A look of surprise crossed her face, but only for a second. It was replaced with a  
wicked smirk. "Hurt you? Why, Duo, I wouldn't hurt you unless you wanted me to."  
  
She reached behind him, and he feared for his braid, but then he heard a soft click.   
She had locked the door.  
  
Taking his hands, she led him over to the bed, gently pushing him down to where  
he was sitting on the edge. Her hands lingered on his shoulders. She squeezed them  
gently before letting her hands slide down his solid chest, feeling his muscles through  
the thin cotton fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Usagi, I--"  
  
She placed a finger over his lips to hush him. "So you wanted me to be the  
servant, huh?" She bent down low to whisper this in his ear, giving him the perfect view  
of her cleavage. "Well, you got it. What would you like me to do, Master?"  
  
"I--uh..." Duo could barely think, much less make an entire coherent sentence.   
Just what the hell was she doing?  
  
"No commands yet? Don't worry; I'll help you," Usagi purred in his ear before  
standing up again. Her hands slowly crept behind her as she unzipped the costume,  
letting it pool around her feet. There she stood in a black lace negligee, leaving little to  
the imagination. The thin, silky fabric molded to her body in all the right places, barely  
covering enough to be considered decent exposure.  
  
"Like what you see?" she asked huskily as Duo's eyes bulged out of his head.   
And then suddenly she was sitting on his knees, her legs on either side of him, heeled  
feet perfectly planted on the floor. There was no way he could move.  
  
Duo could feel the warmth of her skin, her hands resting on his chest, sending jolts  
of electricity to his brain. He was too shocked to do or say anything.  
  
Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "Still not sure?" She nipped at his  
earlobe, causing Duo to almost jump out of his skin.  
  
Her moist lips left a trail of kisses across his chin, stopping just before they  
reached his mouth.  
  
"Close your eyes, Duo. You're going to see fireworks."  
  
He did as commanded, waiting for... he didn't know what.  
  
And he did see fireworks as he was slugged in the eye. He fell back onto the bed.  
  
Usagi was now standing, gathering the costume in her arms. "If you ever play a  
joke on me again, it'll be a thousand times worse!" she shouted.  
  
Duo gave a pitiful whimper, then fainted.  
  
Smirking, Usagi stepped out of the room with a feeling of triumphant victory. Yes,  
she'd say she had successfully gotten him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, do you agree? Was that effective enough? Who knew Usa could be so (gasp!) devilish! I'll admit, that was soooooooo not like her, but I had to do it anyway. And besides, Duo really did deserve it. Please review, peeps! I want to know what you thought about this chapter! Was it good? Bad? Just right? Tell me; I want to know! I love you guys! 


	19. Mystery and Moonlight

You guys never cease to amaze me... That last chapter had the most reviews of any of my other chapters! Maybe I should torture Duo more, ne? Nah, I'm not *that* mean. At least, not yet... Anyway, I had originally intended this chapter to start a different way, but I decided to edit it a bit to make it more interesting. I am dedicating this chapter to Ara-chan, who helped me come to this decision. Go read her fic, The Resurrection of Shinigami. It's absolutely awesome! Now, on with chapter 19. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero peered out of his own room. The others were downstairs and hadn't heard the  
shouting. He was just in time to see Usagi's door slam shut.  
  
Curiously, he poked his head in Duo's room, only to find the man passed out on his  
bed. Now he really wanted to know what had gone on between the two.  
  
He knocked on Usagi's door, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Duo, if that's you..." her angry voice trailed off as she threw open the door. A look of  
surprise washed over her. "Heero?"  
  
He didn't answer, only tried with all his might to stop looking at her body that was  
barely covered up. He didn't believe that a more beautiful creature ever existed in this  
world.  
  
"What is it? Ohhh..." she then realized her state of undress and ran to her closet to  
slip on her blue silk robe. "Gomen nasai," she mumbled with embarrassment, tying the  
belt on her robe tightly.  
  
He had said earlier that he wanted to know what had gone on, but he wasn't sure he  
still felt that way. Thoughts started racing through his head, all of them making him  
angry and queasy at the same time. "Exactly what did you do to Duo?" he asked  
quietly, trying to erase the image of her perfectly sculpted body moulded into the tiny  
black fabric. Somehow the image just wouldn't go away...  
  
Well, damn. He wanted to know exactly what she did to Duo? Boy, she could tell  
him, in great detail. But she decided to give him the simple version. "Let's just say that I  
had to pay him back for that little prank he pulled on me earlier." She sat down on her  
bed, not looking at him. She absently began fiddling with the tie to her robe.  
  
"So what did you do? Seduce him?"  
  
She looked up sharply, eyes glinting in annoyance. Why was she even bothering to  
explain herself? "Yes, that's exactly what I did!" she yelled.  
  
This definitely surprised him. He didn't expect an answer, much less one in a  
positive direction. There was just something about the fact that Duo had seen her like  
this, that she had purposely shown up like that... There was an unsettling churning in his  
stomach that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He'd never  
allow himself to feel that way.  
  
Heero didn't move from his position by the door. He wanted to keep his distance  
from her. These feelings he kept getting, he didn't like them. He had trained long and  
hard so that he would have no weaknesses, a true perfect soldier. Now, with her arrival,  
all of his training seemed to be shot straight to hell. And it didn't help that she was so  
damned attractive.  
  
They just remained in their spots, neither one knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
The phone rang. Since Wufei was the closest, he picked it up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Wufei?" a confused feminine voice asked on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sally?" he finally recognized her voice.  
  
"It's me. That blood that Heero found in Usagi's room, well, our doctors just finished  
analyzing it."  
  
"They did?" He was relieved, but he also heard a note of uncertainty, like she were  
about to tell him something he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Yes." She hesitated, then continued with the results. "It was hers."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero found Usagi's blood. We compared it to a sample we had taken earlier."  
  
Wufei didn't know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn't expecting that.   
This brought up so many more questions.  
  
Sally broke the silence. "I take it you need to have a long discussion with the  
others?"  
  
"Guess so. Sally? Thank you."  
  
"You bet," she answered.  
  
Wufei turned to the other two pilots as he slowly hung up the phone. He knew they  
would be just as disturbed by this.  
  
"What did Sally find out?" Trowa asked almost hesitantly.  
"The blood was Usagi's."  
  
"What?" Quatre wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Her own blood?"  
  
"So we were wrong to assume that the attacker had been hurt in the struggle," Trowa  
thought out loud.  
  
"Which means they didn't inject something into her, but took something from her,"  
Quatre supplied as all of the pieces began to fall into place. But he still didn't get it.   
"Why would someone want Usagi's blood?"  
  
That was the question at hand, and at the moment, no one had an answer.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at the floor. She had been staring at the floor for almost five minutes,  
and it was still as uninteresting as it was before. The situation was so awkward.  
  
Finally she could take the silence no longer. Standing up, she said, "This is fun and  
all, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed."  
  
And all at once, the image of her in that little black outfit came back to him as he  
tried to make it go away, with little success. "Fine." He left, partly angry at himself,  
partly relieved to finally be out of her room and away from her.  
  
Usagi sighed. That certainly was productive. Oh well, no time to worry about that  
now. She had to get ready.  
  
  
  
When Quatre came upstairs to get her, she had already changed into a pair of black  
pants and a pale blue sweater. Her hair was swept up into a high braided ponytail that  
fell down her back and reached her knees.  
  
They grabbed the picnic basket and were about to leave when Trowa pulled Quatre  
aside.  
  
"Be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Keep her safe."  
  
"You know I will," the blonde man answered as he and Usagi left.  
  
Quatre led her down the street and over to a dirt path that peeked out between a  
grove of trees. They didn't have to go far before they reached Quatre's 'perfect spot.'  
  
Usagi gasped. There was a large patch of vibrant green grass that was surrounded  
by a field of tiny pink and yellow flowers. Not far off was a narrow stream, the water  
bubbling happily over the rocks.  
  
"Do you like it?" Quatre asked, unsure of how to interpret her silence.  
  
"No." She looked at him, still in awe. "I love it."  
  
A smile crept up on him as he gently tugged on her arm. Spreading out the sunny  
yellow blanket he had packed, they both sat down as Quatre unpacked everything that  
he had brought.  
  
They enjoyed a meal of steamed rice and chicken, salad, and herb bread. Quatre  
had brought a bottle of sparkling cider to drink. By the time they had finished eating, the  
bottle was almost empty.  
  
After everything was cleaned up, they lay side by side on the blanket, gazing up at  
the stars. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the full moon only brightened all of the  
stars that were shining down on them.  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi smiled contentedly. She could stay here all night, laying by  
Quatre. She felt safe, like nothing could harm her. And she knew he'd never let anything  
happen to her.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Quatre's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to him. His face was partially  
shadowed by the trees. "Yes, Quatre?"  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. He tried again.   
"How can you fight so many evils and still retain your innocence?"  
  
By this time Usagi had sat up. At the troubled look in his eyes, her heart felt heavy.   
He thought she was innocent? "Quatre, I'm not innocent. I'm anything but."  
  
Quatre sat up also. He grasped her hands in his tightly. "You are," he murmured,  
lower lip trembling, trying to get her to agree. "You are so different from us. So kind, so  
pure."  
  
Usagi could feel his pain, his torment. Like Trowa, the blonde Arabian had a past  
that he would rather forget but somehow wouldn't be left in the past. He radiated guilt  
and sadness, and Usagi felt her own heart saddening. "Quatre..."  
  
"I've done some horrible things, seen some horrible things, and was even the cause  
of some of them. Sometimes I wonder if I'm still here, still alive."  
  
"But you are. You're here now, with me."  
  
Quatre stared straight into her eyes. "You were wrong," he said slowly, deliberately  
enunciating each syllable.  
  
Confused, she asked, "What was I wrong about?"  
  
"The moonlight. It's not the most beautiful thing in this world."  
  
"What is?"  
  
His answer was short and simple. "You are."  
  
Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that. Her eyes were still locked with his, and  
she felt herself being pulled into their endless depths. He was lost and needed some  
help to find his way.  
  
Before either realized it, their faces were inching closer and closer, until finally they  
were only mere centimeters apart.  
  
And then his lips brushed across hers, ever so gently. Usagi thought his kiss felt  
like the wind, soft and warm. She could feel herself melting as his arms reached out and  
encircled her, bringing her tiny body closer to his.  
  
She sighed as his mouth covered hers again, his hands softly caressing her back in  
long, even strokes. All at once, she felt content, like his arms were meant to hold her  
and only her. He was even more gentle, more careful than she would have thought him to  
be. Then again, she never thought she would be here kissing him like this.  
  
He may have looked like the frail one of the group, but Usagi found out that he  
definitely wasn't. His arms were toned, muscles slightly rippling as he pulled her closer.   
She laid her hands up flat against his chest.  
  
Quatre felt this hunger, this need to be near her, to touch her, to kiss her. As soon  
as his lips had touched hers, he felt as if a piece of herself had radiated onto him,  
relieving him of his pain. This blanket of warmth had spread all throughout his body.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away, Quatre pressed his forehead to hers, arms still loosely  
wrapped around her. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean--"  
  
He was cut off when Usagi gave him a short, chaste kiss. "I'm not."  
  
She pulled away, standing up. "Time to get back."  
  
They packed up the blanket in the picnic basket and headed back to the house,  
walking hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks go out to these peeps:  
  
  
Teca No Shinju: Thanks! Actually, Usa did have some combat training, so she knew how to punch. She was trained by Haruka and Mako, remember? ~*^  
  
  
Firefly Princess: You are one of my most loyal reviewers, and I want to thank you bunches for all your kind words! ::huggles Firefly:: And yep, I thought the punishment was more than appropriate too.  
  
  
Kita Ginhoshi: I know, it was kinda short, and I definitely could've tortured Duo more, but I wanted to keep my PG-13 rating. Anyway, hold on to your ideas on her attacker... You very well may be right!  
  
  
BuBBles: Shocking, wasn't it? Yep, Usa is definitely the prank queen. For now, anyway... With the reaction this scene got, I might end up torturing someone else...  
  
  
Ara-chan: Don't worry, you'll always get the low-down...  
  
  
Azimel: Hehe, wouldn't Duo look so hot in a speedo? ^*^ Wow, your ideas are really awesome! But I'm still not gonna say what's going on with the blood, not until it's time.  
  
  
LeaD: Hey, go for it. I think Usa makes a wonderful seductress... She just needs to seduce the right person next time.  
  
  
Asia-chan: This chapter was all for you...  
  
  
And thanks to everyone else who is encouraging me on!!  
  
  
  
  
Congrats go out to all those people who guessed right at the blood on the windowsill being Usa's! I've got so many ideas right now it's not even funny! All I'm gonna say is, stick around because you definitely don't want to miss all the fun I have in store for everybody... And please review! It's what keeps me posting! 


	20. NotSoPerfect Soldier

And I thought Duo's torture chapter would get the most reviews! But no, you guys topped it once again. I was happy to see my loyal and familiar reviewers once again, not to mention some new people. You guys are so awesome! Anyway, I know this fic was in need for some romance, so I tried to add something with that last chapter. I hope you liked it! Now, I have the feeling you'll like this chapter even more. Read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is not good," Heero muttered darkly.  
  
The others had informed the newly conscious Duo and him of Sally's findings, and  
he was less than pleased, to say the least. They weren't used to having nothing to go  
on. When they were piloting their Gundams, the doctors told them where they needed  
to be and what they needed to do. But now... they didn't even know who, or what, they  
were up against.  
  
"But this poses another question," Trowa spoke quietly, gaining the attention of the  
others. "Do we tell Usagi?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Usagi asked curiously as she and Quatre walked into the room.  
  
"Um... Wufei was complaining about having to meet your friends tomorrow," Duo  
put in, rather proud of himself for coming up with such an excuse. He crossed his  
fingers, hoping she'd buy it.  
  
"Really... I would have thought you guys would like some more cute girls around  
here."  
  
This got no reaction from them.  
  
"Well, I could tell them to show up in something similar to the little number Duo so  
graciously left me," she teased, smirking.  
  
Duo who was still recovering from the incident that evening, deadpanned, then fell  
out of his chair as he fainted yet again.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa promptly blushed, while Heero was reminded of what she  
had been wearing when he followed her to her room.  
  
Stifling a giggle, Usagi reminded them, "They'll be here bright and early, so make  
sure you're all awake. I'm going to bed. Good night!"  
  
She sprinted up the stairs to her room. They were worrying about her friends?   
Just wait until tomorrow! Slipping out of her clothes, she put on a pair of tiny pink  
pajama shorts and a matching spaghetti strap tank top. Letting her hair out of her  
braid, she proceeded to the bathroom to brush the long golden mane that fell to her  
ankles.  
  
Usagi's thoughts were jumbled with mixed up feelings. Ever since she met these  
guys, they've been getting to her. She had never met more mysterious, interesting  
characters than those guys. Minus the senshi, of course.  
  
Completely engrossed in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the knock at her  
door. "Come in," she called.  
  
The door slowly opened, and Heero stepped in. "Am I disturbing you?"  
  
Still in the bathroom, she yelled back, "Of course not. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Heero sat down on the edge of her bed. His eyes glanced about, looking for her  
cat. He didn't see it. It had better not be wandering around the house. There were too  
many things to get into.  
  
Honestly, he didn't even know why he was in here. What exactly did he have to  
say to her? All he knew was that when she came in from her picnic holding hands with  
Quatre, something inside of him started to snap. But why should he care?  
  
"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Usagi asked as she came back into her  
room, sitting down next to him.  
  
Heero felt his breath catch in his throat. Stunning. Beautiful. She was the most  
beautiful person he had ever seen. He had to force his hand to stay by his side and not  
reach out to touch her flowing golden hair that she had let down.  
  
Damnit! He hated these emotions! He didn't ask for this, for all of these confusing  
feelings that wrenched at his heart and felt like someone had punched him in the gut.   
But he couldn't help it. Every time he got near her, everything just... turned upside  
down.  
  
At his intense gaze, Usagi began to grow nervous. Why was he staring at her like  
that? She could almost see the fire burning in his eyes. "Heero?"  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You and Quatre," he growled, not even realizing what he was saying. "You and  
Trowa. You and anyone. I don't like it."  
  
Usagi misinterpreted his words, taking it that he was trying to dictate her life. She  
didn't even consider the thought that he might be jealous.  
  
"First of all, it's not your concern," she stated angrily, eyes flashing, hands balling  
into fists. "What gives you the right to be criticizing my choices? I don't recall asking  
your opinion!"  
  
Of course, she was completely right. What business WAS it of his? What DID  
give him the right?  
  
"And furthermore--"  
  
Her words were muffled as Heero's frowning lips made contact with her own.   
Where the hell did that come from? She didn't know, but she wasn't about to complain.  
  
Eyes fluttering shut, she unwittingly grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer  
to where there was no space between the two.  
  
Heero groaned as he felt her soft lips respond back to him. His hands reached up  
and tangled themselves in her hair, the silky strands falling through his fingers.  
  
His kisses were wonderful. They seared her lips with a fiery passion unknown to  
her. They were urgent, possessive, like she was already his. She leaned into him,  
hands trailing down to snake around his waist, pressing unrelentlessly against his  
back, trying to pull herself even closer to him.  
  
Quatre's kisses were nice, oh yes, but they were nothing like this. Heero's kisses  
were cold and warm, hard and soft. She was dizzy with so many sensations; it was as  
if her body were sizzling with electricity. All she wanted to do was drown in the  
passion that was clouding her brain.  
  
The entire world ceased to exist, and they were floating in space among the stars.   
She felt high, elated, and she never wanted the moment to end.  
  
But it did. All of a sudden, the realization of Heero's actions hit him full force, and  
he jumped away from her.  
  
Her eyes opened slightly at the absence of his body heat.  
  
"I have to go," he mumbled, turning to flee from the room.  
  
He barely made it out the door before Usagi ran after him. She grabbed his arm.   
Spinning him around, she brought his face down to hers as her lips swept across his.   
She bit his lower lip gently before stepping back into her room, closing the door softly  
behind her.  
  
Heero, thoughts running rampant, stumbled into his own room to retire for the night.  
  
  
  
  
Thanks go out to:  
  
  
Li-chan: Quatre does have a thing for Usa... Yes, he is attracted to her purity, but that's only part of it. I'll explain the blood in due time...  
  
Firefly Princess: Once again, your review made me smile. Thanks for having such faith in me! I hope you won't be disappointed with the way the story turns out.  
  
Kuroi Tenshi: I love my cliffhangers, yes I do... We'll see about the senshi. Hehe, I definitely agree, it would be funny to see Wufei beat down by Mako-chan!  
  
Teca No Shinju: Oh, I'm definitely gonna bring in the senshi again. In fact, they should be showing up in the next chapter. And boy, is that gonna be a fun chapter!  
  
LeaD: So when ARE we gonna get another chapter of Sailor Cadets, hmmm? I'm still waiting...  
  
The Quiet Observer: Well, since you don't review often, I'm honored you decided to take the time and write one! I am making no definite comments as far as Usa's love life goes... But doesn't she just look so cute with Quatre?  
  
SerenityMoon: You're the first person to mention Usa's immortality... I'd keep that in mind for later chapters...   
  
Kita Ginhoshi: An Usa clone? o_O That would definitely add some spice to the story!  
  
Ninii the LuciL337: You don't believe Quatre and Usa will be together? Well, I'm not revealing anything, but we'll see what happens.  
  
Ara-chan: You think Quatre is a wimp? He's actually my second fave, right after Heero. So, I guess you enjoyed this chapter more?  
  
dc190: Hmm, another person who thinks she might be cloned... I'm telling you, it's a really awesome guess... And you're right, I'm not gonna tell you if your guess is accurate or not... You'll have to read and find out!  
  
  
  
Thank you to everyone else who wrote such wonderful and encouraging reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(in a singsong voice) **Oh, I am an evil, evil girl** Hehe, so much romance, but not with one person... And I'm still not gonna tell you who Usa will end up with... It would ruin the fic if I did. Just be happy I narrowed the field down! Anyway, pleeeeeease review! I know you guys will because you're the best people in the absolute world! And remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I post. 


	21. Grinning Onnas

All I have to say is, wow. As much as I loved you guys before, now I love you even more! The last chapter hit an all-time high with reviews! You guys are awesome! I never expected this fic to be so popular, and I fully appreciate how much you guys like it! Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've been really busy lately with... family stuff, that I didn't get a chance to type up as much as I wanted to. But I tried to make this entertaining, at least. Well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
Also, MoonPrincess (buns-chan) asked me if I would post this for her. If you're currently reading one of her fics, please read this message from her:  
  
"hi guys!! um, to start with...i know i haven't been that...punctual with my stories, but that's cuz of school ^ ^;; however, school ends for me on june 7 (yahoo!!), and after that i'm doing nothing the whole summer ^-^ so, i'll be updating all the time ;) so, please, be patient, and keep the reviews coming :D!! byes!! -MoonPrincess (buns-chan) "  
  
  
Now... on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up early, much earlier than she usually did. She had dropped the habit  
of sleeping until noon, but she surely didn't get up at--she checked her watch--six in the  
morning. Oh well, she couldn't go back to sleep now.  
  
Dragging herself out of bed, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once  
under the hot spray, she closed her eyes as she let the tiny water droplets cascade  
over her body, relaxing her immensely. If she was going to be up early, she might as  
well make the most of her time.  
  
After washing, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.   
She was just in time, because the opposite door swung open as Heero stepped into  
the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
He stopped short as he finally realized that he was not alone. His eyes widened  
slightly at the sight of her in only a towel. "I didn't know--"  
  
Cheeks coloring, Usagi said, "Don't worry about it; I was finished." The door shut  
quietly behind her as she went back to her room.  
  
How many embarrassing run-ins can she have with one person? She sighed,  
slipping into the outfit she had laid out the night before, a short dark blue jean skirt and  
a solid black v-neck sweater.  
  
Forgoing the usual odangos, she decided to pull her hair into a French braid. This  
was, after all, a special occasion. Her two sets of friends were going to meet!  
  
By this time, the others were already awake. She met up with them in the kitchen.   
"Something smells good," she commented as she inhaled the sweet scent that wafted  
though the air.  
  
"Blueberry pancakes." Quatre handed her a plate with a stack of steaming  
pancakes, and immediately her mouth began to water.  
  
Sitting down next to Wufei, she began to devour her food. The guys watched her in  
awe. Even Duo, the human inhaler, was amazed at the speed in which she ate.  
  
Finishing in no time at all, Usagi stood up. "Quatre, those were divine." She gave  
him a quick kiss on the cheek, her lips warm and slightly sticky from breakfast. "I  
need to finish getting ready!"  
  
And once again, she had dashed from the room. The guys wondered if this was a  
morning ritual with her. Well, they'd see soon enough.  
  
Once breakfast was over, they all went into the living room. They didn't know what  
to expect from Usagi's friends. If they were anything like her, then the guys were really  
in for it.  
  
The ring of the doorbell resonated throughout the room. Wufei went to answer it.   
When he opened the door, he just stared blankly. 'Who the hell are all of these  
grinning onnas?'  
  
At the sound of the doorbell, Usagi had run down the stairs. She pushed Wufei  
aside. "Minna!" she greeted them, hugging each as they entered the house.  
  
Duo gaped at all of the beautiful women, and Quatre's eyes were wide. "When you  
said a few friends, I was expecting a few friends," he said, dumbstruck.  
  
"These are a few of my friends," she replied breezily, ushering the girls to the  
unoccupied couches.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you didn't mention that all five of your new friends were so cute,"  
Minako gushed, a hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
Usagi groaned. Leave it to the Ai no Megami... "Minako-chan, can we please  
keep the embarrassment to a minimum, at least before the proper introductions are  
made?"  
  
At this comment, each group eyed the other curiously, save Heero, who was  
detached from the encounter.  
  
Clearing her throat, Usagi stepped forward. "Minna, I'd like you to meet my new  
friends. This is Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton,  
and Heero Yuy." She pointed each of them out as she ticked off their names. Pointing  
to the girls now, she continued with the introductions.  
  
"And these are my wonderful friends Rei Hino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto  
Kino, Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka Ten'ou, and Michiru Kaioh." She paused, then said,  
"You're never going to remember that. I can go make name tags?" she offered.  
  
"Don't worry, Koneko, I'm sure we can handle it," Haruka teased Usagi, making her  
blush.  
  
Duo studied this Haruka person. If she wouldn't have been wearing a skirt--at  
Michiru's insistence--he might have mistaken her for a man. He turned his attention to  
the girl sitting beside her. She looked younger than the others. Her eyes were so  
dark, and they we fathomless. He peered into them and caught a glimpse of... death?   
He shuddered, turning his gaze to the aqua-haired woman on the other side of Haruka.   
She was definitely gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Usagi, but gorgeous nonetheless.  
  
Haruka glanced at Duo's stupid grin, then followed his gaze. Her eyes narrowed.   
"Hey, braid boy, I'd watch those stares if I wanted to keep my eyes," she growled.  
  
The guys stared at her in confusion, while the girls just giggled. They knew how  
protective Haruka was. Michiru only gave Haruka a look, as if to say, "Don't scare the  
poor boy. He's harmless."  
  
"Anyway," Quatre interrupted, "how did all of you meet Usagi?"  
  
The girls looked at each other, then burst into laughter.  
  
Quatre frowned, confused. "I didn't mean for it to be humorous."  
  
"It wasn't, Quatre, it wasn't," Minako reassured him, eyes glinting. "We were just  
thinking about the past. Now, where should we begin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, they finally meet! I know, it was short... but don't worry, all chaos will ensue in the next chapter, I promise! Just wait! But I'll try not to make you wait too long... All you have to do is review, and I know you guys are just completely awesome at that, so this next chapter should be out in no time! Thanks!! 


	22. A Suspicious Heero is a Dangerous Heero

I love you guys! The reviews just keep pouring in, and I cherish every single one of them! Now, I know some of you really want to know who Usa will eventually end up with, but if I told you, what fun would that be? So just bear with me... All will be revealed in a matter of time! Anyway, I am dedicating this chapter to two people:  
  
LeaD: Yay! You updated! We sure weren't disappointed with those two chapters...  
  
Black Beyond: By far, your review made me laugh the hardest! You definitely have a good philosophy on love... "Love is in the air... Either that, or a strange disease." I was laughing so much that I think I convinced my mom that I was criminally insane.. Well, I am, but I won't admit that to her... ^*~  
  
To everyone else, your reviews were wonderful! I love you all! Now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was the first one to meet Usagi-chan," Ami offered from her seat next to Minako.   
She flushed slightly as all eyes turned on her. Being in the spotlight, even after being a  
senshi for all these years, still made her a bit nervous. "I was new at school,  
transferring from a private academy in the middle of the year. I didn't have time for  
friends--I spent all of my time studying. But then I met Usagi-chan. She showed me  
that everyone needed to have fun every now and then. I began to loosen up after that."  
  
"And then they met me," Rei continued, holding back a snicker. "Odango Atama  
was snooping around my grandfather's temple, or so I thought. We had been having  
problems with unruly patrons, so I kind of... verbally assaulted her, mistaking her for an  
unwelcome guest. It was all a misunderstanding. She got over it, and we became  
friends."  
  
The guys looked at each other. Odango Atama? That was a new one. It really did  
fit Usagi, though.  
  
"We met a while later," Makoto spoke up, "after I helped save Usagi-chan from a  
couple of goons trying to pick on her. I was also new to the school, and Usagi-chan  
befriended me when everyone else was afraid to even look at me without a huge  
distance between us. Well, it also helped that she had forgotten her lunch and I  
happened to have extra food. Being her friend, everyone else grew to like me, too."  
  
Usagi's face was rosy as her friends recalled the times where they had all met.   
She hadn't realized that she had acted so embarrassingly!  
  
"A weak onna like you beat up some guys?" Wufei snorted, smirking as the  
brunette balled her hands into fists and glared at him.  
  
"Weak onna?" she seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You seem to be forgetting, Wu-man, that you were shown up by a certain 'weak  
onna' not too long ago," Duo reminded Wufei, grinning as he winked at Usagi.  
  
"That's it, Maxwell! You're dead!" Wufei jumped up to chase after Duo, but he was  
stopped short by a tug on his arm. He frowned down at Usagi.  
  
She held his gaze, her eyes pleading with him to act civilized in front of her friends.   
She didn't want them to think she was living with a group of psychotics.  
  
Sighing, he complied, returning to the armchair he had been occupying.  
  
Minako grinned. She saw the way he had listened to Usagi. She must have really  
gotten to him. "I showed up next!" she spoke enthusiastically, her voice bubbly as she  
recalled the memory. "And I was just in time, too! I distinctly remember saving  
everyone's butts!"  
  
"From boredom!" Rei interrupting, shooting a warning glance at Minako.   
Sometimes she could be so dense!  
  
This look between the two girls did not go unnoticed by Heero. They were  
definitely hiding something. He intended to find out what.  
  
Usagi glanced at him, seeing his eyes narrow. She knew that meant he was  
suspicious, and a suspicious Heero was a dangerous Heero. She needed to  
preoccupy him, and fast.  
  
Jumping up from her seat next to Michiru, she crossed the room over to him.   
"Stop being so antisocial and come sit by me," she told him in a low voice.  
  
He only stared at her. "I'm fine right here."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "You're mistaken. I wasn't asking." Before he could protest,  
she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch, pushing him down in her old  
seat on the end next to Michiru. Usagi perched on the couch's arm next to him, one  
hand lightly resting on his shoulder to keep him from bolting.  
  
"So," she perked up," where did we leave off?"  
  
"I believe with Michiru and me," Haruka answered, glaring at Heero sitting between  
HER Michiru and HER Koneko.  
  
"That's right," Michiru filled in, eyes dancing merrily. "We actually met Usagi-chan  
at Crown, the video arcade she frequently inhabited. Haruka had taken a liking to our  
little Bunny."  
  
Haruka nodded in agreement. "Koneko and I instantly formed a bond," she added  
smugly, trying to dissuade the guys. She didn't like them. They weren't good enough  
to know her Koneko.  
  
"Don't forget about me," Hotaru's tiny voice almost startled everyone. She smiled  
as everyone turned to her. "I actually met Usagi-chan through Chibiusa-chan, her...  
cousin," she finished as she saw alarm flash in her fellow senshi's eyes. "They were  
both really wonderful to me."  
  
Usagi heard a note of sadness enter Hotaru's voice. She knew the younger girl  
was sad because the entire future was undecided now that she and Mamoru weren't  
together. Chibiusa had been Hotaru's one and only friend before the other senshi.  
  
"It sounds like Usagi had an influence on all of you," Trowa spoke up.  
  
The girls murmured in agreement. Usagi definitely had brought them all together.   
They all loved her and would do anything to protect her, ad not just because she was  
their savior and hime.  
  
"I have a question," Duo broke in. He addressed Minako. "Why did you bring your  
cat? And why did you have Usagi's cat?"  
  
Minako looked taken aback. She really hadn't thought that anyone would be  
wondering about the cats that they had brought with them. "Well," she answered  
slowly, "I take Artemis out with me a lot. If I don't, he gets into everything." She  
winced as Artemis, who was curled up on her lap, dug his claws into her leg. Luna,  
who was on Ami's lap, smirked at him. "As for Luna, well, she and Artemis kind of  
have a thing for each other," she finished in a loud stage whisper, knowing she'd pay for  
that crack later.  
  
Duo seemed to buy that explanation. It was definitely weird, but slightly plausible.   
He glanced again at the cats, then did a double take. If he hadn't known better, he  
would have sworn they were blushing!  
  
"It sounds like all of you took good care of Usagi," Quatre said kindly.  
  
"Of course we did," Rei answered, finding the statement quite obvious. "And we  
still do. You know, Usagi-chan, you could have moved in with one of us."  
  
"Like you weak onnas could protect her," Wufei interrupted snidely. He jumped up  
as a rubber band smacked him in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"You need to cut it out with that crap," Makoto growled, her hair now falling loosely  
down her back.  
  
Heero wasn't paying attention to the squabbling that the others had joined in on.   
He was still replaying the end of the conversation in his head. He wanted answers.  
  
Usagi turned her gaze to Heero, who was looking up at her. She gave a curt nod,  
then got up and started to the kitchen. She didn't bother announcing her departure  
because everyone was too busy arguing.  
  
In the kitchen, Usagi jumped up so that she was sitting on the kitchen counter.   
Heero stood leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" she prompted when he didn't speak. She didn't even need  
him to answer her. She had already gathered that he knew they were telling partial  
truths in there. She just didn't know what she would tell him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you and your friends are hiding something from us?"  
  
'Because we are.' But she wouldn't tell him that. He may have already known, but  
she wasn't going to offer details unless she absolutely had to. "Did anyone ever tell  
you that you have serious trust issues?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Then I shot him."  
  
She couldn't tell if he were serious or not, so she moved on. "My friends are  
allowed to have secrets, just as you guys have yours."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not stupid. I have questions of my own. For one, how come you tote a gun  
around? And what makes you think you can protect me any better than my friends  
could? It had better not be because they are girls."  
  
Heero took a step away from the wall. "That is not your concern."  
  
"Not my concern? Not my concern?" Usagi's voice rose almost to the point of  
shrieking. "You made me move in with you, for kami's sake! How does it not concern  
me when I don't know anything about any of you? I told you a secret I haven't even told  
my parents! And in return I get nothing?" She jumped down from the counter, seething  
in anger.  
  
She went to push past him, but he grabbed her arm tightly, bringing her to him.   
His lips lowered to graze across hers in a kiss that ignited a wave of passion all  
throughout her body. Her instincts told her to respond to him, to hold him close and  
not let go until her lungs were deprived of their vital oxygen.  
  
But her brain intervened and she pushed him away, stepping away from him as she  
looked him squarely in the eye. "Gomen nasai, Heero, but you can't change my mind  
that way." And then she stormed back into the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you honestly believe that they could keep the chaos to a minimum? Yeah, right! Man, tempers are just flaring up, aren't they? Oh, but you definitely haven't seen the most shocking part yet... Review review review, and I'll post soon! 


	23. Death Glares and More Confusion

So close! So close! Two more reviews and It'll hit 500! You guys are so awesome, I really can't even put it into words. I am just soooooooo happy beyond belief! Well, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I'm still working through family stuff... Not fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
BTW, I'm gonna have a new niece! My sister is having her baby today! I'm gonna be an aunt! Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing a cheerful smile, Usagi prepared herself for an explanation as to her brief  
disappearance. When she looked up, though, she was more than surprised to see that  
she didn't need one. They weren't paying any attention to her!  
  
Ami and Wufei looked to be discussing a book they had both read. Minako was  
playing chess against Trowa, with Makoto's help, while Quatre and Hotaru watched on.   
Rei, Michiru, and Duo were laughing at something Duo just said, while Haruka only  
grumbled in response, causing everyone to laugh even louder.  
  
And here Usagi was, wondering if they would get along. Well, that was one less  
thing she had to worry about. A tiny smile came to her lips.  
  
"Usagi!" Duo called, noticing the girl standing in the doorway. "Come over here!"   
He bounced over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and ushering her over to  
the group.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she sat next to Duo on the couch.  
  
"Rei told Haruka that she should wear a skirt more often, but she didn't go for it,"  
Duo explained to Usagi, who giggled.  
  
"Not likely. The day Haruka-chan picks a dress over pants is the day I pick  
schoolwork over food."  
  
Everyone laughed at this, even Haruka.  
  
Heero came back into the room. He saw Usagi, with Duo's arm carelessly draped  
across her shoulders. He was not happy with this.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, waving him over. "Heero, buddy, come on over here," he  
said cheerfully, not noticing that Heero's death glare was aimed specifically at him.  
  
Heero only ignored him. His gaze was focused on Usagi, but she wouldn't look up.   
And that really angered him. Not her specifically, but the fact that she made him feel  
any type of emotion at all. He knew that the war was over, that he could indeed feel  
emotions, but he still couldn't turn off his training. These feelings confused him,  
weakened him.  
  
Without so much as a word, Heero left the room.  
  
Shrugging, Duo turned back to the group. "And we were doing so well in his people  
skill lessons, too."  
  
They laughed, and Usagi managed a faint smile. But her heart just wasn't in it.  
  
  
  
Quatre watched the exchange. He saw Heero looking at Usagi with an unreadable  
expression on his face. Usagi didn't acknowledge him. He wondered what Heero had  
done to the girl that had upset her so. If he hurt her...  
  
"So what did you think, Quatre? Quatre?"  
  
Quatre blinked as a hand waved in front of his face. He turned to Minako, judging  
from the twinkle in her eyes that she had just won the chess game. "I'm sorry.   
Congratulations."  
  
"Arigato," she replied to deaf ears, as his attention was already turned somewhere  
else. She followed his gaze to Usagi, and she immediately made a decision to talk to  
her friend. First she got that temperamental Chinese guy to calm down, then she was  
upset by that moody guy, the braided guy had obviously taken a liking to her... Now  
Quatre couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had even noticed Trowa glance at her every  
so often when he thought no one was looking. Judging from all this, Minako knew that  
Usagi would need to talk.  
  
  
  
Usagi was trying so desperately to be sociable, but she was still upset over her  
encounter with Heero. Even though she was the hostess, she needed to get away from  
everyone for a minute.  
  
Excusing herself from the group, Usagi went upstairs to her room, quietly closing  
the door behind her. Her gaze landed on the closed bathroom door. Heero was just  
right there, right through the bathroom. The thought of him made her anger start to rise  
once again. Why did he have to be like that?  
  
Throwing herself face down on her bed, Usagi moaned. "What a mess."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Usagi tensed. She decided not to answer, just in  
case it was someone she didn't want to see.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" someone called out.  
  
Recognizing the voice, Usagi sat back up. "Come in, Minako-chan."  
  
Minako slipped into the room, taking a seat next to Usagi on the bed. "Usagi-chan,  
what's wrong?"  
  
"You always could tell when something was bothering me," Usagi gave a tiny laugh,  
shaking her head.  
  
Grinning, Minako winked at her friend. "Well, as one of your very best friends and  
the Ai no Megami, I just know these things. Now, what's going on?"  
  
"What's not going on?" Usagi asked, sighing in exasperation. She flopped back  
against her pillow.  
  
"So I noticed," Minako chuckled, much to Usagi's confusion.  
  
"What--"  
  
Wrinkling her eyebrows at the girl, Minako could not believe that her friend really  
didn't know what was going on. "Usagi-chan, those five guys... they're not like us. I  
know you know that. But, despite this fact, they seem to listen to you, care for you."  
  
'All except the one I want to the most,' Usagi thought miserably.  
  
As Usagi suddenly frowned, Minako threw her arms around her friend in a hug.   
"He's an exception, isn't he?"  
  
Usagi knew immediately who Minako was referring to. "I honestly don't know," she  
sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Around the guys he's different.   
Around me, though..."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as they heard a loud crash. Looking at each other,  
they jumped up and dashed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to:  
  
  
Firefly Princess: Oh yes, Wufei did deserve to be smacked in the head with a rubber band... and I'm definitely contemplating more "fun" to be sent his way... in the form of an angry senshi. ~*^  
  
Kae: Secrets are definitely a major point around here... and won't it be fun when everyone finally finds out what's going on! (But I'm not saying a word...)  
  
Taikou: Does this help ease the pain of finals, if only a little? I hope so!  
  
Ara-chan: Look! I finally posted this chapter for you!  
  
Angel123292: Me, add more violence? Hehe, just watch and see...  
  
Kita Ginhoshi: No bad guys in this chapter, but keep a lookout because he/she/it will be making an "appearance" soon...  
  
Hikari-chan: Well, as you just found out, no one saw what happened in the kitchen... But that sure would've made for some great moments between Haruka and Heero!  
  
SerenityMoon: You'd be surprised how dense the boys can be. And Mamoru is in America going to school. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible when the two groups finally find out about the other's identities... and that means something MAJOR is gonna happen...  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: Yep, that's exactly what I was thinking, too!  
  
Tsuki-Megumi: No promises as for the romance, except that I'll be throwing curveballs left and right, so everyone brush up on your dodging skills!  
  
rain: Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews! Yeah, I know romance is an issue, but I'm just having too much fun to reveal it just yet!  
  
  
And thank yous to everyone else with all of their inspiring and encouraging words!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, so what exactly was that crash? I can tell you right now that whatever you're thinking, you're gonna be wrong... Hehe!! We-ell, I decided that since I am so happy today, I'm gonna hold a little contest... The person that writes me the longest and most elaborate review will get snippets from the next chapter(s). Not the entire thing, but little bits and pieces that I thought might quench your thirst for some mystery and fun. If you're contending, be sure to include an e-mail addy if you're not signed in. Sound good? But I'll take any kind of reviews: good, bad, short, long, fat, thin, purple, green... You name it, I'll read it! Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter, because there will be some definite fun going on! And hey, if you want me to e-mail you when I update, just give me the word! 


	24. Misplaced Anger

Well, I was gonna answer individual reviews, and I actually did, but then, when I was trying to save it, AOL freaked out and killed my comp, so all of my responses were lost. And I really don't have the patience to write them again. Gomen ne to anyone who asked questions. You can either e-mail me individually or ask again in your next review, and I promise I'll try to answer them!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre had followed Minako upstairs. Unlike her, he did not go and check on  
Usagi. Making his way to the door beside hers, he didn't even bother to knock.  
  
Heero sat at his desk, absorbed in his laptop. Without looking up from the screen,  
he told Quatre, "Go away."  
  
Used to this kind of response, Quatre simply ignored him. "No. We need to talk."   
He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Realizing that the usually passive Arabian was not going to leave, Heero closed his  
laptop and stood to face Quatre.  
  
"Is something going on?"  
  
Heero stared at him blankly. "Going on?"  
  
"Between you and Usagi." Quatre said this slowly, in a low voice.  
  
Heero almost laughed out loud. He was getting the third degree from Quatre?   
Duo, sure. Trowa, maybe. But Quatre? That was most unexpected. "I really don't  
have time--" He began to walk past Quatre.  
  
Stepping in front of him, Quatre said, "Make time."  
  
Now Heero was just getting annoyed. What business was this of Quatre's? "Look.   
Nothing is going on."  
  
"Then why did she look so upset when she came back into the room after talking  
with you?" Quatre demanded.  
  
"You're the one with all the answers. You tell me."  
  
Taking a step closer to Heero so that they were almost nose to nose, Quatre said,  
"Usagi is very innocent, very caring. She has opened her heart and life to us, and we  
should be grateful for that. She's changed us, all of us, and for the better. We all care  
for her."  
  
"I don't." The words hung in the air like a thick fog. He had almost choked as he  
said them, but he commanded himself to show no emotion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't... care for her."  
  
"Fine." Quatre turned away, and Heero inwardly sighed, relieved to be getting rid of  
the man.  
  
He was unprepared for Quatre's fist making contact with his left eye, sending him  
careening backwards as he slammed into the table and knocking his laptop to the  
ground.  
  
Heero glared up at the man who was flexing his right hand, jaw clenched in anger.  
  
"I can take your lying to me. I will even tolerate your lying to yourself. But you had  
better not hurt that girl any more or, by Allah, omae o korosu."  
  
Heero jumped to his feet, standing inches from the blonde man. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"It sure as hell is," Quatre answered back. He turned to leave, but Heero grabbed  
his arm forcefully.  
  
Before he could say anything, the door to the bathroom flew open, and in stumbled  
Usagi and Minako.  
  
"Quatre!" Usagi's eyes widened at the scene before her. She rushed over to them,  
wrenching Quatre's arm out of Heero's grasp. "Let him go!" She glanced at Heero,  
then Quatre, then settled her gaze back on Heero. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"It was nothing, Usagi. It's over," Quatre spoke up, gently prying the girl's hand off  
of his arm as he left the room.  
  
Giving Heero one last scowl, Usagi spun on her heel and followed Quatre, grabbing  
Minako's hand and dragging her along.  
  
When all three burst into the room, all eyes were on them. Quatre went to sit by  
himself in a chair apart from everyone else. Minako slipped over to Rei, whispering  
something to her. Then she came back to Usagi. "We're going to take off," she told  
her as Rei went about talking to the other girls. "Call if you need us."  
  
Usagi nodded, hugging her friend tightly. "Sorry for everything being ruined."  
  
Minako waved the apology away. "Don't worry about it. We'll come over again  
soon."  
  
"Arigato." She watched as her friends left, murmuring goodbyes and giving her  
smiles of encouragement.  
  
The guys exchanged looks. As curious as they were, they weren't going to stick  
around. They shuffled out of the room, leaving Quatre and Usagi alone.  
  
Usagi glanced over at him, but he was facing away from her. Timidly, she walked  
over to him, kneeling down in front of his chair. "Quatre?"  
  
Slowly he turned to meet her gaze. The anger was no longer there; it was replaced  
with confusion and guilt. "I punched him," he whispered. "I punched my friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lowering his eyes, he replied, "Because he hurt you."  
  
The words shocked her. He had been defending her... against Heero?  
  
"You don't deserve that," he continued quietly. "You are so kindhearted, and you  
deserve to be treated as such." He buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I just  
did that."  
  
Just then, Heero came down the stairs. He glanced their way, then turned and left,  
slamming the front door after him.  
  
Usagi winced. She had seen his black eye starting to form. She would have to  
talk to him to clear between them. She did, after all, falsely mistake him for hurting  
Quatre. Turning back to Quatre, she told him, "You two will patch everything up. I'm  
sure he understands why you did what you did."  
  
He looked at her closely. "How do you know?"  
  
"I just have this feeling."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi," he took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly before  
heading upstairs.  
  
Usagi sighed. She got the feeling that something else had gone on, but she didn't  
want to press the issue. Besides, she knew the matter would be resolved eventually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I did warn you that there would be some fun in this chapter! I thought it was humorous how Quatre threatened Heero using the Perfect Soldier's own retort. Was I the only one? I hope not! Well, the next chapter is one of my favorites... I think you'll see why once you read it. So review review review, and I'll post more soon soon soon! 


	25. The Storm

Grrr.... I would've posted sooner, but ff.net has been downright MEAN to me! Wouldn't let me login, wouldn't let me read ANYthing... I almost cried a few times! And and, I happened to update on a day when everyone else updated, so MSWG was shuffled to the back! So if any of you don't remember me updating last week, go back and see if you've read chapter 24, okie? Well, fear not, because another chapter has arrived! And this one is one of my faves. The beginning was actually inspired by an episode of Smallville. (does anyone else watch that show? Tom Welling is hot!) Anyway, I hope all of you like this chapter too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes kept staring, focusing on nothing in particular. It was already night,  
and a storm had erupted that afternoon. Usagi was sitting cross-legged on her bed,  
watching the rain beat down relentlessly outside of her balcony doors.  
  
She sighed. As far as she knew, Heero had not returned yet. He had been gone  
since that morning. She had gone downstairs about an hour ago and asked if anyone  
had heard from him, but the answer was negative.  
  
Because all she had been looking at for the past few hours was rain, she yelped in  
surprise as a silhouette appeared on her balcony. And then that silhouette turned to  
flesh as it got closer to the door.  
  
Usagi knew who it was, and she was never happier to see another person. She  
scrambled over to the balcony, wrenching the doors open.  
  
There stood Heero, with the heavy raindrops falling on and around him. His jeans  
were soaked through, and his shirt was waterlogged as well, defining all of the muscles  
on his chest and arms. Locks of dark hair were plastered to his forehead, almost  
covering his eyes. Beads of water rolled down his face before dripping thoughtlessly off  
of his chin.  
  
Grabbing his hand, Usagi pulled him into her room, quickly shutting the door  
behind him to block out the raging storm. She looked at him worriedly. "Where have  
you been?"  
  
"Everywhere. Nowhere."  
  
Usagi took that to mean that he had been wondering around. "Have you been out  
in the rain this entire time?" He didn't answer her, but she hadn't really been expecting  
one. "Wait here." She rushed into the bathroom, coming back with a fluffy royal blue  
towel. She held it out to him.  
  
He made no effort to take it from her. She sighed, letting the towel fall carelessly  
at their feet. She lifted a hand to his face, half expecting him to pull away. But he  
didn't. She gently brushed the hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes, her  
crystalline orbs locked onto his sapphire ones. "Hold on," she murmured. She  
wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her so that there was not a  
fraction of an inch of space between them. Her eyes closed as she began to  
concentrate.  
  
Heero felt a wave of energy wash over him. His entire body was surrounded by this  
warm silver glow. He couldn't see it, necessarily, but he knew it was silver. And for a  
brief moment, he felt completely at peace, and he didn't want her to let him go. He had  
this impending urge to tell her so.  
  
But the moment was gone as soon as it had arrived. He almost stumbled when  
Usagi pulled away. Looking down, he was surprised to see that he was no longer  
covered in water from the heavy downpour.  
  
Usagi sat down on the edge of her bed, temporarily winded from using her silver  
crystal. She flinched as a clap of thunder resounded throughout the air, shaking the  
house. It was followed by a streak of lightning so bright that it illuminated her room.   
She had been fine before, when it was only raining. She may have been able to drop  
many of her old habits, but she still feared for her life during thunderstorms.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Heero sat down beside her, not looking at her. He  
didn't know if she was angry at him or not, and he wasn't about to ask her to find out.  
  
Contemplating her words, Usagi finally said, "You need to apologize to Quatre."   
She saw him stiffen slightly, and she continued. "I don't know what exactly went on  
between you two, but I do know that Quatre feels awful. And I know he'll apologize to  
you."  
  
He still didn't say anything.  
  
When he didn't answer her yet again, Usagi grew frustrated. "Damnit, Heero!" she  
placed both hands on either side of his face and turned it to look at her. His ice-blue  
eyes stared back at her, an unreadable expression cloaking them.  
  
She sighed. "I was worried about you," she admitted, lifting one hand to softly  
trace the outline of his black eye that had miraculously begun to fade, but only a little.   
Her hands dropped, and she turned away from him. "This was all my fault. When I  
met Duo, I walked away. I should have just kept walking after that. I've been nothing  
but trouble. I shouldn't have moved in here."  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened at that one word he had spoken. She faced him once again,  
unshed tears brimming her large eyes.  
  
Heero didn't say anything, only laid his head down on her shoulder and buried his  
face in the crook of her neck.  
  
Her arms almost unconsciously draped themselves around him, her tears sliding  
down her face. 'Arigato, Heero,' she thanked him silently for boosting her spirit.  
  
No other words were spoken between them; none were necessary. They just  
silently lost themselves in the comfort of the other's arms.  
  
They sat that way for quite a while before Usagi attempted to say anything.   
"Heero?"  
  
Her only answer was his quiet, even breaths that fell warmly against her neck. He  
had fallen asleep.  
  
Quietly giggling to herself, Usagi gently laid him back against the pillows on her  
bed. She bent down, unlacing and slipping off his boots before lifting his legs onto the  
bed also. Then she laid down herself, resting her head on his chest. The sound of his  
heartbeat was comforting, reassuring against the storm that pounded inside her heart  
and outside of her balcony doors, and she easily fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
Firefly Princess: What do ya know, you were the first reviewer! Hehe, yeah, I do so love all of my evil cliffhangers... I gotta have something to keep you guys reading, don't I?  
  
Ara-chan: I surprised YOU with Quatre's actions? Man, that's unexpected... And fear not about the writer's block! Between you and me, we can come up with some awesome ideas!  
  
Michelle: Aww, that's sweet! Not sure this is bookworthy, but I do so appreciate the thought!  
  
LeaD: Yay! You updated! Happy happy! Yeah, it's such a rarity to see Quatre being aggressive... That's why it was the perfect thing to throw in there!  
  
Chibi Tenshi 87: Oh, eventually it'll be obvious who Usa is gonna end up with in the end... But until then, I'm gonna have some fun messing with your minds!!  
  
BuBBles: Hehe, that's what I was going for! Confuse the reader, then throw in the last thing they expected to happen! I get interesting reviews that way!  
  
Heart Soul: Longer chapters? Me? Hehe, that's funny! No, actually, I have a looooooong chapter coming up sometime soon, just to please the masses!  
  
DJ-chan: Hehe, you didn't have to wait that long...  
  
  
  
To all of my other loyal and wonderful reviewers, thanks bunches for your kind words!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So... Disappointed yet? I hope not! I tried to throw in some sugary-sweet Usa/Heero goodness in there. Makes up for last chapter's drama. But oh, don't think that there is no more drama in the future, because you'd be wro-ong! Will I give out a hint? Even a tiny one? Hehe, yeah right! Aww, I'm so mean... Anyway, please write me a stellar review, because they do so boost my self-esteem! And hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner than it took me to get this one up! 


	26. Care to not talk about it some more?

Yay! I can finally update! Three cheers for ff.net! Anyway, I know some of you have been anxiously awaiting this chapter, so here it is! Oh, btw, I was inspired by this fic to draw some fanart... I'm starting a series... Thought that'd be fun. Anyway, if you wanna check em out, go here:  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=40725  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=44898  
  
I have another favor to ask... A couple of days ago I posted a new fic, Shiver. So far it has gotten no reviews, and that makes me want to cry! Please, for the sake of my sanity, go and read this fic! I put a lot of effort into it, and I thought it turned out really well! Now, you guys know I don't normally plug my own stories, but this is really important to me. Thanks!  
  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
"What if something happened to him?" Quatre asked, nervously drumming his  
fingers on the chair's arm. He couldn't help but think that he was responsible for  
Heero's current disappearance.  
  
The others knew nothing about what had happened the night before. And if they  
did, they didn't let on.  
  
"Quatre, my man, don't worry about Heero!" Duo exclaimed, lounging on the couch.   
"I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Maybe he came in last night, and we didn't hear him," Wufei suggested. He didn't  
tend to worry about Heero. Now, if Duo had been missing for a long period of time,  
then he'd be wondering what kind of harebrained situation the braided man had gotten  
himself into.  
  
"I'll go check," Trowa volunteered. He silently slipped upstairs to Heero's room.   
The truth was, he was also worried when Heero never came home, but he knew that the  
man was more than capable of taking care of himself.  
  
He opened the door to Heero's room, only to find it empty. Shutting the door once  
again, Trowa decided to see if Usagi was awake.  
  
Opening her door, he blinked in surprise. Not only was Usagi still asleep, but  
Heero was asleep right beside her! Trowa didn't know what to think of this. Out of all of  
them, Heero having feelings for Usagi was even more crazy than Wufei having feelings  
for the girl. And Heero allowing her to get close to him like that? If there was even the  
slightest doubt that Usagi was something special, it was definitely cleared up now.  
  
Trowa backed out of the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind him. He  
made his way downstairs to the living room.  
  
They all looked at him expectantly. Should he tell them what he found? No, he  
would let Usagi and Heero keep their privacy. "Heero is sleeping upstairs."  
  
Quatre heaved a huge sigh of relief, but Duo only grinned. "Told you."  
  
Trowa was still mulling over this newfound information. He was surprised hat he felt  
no jealousy. When he first met Usagi, he was attracted to her; who wouldn't be? But  
now, he felt more protective over her than anything, like he needed to take care of her.   
He just hoped that Heero wouldn't hurt her with his distant attitude.  
  
  
  
Mumbling something incoherently, Usagi snuggled up closer to the pillow. The  
pillow, in response, held her tightly against it.  
  
Wait a minute... Cocking one eye open, Usagi waited for the blurriness to go  
away. When it did, her other eye flew open as she lifted her head up.  
  
Staring back at her, smirking slightly, was Heero. His hair was rumpled from  
sleep, but his eyes were alert, focused solely on her.  
  
Usagi was surprised to find her arm draped lazily across Heero's chest. She was  
even more surprised to find his arm around her back, cradling her to him. "How long  
have you been awake?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"Why didn't you move me?" she collapsed back to the mattress, not bothering to  
move her arm. She rather liked having him so close to her.  
  
"I didn't want to," he answered evenly, causing a pretty pink glow to cover her  
cheeks. Then his voice took on a more serious note. "Usagi... can we talk?"  
  
Usagi sat up, pulling out of his grasp. "Every time you say that, you want  
information." She didn't say this bitterly, only stated the facts. But it was perfectly  
fine this time, because she didn't plan on giving him any information unless he gave her  
some in return.  
  
By this time he had sat up also. She faced him, a no-nonsense expression staring  
back at him. "Fine. We'll talk. But you have to answer my questions as well."  
  
One corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, but he complied. "Fair enough.   
Now, who are your friends, really?"  
  
She sighed. They weren't going to be happy about this... "You know how I said  
that there were other Sailor senshi? Well, my friends are also my senshi."  
  
Heero had been suspecting this, but he wanted her to confirm his suspicions. "So  
when you went to meet them after your attack and said that they could protect you..."  
  
"I meant it." She gave a hint of a smile as she thought of Haruka, her devoted  
bodyguard.  
  
"What about your cat?"  
  
At this, Usagi jumped. She knew he was suspicious of the senshi, but she didn't  
know he had noticed Luna also. Must have been the crescent moon on her forehead,  
definitely not normal for a cat, or anyone for that matter. "What about her?"  
  
"She's not a normal cat."  
  
Damn. Now Luna was going to be even more angry at her. "You're right again.   
She's not normal..." Usagi took a deep breath before continuing. "Luna is my  
guardian. She is the one that told me I was Sailor Moon."  
  
"Told you?"  
  
"Ummm... did I forget to mention that Luna can talk?"  
  
"Talk?" Heero gave her a dubious look. Sailor Moon, senshi, reincarnation... he  
could handle all that. But a talking cat?  
  
"Yes, she can talk. If I knew where she was, I'd show you. But I don't, so you'll  
just have to trust me."  
  
Heero put his hands up in front of him. "All right, I'll give you the benefit of the  
doubt." He changed the subject. "Do your friends know about your being attacked?"  
  
"I told them, and they weren't happy, mostly because they weren't there to protect  
me. They felt that they had failed me. But I reassured them that you guys would keep  
me safe." She met his gaze, her crystalline eyes boring into his. "Now why don't you  
explain to me how you guys would be better at protecting me than my own senshi."  
  
There was no dodging the question. He could lie to her, and easily at that. Then  
she wouldn't have to know what they had done, what he had done. But she deserved  
the truth about what they had once been before peace was established.  
  
"Before the War, there were these five scientists who made mobile dolls that were  
different from the others. They were taller, larger, stronger, more deadly, and made of  
Gundanium alloy. These Gundams were by far the most advanced, the best mobile  
suits made. They were virtually invincible in battle."  
  
"And?" Usagi waited for the story to continue. She gazed into his eyes, which  
mirrored all of the pain and violence that he had been witness to. Then his words  
started to sink in. Her eyes widened. "You! You five piloted the Gundams?"  
  
This was truly unbelievable. She remembered seeing shots of the Gundams on the  
news during the War, and she had been highly impressed with their structures. Never  
in a million years would she have imagined that she'd meet their pilots one day. Then  
again, she was sure they had felt the same way about Sailor Moon.  
  
"You were so young!" she cried, clutching his arm.  
  
"Said the girl who also fought crime," Heero countered.  
  
"Good point..." Usagi blushed again, then said, "You five really did something for  
humanity."  
  
"We almost killed our own in the process," Heero muttered under his breath, eyes  
downcast.  
  
But Usagi heard his words. She loosened her grip on his arm, making him look up  
at her. "It's over now, and you're all fine." But even as she said this, she knew it was  
partially a lie. She had seen firsthand what the War had done to them.  
  
Wufei had sought only revenge after his entire clan was killed. He pushed himself  
to be the best so he could defeat his enemies. Trowa was plagued by nightmares that  
repeatedly reminded him of the horrors he had gone through. Quatre had so  
desperately wanted to believe in her innocence, as if to compensate for the loss of his  
own. Duo gave off the facade of being a normal, happy man, but she suspected that,  
like the others, he had a rather morbid past.   
  
And Heero... Heero was the enigma of the group. From the moment she met him,  
he had been nothing but suspicious and accusing towards her. He had become more  
accepting of her presence, but she still felt like miles were between them. And then,  
when he kissed her... it was as if all that suspicion, all that distance, disappeared, and  
they were the only two that existed, as if his life depended on their closeness.  
  
She felt such strong emotions from all of them, and she was attached to each one  
in one way or another. She wanted to know each of their stories, and she hoped they  
would learn to trust her enough to tell her in time.  
  
"Heero..." Usagi began, but he cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said, once again resorting to his usual monotone.   
He flopped back against the bed, closing his eyes.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Heero felt the bed shift, so he assumed she had gotten up. Then Usagi grabbed  
his hand. He cracked one eye open.  
  
Usagi had scooted closer to him. She brought their hands to his chest, feeling his  
heart beat strong and steady. "Every beat of your heart reminds you of your humanity,"  
she told him softly. Then she pressed their hands to her own heart, feeling her own  
heartbeat, which was thumping wildly. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and her cheeks  
flushed.  
  
He gently pulled her hand down, holding it to his heart once again, which was now  
beating out of control. "I feel the same way."  
  
Before she could say anything, Heero pulled her down to him, his lips claiming  
hers in a kiss that made her fall against him. She melted into his embrace, one hand  
slipping to the back of his neck, the other still entwined with his and pressed between  
their bodies over his heart.  
  
Unlike the day before, she allowed herself to get lost in him. She focused on the  
little details: the hand holding her to him, his index finger tracing tiny circles on the  
small of her back; the silkiness of the hair at the nape of his neck; how his lips seemed  
to mold perfectly to hers, his kisses gentle but full of passion...  
  
As breathing became an issue, Usagi pulled back, slightly panting. Her eyes  
locked onto his, her lips curling into a smile. "Care to not talk about it some more?"  
  
He chuckled. "Maybe later. I should make an appearance downstairs so the guys  
don't--oh hell, they wouldn't worry."  
  
"Fine, just leave me!" She jumped off the bed, dramatically throwing one hand  
across her forehead before fleeing into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
A minute later, Heero heard water running. He shook his head. That girl definitely  
made life interesting. He got up, grabbing his boots. Looking from the bedroom door to  
the bathroom door, he hesitantly knocked on the latter.  
  
"Come in," Usagi called out.  
  
Opening the door, Heero was hit with a cloud of steamy air. "I'm just passing  
through," he told her, proceeding to the door leading to his own bedroom.  
  
Usagi pulled the curtain back just enough to stick her head out. "Just so you  
know, I fully intend to not continue our conversation later." She winked at him before  
pulling the shower curtain closed once again.  
  
Smirking, Heero went into his own room. He wasn't one to disrupt her plans.  
  
  
  
  
I had to throw in a little mush there at the end... It was absolutely necessary... I bet you guys are wondering when the real fun will begin... Well, I can honestly say that you won't have to wait long... I have a bunch of ideas that will lead to copious amounts of fun. So please review! If I get awesome reviews (which I always do, because you guys are wonderful), then I'll try to post by mid next week. Thanks so much! I love you guys! 


	27. Wanted Visitors

As promised, I got a chapter out this week! I'm gonna try to post a little more frequently, since ff.net kinda went on a downward spiral for over a month. I have some fun stuff written for you guys that I think you'll enjoy... I sure enjoyed writing it. Anyway, read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a quick change of clothes, Heero made his way downstairs. His friends  
greeted him as if nothing had happened. None of them questioned him about his  
whereabouts, not even Duo. And they must have known better than to mention his  
fading black eye. Heero was thankful for small favors.  
  
They all sat around the table and had breakfast, making light conversation about  
nothing in particular.  
  
"Ohayo!" Usagi entered the room. She had thrown on a white sundress, her golden  
hair up in odangos and streaming behind her. She gave the guys a dazzling smile.  
  
"Usagi, just in time for breakfast," Duo told her, gesturing to the table of food.  
  
"Actually, I'm not all that hungry."  
  
The guys looked at each other in wonderment. Usagi wasn't hungry? Was she  
feeling all right?  
  
"In fact," she continued, "I'm in the mood to take a walk. But I don't want to go  
alone."  
  
Quatre's ears perked up at this. Ever since their picnic, he had been looking for an  
opportunity to spend time with Usagi. And this certainly did sound like a perfect  
opportunity.  
  
He was about to offer his accompaniment when Heero stood, saying, "I'll go with  
you."  
  
"Great! We'll be back later!" Usagi called as she and Heero left.  
  
Quatre slumped back in his seat, disappointment evident on his face. There went  
his opportunity.  
  
He wasn't the only one that was disappointed, though. Duo had also wanted to go  
with her. Even though they were being friendly enough towards each other, he figured  
they could use the time to recover from the... incident a couple of nights ago.  
  
After breakfast, the guys scattered in their own directions. Trowa and Quatre went  
to their rooms, while Wufei and Duo lounged around in the living room. Or, more  
specifically, Duo lounged. Wufei was sitting on the floor, meditating.  
  
'Bored, so bored...' Duo thought to himself, absently flipping through a magazine.   
There was nothing to do! They really needed some excitement this morning.  
  
As if the gods themselves were listening, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Company, woohoo!" Duo cried gleefully, leaping off the couch and startling Wufei,  
who glared at him. Ignoring the grumbling Chinese man, Duo ran over to the door and  
threw it open. His mouth curved into a grin. "What can I do for you ladies this  
morning?"  
  
Makoto and Ami smiled back at him. They couldn't help it; his enthusiasm was  
contagious.  
  
"Actually, we're looking for Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up. "Is she available?"  
  
"Sorry, babes, but you just missed her. She's out on a walk with Heero. Would  
you like to come in and wait for her?" Duo offered, stepping aside.  
  
"Arigato, Duo," Ami replied as she and Makoto stepped past Duo and into the living  
room.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Wufei," Ami greeted the other man, who was standing by this  
time.  
  
"Ohayo," Makoto echoed as they took a seat on one of the couches.  
  
"Ohayo, Ami, Makoto," he returned in their native language, taking a seat on the  
opposite couch.  
  
"We're not intruding, are we?" Ami wanted to know.  
  
"A couple of babes like you? Never!" Duo replied as he plopped down on the couch  
next to Wufei.  
  
Ami blushed, but Makoto only smirked. "Babes?"  
  
"Absolutely! So, are either of you attached?"  
  
Wufei smacked him in the back of the head. "That is none of your business,  
Maxwell," he hissed.  
  
Ami and Makoto both giggled.  
  
"I agree with him, but I'll answer anyway," Makoto spoke up. "Iie, I am not  
attached at the moment."  
  
'Yes!' Duo thought to himself. He turned to Ami expectantly.  
  
"I am also unattached," she answered with a slight blush as Duo's grin grew even  
wider.  
  
"What about the others? Are they single too? What about Michiru?"  
  
Ami and Makoto exchanged looks, trying desperately to keep from smiling.  
  
"Gomen, Duo, but Michiru is taken," Ami said in amusement.  
  
"Taken?" his face fell into a pout at the thought of their being one beautiful woman  
out of the group that he couldn't pursue. "So who's the lucky chump that stole her  
heart?"  
  
Makoto gave Ami a look, as if to say, "Oh please, let me." Turning her gaze to  
Duo, she said with a straight face, "Haruka."  
  
"Haruka?" he wrinkled his nose in confusion. "But I thought Haruka was a girl?   
Ohhhh..." his face turned red from embarrassment.  
  
By this time, all three were laughing at Duo's expression.  
  
But Duo, being the guy that he is, found his own way of dealing with the  
embarrassment. "No wonder Haruka kept giving me such evil looks," he joked, which  
only made the others bust up laughing even harder.  
  
Duo grinned. Yep, he sure knew how to work a crowd!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was my attempt at humor. Did it work? I hope so! Anyway, I know some of you are growing impatient with the evil side of the plot... All I have to say is, stay tuned for the next chapter! If this fic were food, and I were Emeril, I'd be kicking it up a notch! (sorry, that was lame... I just couldn't help myself) Anyway, please review. I thrive on reviews. Plus they make me post faster, they really do. See? Reviews are a good thing! 


	28. Splash

Look! Another chapter! I'm getting better at this updating thing... I still have many ideas, and lots of chapters to go, so no worries! This fic will be around for a loooooooong time! Well, this is one of the more exciting chapters... Hope it lives up to its expectations! Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoying the sunny day, Usagi and Heero strolled in comfortable silence down by  
the lake at the park. Somewhere along the way, she had grasped his hand in hers,  
and he didn't object.  
  
Turning to the crystal clear water, Usagi smiled. It was so beautiful out today,  
definitely not a day to spend indoors. She knew that much the moment she looked out  
the window. "It's so beautiful today."  
  
Heero couldn't help but agree. He found that times where he could truly be at  
peace were rare, and this was definitely one of those moments. He glanced at the  
blonde goddess beside him, a slight smile playing upon his lips. She was so stunning.  
  
"Please, Heero?" he heard her ask. Shaking his head, he turned his attention  
back to her. "Say that again?" he requested.  
  
"I asked if you could go and buy me a bottle of water from the vendor at the top of  
the hill," she pointed to the cart that was tiny in the distance. "Please?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." Heero proceeded up the hill at a leisurely pace.  
  
Usagi watched him go, smiling. Then she turned back to the lake. This was her  
absolute favorite spot. Walking to the edge of the water, she kicked off her sandals  
and dipped a toe in. She immediately took it back out, fighting back a shudder. The  
water was unusually cold for such a warm day!  
  
In fact, it felt like the weather was starting to cool down as well. Usagi shivered as  
a breeze passed over her. What was going on? She suddenly felt like she was being  
watched. Glancing around, however, she saw no one, not even Heero. He must have  
made it to the top of the hill already.  
  
She was about to call to him when she was shoved backwards into the lake.   
Coughing and gagging on the lake water, Usagi surfaced, wiping the water out of her  
eyes. She barely took another breath before she was pulled under once again.  
  
Usagi struggled with an invisible force, trying to push to the surface. Her eyes  
whipped about wildly as she tried to find the person who held her down, but she saw no  
one. Her legs were kicking furiously, trying to propel herself in some direction, any  
direction, but she was getting nowhere.  
  
As air became scarce, Usagi could feel her lungs constricting. They felt like they  
were going to burst. She desperately wanted the pain to go away, but it wouldn't. She  
was starting to panic, and her vision was blurring.   
  
Her kicking slowed, arms floating at her sides. The pressure in her lungs started to  
dull. 'Heero... help... me...' was her last thought before the world faded away.  
  
  
  
'Heero... help... me...' Heero faintly heard in his head. Usagi's voice! He dropped  
the bottle of water he was holding, eyes focusing on the bottom of the hill. He didn't  
see her.  
  
Racing down the hill, he stopped at the water's edge. He scanned the area, his  
heightened vision seeing far down the path. Damnit! Where was she?  
  
It was then that something caught his eye in the lake. He had glimpsed a piece of  
gold, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Then he realized that it was hair, Usagi's  
hair.  
  
Heero dove into the water, ignoring the bitter cold that surrounded his body. He  
swam over to the lifeless body attached to the blonde hair. Slipping an arm around her  
waist, he kicked to the surface and over to the lake's edge.  
  
Pulling both of their bodies out of the water, he gently laid her down on the grass.   
Bending his head down, he listened for her breathing. When he didn't hear anything, he  
grabbed her wrist in search for a pulse, which was almost nonexistent but still there.  
  
Damnit! Tilting her head up, he pinched her nose with one hand while covering her  
open mouth with his own, forcing his own air into her lungs. He sat back up. She still  
wasn't breathing, so he tried again.  
  
Gazing at her, his heart thumped painfully. She had to wake up!  
  
He was about to try recessutating her again when her eyes flew open. Turning her  
head to the side, she coughed up the water that was choking her. Once her coughing  
fit passed, she looked up. "Heero," she croaked out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Shhh... you're ok now," he told her soothingly, cradling her body into his own.  
  
Usagi cried into his shirt, her body wracked with sobs. She had died more than  
once before, yes, but this was by far the worst way to go. To be swallowed up in a  
watery grave... She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.  
  
Thank kami for Heero. She was hoping that she had enough energy to project her  
cry for help to him. Apparently it had worked.  
  
As she broke into a fresh round of sobs, Heero pulled her closer to him. "Don't cry,  
Usa, I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
LeaD: I know... I'm gonna cry when Sailor Cadets is finished... It's so cute!  
  
SakuraMona: Hehe, I always enjoy your reviews... They're among the most entertaining ones I receive!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks so much for continually reviewing... It means a lot!  
  
SerenityMoon: By far, that was the longest review I've gotten in a while... Nice and refreshing. Well, I'm glad this fic is still entertaining to you. No worries about Quatre... There's still plenty of time left for him to jump back into the game. And thanks for reviewing my artwork!  
  
Asia-chan: Short, for me? Yeah, I know, but sometimes it's just hard to find a place to break things off so that they don't sound hokey...  
  
Li-chan: Mmm, yep, Quatre most definitely has more than warm and fuzzy feelings for our dear Usa...  
  
Bronwen: I never tire of hearing that! Thanks for the enthusiastic review! I do so appreciate your kind words, and I am anxiously awaiting another chapter from you...  
  
Kita Ginhoshi: Hehe, you're like the only one who keeps wondering where my evil person/people will pop up next. You should be on evil patrol! We'll make you a badge and give you a hat, and you can have a pistol (water, of course... don't want to harm any innocent reviewers)... If you're up for the job, it's yours...  
  
And to everyone else: You guys are absolutely wonderful! All of your reviews made me smile like there was no tomorrow, and I could really use that right about now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, was that good enough to satisfy your thirst for evilness, at least for a little while? I know it feels like the evil is taking an awful long time to make a move, but I am strategically planning the action so that everything works out the way it's supposed to. Plus, this gives more room for romance! ~*^ Anyway, please press that little review button in the corner and leave me a note... I love hearing from you guys... And look! This chapter being posted so soon is proof that reviews really do make a difference! Thought I'd add a little incentive there... 


	29. We Need Help

Wow, I'm systematically posting again! Yay for me! Well, I just wanted to warn you guys that I may have sporadic postings for a while... This is finals week for summer school, and then fall semester starts up at the end of the month, so I'm gonna be going into hyper-drive work mode! Don't worry, this fic will not be abandoned. I still have so much more to write! I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. I'm assuming you are, if you've gotten all the way to chapter 29. So read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And we had to pry her away from that video game using the jaws of life!" Makoto  
was saying as she and Duo erupted into laughter yet again.  
  
Duo had asked to hear some stories about Usagi and the other girls, so she had  
been sharing with him all of the comedic messes they had gotten into over the years.   
The two had been talking for over an hour, most definitely enjoying each other's  
company.  
  
"Well, it certainly sounds like you had a lot of fun," Duo laughed.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea," Makoto replied, eyes sparkling. "So, what about you? I  
bet you guys got into a few scrapes yourselves."  
  
Duo grinned. He definitely had some stories to tell her!  
  
  
  
"So you want to become a doctor?" Wufei asked Ami.  
  
"I do," she answered, speaking passionately. "I believe that some people were  
born to help others. That is what I plan on doing."  
  
"That is a very noble profession," he said, obviously impressed. "Are you taking  
any classes now?"  
  
"Well, I am on break until the fall. I took a few classes last year at the University.  
It will be a lot of work, but that is what I do best. What about you?" she addressed  
Wufei, wanting to know his plans for the future.  
  
"Me? What I want to do?" he said this as if he didn't quite comprehend the  
meaning. He never really thought about his future. He had assumed that he would be  
caught up in war, but that was over now. "Well," he answered slowly, "I am very  
dedicated to my martial arts, so I guess I could run my own dojo."  
  
Ami smiled at him. "I think that is a great idea. Teaching people how to defend  
themselves would definitely come in handy around here."  
  
Before he could ask her what she meant by that last comment, the front door flew  
open. Heero came in, carrying a wet and shivering Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami and Makoto cried at the same time, running over to their friend.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Duo demanded as he and Wufei joined the others.  
  
"She almost drowned in the lake," Heero told them, gazing worriedly down at the  
girl in his arms.  
  
"Drowned? Usagi-chan, you're a phenomenal swimmer!" Ami stepped in,  
wondering exactly what had impaired Usagi's swimming abilities.  
  
"Some-someone was holding me down," Usagi said, her teeth chattering with every  
word. She clutched more tightly to Heero's shirt.  
  
"And where were you?" Makoto glowered at Heero. She knew Usagi should have  
stayed with one of the senshi instead! They could have protected her far better than  
these guys.  
  
"I was buying her a bottle of water," Heero glared at her, not liking the insinuation  
that he was an incompetent bodyguard.  
  
Resting a tiny hand on her friend's arm, Usagi told her, "Mako-chan, Heero is more  
than capable of protecting me, as are the others. Like I told you before, I can't be  
watched twenty-four hours a day."  
  
"Well, that changes now."  
  
Everyone stared at Wufei after he made his declaration.  
  
"Look at what keeps happening," he continued gesturing to Usagi. "If someone  
were with her at all times, she wouldn't keep getting hurt."  
  
"He has a point," Duo agreed. "But... not even Heero was able to protect her  
today. I think we should recruit another person, someone who could watch from a  
distance."  
  
"Who did you have in mind?" Heero surprised even himself at the question. He  
never asked for help, but all he had to do was look at the girl in his arms, and he forgot  
all about his pride.  
  
"Noin," Duo answered automatically. "We all know she is trustworthy, and she  
has the background and skills to be a bodyguard for Usagi."  
  
"I'll go call Sally," Wufei said, leaving the room.  
  
Ami and Makoto were still not convinced. Their best friend and Hime was attacked  
not once, but twice, and they were scared for her safety.  
  
As if reading their thoughts, Usagi gave them a reassuring smile. "I'll be all right."   
She looked down at her drenched body. "Well, as soon as I dry off."  
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto asked warily, still eyeing Heero with suspicion.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"All right... We trust your judgment."  
"You do know that we have to tell the others?" Ami spoke carefully.  
  
"I know. Could you do me a favor, though, and try to keep Haruka-chan at bay?"  
Usagi joked.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, the girls giggled. "You got it," Makoto  
complied. "We'll be going now. See you later?"  
  
Absolutely."  
  
"I'll walk you ladies out," Duo offered as he followed them outside.  
  
Exhausted, Usagi closed her eyes. What she really wanted to do was sleep for  
hours.  
  
"You can't go to sleep just yet," Heero's voice startled her. She opened her eyes,  
looking up at him questioningly. "You need to change."  
  
Of course she did. She was still soaked to the bone. "Good idea." She started to  
climb out of his arms, but he held her firmly in place.  
  
"You're exhausted. I'll take you upstairs." And he did. He carried her all the way  
to her room, setting her down gently on her bed. He turned to leave.  
  
Usagi caught his hand, tugging on it. She stood, staring up at him, then threw her  
arms around him. "Arigato for hearing me," she whispered.  
  
He held her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'll always hear you.   
Now get dressed before you catch pneumonia." He let her go, then left the room.  
  
Usagi watched the door close behind him. She sighed. Throwing off her  
waterlogged dress, she changed into a pair of sky blue cotton pajama pants and a  
matching tank top. Deciding she didn't have the energy to mess with her hair, she just  
flopped down on her bed, burrowing under the warm covers.  
  
She hadn't even been laying down for two minutes before there was a knock at the  
door. Groaning, she called, "Come in."  
  
The door opened, and Quatre and Trowa came into the room. They both wore  
concerned expressions.  
  
"Heero just told us what happened," Trowa spoke up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"As all right as I can be," she answered halfheartedly. As he frowned, she added,  
"I'm fine, really. I just need to take it easy for a while."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Quatre asked, still not convinced.  
  
"I'm fine," she insisted with a tiny smile. "If I need anything, I'll call one of you."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"We'll let you sleep now," Trowa murmured as he and Quatre left.  
  
Thankful for the silence, Usagi fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SakuraMona: Well, that's definitely in contention with being my longest review yet... Thanks for the pink magic eight ball!  
  
LeaD: I did check out your new fic and was very impressed! ^*^ No worries about Quatre. He's not even aware Heero's competition! (well, that won't last)  
  
Saturn no Tenshi: Hey, thanks for the kind words! Was this out fast enough for you?  
  
jchild: I know, I'm so mean... I guess if I said she was pulled under by the current, you wouldn't believe me, right? ::current in the lake? needs to think about that one::  
  
Gideon's Dreamer: The enemy will be revealed in time... Aww, I couldn't leave the other senshi and g-boys lonely, now could I? They'll get their chances.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Once again, thanks for the kind words! I try to be entertaining...  
  
moon bunny09: I'll always have time to talk, don't worry! And more people will read your fic.. Just give em time...  
  
Cinnamon: Thanks bunches! Happy you're enjoying it!  
  
Zachana16: I agree, Usa and Heero are soooooo cute together! However, I'm making no promises... What fun would that be?  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yeah, no kidding... Makes you wonder how much poor Usa can take! But don't worry, I won't put her through anything she can't handle!  
  
Li-chan: Nah, Usa hasn't decided between them yet. She's so dense she doesn't realize that she's caught between the two! But that will change...  
  
Tori: Thanks! I plan to continue writing until my hand falls off!  
  
SerenityMoon: Well, in my defense, the last time I took any type of life-saving class was back in the 4th grade, which was a good while ago... Sorry I didn't get a chance to e-mail you... Life has been hectic around here... If you still want, I'd be more than happy to play critic for you!  
  
solarmistress17: Hehe, the enemy is keeping in the shadows... I'm so mean... It won't be coupley for a while, but I'll get there eventually.  
  
Hikari no Tenshi: Everyone thinks I'm evil! Wah! Nah, s'ok, cause I agree! You're right, I didn't finish telling who Usa will be with because that much is up in the air right now! As you see, she's kinda between love interests at the moment, and I'm having too much fun to tell you who the final couple will be!  
  
Sole: Don't worry; in these last chapters, I tried to focus less on all the guys' attractions to her... They'll start branching away eventually.  
  
Darlana: Hey, Quatre's not out of the running just yet... He just hasn't found his opportunity to woo her! (don't worry, I didn't spoil a THING!)  
  
Silver_Star: I know, I know, too short... One of my upcoming chapters is gonna be super long... I think it's 33 or 34... I dunno, we'll see where it falls.  
  
twilight guardian: Love plan? You mean, that hasn't been cleared up already? ::puts on innocent face:: Aren't I allowed to keep a few secrets?  
  
Chibi Tenshi 87: That was cute! Heero the hero! I agree that Usa and Quatre would be very cute together!  
  
lilmakochan: How many chapters are left? This fic has barely begun, and it's already on chapter 29! I think this is definitely going to be the longest and most drawn out fic I have ever written.  
  
  
  
  
  
One review away from 650! So close! So close! My goal is to hit 700 in the next 3 chapters. Please help me with that!! Review review! You guys are so completely awesome, and you never disappoint me! You keep me happy! And a happy author is a productive author! 


	30. Lightning

We hit 675! You guys are so completely awesome, I can't even describe it! I have a proposal. Not THAT kind of proposal. Anyway, if you guys can get me to 700 reviews for this chapter, I'll combine chapters 32 and 33 into one LONG chapter instead of giving you a normally short one. I'd combine 31 too, but it kinda sits on its own. So keep that in mind, all of you peeps who want me to post longer chapters! And please, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when did Sally say Noin would show up?" Duo asked Wufei.  
  
It was later that afternoon, and the guys had done nothing all day. After Usagi's  
near-drowning that morning, they really weren't thrilled with the idea of leaving the  
house, even if someone else would be there with her.  
  
"She said this afternoon, so any time now she should be here," Wufei answered,  
not looking up from the book in his lap. He didn't even know why he bothered trying to  
read. Every time he flipped the page, he found he could recall nothing that had  
happened on the previous page. He couldn't concentrate. He just kept wondering who  
would go after Usagi. As if that weren't dishonorable enough, the person didn't even  
have the guts to show his face!  
  
"We haven't seen her in three years, since the end of the war," Quatre said  
thoughtfully from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Seen who?" Usagi asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she walked over to the  
couch and plopped down beside Quatre. She had taken her hair down and brushed all  
of the tangles out of it, which was a difficult task. It spilled down the back of her  
pajamas and trailed on the floor.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Trowa inquired. She looked rested to him, but that didn't  
say anything about her emotional state.  
  
"I am, arigato," she smiled brightly at him. "Now, who haven't you seen?"  
  
"Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin," Quatre answered. "She works with Sally at the  
Preventers. She will be coming here this afternoon."  
  
The phone rang. Duo jumped up to answer it.  
  
"This Noin must be very good at her job for you to trust her."  
  
"She's one of the best," Quatre agreed. "I think you'll like her."  
  
"Or not," Duo interrupted. Five pairs of eyes turned to him as they waited for him  
to explain. "That was Sally. She said that Noin was unable to free herself from her  
duties. But she did send someone as her replacement, someone who she claims can  
take care of matters here."  
  
"Who?" Heero demanded.  
  
Before Duo could answer, the doorbell rang.  
  
Heero threw open the door.  
  
The man on the other side of the door stared down at Heero. He was tall, much  
taller than the guys. His dark blue slacks and white dress shirt covered but didn't  
conceal his well-developed muscles. Piercing cloudy blue eyes were framed by long  
lashes. His platinum hair fell straight past his shoulders, bangs spilling strategically  
onto his forehead.  
  
"Zechs Merquise," Heero growled at the older man. He was Noin's replacement?  
  
"I prefer Milliardo during times of peace," he replied smoothly, brushing past the  
shorter man as he walked into the house. He gave a curt nod to the other pilots, who  
were still too surprised to speak.  
  
"What happened to Noin?" Heero demanded to know as he slammed the door  
shut. Anyone with half a brain could see that he was less than pleased to be reunited  
with the ex-Tallgeese pilot.  
  
"Why, Heero, if I didn't know any better, I would almost go so far as to say that you  
find my presence unwelcome." He smirked, then continued. "Noin had some business  
that needed her attention, so I was recruited for the job."  
  
"Job?" Usagi stood, hands on her hips in annoyance. If he didn't even have the  
decency to refer to her as a person, then she sure as hell didn't want his help!  
  
"Ah, so you must be Usagi." In one fluid motion he had crossed the room and  
stood in front of her, raising her hand to his lips to formally greet her. "Sally failed to  
mention that you were so beautiful."  
  
The others just gaped at him, save Heero, who scowled. That was even more  
smooth than Duo's usual attempts to be charming!  
  
Flustered, Usagi didn't quite know what to think. On one hand, here was this  
arrogant, cocky jerk who indirectly insulted her. On the other hand, here was this  
extremely attractive man who was dashing and debonair... and knew it himself.  
  
"A pleasure, princess," he drawled, giving her a small bow after he released her  
hand.  
  
Confused, Usagi thought for a moment. How could he know she was a princess?   
The only people who knew were the senshi and the guys, and she knew they would  
never tell anyone... Then it dawned on her. It was just a pet name. 'Calm down,  
Usagi,' she told herself, breathing slowly. 'Don't freak out. It's nothing.'  
  
Smiling sweetly, she replied, "I'd love to say the same, but so far I'm unimpressed  
with your cockiness."  
  
Duo, Wufei, and Quatre snickered. Trowa and Heero only smirked, but they were  
amused nonetheless.  
  
Unfazed by her comment, Milliardo countered breezily, "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll  
have a lot of time to get to know each other. I plan on sticking around for a while."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change."   
Usagi bounced up the stairs.  
  
As Milliardo made himself comfortable on the couch Usagi had earlier occupied,  
Duo asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Why did you get sent in Noin's  
place?"  
  
If Milliardo was insulted by the question, he didn't show it. "Noin knew that if the  
infamous Gundam pilots... ex-pilots, excuse me... were requesting her services, then  
the job was definitely not small. She had to send someone of equal caliber in her  
skills. Thus, she asked me to go in her place."  
  
Well, that made enough sense to them. No matter what had happened in the past,  
they knew that he was more than capable of watching out for Usagi.  
  
When Usagi came back down, everyone was seated. Milliardo and Quatre were  
making small talk, while the others tried to appear sociable. She smiled at the scene,  
taking a seat beside Trowa on the couch.  
  
As their conversation subsided, Usagi took the opportunity to break in. "So,  
Milliardo, do you happen to have a last name?"  
  
"Peacecraft," he answered.  
  
"Speaking of Peacecrafts, how is Relena doing?" Duo asked, wondering about the  
pacifist girl they had not seen since the end of the War.  
  
"Actually, I haven't seen my sister in over two years. I've talked to her over the  
phone a few times. She has been busy running the Cinq Kingdom and conducting her  
peacetalks, and I have been working with the Preventers. Our schedules don't leave  
much room for visits."  
  
"We should go visit her!" Duo exclaimed, gaining everyone's stares. "No, really, it's  
a good idea!" he insisted. "You haven't seen Relena in years. Well, neither have we!   
We can take Usagi with us. Since you're here to protect her, you won't have to worry  
about any other duties with the Preventers."  
  
Milliardo let Duo's proposal sink in. It actually was a good plan. And he did miss  
his sister. "I'm game. What about the rest of you?"  
  
The guys all turned to Heero, who stared back at them blankly.  
  
Usagi was confused. Why were they all looking to Heero? They should all have  
their own opinions. "Why does Heero get to make this decision?"  
  
"Well, um, out of all of us, he has spent the most time with her," Quatre tried to  
explain without offending anyone.  
  
"She was madly in love with him, obsessed even!" Duo broke in, grinning like a  
madman.  
  
"She was not obsessed with him," Quatre debated throwing a quick glance at  
Milliardo. The older man did not appear to be disturbed by the comment.  
  
Heero grunted, interrupting the growing argument. "We'll go. After things are  
secure here."  
  
All of them were surprised that he went along with the idea so readily.  
  
"Will things ever be secure here?" Usagi whispered, digging her fingernails into the  
arm of the couch.  
  
"Yes, they will," Trowa promised, touching her arm lightly. "We'll make sure of it."  
  
"I'm going to go. I want to settle into my new living quarters." Milliardo stood,  
giving the group a half salute. "I'll be back bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"I'll walk you out," Usagi offered, following him outside.  
  
After she closed the front door behind her, they engaged in what felt like a staring  
contest. Each was eyeing the other, but neither blinked.  
  
"You're like them" Usagi voiced slowly, quietly. "You were in the War also."  
  
"How did you know that?" he regarded her suspiciously. How could she have  
known that? It was surprising enough that she knew about the guys' participation in  
the War, but they wouldn't have told her about him, judging from their stellar reactions  
to his current arrival.   
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
He peered at her closely, still not quite sure what to make of her words. Finally he  
turned away. "We'll talk at a later time."  
  
Usagi watched his retreating form. Sighing, she went back into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of questions answered:  
  
Squirrel: Never said it was a youma, but the G-boys are aware that someone is after Usagi. Hence, all the protectiveness.  
  
Tenshi-chan: Well, no one has said the magical three word phrase as of yet... Quatre doesn't know what's going on b/w Usa and Heero, but you can bet he won't be happy when he finds out! And Duo... Well, Duo's relationship to Usa is still being tweaked, but keep an eye out for lots of fun!  
  
Heart Soul: The enemy will be revealed later. No hints on who it is, at least at this moment.  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: Oh yeah, my couples have already been picked.  
  
  
  
If anyone else has any questions, feel free to ask in your reviews or e-mail em to me. And a big thank you to all of my reviewers, who all made me smile! I'd answer everyone individually, but I'm kinda pressed for time at the moment...  
  
  
  
  
Please, please review! Tell me what you thought, especially about bringing in the Lightning Count. I thought that added an interesting twist to the story... Review review! I love you guys! 


	31. Visions of Gundams Danced in Her Head

Soooooo, what did you think of my addition of the Lightning Count? I couldn't just leave him out... He'd miss all the fun! For all of you who questioned exactly what he is to Usa, well, you'll just have to wait and see... I have very specific plans for our dear Milliardo... Anyway, I just wanted to give a big WOOHOO! and thank you to everyone who reviewed these past two chapters. As you can see, we hit 700! That means next chapter is gonna be a super long chapter, just for you guys! So read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Almost drowned?" Haruka's bellow echoed throughout the temple. The other girls  
could have sworn that they saw the walls shake. "I'm going to personally torture and  
kill every single one of those so-called bodyguards." She cracked her knuckles,  
emphasizing her threat.  
  
"Calm down, Haruka-chan," Ami pleaded, hands on the side of her face in  
nervousness. "Usagi-chan is fine now."  
  
"Fine? Fine? She could have drowned! Those boys are not going to be able to  
protect her. Look at the shoddy job they've done so far!"  
  
Minako bit her lower lip in frustration. She was worried about Usagi. What if  
Haruka was right and the guys couldn't protect her? Then what? "Haruka may have a  
point," she spoke up slowly, gaining everyone's attention. "I don't exactly trust them,"  
she continued. "They are hiding something."  
  
"See? I'm not the only one who finds them incompetent!"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Haruka stopped her smirking and glanced at the blonde girl with apprehension.   
"What did you mean, then?"  
  
"They could be our unknown enemy," Michiru answered, catching on. "They just  
happened to find her in her apartment? And she just happened to be attacked while  
that boy was conveniently away?"  
  
"It does sound suspicious," Rei admitted thoughtfully. "But I don't get any bad  
vibes from them."  
  
"Can you ask the Sacred Fire for any information?" Makoto suggested. It only  
made sense. Rei had used the Sacred Fire's guidance to find out about enemies, so  
why not try it?  
  
"Good idea, Mako-chan," Minako spoke up. She turned her gaze to Rei. "Will you  
try?"  
  
"I guess I could see if I can learn anything about them." With those words, Rei  
slipped out of the room. She continued on down the hallway and turned a corner,  
sliding open a door on her right. She softly slid the door closed behind her. Kneeling  
down on the mat, her eyes focused on the reds and oranges of the dancing flames in  
front of her, the warm hues calming her nerves a bit.  
  
Closing her eyes, she began a series of chants, quiet and precise. Her hands  
expertly formed symbols to match her words. Once finished, she began the string of  
words and symbols a final time. She clasped her hands together in front of her, then  
prayed, "Oh Sacred Fire, please allow me to see out enemy, that which is against us."  
  
She opened her eyes, staring into the flames once more. A shadowy figure flashed  
in front of her, but she couldn't make out who--what--it was.  
  
More confused than ever, Rei tried a different approach. "What about those new  
boys in Usagi's life? Are they dangerous?"  
  
Instead of showing her an image, the Sacred Fire transported her to a different  
place in time.  
  
She was in the middle of space, watching everything around her as if it were a  
movie playing out right before her eyes. Everywhere she looked, mobile suits roamed  
and fought, blowing each other up into thousands of tiny pieces. The blackness was lit  
up by the blinding flashes of explosions.  
  
A mobile suit flew in front of her, larger than the others, with wings as black as  
night. It wielded a large scythe that glowed almost mockingly. She heard a voice  
come from the mobile suit. "The Great Shinigami is going to kick your ass!"  
  
Another mobile doll appeared next to him. This one had hues of dark blue. It  
carried a beam saber and, like the other, did not look like a machine one would want to  
get in the way of.  
  
Rei finally recognized the large mechas. They were Gundams! She had heard  
about them during the War and had seen an occasional picture or two on the news.   
They fought for the colonies and Earth--the good guys.  
  
"Maxwell, just shut up and fight!" the voice came from the second Gundam.  
  
"No problemo, Wu-man!" the first pilot exclaimed almost cheerfully as he charged  
once again into battle.  
  
Rei's eyes widened in shock. These guys were the infamous Gundam pilots?  
  
Another Gundam came into view, this one with dark gray panels and the  
occasional golden flash. "I'm calculating a good five hundred mobile dolls left in the  
vicinity," reported the pilot as his Gundam raised his beam sub-machine gun to aim in  
front of him.  
  
To the far right, two more Gundams hovered. One, with blocks of dark orange, took  
out a couple of approaching mobile dolls with gatling guns hidden in its chest and  
shoulder panels.  
  
The Gundam next to it had what looked like angel wings outstretched majestically  
from its back. The beautiful wings were contrasted by the glowing beam saber in once  
hand and the twin buster rifle in the other. "Then we divide them up, one hundred  
apiece," the pilot stated in monotone, his voice still possessing authority.  
  
"Right," answered the first pilot. "I'll veer to the left, Trowa, you go right. Heero,  
we'll clear a space for you down the middle."  
  
By a process of elimination, Rei deducted the commanding pilot to be Quatre. She  
watched, mesmerized, as all three Gundams took off in opposite directions towards the  
ongoing battle.  
  
As quickly as she had been transported there, Rei found herself back in front of the  
Sacred Fire, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. Seeing such destruction so  
close up... And the Gundams... Now she understood how the guys would be able to  
protect Usagi as well as the senshi. They had been the main factors in achieving  
peace between the colonies and Earth.  
  
Rei didn't know about the others, but saving the world from massive destruction  
gave the guys a lot of credit in her eyes. Besides, the Sacred Fire showed her what  
she needed to know, and the Sacred Fire was reliable.  
  
She went back to the others, eyes not meeting anyone's gaze.  
  
"Well," Haruka prompted impatiently, leaning forward in her seat.  
  
Raising her eyes, Rei took a deep breath. "Minna, you're never going to believe  
this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well now, secrets are being revealed all around. Will the G-boys ever prove their worth to Haruka? Will the senshi confront the G-boys? So many questions and more are being dug up. But believe me, the fun is yet to begin! Prepare for some action and some serious drama in the next chapter! So please review review review! 


	32. Equal Amounts of Energy

Wah! It seems that with my last couple of chapters, I've been getting a low number of reviews, especially compared to what they used to be. I'm all depressed! Please review! Get your friends to review! Do something! Sorry, I'm kind of bitter from starting school today, and I could really use a pick-me-up. Anyway, here it is, that extra long chapter I promised you guys! Lots of info in here... I even revealed another part of the plot! ::gasps:: So read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was exploring their backyard. The land seemed to be a maze of trees that  
the dirt path closely followed. The trees were so thick that they blocked out a lot of the  
moonlight that shone down, but she could still see enough to stay on the path.  
  
Knowing that the others would disapprove of her going out by herself, she had  
opted not to tell them and had snuck out of her room through the balcony. After that  
last attack, she needed to try and sort everything out. Then, maybe she could find out  
who was after her and why.  
  
She was first attacked in her apartment, so whoever it was had breaking and  
entering skills, unless they used magic, which opened a door to countless possibilities.   
They also tried to throw everyone off by injecting her with something, but the doctors  
had found nothing harmful. At least, that's what they told her... But what if they didn't  
inject her with anything?  
  
She stopped, cursing herself for not thinking of this before. They probably took her  
blood! Then, when they studied it, they would discover all sorts of things, such as her  
being only partially human, not to mention the small fact that she was immortal.   
Damnit, damnit, damnit!  
  
Angrily, Usagi launched her fist at the nearest tree. She yelped in pain as the  
delicate skin of her knuckles was scraped off, releasing a torrent of blood to gush from  
the wound and drip off the ends of her fingers.  
  
Turning around, Usagi began her walk back toward the house, all the while  
muttering curses under her breath. She needed to talk to the guys. She wondered if  
they knew about her blood being taken. If they did, so help them...  
  
She couldn't go back the way she came. Her injured hand prevented her from  
climbing onto her balcony, so she'd have to go through the back door.  
  
It was locked, but this didn't deter her. With one simple thought, the lock clicked,  
and she opened the door. Now to find the guys...  
  
  
  
"Is it really such a good idea to go to the Cinq Kingdom?" Wufei spoke to the  
others, not exactly pleased with the idea.  
  
"If you think about it, it might be safer than here," Duo put in, his tone serious.   
"Relena has top security in the kingdom and in her academy. Between them and us,  
Usagi should be safe."  
  
Quatre couldn't help but agree with Duo. "That's a good point. We need to think of  
Usagi's... Oh, kami..."  
  
"What?" The other five looked at him strangely, then noticed his gaze was focused  
behind them. They all turned around.  
  
Usagi stood across the living room, matching their gazes. Her injured hand was  
held at her side, dripping blood all over the carpet.  
  
"Usagi, what happened?" Trowa was the first to reach her. He lifted her hand  
carefully, examining her scrapes. "What did you do?"  
  
"I punched a tree," she said simply, with no emotion.  
  
"What made you do a stupid thing like that?" Wufei demanded angrily.  
  
"They have my blood, don't they?" she asked accusingly, her eyes sharply landing  
on each of their faces. "Don't they!"  
  
Five pairs of eyes looked away guiltily.  
  
"Usagi, let's go clean you up."  
  
She didn't resist as Trowa led her to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.   
Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Usagi's gaze remained on the floor. She was too  
tired and too pissed off to say anything, so she just sat there.  
  
Trowa came back over to her, holding a bottle of antiseptic, cotton, and bandages.   
He set them on the counter and knelt before Usagi, turning on the water in the tub.   
Taking her hand, he held it under the flow of water, rinsing the blood off that had caked  
onto her smooth skin.  
  
Grabbing the antiseptic bottle, he soaked a cotton ball in the clear liquid before  
delicately pressing it to her knuckles.  
  
Usagi hissed as her hand began to sting.  
  
Seeing her discomfort, Trowa tried more gently to disinfect her scrapes. The  
bleeding had started to slow. He grabbed a roll of gauze and unrolled a long piece,  
wrapping it around Usagi's hand to cover her marred flesh.  
  
When he was finished, he remained in his position in front of her. She still avoided  
his gaze. "Usagi. Usagi, please look at me," he tried to get a response from her, but  
she didn't speak, didn't move, didn't so much as blink her eyes. Sighing, he placed his  
hands on her knees.  
  
She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. They reflected her anger, confusion, and,  
mostly, her pain. She had felt that she was growing closer to the guys, and they didn't  
even bother to tell her the truth about what the doctors had found. "Why?" she  
questioned Trowa, wanting answers. "Why didn't you tell me? I think I deserved to  
know."  
  
Not breaking her gaze, he murmured, "We thought we were protecting you."  
  
"By keeping information from me?" her voice rose so that she was shouting.   
"What kind of friends are you?!  
  
  
  
Duo, who had been pacing outside of the bathroom door, cringed as Usagi's  
muffled yells reached his ears. He stopped, staring worriedly at the door before turning  
to the others. "I think it's time we tell her what we know."  
  
"No, you think?" Wufei quipped sarcastically. He was angry at them and at  
himself. They should have known that she would figure it out. Now look what  
happened.  
  
"Duo is right," Quatre said as he tried to clean the blood that had sopped into the  
carpet. "We shouldn't have kept this from her."  
  
Heero said nothing. He was leaning against the wall, no expression on his face.   
Inside, though, he was furious. Everything that could go wrong was doing so.  
  
"Well, I think that much is obvious," Duo answered dryly as he resumed his  
pacing.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, please calm down," Trowa tried to curb her anger.  
  
"I will not calm down!" she screamed. "I won't calm down," she continued more  
quietly. "I have no reason to calm down."  
  
Trowa sat there helplessly. He understood how she could feel the way she did.   
They did, after all, basically lie to her. But they really did believe it was for the best. At  
least, until they got a lead on her attacker's identity. That was when they planned on  
telling her. "Usagi, we didn't mean to upset you. At the time, we thought it was the  
right thing to do."  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, slowly letting out a breath. "I understand. I'm still  
upset, but I understand." She laid her hands on top of his, which were still resting on  
her knees.  
  
He looked at her closely. "You seem upset over something else."  
  
"Perceptive as always, Trowa. But I'd rather tell all of you at once."  
  
They both stood. Trowa grasped her uninjured hand reassuringly as they left the  
bathroom. Everyone looked up as the door opened. They followed the frowning Usagi  
and Trowa to the living room.  
  
Trowa took a seat next to Usagi, his hand still clasped in hers. The others  
occupied the other available seats around the circle.  
  
When no one spoke, Quatre took it upon himself to begin. "Usagi, we didn't mean  
to--"  
  
"I know you didn't mean to," Usagi interrupted, a tiny smile of sympathy aimed at  
the anguished man. "But I have a reason to act the way I did. I don't think you quite  
understand how much danger we--I, especially--are in now."  
  
The guys exchanged confused looks. They were pretty much all aware that some  
lunatic was after Usagi for some reason, and that they were in danger by protecting  
her. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. But she seemed genuinely freaked  
out for another reason, so they turned their attention back to her and awaited an  
explanation.  
  
Usagi made eye contact with each of them. She met Heero's gaze last. A hurt  
look briefly flashed through her eyes. She thought that they were growing closer, and  
she wondered why he didn't tell her.  
  
Wrenching her eyes away, she settled them on a neutral spot on the wall above  
the opposite couch. "I already told you about my days during the Silver Millennium and  
how I was reborn into this life, like reincarnation. But I neglected to mention a certain  
fact about this rebirth. I'm immortal."  
  
Nothing could have prepared them for this fact, so Usagi just told them straight out.   
She knew they would be surprised, but she wasn't expecting their dumbfounded, mouth  
-gaping expressions. Now she almost regretted telling them. Almost.  
  
Quatre could not believe these words. She was immortal? No, that couldn't be  
right. He must have heard wrong... But what else could she have said. He bravely  
asked the question that each feared the answer to. "Immortal, as in never die?   
Immortal immortal?"  
  
Usagi's eyes softened. They have seen incredible things in their short lives,  
especially regarding the limitations of human lives. But they had not been exposed to  
magic until they met her, and suddenly she tells them those limitations don't exactly  
apply to her. "It's true," she confessed almost apologetically as she stared into the  
blank faces around her. "I told you about my past on the Moon Kingdom, and how I  
and my royal court were reborn in this time. If I were to die right now, I would be reborn  
again."  
  
"How is that even possible?" Duo wondered aloud to himself.  
  
"Well, this leads me to the other reason I'm so upset over my blood being taken.   
You see... I'm not exactly sure how to say this." She paused, then said, "I'm not  
exactly human." She had lowered her gaze to her and Trowa's clasped hands, but she  
quickly snuck a peek at their faces. She never thought it was possible to shock them  
more than she already had, but she was wrong.  
  
Continuing with her explanation, she focused her gaze back on the wall. "To be  
more accurate, I am partially, if not mostly, human because of this rebirth. The rest of  
me, though, is Lunarian. My genetic makeup is somewhat more complex than a  
normal person's, and my blood is also different from yours, hence my panic. Who  
knows what these people have found out by now?"  
  
"How is any of this possible?" Wufei asked her, staying surprisingly calm. "If you  
are not completely human, how can you sustain life on Earth?"  
  
"That is due to the silver crystal. I told you before that it is almost a life force for  
me, but that is not its only function. It also slows the aging process for me and my  
fellow senshi."  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero spoke up for the first time since she started her  
revealing tale.  
  
Usagi turned her full attention to him, wanting to explain herself. Looking into  
those cold, emotionless eyes, she almost shuddered. He was upset and had once  
again gone into soldier mode. "You saw how the silver crystal can heal. It is pure  
energy. With that much energy connected directly to my body, it slows down the aging  
process so that my body can grow strong enough to sustain all of the crystal's power.   
My senshi are also like this. As my royal court, they have spent a good portion of their  
lives around me and protecting me, so the silver crystal has accepted them into its  
power as well."  
  
"So... what exactly does this all mean?" Duo wanted to know. Everything she had  
told them was so farfetched it wasn't even funny, but he still felt no hesitation to believe  
her.  
  
"As I grow older, I will sustain this same body. In other words, I'll show very little  
signs of aging after I become a legal adult at the age of twenty-one. Then I will keep  
that same form until I die."  
  
"Do you mean to tell us that when we're all hobbling around at eighty, you'll still  
look as gorgeous as you do now?"  
  
Smiling wryly at the braided man, she answered, "To put it bluntly, yes."  
  
This seemed to throw them off. Sure, there were no guarantees that they would  
live to an old age, but just the thought of Usagi still being young and vibrant was  
downright disturbing.  
  
But something else was bothering Heero. When Usagi had been explaining her  
immortality, he had caught an almost inconceivable tremor of her voice, almost like  
there was something that worried her. "There has to be a loophole," he interrupted,  
gaining everyone's attention.  
  
Usagi in particular regarded him closely. She had hoped that no one had caught  
her little falter in speech, but all hopes were dashed when she saw Heero's eyes, which  
were staring intently at her.  
  
"What do you mean, a loophole?" Trowa wondered aloud, confused. "A loophole in  
what?"  
  
All eyes returned to Usagi, who sighed. "In my immortality. Heero is correct.   
There is a way to break my immortality." She took a long breath before continuing.   
"For all of the positive energy in existence, there is an equal amount of negative energy.   
My silver crystal is pure positive energy, the strongest that I know of in existence. But  
in order for its power to remain intact, another crystal had to be created." Her eyes  
rested on the floor. It was obvious that this was not her favorite subject to discuss.   
"The black crystal was created out of pure negative energy. It's not evil, necessarily; it  
just draws its power from other sources.  
  
"Anyway, the black crystal was more sought after by enemies than even my silver  
crystal because it was easier to manipulate into dark energy. That was why my  
mother hid the black crystal. She buried it in the center of the Earth."  
  
"What does that have to do with your immortality?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"If an enemy did gain possession of the black crystal, it could be used to  
overpower my silver crystal, which would deactivated it and its power. Thus, no more  
immortality."  
  
"But wouldn't that kill you?"  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she murmured, "Since I'm mostly human now, I would  
be able to live on Earth. However, I would suffer a considerable loss of energy, and I  
wouldn't be able to transform into Sailor Moon."  
  
There was absolute silence from the guys as they tried to process all of this new  
information.  
  
Usagi could feel sympathy starting to radiate throughout the room. While a few  
years ago she would have enjoyed having people's sympathy, now she found it rather  
annoying. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. "I think we should go visit  
your friend Relena as soon as possible."  
  
Quatre blinked, surprised. "I thought we agreed to wait until--"  
  
"You agreed," she interrupted him once again. "No one bothered to ask me when I  
wanted to go." She lightly shook her hand from Trowa's and folded her arms over her  
chest in a way that showed she meant business.  
  
"I agree with Usagi," Trowa spoke up, much to everyone's dismay. "She would be  
much safer there. Besides, we could all use a break." He paused, waiting for any  
rebuttal. When no one opposed the idea, he said, "Then it's settled. We'll call Relena  
in the morning."  
  
Raising a hand to her mouth, Usagi tried to stifle a yawn. "Speaking of morning,  
I'm going to sleep." She rose from her seat and gave each man a quick hug before  
going up to her room.  
  
It had definitely been an emotionally draining day, and she couldn't wait to just fall  
into a blissful slumber. Stripping off her clothes, she pulled a nightshirt over her head.   
It was white and had a tiny blue bunny on the pocket, with her nickname, Bunny,  
embroidered underneath it. It had been a birthday gift from Makoto, who had designed  
it herself.  
  
Crawling into bed, Usagi pulled the covers up around her. A wave of drowsiness hit  
her, and she sank closer and closer to the world of sleep.  
  
But her semiconscious state was interrupted with a knock to her door. Slowly  
opening her eyes, she flipped on her bedside lamp and groggily called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened, and a figure stood illuminated in the doorway by the hallway light.   
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, Duo, you didn't. Come in."  
  
Closing the door behind him, Duo perched on the edge of the bed. He stared at  
Usagi for a moment before finally blurting out, "I'm really worried about you."  
  
If she weren't so tired, she would have smiled. "Duo, I'm fine," she reassured him.   
"I'm safe with you guys."  
  
Duo shook his head, his long braid swinging behind him. "That's not what I  
meant." At her questioning gaze, he continued. "Look at this." He took her bandaged  
hand in his, gingerly stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "You could have seriously  
hurt yourself today. And not just your hand. We didn't even know you were outside.   
You should have been more careful!"  
  
As she opened her mouth to protest, he raised his other hand to silence her. "I  
know we should have told you what we found out about your blood. But we didn't, so  
let's just deal and move on." He added quietly, "I don't know what I'd do if anything  
happened to you."  
  
Shoulders trembling and lower lip quivering, Usagi launched herself at Duo, clinging  
to his shirt as she buried her face in the soft material.  
  
Duo's arms were immediately around her, steadying the shaking girl. He cradled  
her in his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly. She only clung to him more tightly.  
  
After her sobs had died down, Duo gently laid her back against her pillow. When  
he stood to leave, Usagi grabbed his hand. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" she  
pleaded in her half slumber.  
  
"Of course." He pulled up a chair to the bed and relaxed into it, watching her eyes  
close. A few minutes later she was asleep, but he made no effort to leave. He was  
content just being here with her, watching over her, protecting her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was that long enough for you? Sorry, that was the best I could do at the moment. The next parts coming up will be interesting, if I do say so myself, and I do! So keep an eye out for em, and please review! Review review! Just take a second out of your busy days and tell me what you thought! I love you guys to pieces, I really do, and I care about what you think! Thanks! 


	33. Close Encounters of the Duo Kind

Hey hey, was everyone happy with my super long chapter? I hope so! We might see more of those if I'm motivated enough. Sadly, this chapter is not one of them, but I did try to add a little bit of fun in here to counter all the drama from the last chapter...  
  
To anyone who wants to know when I update, I just made a little Yahoo list. The addy is: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GrapeFics/  
  
Please join! This isn't going to be just an update list for me. If you wanted to join and tell the others when you updated your own fics, that's cool too! Plus, I might be giving sneak previews of chapters to come, not to mention bouncing ideas for new fics off you guys.  
  
  
Anyway, enough with the little plug there. Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flopping over onto her back, Usagi groaned. Her eyes slowly opened. Morning  
already? She sat up, eyes immediately falling on the chair beside her bed, which a  
sleeping Duo currently occupied. 'He stayed with me all night?' she wondered to  
herself, touched by the gesture.  
  
Smiling softly, she climbed off of her bed and grabbed her comforter. She draped it  
over him. Her hand brushed across his cheek, just for a moment, and then she left the  
room.  
  
The living room was empty. So was the kitchen, for that matter. Just what time  
was it, anyway? She checked the clock on the wall, then did a double-take. Only five  
-thirty? Damn, her internal clock much be seriously screwed up!  
  
Well, there was no use trying to go back to sleep. Grumbling to herself, she put  
on a pot of coffee. Normally not one to indulge in the instant caffeine fix, she made an  
exception today, figuring that she would more than likely need it.  
  
After a painfully long wait, the coffee was finally ready. She poured some in a mug,  
then processed to empty half the sugar bowl into it.  
  
"Would you like some coffee with that sugar?"  
  
Usagi whirled around at the voice. Hands on her hips, she met Wufei's smirk head  
-on. "Good morning to you, too."  
  
"You'll rot your teeth that way, not to mention stunt your growth," he said  
disapprovingly, crossing the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
"Oh, bite me," she grumbled as she took her sugar-laden coffee to the table and  
sat down.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at the retort but didn't say anything. He joined her at the  
table, taking a seat opposite hers. "You're up early."  
  
"Well, so are you," she countered, taking a sip of her coffee. It was miraculous  
how she kept from puckering her lips. She had used too much sugar, but she wasn't  
about to let Wufei see that, not after the comments he made.  
  
"I'm always up this early. I meditate while everyone else is asleep so I won't be  
distracted."  
  
"You mean, like by Duo?" she giggled.  
  
"Maxwell's antics can be distracting," he frowned, a touch of annoyance in his  
voice. Then it disappeared as soon as it had arrived. He changed the subject. "How is  
your hand doing?"  
  
Usagi looked down at her right hand. She hadn't even remembered her injured  
hand. Now that she actually thought about it, the pain started to come back. She  
made a face at the dried blood on the bandage. "It hurts."  
  
He stood. "You need to change the dressing." Much to her surprise, he tugged on  
her uninjured hand as she followed him into the bathroom. He sat her down on the  
toilet seat, then gingerly pulled off the tape and unraveled her bandage. He inwardly  
winced. Her hand was various shades of purple, not to mention scraped raw. Just how  
hard did she hit that damned tree, anyway?  
  
He cleaned her hand up, then expertly bandaged it back, just as Trowa had done  
the night before.  
  
Unable to not comment, Usagi said, "You guys sure know how to take care of  
injuries around here."  
  
"We've had practice," he answered distractedly, not realizing exactly what kind of  
information he was giving away.  
  
"So you do this often?"  
  
Wufei froze as his own words registered in his mind. "I didn't--"  
  
He was cut off as Usagi pulled him into a hug. "I know," she whispered in his ear,  
using a tone that he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
Pulling back, he stared at her in disbelief. She knew? How could she possibly  
know? But just looking into his eyes, he knew that she did indeed know about their  
pasts as Gundam pilots. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Heero told me." She studied his expression. "Are you angry?"  
  
"No," he replied, and he meant it. Sure, he would have preferred Heero discussing  
this with them beforehand, but she deserved to know who they were. She did, after all,  
trust them with a secret of equal importance.  
  
"Good. I'm so happy you're not angry," she sighed, visibly relieved.  
  
They returned to the kitchen, and Usagi suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Wufei..."  
  
He regarded her warily, recognizing the voice that one used when about to ask for  
something. Maxwell had used it often enough on him. "Yes?"  
  
"Help me make breakfast for everyone?"  
  
The request was simple enough, yet Wufei was hesitant. He rarely cooked,  
always relying on Quatre and Trowa to make the meals. But just looking at her  
pleading expression, he knew there was no way she would let him say no. "What do I  
have to do?" he resigned in defeat.  
  
Usagi smiled in obvious delight. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"  
  
  
  
Heero yawned as he trudged down the stairs at an earlier time than usual. For  
some reason, this morning he was awoken by something, and he hadn't been able to  
fall back asleep. As he drew closer to the kitchen, he tensed as a loud thud was  
heard, followed by a muffled shout.  
  
In less than one second, his gun was in his hand as he crept closer to the kitchen  
door. The shout was followed by a giggle, and Heero became confused. He quietly  
opened the door just enough to peek in. What he saw almost made him fall over.  
  
Usagi and Wufei were standing in the kitchen, wearing aprons. And Wufei just  
happened to be covered in flour.  
  
"Honestly, Wufei, I tripped!" Usagi was saying between giggles, her words neither  
convincing herself nor Wufei. She was holding a measuring cup in her hand, its  
contents spilling onto the floor.  
  
Heero cleared his throat as he stepped into the kitchen, gaining their attention.   
Wufei shot his friend a pleading look, while Usagi only grinned.  
  
"Ohayo, Heero," she greeted him. "Wufei and I were just cooking breakfast."  
  
"So I see." He observed what had once been the kitchen. Dishes, clean and dirty,  
were piled in the sink and littered the countertops. Splashes of what he could only  
guess to be batter were smudged on the cabinets and all over the two themselves.  
  
"You showed up at just the right time!" Usagi's voice interrupted. He turned to her,  
groaning inwardly at what he knew she was about to suggest. "We could use some  
help."  
  
"Yeah, Yuy. Put on an apron and join us," Wufei smirked. If he had to be  
subjected to this culinary torture chamber, then everyone else was going to stick  
around too.  
  
Heero had no choice but to join them. Throwing on an apron, he patiently listened  
to Usagi's instructions and got to work.  
  
They hadn't been cooking long when Trowa and Quatre entered the kitchen, trying  
hard not to gawk.  
  
"Ohayo, Trowa, Quatre!" Usagi bounced over to them, ushering them over to the  
table. "We're fixing breakfast for you because you guys are usually the ones that  
cook." She used her spatula to gesture to the two other cooks, who only grumbled.  
  
Trowa and Quatre exchanged amused looks. Well, this was definitely going to be  
an interesting meal.  
  
Usagi had no sooner turned her back to the stove when Duo rushed into the room  
in a panic. When his eyes fell on Usagi, he heaved a giant sigh of relief.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" Usagi was immediately at his side.  
  
Catching his breath, he managed to get out, "I thought something had happened to  
you! When I woke up and you weren't in bed..."  
  
Four gazes were immediately upon him, glaring at him accusingly.  
  
Duo's eyes darted back and forth between them. He took a step back, holding his  
hands up in front of him in defense. "When I said she wasn't in bed, I didn't mean in  
bed with me! Usagi and I aren't--"  
  
Grabbing his hand, Usagi smiled up at him coyly. "There's no need to hide it, Duo.   
It's not like there's anything to be ashamed of."  
  
The others stared at them with a mixture of anger and shock. Duo's expression  
was one of horror. Was she trying to get him killed?  
  
No longer able to keep a straight face, Usagi burst into laughter. She doubled over,  
tears streaming from her eyes. "You guys... really.. should've seen.. your faces!" she  
gasped out.  
  
"You mean... it's not true?" Quatre asked, relief apparent in his voice.  
  
She shook her head, unable to speak.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. That was just plain cruel. 'Laugh now, Usagi. I'll get you  
back,' he vowed silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, what does Duo have planned for our dear Usa? I'd tell you now, but what fun would that be? I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 32... It really made me feel sooooo much better, like I was actually loved in this fic community. It was a great pick-me-up. You guys are so good about reviewing, and you really don't get enough credit! I love you guys, I seriously do! 


	34. Irrationalities

I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize that it had been over a week since I updated. Can you guys ever forgive me? I hope so, because I have some fun stuff in store for you! Hey, I reached 800 reviews! You guys are so completely awesome, I can't even describe it in words! I'd like to thank Sailor Death, whose reviews pushed me over the top. Thanks! ^*^ We-ell, I won't take up any more of your time. Onto the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three chefs managed to make a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, cheese  
omelettes, toast, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. The best part was that it was  
edible! By the end of the meal, all of the food had been eaten.  
  
"That was wonderful! Thank you for cooking for us," Quatre thanked the three as  
he neatly folded his napkin and placed it on the table.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Trowa echoed.  
  
Their comments made Usagi beam happily. Heero and Wufei only grunted.  
  
"Because you cooked, we'll clean up," Quatre continued. When Usagi went to  
protest, he held up his hand. "It's only fair."  
  
Usagi surveyed the dirty kitchen guiltily. She didn't want them to have to clean up  
the huge mess that she knew was mostly her doing. Well, she just couldn't help  
getting a bit rambunctious when she was cooking for other people!  
  
Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. Quatre smiled. "See? You go  
answer the door. We'll clean."  
  
By his tone, Usagi knew there was no room for arguing. She left the kitchen to  
answer the door. There stood Milliardo, looking quite handsome in a pair of cream  
-colored clacks and matching shirt. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be back  
bright and early."  
  
He regarded her in amusement. "I never kid about work," he replied breezily,  
stepping past her into the house.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she closed the door and followed him to the others, who were  
standing around the living room.  
  
"Gentlemen," he greeted the three with a slight nod, receiving nods in return. "I  
have spoken with my sister this morning. She insisted that we leave for our visit  
immediately."  
  
"Great! Let's leave now!" Duo cried enthusiastically, practically jumping up and  
down. He was always up for a change of scenery.  
  
"Baka! What about packing?" Wufei reminded the ever-so-hyper braided man with  
disgust.  
  
Ignoring the petty argument going on around him, Heero focused his attention on  
Usagi. She really wanted to get away for a while, but he was still unsure. Upon staring  
into her pleading eyes, he knew the choice was already made for him. Tearing his  
gaze away, he stated, "We'll leave this afternoon."  
  
"This afternoon? Isn't that a bit of short notice?" Quatre asked as he and Trowa  
entered the room, catching the tail end of the conversation.  
  
"This afternoon," Heero repeated firmly. "I'll call the airlines."  
  
"Then it's settled. I'm going to pack. I'll come back this afternoon to drive us to the  
airport." With that, Milliardo left.  
  
All six were deep in thought, each wondering what the trip would bring, and if it  
were indeed a good idea to go. But the decision was made. There was no arguing with  
Heero.  
  
They were all startled when Usagi shouted, "Oh no!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Duo asked in concern, wondering what had upset the girl.  
  
"I need to tell my friends!" she explained in a worry-laden voice, her explanation  
both relieving and slightly exasperating to the guys. "They're not going to like this very  
much, my leaving them."  
  
"Well, you go take care of that now while the rest of us start packing," Wufei  
suggested.  
  
"Good. Ok. Good plan. Wait. Will one of you go with me?"  
  
"I'll go with you," Quatre volunteered quickly, stepping forward. He had been  
beaten out of spending time alone with her earlier, so he jumped at the chance that just  
presented itself to him.  
  
"Great! We'll be brief. See you soon!" Usagi waved as she dragged Quatre out of  
the house.  
  
Once they started walking, her hand dropped from his. He frowned in  
disappointment. They had shared a special moment on their picnic, and he had  
thought they connected. Was she not interested in him?  
  
"I really appreciate you coming with me, Quatre." She smiled at him, and all  
negative thoughts he was having floated away. "My friends can be a bit... irrational at  
times."  
  
"It's my pleasure," he returned the smile. 'Besides, how irrational can a group of  
girls be?'  
  
  
  
Rubbing his temples, Quatre sighed. The girls had been arguing back and forth for  
ten minutes. Each shout was louder than the previous. He could barely distinguish  
one word from another. He glanced at Usagi, who didn't look like she was faring much  
better.  
  
Finally she could take the madness no longer. "Shut up!" she screamed, tugging  
on her pigtails in frustration.  
  
All noise stopped as they all stared at her in shock.  
  
She glared back at them, hands on her hips. "I have had enough of this!" she  
shouted. Lowering her voice some, she continued, "I know you are concerned for my  
safety, but I'll be fine. We'll only be gone for a few days."  
  
"But Koneko," Haruka started.  
  
Usagi raised her hand to silence Haruka. "It's done. I just came over to say  
goodbye, so tell me goodbye."  
  
She received a hug and words of wisdom from each girl, except for Haruka, who  
threatened Quatre's and the others' lives if they let anything happen to Usagi.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days, minna," Usagi said as she and Quatre left.  
  
Before he could step out the door, a hand tugged him back.  
  
He was led off to the side by Rei. "We know who you guys are," she told him  
solemnly. "Or were, rather."  
  
He regarded her statement with shock. "How did you-"  
  
"It doesn't matter how we found out," she interrupted. "Your secret will be  
protected." Her eyes were laced with worry, betraying her calm tone. "Please keep  
her safe," Rei murmured to him. Her hand still rested on his arm. "She's very  
important to us."  
  
"She is to us too." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I promise we'll keep her  
safe."  
  
Poking her head back into the room, Usagi called, "Quatre, you coming?"  
  
He turned away from the worried priestess and followed Usagi out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
DJ-chan: You're one of my muses! Just thought I'd let you know that!  
  
ruby bunny: Thanks! I try to be humorous when I can.  
  
Ara-chan: Hehe, don't worry, I'll post some romance for ya soon... And yes, let's talk about BDC! I miss that fic to pieces!  
  
goddess pluto: Thanks! I'm trying to crank out the chapters as fast as I can!  
  
Tainted Angel: Hehe, I don't think you're the only one who wants to see what happens do Duo...  
  
Chibi Tenshi 87: I know! Heero and Wufei in aprons? Who would've thought! That'd make one hell of a fanart pic, don't you think? ~*^  
  
Li-chan: I'll try not to disappoint you with my revenge scheme!  
  
SakuraMona: I know, poor Duo... He never can stay out of trouble...  
  
Asia-chan: Oh, I so agree! This fic is becoming like a novel... Don't worry, though, I still have LOTS more to write for this fic, so it'll be around a while...  
  
Brenda-chan: I'm trying to think of a good joke for Duo to play on Usa... Got some ideas, but we'll see what actually works.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Glad you're enjoying the fic!  
  
Sailor Nova: I know, short chapters are just so much easier for me, but I'll try to make them a bit longer.  
  
jchild: Hehe, yeah, Usa was a bit evil to Duo there... Oh well, he'll get over it! (just won't say how)  
  
LeaD: You know Duo, he likes to overreact... As for your fics, hell yeah! I'm enjoying them!  
  
Laydee Sakura: Hey, thanks for finding that chapter funny! I just had to do it... The opportunity to prank Duo came up, and I just couldn't pass...  
  
Bronwen Stx: Nope, no cliffie in that chap, but I have some evil ones on the way...  
  
Celestial DreamBLaze: Hmm... ::ponders a moment:: Exactly what WILL the other G-boys do to Duo now?  
  
my foot itches: Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, this will not be a Duo/Usa. I do have one of those in the works, though!  
  
kita-chan: You're my toughest reviewer! (that's not a bad thing) You bring up some interesting points... But look! Milliardo is back! And while he doesn't play a large role now, he will get to see the spotlight a bit later... As far as the villain, you're not sposed to have any idea who it is... but I'll be revealing more info later!  
  
DW: Wow! Thanks for all of your kind words! I hope you continue to read!  
  
rinismoon: Yeah, I know, Usa kinda comes off that way, but it wasn't intentional! I just wanted to show an inner struggle of emotion, mostly aimed at the guys... But don't worry, Usa will straighten herself out soon!  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: Well, I'm aiming for Duo's revenge to be funny, but I guess I'll just have to wait to see what you guys think!  
  
Liquid Ice: Yay! I knew I wasn't the only one who would set up Duo like that!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks so much! I try to be funny whenever possible.  
  
sapphireskies: Aww, well... Sad to say, but I think I had the Usa/? couple figured out at the beginning... There was a moment there when I wavered, but I made up my mind... But don't worry, I'm currently working on a Duo/Usa fic!  
  
InvisibleRain: Two hours? o*O That's a long time to read! But I'm so happy you took the time out to read the entire fic! Ah, so many questions... They will all be revealed soon, I promise!  
  
WikeD tEnShi: Aww, thanks! I'm trying to write as fast as I can!  
  
sasha: Well, I intend to add a lot more comedy where that came from...  
  
Meio-chan: Well, even if it was just a small prank, Duo has been pranked by Usa before (remember the French maid incident?)... So he's not going to let her get away with even the smallest thing!  
  
Gideon's Dreamer: Hehe, thanks! I must say that I feel the same way about yours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew, it's a rare occasion when I have time to personally thank all of my reviewers! But it was definitely worth it, because you guys are awesome! Hehe, the next chapter is going to be a bit... interesting, to say the least. Hope you can keep up! And review review review! It keeps me motivated! 


	35. Up, Up, and Away

I know updates are getting less and less frequent with me... But in all honesty, I've hit a writing... lull, and I don't want to post and post and post and be left with no backup chapter if I hit a full-on brick wall. Well, we'll see what happens. Anyway, this chapter is SUPER long, one of the longest chapters yet! I think you will like it. At least, I hope you do. Well, read it and judge for yourselves. Enjoy!  
  
  
BTW, I'm gonna repost this again in case anyone didn't catch it or forgot about it... I have a nice little Yahoo List... If you sign up for it, I'll tell you when I update my fics... Plus pretty soon I'll be adding some tidbits from a couple of new x-overs I'm working on. So please join!  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GrapeFics/  
  
  
Ok, for real now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero sat on Usagi's bed, waiting for her return. For someone who was saying a  
quick goodbye, she sure had been gone a long time.  
  
Suddenly tensing, his eyes glanced around the room. The hair on the back of his  
neck stood on end, and he got the feeling that he was being watched.  
  
Usagi's purple-black cat came out of the closet. She stared up at Heero, not  
moving.  
  
His mind quickly rewound to the conversation he had with Usagi about the cat. His  
eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Luna," he spoke slowly.  
  
She just stared up at him, unblinking, unmoving.  
  
"I know you can talk," he continued, waiting for a reaction.  
  
The small cat visibly paled as her stance faltered.  
  
"It's true, Luna. I told him."  
  
Both Heero and Luna turned to Usagi, who had just entered the room. She sat  
down in the desk chair. "Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded to her guardian.  
  
At her confession, Luna did indeed become both shocked and angry, but she  
pushed those aside at Usagi's expression. "It's all right," she said quietly.  
  
Heero blinked. Even though he expected it, he still was not prepared for the cat to  
talk. "So it's true."  
  
"You didn't believe me?" Usagi shot him a dirty look. Then she turned back to  
Luna. "Luna, we're going away for a few days."  
  
"I know," Luna interrupted, jumping into Usagi's lap. '" overheard them talking  
downstairs. Don't worry about me. I'll go stay with Minako and Artemis."  
  
"Good. She always takes good care of you," she murmured, hugging her feline  
friend tightly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, can't... breathe..." Luna mumbled as her face turned red.  
  
"Oops! Gomen ne, Luna," Usagi apologized, releasing her death grip.  
  
Luna stared at the girl for a moment before finally saying, "Take care of yourself, all  
right? Be careful."  
  
"I will, Luna, I promise."  
  
"And you." Luna turned to Heero, trying her best to glare at him, with much  
success. "You five young men had better protect her."  
  
"With our lives," he answered automatically, and meant it.  
  
She seemed satisfied with that answer. "Good." She faced Usagi once again. "I'll  
see you when you get back, then."  
  
Usagi opened the balcony door for her, and Luna made a quick departure. "Ja ne,  
Luna!" she called after her feline friend. Closing the door, she resumed her seat at the  
desk. "So, are you shocked?" she asked Heero.  
  
"Shocked, no. Surprised, yes. But I can see that she is a fit guardian."  
  
"She is, she really is," Usagi smiled, thinking back to all of the times that Luna had  
protected her and helped her along the way.  
  
Heero cleared his throat to gain Usagi's attention after he saw her float away to  
some dreamland. As she turned back to him, he said, "Our flight leaves at noon, which  
gives you roughly two hours to get packed before we leave."  
  
Usagi nodded, staring at the floor. She looked up at him. "I've never flown before."   
On a plane, at least.  
  
"You'll be fine, don't worry," he reassured her, standing up. "Now, you should start  
packing." Then he left.  
  
Usagi opened her closet door, staring at the small amount of clothes that occupied  
it. Most of her clothes were at her apartment. Sighing, she took her suitcase from  
under the bed and set it on top of her desk, popping it open. All of the clothes in the  
closet were put into it, as well as all the clothes in the dresser. She still had room to  
spare. 'Well, maybe this Relena will like to shop. I could use some new outfits,' she  
thought absently, throwing her stuffed bunny on top of her clothes.  
  
"That didn't take long at all," she announced to herself, closing the suitcase with a  
snap. Grabbing the handle, she carried it down the stairs, where an argument ensued.  
  
"We shouldn't bring them," Quatre was insisting. "It's a pacifist kingdom."  
  
"It's a safety precaution. You don't know if someone hell-bent on revenge might  
catch word that we're in town," Heero argued, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Still, there have been no signs of disputes, big or small," Quatre continued,  
throwing his hands about. "We would only cause potential for a conflict."  
  
"Fine!" Heero growled, exasperated. "We'll only take the bare minimum with us."  
  
"Good." Quatre turned to the stairway, and his face drained of its color. "Usagi!   
How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"It's fine, Quatre. She knows," Heero explained almost apologetically to the blonde  
man.  
  
"She.. what?" his eyes widened.  
  
"I told her."  
  
"You... what?" He couldn't quite understand what would possess Heero to do a  
thing like that. She knew about their past?  
  
Walking over to him, Usagi laid a hand on his arm. "It's true, Quatre. You can  
trust me."  
  
Looking into her eyes, he saw that she felt no contempt for their actions. Her  
approval and understanding meant the world to him. "Oh, there's no doubt in my mind  
that I can trust you." He gave her a tiny smile before going upstairs.  
  
"That went well," Usagi sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Heero told her. "Are you finished packing?"  
  
She gestured to the suitcase she had set down at the bottom of the stairs. "All  
packed and ready to go."  
  
"Good. You still have a good hour and a half before we leave."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Then I think I'll take a walk in the back." When he went to protest,  
she held up her hands in front of her. "I promise not to punch any more trees."  
  
"Fine," he consented reluctantly, "but be careful."  
  
She was already out the door. An hour to kill... She could definitely spend an hour  
walking the path through the grove of trees.  
  
Veering off to the right, the path winded past a patch of tiny purple flowers that  
grew at the base of a pink oleander bush. Usagi stopped to pick one of the oleanders,  
then continued on her way.  
  
That's what she loved about walking back here. Last time it had been night, which  
was beautiful in the moon's glow, but everything was just as beautiful in the sunlight.  
  
As the path made a left turn, she came to a stop. A large white wooden gazebo  
stood beside the path. Vines were entwined in the side lattice and twisted around the  
pillars, their soft green color standing brilliantly against the stark white.  
  
Usagi approached the gazebo, slowly climbing the two steps into the large  
structure. There were three benches against the sides, leaving an open space in the  
middle.  
  
Sitting down on the bench closest to the stairs, Usagi took a deep breath. The air  
was crisp, carrying a subtle hint of sunlight and flowers. She loved it.  
  
She was really happy here, living with the guys. The circumstances behind it  
weren't very pleasant, and at first the idea seemed ridiculous, but now she realized it  
was a good place to be, a nice change.  
  
And then she gasped as her mind flashed with a memory.  
  
Princess Serenity was standing in a gazebo similar to the one Usagi was in.   
Serenity's eyes kept glancing about, as if she were looking for someone. Finally her  
gaze landed on something, and she smiled.  
  
As the memory faded into blackness, Usagi blinked rapidly. Where did that come  
from? Then, like the memory, she heard the faint sound of music being carried by a  
breeze. The song was familiar, and Usagi found herself unconsciously humming along.   
The song disappeared from the wind, but still Usagi hummed. Standing, she began to  
slowly twirl around the gazebo, dancing to the hauntingly beautiful melody she still  
hummed.  
  
  
  
From his bedroom window, Quatre had seen Usagi walk off, so he decided to follow  
her. He really needed to talk to her. The twists and turns of the path did not reveal  
Usagi yet. She must have had more of a lead than he realized.  
  
As he took a sharp turn to the right, he thought he heard something. Continuing  
down the path, he pinpointed the noise to be a song. Breaking into a jog, Quatre  
hurried down the path.  
  
He stopped as he came to the gazebo. There was Usagi, humming to herself and  
dancing gracefully about the gazebo. The sunlight danced around her, bathing her in  
an ethereal glow.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched the girl that reminded him of an  
angel. He slowly made his way over to the gazebo and up the steps, never taking his  
eyes off of her.  
  
Spinning around, Usagi's eyes landed on Quatre. She stopped, catching herself as  
she stumbled. "Quatre!"  
  
"Sorry, Usagi, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized quickly.  
  
She smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you're here. I could use a dance partner."   
With quick steps, she had crossed the gazebo and took Quatre's hand in hers. They  
glided across the floor in a foreign dance as she began to hum, closing her eyes.  
  
They danced together, the only sound the sweet ballad that ended too soon for  
both. Quatre spun Usagi around once more before pulling her tiny body to his.  
  
Opening her eyes, Usagi stared up at Quatre, her hands clutching his shoulders.  
  
Unable to help himself, Quatre lowered his head to hers, their lips meeting. Both  
kept their eyes locked as the kiss became more passionate.  
  
So many thoughts were swimming in Quatre's head, jumbled so that he couldn't  
make heads or tails of them. But who needed to think when he was kissing the most  
beautiful person ever created?  
  
"Usagi? Are you over here?"  
  
The voice startled the two as they broke apart, taking a step back from each other.   
They looked up as Trowa approached.  
  
"Quatre, good, you're here also," Trowa addressed them both, taking note of their  
flushed faces. "We're getting ready to leave."  
  
The three retraced the path back to the house in silence, each too preoccupied  
with their own thoughts to make conversation. They entered the living room, where  
everyone was gathered, including the newly arrived Milliardo.  
  
"The car is packed, and we're ready to go," Duo reported, coming over to stand by  
Usagi.  
  
They filed outside to a rented Explorer that was twin to the guys'. Milliardo drove,  
and Trowa took the passenger seat, as Heero did not care to sit by the older man.   
Instead, he occupied the middle seat alongside Usagi, who was sandwiched between  
him and Duo. Duo made it his new unofficial duty to stay by her side. Quatre and  
Wufei occupied the back seat.  
  
The entire ride consisted of Heero glaring at the back of Milliardo's head, Duo and  
Wufei exchanging words that resulted in laughing and threats, and Quatre and Trowa  
trying to run interference.  
  
Usagi, however, paid no attention to any of this. She was too preoccupied with her  
thoughts, mostly trying to understand the memory she just had. The song was  
familiar, yet she couldn't place it. It was different from the one that her locket played.   
And dancing with Quatre had been wonderful, but she still felt like it were somehow  
wrong in the scenario. The feeling was unsettling, but nothing could be done about it.   
She'd have to wait for the memory to eventually play itself out.  
  
They finally arrived at the airport. Unloading the luggage from the back, Duo tried  
to get Usagi's suitcase from her, but she insisted on carrying it herself. It also helped  
when she slammed it down on his foot. It was a short-lived argument.  
  
Heero directed the group to the right waiting area, then went to get their tickets and  
check in their luggage. Usagi was the only one who sat down, choosing a seat by the  
window. She watched, wide-eyed, as a plane took off. "We're going to do that?" she  
whispered to herself.  
  
"How else are we supposed to get to the Cinq Kingdom?"  
  
Startled, Usagi tore her eyes away from the window and focused on Wufei, who  
had taken a seat beside her. "I'm afraid to fly," she admitted.  
  
"A lot of people are. It's only natural. But it's safe."  
  
"Safe?" She got a flashback of Mamoru's starseed being stolen by Galaxia while  
he was on a plane to America the first time. That plane had definitely not been safe.   
"Mamoru," she whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Wufei looked at her closely.  
  
Shaking her head, she answered, "Promise me?"  
  
"Promise you what?"  
  
"That we'll be safe."  
  
Judging from her expression and her pleading eyes, this must be something that  
she desperately needed to hear. "I promise." And he meant it.  
  
"Are you two even listening?" Duo asked as he walked up to them. All he received  
were a couple of blank stares. "They just announced our flight. We're boarding the  
plane now."  
  
They joined the others, receiving their tickets. As they walked down the ramp to  
the plane, Usagi took deep breaths, one after another. She wasn't nervous, no. More  
like petrified.  
  
"If you keep breathing like that, you're going to pass out," Trowa said to her in a  
low voice.  
  
"What? Oh," Usagi's face reddened in embarrassment. But she gave a tiny smile  
when he briefly squeezed her hand.  
  
When Heero had bought the tickets, he was unable to get seats for all seven of  
them together. Usagi looked at her ticket. Scanning the numbers above the aisle, she  
found her seat, which happened to be by a window. Slowly sitting down, she shoved  
an overnight bag under her seat and looked to see where everyone else was sitting.  
  
First down the aisle was Trowa, who took a seat three rows ahead of her. He was  
joined by Quatre, then Duo across the aisle.  
  
Heero headed straight down the aisle. When he passed by her seat, he paused  
briefly, then continued past her, taking a seat two rows behind and across the aisle  
from her. Milliardo was behind him, taking a seat in the back of the cabin.  
  
Then came Wufei, also heading down the aisle. Usagi expected him to keep going  
past her, so she was surprised when he sank into the seat beside her. "Looks like it's  
you and me," he acknowledged.  
  
"Wufei you have no idea how happy I am that you're sitting by me," she smiled in  
gratitude. "If I were sitting by myself, I know I'd freak out. Well, even more than I am  
now."  
"There's nothing to be scared of."  
  
She nodded vigorously in agreement, trying to make herself believe the words, to  
no avail.  
  
As the flight attendant came out to the front of the cabin and began her  
instructional spiel on flying safety, Usagi hung onto every word. She didn't want to  
miss anything. At the mention of dropping oxygen masks and flotation devices, Usagi  
dug her fingernails into an unsuspecting Wufei's arm. "If the plane were to have  
trouble?" she practically screeched, eyes wide in fear.  
  
"It's only precautionary instructions. Nothing is going to happen. Remember my  
promise?" He gently tried to pry the girl's nails out of his arm.  
  
"I remember." She loosened her grip on his arm, not noticing the four tiny red  
welts she left in his skin. And she was relatively calmed. That is, until the captain  
announced their flight takeoff. She squeezed her eyes shut as the plane slowly began  
to move.  
  
Wufei observed the nerve-wracked girl, shaking his head in mild amusement. He  
covered her hand with his, and, through her fear, he caught a hint of a smile in return.   
He continued to hold her hand until they had completely taken off and were flying.   
"You can open your eyes now," he encouraged her.  
  
Slowly her eyes peeked open. "Still safe," she sighed in relief. Then she  
happened to glance out the tiny round window to her left, and she gasped. The land  
below was nothing but strips of green and white, blending into the cornflower blue sky  
dotted with fluffy white clouds. "Beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"See, what did I tell you. Now, will you be all right while I make a quick trip to the  
bathroom?"  
  
Her nod was pensive, but then her head moved almost fervently. "I'll be fine." She  
watched him retreat down the aisle. Settling back into her surprisingly comfortable  
seat, she closed her eyes once again. She might not have been scared, but that didn't  
mean she was quite ready to stare out the window again at the disappearing land  
below.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Eyes snapping open, Usagi looked over at--"Duo?"  
  
"The one and only!" his grin widened. "Hey, why don't you come sit up here with  
us? There's an empty seat next to me."  
  
Usagi hesitated. "Well, I don't want to leave Wufei by himself..."  
  
"Nonsense! He'll be fine by himself. Just look at Heero." He jerked a thumb to  
point behind him at Heero, whose eyes were closed, arms folded across his chest.  
  
Returning her gaze to Duo, Usagi said, "Wufei will be coming out of the bathroom  
soon."  
  
"Alone?" Duo grinned wickedly. "Looks like he won't be joining the Mile High Club  
anytime soon."  
  
"Mile High Club?" she repeated, perplexed. No one had told her anything about  
joining a club. Did she just miss something while the flight attendant was speaking?   
"What is that?"  
  
Duo leaned over, whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Duo!" she practically shrieked. Glancing ahead, she caught the curious glances  
of Quatre and Trowa. She quickly ducked her head to avoid their stares, her face once  
again red in embarrassment for the umpteenth time that day. "But, that's so... public!"  
she said to Duo, still shocked.  
  
"Which is what makes it so exciting."  
  
She stared at him, unable to hide her disbelief. "So, you've..." she let the thought  
trail off, its implication hanging in the air.  
  
His eyes widened. "I wasn't speaking from experience!" he exclaimed defensively,  
jerking back in his seat. Lowering his voice, he leaned toward her once again. "I have  
thought about it, though," he admitted guiltily. After a moment's hesitation, he asked,  
"Would you like to join with me?"  
  
A look of pure surprise crossed her face as she stared at him, openmouthed in  
shock. Then she grinned a tiny grin, her eyebrows dipping evilly. "Actually, that  
doesn't sound like such a bad idea." She lightly raked one fingernail up his arm. "In  
fact," she continued slyly, "it sounds like fun. Why don't you go, and I'll meet you in a  
minute?"  
  
"Usagi, I was kidding!" Duo cried, earning them both curious and irritated glances  
from some of the other passengers. He lowered his voice. "Usagi, I would never do  
that to you."  
  
"Too bad," she sighed, removing her hand from his arm as she leaned back. "It  
could have been memorable."  
  
'Wait a minute...' Duo's eyes narrowed as his brain worked overtime. Her own  
eyes held amusement and a sense of mocking, as did her tone. "You're playing me!"  
he realized in disbelief. "And I totally fell for it! I was the one that was supposed to fool  
you!"  
  
Through her laughter, Usagi apologized, "Sorry, Duo, but you make it so easy! I  
couldn't resist!"  
  
"I should really know better by now," he grumbled.  
  
"You really should," she agreed. "But, your mockery was good for something.   
You helped take my mind off of flying. And for that, Duo Maxwell, I am grateful."   
Raising a hand to his chin, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Wufei asked from behind them.  
  
"Duo was just--"  
  
"Going back to my seat," Duo interrupted as he stood. Winking at Usagi, he said,  
"Enjoy the rest of your flight..."  
  
"What was that all about?" Wufei asked as he sat back down.  
  
"Oh, he was just trying to distract me," Usagi answered mysteriously, closing her  
eyes. She hadn't realized just how tired she was. The lulling movement of the airplane  
did wonders to reinforce that fact. So much had been going on that it must have finally  
gotten to her.  
  
Wufei watched as Usagi stifled a yawn behind her hand. Her head dropped  
slightly, but she straightened it quickly. "You have time," he told her.  
  
"Time?" she questioned, not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"To sleep. We have a few hours."  
  
"Good idea," she murmured, curling her feet up underneath her. She leaned her  
head against the window. After a few minutes, she mumbled, "Wufei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This isn't comfortable. I need a pillow."  
  
"Would you like me to get you one?" he offered.  
  
"No, it's all right." Stretching the opposite way, she lay her head against his  
shoulder, her bandaged hand on his arm. "Do you mind?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am absolutely amazed at how many reviews I have right now! You guys are so completely awesome! I realize that I tell you that a lot, but I figure you deserve it! Besides, you write some great things about my writing, so it's only fair that I write some great things about you too! Anyway, in the next chapter, they're going to meet... Relena! Should be fun. My aim for this chapter is to hit 900 reviews. Please help me with that! I'll love you forever, I really will! Please, please review! It keeps me motivated! 


	36. The Reunion

Uhh, hehe, I have the feeling that this chapter will be getting some very diverse reviews... If you all remember correctly, this is the chapter where Relena comes in! Now, I won't tell you my views on Relena because I have a lot of stuff in store for her and everyone else... Besides, it's much more fun to leave you guessing! Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
Oh, I wanted to throw in a (sadly) conspicuous little plugin for my newest x-over fic, Not Even A Goodbye. I just posted it a few days ago, and the response has been excellent! For those of you that have read it, many thanks go in your direction! For those of you that haven't read it, please go check it out. I think you'll be quite surprised by it.  
  
Sorry about that. Anyway, now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi groaned as she was gently shaken from her slumber. Eyes opening  
groggily, she blinked several times as the world came into focus. She immediately  
recognized Wufei's face so close to hers.  
  
"Time to wake up, Usagi," he told her softly, staring at the girl who still rested on  
his shoulder. "The plane just landed."  
  
At the mention of the plane, she bolted straight up and looked out the window.   
Sure enough, they were once again on solid ground. Grabbing her overnight bag, she  
followed Wufei off the plane and into the airport terminal, where they met up with the  
others.  
  
Each was scanning the crowd. "Any sign of Relena?" Duo asked. Relena was  
supposed to be meeting them at the airport to take them back to the academy.  
  
Suddenly Milliardo stepped forward, a half-smile adorning his face. He greeted the  
approaching man with a handshake. "Paegan."  
  
Paegan had been with Relena's adoptive family for years. He was a trusted advisor  
as well as a loyal friend, and he always watched out for Relena.  
  
"Milliardo," he greeted the man with a warm smile. "It's been a long time."  
  
"That it has." He turned to the others. "You remember Relena's friends."  
  
"Of course." Paegan gave them a short bow. When he stood, his eyes landed on  
Usagi. He stared at her for a full minute before saying, "I don't believe we've met."  
  
Stepping forward, she introduced herself. "I am Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you."   
She shook his hand, meeting his strong grip with one of her own.  
  
"Likewise. Now, let us get your luggage so we can return to the academy. Relena  
is anxiously awaiting your arrival. She should be finishing up a business meeting at  
this very moment."  
  
They made their way to the baggage claim, taking their suitcases as they rounded  
the conveyor belt. Then they headed outside, where Relena's famous all-pink limousine  
had been replaced by a sleek black one. Piling in, Paegan set about driving them to  
Peacecraft Academy, once known as Saint Gabriel's.  
  
Usagi kept her eyes glued to the window. The Cinq Kingdom was so beautiful.   
Everything was green and vibrant, the sky a dazzling blue. It looked like a wonderful  
place to live.  
  
Eventually they pulled to a stop in front of a large concrete stairway that led up to a  
massive redbrick building.  
  
"Peacecraft Academy," Duo stated. "The place looks the same."  
  
They stood on the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairway, looking up at the  
academy where Heero, Duo, and Quatre once posed as students.  
  
Their gazes were averted to someone descending the stairs. The new person  
stopped directly in front of them, beaming in delight.  
  
All she received were confused glances. Who was this person?  
  
"They are all safe and accounted for, Miss Relena," Paegan spoke up, breaking the  
silence that had befallen them.  
  
"Relena?" Milliardo finally stepped forward.  
  
Upon further scrutiny, they saw that it was indeed Relena, although she had  
changed. A lot. She had the same strikingly blue eyes and honey-blonde hair,  
although now her bangs were cropped shorter, while her hair fell straight down her back  
and to her waist. She no longer adorned the Peacecraft Academy uniform she had  
sworn by a few years ago, but now upgraded her outfit to a stylish, short midnight blue  
skirt and matching tailored jacket. To put it simply, she looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"Brother!" she cried delightedly, rushing forward to hug him, which he avidly  
returned.  
  
"You really grew up," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She stepped back, obviously pleased at the remark. "Hey, guys, it's been a  
while," she greeted the other men. To their surprise, she gave each of them a hug.   
She went up to Heero last. "It's good to see you, Heero," she murmured.  
  
Duo waited for the deathgrip of a hug she would bestow upon poor Heero, but he  
was kept waiting. He almost keeled over in shock at the simple embrace that his friend  
received.  
  
Relena stopped in front of Usagi. Neither one spoke, only stared, crystal blue  
meeting bright azure. "You are Usagi, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi Tsukino,"" Usagi answered, then blurted out, "I expected you to be  
older." Before she could confuse anyone, she continued. "I mean, you run an entire  
kingdom! That is very surprising for someone so young. You look to be our age!"  
  
"That's because I am," Relena giggled, amused at Usagi's astonishment. "It's a  
very long story. Perhaps we can get into it later. For now, though, we should get you  
settled into your rooms." She led them up the tall flight of stairs and into the building's  
main hall. "Our guest quarters are under renovation at the moment," she explained  
apologetically. "I hope you won't mind staying in the dorms?"  
  
Usagi shook her head in answer for everyone. "Dorms would be great. We're  
thankful you can accommodate us."  
  
"Think nothing of it," Relena smiled at the group before leading them to the dorms.   
"I am just happy to have guests. It's been quite a long while since I've taken time off."  
  
They slowed to a stop at the end of a long hallway with many doors. "I have a  
couple of single rooms available, but some of you will have to double."  
  
"We can all share," Trowa spoke up. He glanced at Usagi, who nodded her  
consent.  
  
"Great!" Relena clapped her hands together. She handed Heero four sets of keys.   
"The first four rooms on the left are empty. I'll leave it to you to pick rooms. Your  
luggage will be sent up shortly." She pulled a business card out of her jacket pocket  
and handed it to Usagi. "My office's phone line," she explained. "When you're settled  
in, just give me a call, and we'll go out to dinner."  
  
They all watched as she left. Then they turned to Heero.  
  
"I'll room by myself," Milliardo spoke up, taking a set of keys from Heero and  
disappearing into the last of the four rooms. None of the men were going to argue with  
that decision. They weren't exactly ready to jump at the opportunity to room with him.  
  
"Duo and Quatre take the first room," Heero instructed, handing them each a key.   
"Trowa and Wufei take the third room. Usagi is with me." He glanced at her.  
  
Usagi almost smiled. Even on vacation, he thought of protecting her. She gave a  
slight nod.  
  
Heero passed out the rest of the keys, and everyone went to their respective  
rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, because I know you guys all too well, I am fully aware that we all have different opinions of our favorite pacifist princess. However, I am really not prepared to read a thousand flames as to how I make her act in this fic. So please, if you do not agree with her character, feel free to tell me; in fact, please do tell me, but please don't scream at me. But you guys have been awesome so far, and I've received minimal flaming in the last 35 chapters, so I have faith that you will keep on being the wonderful reviewers that I love. So please tell me what you think! And BTW, the next chapter is gonna have a nice piece of info in there, so the more you review, the faster I post. Thanks! Love ya! 


	37. Blood and Roses

Yay! Last chapter saw the introduction of your favorite Pacifist princess and mine, Relena! That definitely got some mixed reactions. Hehe, that's what I was going for! But don't worry, lovely things are in store in the future, both the distant and the not-so-distant. Hehe, enjoy this chapter and read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, this place is really cute," Usagi commented. Their dorm room had a living  
area with a deep rose-colored sofa, along with a large mahogany coffee table. One wall  
held a matching desk. There was a bedroom in the back with two beds, separated by  
a short nightstand. A tiny kitchen was on the far right. "Relena has really good taste."  
  
Heero only grunted in response. He didn't care much about interior design. Just  
give him a bed and four walls and he was fine.  
  
Shortly after, their luggage arrived. Usagi eagerly threw her suitcase on her bed,  
wanting to change out of the clothes she had traveled in. Not knowing where they  
would be having dinner, she picked out a casual white button-up blouse and a pair of  
dark green pants.  
  
Just as she was about to undress, she realized that she was not the only person in  
the room. Heero's back was turned to her as he rifled through his own suitcase. "I'm  
changing, so don't turn around," Usagi said, then proceeded to undress.  
  
Heero's keen sense of hearing picked up every button, every rustle of fabric her  
clothes made. He was surprised at how much that disturbed him. He was relieved  
when she announced, "All done."  
  
Nodding, he asked, "Could you call Relena and tell her we're all ready? The others  
should be settled in by now."  
  
"Sure." Grabbing the phone off the nightstand, Usagi pulled out the business card  
that Relena had given her and dialed the number printed on it. After a couple of rings,  
she heard it pick up on the other end. "Relena Peacecraft," the other girl answered.  
  
"Relena?" Usagi spoke almost uncertainly.  
  
"Usagi," Relena answered. "Is everyone ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Great. Just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll be right over."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Usagi reported, "She'll be here in a couple of minutes."  
  
Heero shoved his suitcase under his bed. "We should get going, then."  
  
"Wait. Aren't you going to change?"  
  
He looked down at his jeans, black shirt, and boots. "I don't know. Does it look  
like I could use a change of clothes?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Blushing, Usagi stammered, "I just meant--after the flight, I mean... Oh, never  
mind." She left the room to get the others, reaching the first door and knocking.  
  
Opening the door, Duo glanced at her outfit appreciatively. "A vision in green," he  
grinned slyly.  
  
"Had to go straight for her pants, didn't you?" Quatre quipped as he came up  
behind Duo.  
  
Usagi laughed, but the braided man just stared at him in openmouthed shock. Not  
only did Quatre make a cutting joke, but one with sexual undertones? That was just  
too bizarre!  
  
"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Usagi asked once her laughter died down. As  
both of them nodded, she moved down the hallway to knock on the third door.  
  
Usagi smiled as Trowa answered the door. "Relena is on her way over," she  
informed him. "Are you two ready?" She peered past him into their room.  
  
Wufei was in the middle of the room with his katana, practicing. Why he chose to  
do that now, Usagi didn't know. Stepping past Trowa, she stopped directly behind  
Wufei, who hadn't noticed her presence. "Wufei."  
  
Startled, he whirled around and slashed through the air with his katana, stopping  
mere centimeters from her chest. "Usagi!" he huffed, both shocked and angry. "What  
were you doing? I could have hurt you!"  
  
"I knew you'd stop," she answered simply. Leaving the room, she approached the  
last door. Before she could knock, the door opened.  
  
"Usagi, stunning as always," Milliardo complimented in a way that only he could.   
"Are we ready for dinner?"  
  
"Relena will be here soon," Usagi told him, not bothered by his slick compliments.  
They walked back over to the group, which Heero had joined. Much to Usagi's surprise  
and delight, he had changed into a pair of black slacks and blue shirt. She grinned as  
she noticed that he still wore his boots. Some habits just die hard.  
  
"Sorry about the wait," Relena called as she hurried up to the group. For the  
second time, she had gained their stares. Changing out of her business suit, she now  
wore a snow-white dress that fluttered to her knees in wispy layers. The top was  
strapless and had tiny clear glass beads sewn onto it. Her hair was swept up into a  
French twist.  
  
Usagi couldn't take her eyes off the girl standing so elegantly in front of them.   
"Relena, you look so beautiful," she murmured, in awe.  
  
Much to the guys' surprise, they were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Shall we?" Milliardo sidled up to Relena, offering her his arm. She gladly  
accepted, and they led the way down the hall.  
  
Catching up with Usagi, Quatre held out his hand to her. She smiled at him, then  
linked her fingers with his.  
  
They reached the limo, clambering in. Paegan drove them to a quaint little Italian  
restaurant. It was one of Relena's favorites and it had a very laid-back atmosphere.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, it has been a while," the host greeted her.  
  
"The throes of work call," she answered with a smile as he led them to a large  
table in the back. They sat down and were given menus, and the host left.  
  
"This is definitely a vacation for me," Duo declared from his seat at the end of the  
table. "We haven't been out to dinner in ages!"  
  
"Leave it to Duo to judge a vacation by the food eaten," Quatre smiled in  
amusement.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Duo met a table full of skeptical expressions. "Ok, fine, I  
resemble that," he admitted grudgingly.  
  
"It's all right, Duo. We still respect you," Usagi consoled him, patting his hand  
from across the table.  
  
"Respect?" Wufei snorted, trying hard not to laugh. At Usagi's glare, he promptly  
stopped, causing the entire table to laugh.  
  
"Usagi, I'm impressed," Relena praised the other blonde. "How did you manage to  
get these guys to listen to you like that?"  
  
"Oh, that one's easy. It's a common fact that men are inferior to women, so all it  
took was a little manipulation."  
  
"Hey!" the men chorused, shooting glares at Usagi.  
  
"I was only kidding!" she cried in-between giggles. She winked at Relena, who  
burst into another round of laughter.  
  
Milliardo took all of this in with the utmost scrutiny. He couldn't remember the last  
time he had heard Relena laugh. She had not only changed in her appearance, but her  
personality as well, and this made him happy. He was looking forward to discussing  
her having a long talk with her to get reacquainted.  
  
Heero was also taking in this change. She was so different from the girl he once  
knew, now no girl at all, but a woman, a woman that he had almost had feelings for.   
He wondered about her feelings now. Before they had parted for the last time, she had  
confessed her love to him. He was unable to return the feelings, never knowing love.  
  
Then he looked over to Usagi, who was sitting across the table between Trowa and  
Quatre. In the short time that she had stayed with them, he had developed feelings for  
her, but he wasn't the only one. He saw the way Quatre gazed at her, the way Wufei  
listened to her, how Trowa protected her, and how Duo always tried to entertain her.   
She was definitely an influence on all of them, whether she knew it or not.  
  
As if she could feel his gaze on her, Usagi turned her eyes to him. They stared at  
each other, and Usagi gave him a smile before turning her attention back to her menu.  
  
The waiter appeared and took their orders, toting the menus away.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm going to go to the powder room." Relena stood, grabbing her  
tiny white clutch purse. "Usagi, would you like to also?"  
  
"Sure." Usagi stood, following Relena into the ladies' room.  
  
Setting her purse down on the counter, Relena leaned against it and faced Usagi.   
She sized up the other blonde, not bothering to be discreet about it.  
  
Usagi was trapped under her gaze, subconsciously shifting from one foot to the  
other. The intensity of the other girl's gaze was making her uncomfortable.  
  
Finally Relena smiled. "You've changed them."  
  
Confused, Usagi asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Relena's smile only broadened. "Those men back there at the table... they were  
forced into manhood at such a young age. I assume you know of their pasts?" At  
Usagi's nod, she continued. "The War took its toll on them. But now... they seem to  
be more at ease, with themselves and with each other. Even Heero has changed. I  
never thought I'd live to see the day where he would dress up and go out to dinner."   
Her tone became wistful for a moment, but she quickly pushed her memories aside.   
"I've seen the way they look at you. You changed them. And for that, I want to thank  
you."  
  
She took a step forward, grasping Usagi's hands in her own. "I saw firsthand how  
they were during the War," she remarked, her eyes solemn. "They were completely  
different people, empty shells where men should have been. But that changed, partly  
when they met each other, and now, when they met you."  
  
"I only tried to be their friend," Usagi protested softly, flustered by Relena's  
comments.  
  
"That's all it took." Stepping back, she released Usagi's hands. "I'm happy that  
you are here, Usagi." She plucked a rose from the tall potted rose bush, handing the  
vibrant red flower to Usagi.  
  
"Arigato, Relena." Usagi accepted the rose, inhaling its aromatic scent. "Ouch!"  
she lowered the rose, turning it over in her hand. A single tiny thorn had pierced her  
index finger, and a dark spot of blood appeared from the wound.  
  
"Here." Relena handed Usagi a paper towel.  
  
Usagi pressed it to her finger, wiping the blood away.  
  
"I'll throw that away for you." Relena took the tissue from Usagi, who was  
inspecting her finger. While the girl was distracted, Relena discreetly stuffed the  
bloody tissue into her purse. Clutching the tiny white bag to her side, she said, "Shall  
we go back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do I even need to say anything here? I'm sure you guys will have more than enough to compensate for my sorry explanations as to why the plot has taken its unsuspecting twists and bends. I can't begin to understand where these plots come from... But I know you're enjoying them, so I'll keep on writing!  
  
Oh, but I do have a HUGE favor to ask... I've currently been diagnosed with writer's block, the most dreaded illness in the fic world, and I could use a bit of help. See, I do plan on adding in some romance between the senshi and the G-boys, but I don't exactly know how to get them together without doing something that is too cliché. This is where you come in. I need ways to get romance to bud. Thing is, I don't want it to happen at the same time. I need different scenarios for each couple. If you have any ideas, please write them in your review or e-mail me. I'd appreciate it bunches! I love you guys to pieces! 


	38. Intimate Positions

Well, I'm getting over my writer's block veeeeeeery slowly... I have a couple of ideas but am still messing around with them. Guess we'll see what happens! Anyway, sorry this chapter took a little longer to come out... I've had an absolutely hellish week, and this upcoming week is looking the same... So hopefully I'll survive. Ok, enough ranting. Here's the next chap. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two girls returned to the table, enjoying the rest of their dinner. When all were  
finished eating, they decided to walk the short distance back to the academy.  
  
Relena and Usagi took the lead, the guys trailing behind. They strolled down the  
mostly deserted sidewalk in the neon fluorescence of the street lamps.  
  
"Relena, can I ask a favor of you?" Usagi wanted to know. As she gained Relena's  
attention, she continued. "I brought with me a very selective wardrobe, so I was  
wondering if you might want you go shopping with me?"  
  
A smile broke out on Relena's face. "I haven't gotten to shop in ages! They  
opened a new four-story department store. We should all go!" she clapped her hands  
together.  
  
"We should all go where?" Duo asked curiously as he fell in step with the girls.  
  
"Shopping!" Relena reiterated, her voice bubbling with enthusiasm.  
  
"Shopping?" Duo wrinkled his nose. "Why would we want to shop?"  
  
"The entire third floor is a food court."  
  
Duo's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Count me in!"  
  
"Shopping?" Wufei complained as he overheard their conversation. "I refuse to go."  
  
"Wufei, please?" Usagi batted her eyelashes at the irate Chinese man, who  
crossed his arms over his chest. "For me?"  
  
"I draw the line at shopping."  
  
"Fine," Usagi pouted, then whispered to Relena, "We'll convince him later."  
  
They reached the academy soon after. Relena promised to meet up with the group  
at ten the next morning, and they all went to their respective rooms.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and change out of these clothes," Heero announced,  
tugging at the sleeve of his shirt distastefully.  
  
"Too bad. You look really good in them."  
  
Heero shot Usagi a look before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind  
him.  
  
Usagi giggled. It was so much fun to tease him! When she heard the water  
running, she decided to also change into something more comfortable. She slipped out  
of her dinner clothes, throwing on her blue pajama pants and tank top. Then she let  
down her hair from her odangos, proceeding to brush through her golden mane in long,  
sweeping strokes.  
  
Settling back onto the comfortable couch, Usagi began to think about Relena. She  
really liked the girl. Not only was she beautiful, but she was running an entire kingdom!   
Now that took some serious responsibility. Yes, the girl was definitely amazing.  
  
Usagi jumped up, stretching her arms above her head. She had a sudden urge to  
be outside. Finding a pad of paper, she scribbled a hasty note to Heero. Then she  
grabbed her key and was out the door. She continued down the quiet hallway, making  
her way to the main doors of the academy.  
  
She stopped on the top landing of the stairs. Apparently she wasn't the only one  
who didn't want to be inside. She walked over to the other person. "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Usagi sat down on the hard concrete step. "I like your sister."  
  
"My sister is one in a million," Milliard agreed. He finally turned her way. "Couldn't  
sleep?"  
  
"Wanted to stargaze." At his amused smirk, she grinned sheepishly. "I love  
looking at the stars. The moon especially." Her gaze turned upward at the full moon  
that glowed vibrantly against the black sky. "It's so beautiful." Her eyes twinkled as  
they shifted from one cluster of stars to the next. "And the millions of stars ... they can  
make you feel so insignificant."  
  
"Somehow I can't imagine you as insignificant," Milliardo commented lightly,  
earning him a blush from Usagi.  
  
Her gaze fell downward as she absently tugged on the hem of her shirt. She didn't  
know why she suddenly felt nervous around him. But she wasn't going to let that stop  
her from starting a conversation. She looked over at him. "Milliardo."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, but I won't guarantee any answers."  
  
"Fair enough. I don't know if this is disrespectful or not... but I was wondering why  
Relena was running the Cinq Kingdom and not you. I mean, you're older..."  
  
He gave a slight chuckle. "I'm only twenty-two. I'm not much older than the rest of  
you." Then he sighed. "Relena was the one with all of the ideas for pacifism. She  
knew what had to be done, and she stuck by her ideals. She was better-suited for  
leading the people."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi could understand that, except that she was the one leading the  
people. She was looking forward to getting to know Relena better.  
  
She shivered as the night air began to grow chilly around them. Why she didn't  
bring a sweater, she didn't know.  
  
Milliardo saw that she was getting cold. Silently slipping out of his jacket, he  
draped it over her shoulders.  
  
She looked up at him, both surprise and gratitude in her eyes.  
  
"It's getting cold out here," he murmured, putting one hand on either of her arms  
and rubbing them, trying to circulate some warmth.  
  
But suddenly she wasn't so cold, and it wasn't because she was wearing his  
jacket. She found herself caught up in Milliardo's steel blue eyes. Like the others, she  
found in their depths a hardness and sorrow that was buried, not allowed to surface.   
She wanted to help relieve him of that pain.  
  
Milliardo's hands were frozen on her arms as her eyes locked onto his, the  
sapphire orbs burning into his own gaze. He didn't know what it was about her... He  
had never been one to relish in another's company, but with her... It was like he  
couldn't help but want her company. There was this aura she gave off, one that he felt  
himself being drawn to.  
  
They continued to sit that way, so close, just staring into each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
When Heero had gotten out of the shower, Usagi was nowhere to be seen. He  
wondered if she had gone to one of the guys' rooms, but she would have told him.   
Then he found the note she had left him.  
  
Throwing on a pair of black drawstring pants over his boxers, he grabbed his keys  
and left to go find Usagi. As he continued on down the hallway, he was slightly  
comforted by the familiarity of the place. They should be safe here, at least for a few  
days.  
  
Reaching the main entrance, Heero pushed the heavy oak doors open. His eyes  
narrowed at the scene in front of him.  
  
Usagi was with Milliardo, and they seemed to be in a rather intimate position with  
one another. They were so close ... too close. Heero cleared his throat.  
  
The unsuspected sound snapped Usagi out of her momentary reverie. She looked  
over at Heero as Milliardo pulled away. "Heero."  
  
"It's late," the perturbed man stated, his eyes traveling between her and the man  
that sat beside her.  
  
"You're right. We should get to bed." Usagi stood. She turned to Milliardo  
expectantly. "Are you going, too?"  
  
"Not quite yet," he answered.  
  
"Oh. All right." She slipped out of his jacket, handing it back to him. "Arigato for  
the jacket. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Usagi." He watched as she went back to the building with Heero,  
then turned his gaze back to the night sky.  
  
  
  
"It's been a long day," Usagi declared once they were back in their room. She  
plopped down on one of the beds, sitting cross-legged. Yawning, she admitted, "I am  
pretty tired."  
  
"You're right, it has been a long day," Heero agreed. He walked over to the other  
bed, pulling the covers back.  
  
"Heero." Usagi stood, crossing the small distance between the two beds. "Thank  
you for bringing me here."  
  
His mouth almost curved into a smile. "Get some rest." Then, impulsively, he  
kissed her forehead.  
  
They both settled into their respective beds, turning off the table lamp and waiting  
for sleep to overcome them.  
  
  
  
There was a rustling noise in the room. It was faint, but it was loud enough to  
wake Heero up. His eyes opened groggily, blinking the sleep away. He glanced at the  
glowing numbers of the digital clock on the bedside table. Two in the morning?  
  
Heero sat up, his eyes focusing on the dark room around him, trying to locate the  
source of the noise.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The break in the silence startled him. Looking to the right, he saw the silhouette of  
Usagi, just barely visible against the blackness.  
  
"Heero? Can I sleep with you?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Without hesitation, Heero answered, "Of course." He scooted over, folding the  
covers back for Usagi to climb into bed.  
  
Settling down under the heavy blankets, Usagi curled up next to Heero. She laid  
her head on his shoulder, her bandaged hand resting on his bare chest.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Heero asked, absently stroking her hair.  
  
Her bangs tickled his shoulder as she shook her head. "I just wanted to be near  
you," she confessed truthfully in her semiconsciousness.  
  
Heero was thankful for the darkness, as it covered his obvious surprise. What was  
it about this girl that allowed him to drop his guard? Not even the other guys could put  
him completely at ease. But she could. What were all of these feelings he kept  
getting over her? Was it love? He didn't know. He had never felt it before.  
  
All he knew was that, when this girl was with him, he wanted her to stay with him.   
And she did, which he didn't understand. Why would she willingly spend so much time  
with him, even after everything he had done wrong in his life?  
  
Eyes cracking open, Usagi could feel the way Heero's body slightly trembled.   
Something was bothering him. She knew he wouldn't talk about it if she asked, so she  
decided not to ask. "Heero?" In the darkness, she saw his face turn to hers as he  
waited for her to speak.  
  
Leaning over, Usagi gently brushed her lips across his.  
  
His eyes widened at her action. His first instinct was to pull away, but to hell with  
his instincts. At the break in contact, he sought her lips with his own, kissing her with  
a heated fervor. Arms wrapping around her tiny body, he puled her to him, their bodies  
pressed together.  
  
He loved the feel of her silky hair cascading over his chest, the wispy tendrils  
teasing his bare flesh. Her bandaged hand was on his shoulder, gently pressing into  
his skin, while her other hand lost itself in his unruly tangle of hair. Every second they  
touched, every kiss they shared, clouded Heero's senses with Usagi until he was  
drowning in her.  
  
Usagi was having a similar reaction to their closeness. She didn't know what  
possessed her to initiate that first kiss, but she felt as if she couldn't pull away from  
him, and she didn't want to. Was she falling in love? She didn't know. Mamoru had  
been her only previous love, and everyone knew how that turned out. But Heero was  
different. There was this raw, unspoken passion that had not been present in her last  
relationship.  
  
Finally breaking their kiss, Usagi rested her head on the warm flesh of his chest,  
half of her body draped over his. But he didn't seem to mind, as his arms around her  
waist were holding her to him.  
  
Eyes fluttering closed once again, Usagi murmured, "Heero. Arigato for caring."  
  
"You too, Usa, you too," he returned, as they both fell into a blissful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, it was an almost pointless chapter (emphasis on almost--I did have stuff to say). I also know that you're all wondering about Relena... Well, you're just gonna have to wonder for now... But if you want more story, send me a review! We're sooooo close to quadruple digits! Please, please send me a review. It would mean the world to me! And keep on reading! 


	39. Caught!

I must hand it to you... You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you sooooooooo much for helping me reach 1000 reviews! This is by far the most reviews for any of my fics (of course, it's because this one is seriously better written, plus it's its own novel). I'm so happy! Yay! Anyway, I apologize profusely for not having this chapter out sooner... It's getting closer and closer to finals week, and my professors are just piling on the work.... Another month to go, and then a month of freedom! From school, anyway. Stupid work... Ok, enough rambling. Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knocking yet again, Duo waited semi-patiently outside of Heero and Usagi's room.   
He had been trying to get them to answer for almost five minutes, but there was no  
answer, no sound of any kind. He was beginning to grow worried. What if they weren't  
as safe in the pacifist nation as they had originally thought?  
  
Pulling out his lock-picking kit, Duo swiftly and silently began his work, having the  
door open in no time flat. He entered the room cautiously, glancing about for any signs  
of foul play.  
  
Everything looked normal. Maybe they were still sleeping. That would be odd,  
though. Heero usually woke up to any noise.  
  
Duo crept to the bedroom, quietly opening the door. He nearly fainted at the scene  
in front of him. Heero and Usagi were indeed still sleeping, but they were sleeping in  
the same bed! And with their arms wrapped around each other!  
  
He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he were imagining things. But when he looked  
again, they were indeed still there. He didn't know why he was so surprised that Usagi  
got to the Perfect Soldier. She just had that way about her. Look at the change she  
had on him and the others!  
  
At the thought of the others, Duo groaned. What about Quatre? The poor guy had  
fallen for Usagi. This definitely posed a problem. Should he tell the others what he had  
just discovered? No, it wasn't his place to tell. Everything will just happen on its own.  
  
Taking a step backwards, Duo accidentally stumbled over Usagi's suitcase and fell  
into the dresser. At the loud noise, Here's eyes promptly flew open. As his gaze  
focused on Duo, he growled.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Heero!" Duo whispered loudly, picking himself up off the floor. "I  
kept knocking on your door, but you didn't answer. I grew worried, especially since this  
is Usagi's room too..."  
  
At the mention of Usagi, all of the color drained from Heero's face. His eyes slowly  
lowered to the girl who was cuddled up to him, still blissfully asleep. Looking back up  
at Duo, he started menacingly, "Duo, if you say anything..."  
  
Duo held up his hands to interrupt Heero's threat. "Heero, I would never tell," he  
replied in all seriousness, throwing the angered man off. "You're my friend, best friend  
even. This isn't my secret to tell. But," he continued, "this doesn't affect only you two.   
I don't know how the others feel, but I know Quatre has some pretty strong feelings for  
her. I don't want anyone to get hurt." He looked pointedly at Usagi as he said this,  
and Heero caught his meaning. "And just so we're on the same page, if you hurt her,  
I'll hurt you." Without waiting for an answer, Duo left.  
  
Heero sighed. At least it wasn't Quatre that had gone searching for the two tardy  
members of the group. Well, he supposed it was only a matter of time before someone  
found out about his and Usagi's--what? Relationship? Affair? He didn't even know  
what it was himself.  
  
Yawning, Usagi's eyes slowly opened. She brought her hand to rest under her  
head, placing it on flesh that wasn't hers. She glanced up in surprise, meeting Heero's  
gaze. A smile graced her lips as she said, "Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo," he echoed with a slight smirk. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Best sleep I've had in a long time," she answered coyly, sitting up. Her hands still  
rested on Heero's chest. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time to get up," he answered with reluctance. "We need to get ready so we can  
meet Relena."  
  
At the mention of Relena, Usagi remembered that today was shopping day! "What  
are we waiting for?" In a flash, she had jumped off the bed and grabbed her suitcase,  
rummaging through it. After pulling out a few items, she said to Heero, "You'd better  
get ready, too!" And then she ran into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Heero lazily sat up. He wasn't as excited at the prospect of shopping as she was.   
Nevertheless, he made himself get out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a black  
tank top.  
  
Just then, Usagi burst out of the bathroom, smacking directly into Heero and  
sending them both sprawling across the carpet.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast," Heero teased as he stood, offering  
his hand to Usagi.  
  
Ignoring his last comment, she allowed him to pull her up. Dusting off her short  
blue skirt and white camisole, she only smiled sweetly at him. "I make exceptions for  
certain things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Shopping. And..." she trailed off.  
  
"And?" Heero raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"And you, when you're like this." She grabbed his chin, gave him a quick kiss,  
then headed into the kitchen. "Better tell the others to get over here if they want  
breakfast," she called over shoulder.  
  
Heero only nodded dumbly, even though she wasn't looking at him. He left to  
round up the others.  
  
By the time they entered the room, they were greeted with the delicious aroma of  
cooking food.  
  
"Took you long enough," Usagi said as they all filed in.  
  
"Mmm, smells good," Duo commented as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Milliardo stepped into the tiny kitchen, leaning against the counter. "Did you sleep  
well?" he asked Usagi.  
  
At the question, Duo glanced at Heero, who returned the gaze with a steely glare.   
Duo only shook his head slightly.  
  
"Actually, I slept wonderfully, arigato for asking," Usagi chirped.  
  
As Quatre entered the kitchen, he could tell something was different about Usagi,  
but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Then it dawned on him. "Usagi, you're  
not wearing your bandage," he said slowly.  
  
At this, everyone's eyes immediately shot to Usagi's hand. Indeed, she was not  
wearing a bandage, and her hand looked completely healed, save a couple of faint  
scratch marks.  
  
Pausing, Usagi looked down at her hand as if she had to check for herself, even  
though she knew the bandage wasn't there. She shrugged. "I'm a fast healer," she  
commented lightly, not wanting to go into a heavy explanation of the accelerated  
healing powers of the silver crystal, especially with Milliardo there.  
  
Clearing her throat, she crossed the kitchen to grab a carton of eggs off the  
counter. "Now, Milliardo, if you're going to be in my kitchen, you're going to help." She  
held out a loaf of bread to him.  
  
He regarded her in amusement. "Fair enough. What should I do?"  
  
"Make toast."  
  
"Usagi, can I help?" Quatre asked as he walked up to her.  
  
She smiled at the offer. "I do need someone to finish cooking the bacon so I can  
start on the eggs."  
  
Between the three of them, they had breakfast fixed in no time. Everyone chatted  
between bites as they finished their food. When the conversation turned to their  
shopping excursion, Wufei was still profusely refusing to go. Only when Usagi  
kidnapped his precious katana and stored it away in her subspace pocket did he  
grudgingly agree to go with them. Usagi knew she'd win!  
  
At the knock on the door, Usagi bounced across the room to answer it. "Ohayo  
gozaimasu, Relena," she greeted the girl.  
  
Relena smiled prettily at her, a twinkle in her eyes. She looked nothing short of  
amazing in a short blue jean skirt rivaling Usagi's and a sunny yellow top under a denim  
jacket. "Ready to go shopping?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Usagi and Relena joined the guys, who greeted the pacifist princess.  
  
"Eat up, because you'll need the energy," Relena declared as she stole a piece of  
toast off her brother's plate. Ignoring his glare, she munched on it happily.  
  
After cleaning up their breakfast dishes, the group followed Relena to the front of  
the academy, where two convertibles were parked. One was a sleek black with tan  
upholstery, while the other was a deep metallic burgundy with cream-colored interior.  
  
Milliardo took a step forward. "I can't believe you still have them. I thought for sure  
you would have sold them."  
  
"Of course not, silly! These are two of the only gifts we have left from our birth  
parents. Here." As Milliardo turned to her, she tossed him a set of keys. "I'll take  
Usagi, Heero, and Trowa. You and the others follow."  
  
Everyone obediently climbed into their respective convertibles, the guys more than  
surprised to see Relena behind the wheel of a car, much less a convertible! Then  
again, there were a lot of things about her that were different.  
  
"Let's go!" Relena said, smiling at Usagi in the passenger seat beside her.  
  
And the two cars were off, cruising at a leisurely speed down the almost bare  
streets. It was another beautiful day, with the sun shining against the turquoise sky  
and the wind blowing in a steady breeze, making Usagi happy she had put her hair up  
in a braid before they left.  
  
She took a subtle glance at the two men in the back seat. They weren't smiling,  
but at least they looked a bit relaxed. Usagi grinned. She wondered how long that  
would last once they reached the store!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, the next chapter is gonna be fun.... Believe you me, you definitely don't want to miss it! Hmm, so Duo found out about their wonderful little tryst... Will he slip up and tell someone? Stay tuned and find out! Please review! It keeps me motivated. I love you guys! 


	40. Dirty Tactics

Before you kill me, I just want to apologize profusely for not updating for a month. I have been so busy with school and work that I've barely had time to breathe, let alone write. But don't worry. This is finals week for me (2 down, 3 to go!), so after this, it should be smooth sailing on the posting front (assuming my writer's block doesn't rear its ugly head again). Also also, next Tuesday is my 20th b-day (12-17), so if I'm not too extremely busy, I'm thinking as a birthday treat I might post the next chapter, which I just finished typing up. We'll see. Anyway, this is one of my longer chapters, so hopefully that gets me brownie points! If not.. ::shrugs:: What can ya do? Anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your sister sure has changed," Duo exclaimed to Milliardo, leaning forward in the  
passenger seat.  
  
Quatre nodded his head. "I'm happy she could take time off for us."  
  
Wufei only snorted, but he had to agree with Duo. Relena was completely different  
from how they remembered her.  
  
"She's taken a liking to Usagi, just like the rest of us," Duo continued. But he  
didn't know why he was so surprised. Usagi just had that way about her, to draw  
people in when they didn't expect it. He briefly thought back to the dorms when he had  
discovered Heero and Usagi. He needed to talk to her about that.  
  
"Speaking of which, how long have you known Usagi?" Milliardo asked curiously,  
trying to keep his voice casual.  
  
"About a week?" Quatre estimated, gaining nods from his two roommates. "We've  
only known her a short time, but it feels like much longer."  
  
"There's something different about her..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The first day I met her, when I was leaving, she followed me outside. She knew I  
had been in the War. She said she could tell just by looking in my eyes..." his voice  
trailed off. Why did he just reveal that? The last thing he needed were the ex-Gundam  
pilots to be suspicious of him having feelings for the girl. That's absurd, right? He  
didn't feel anything toward her. Except... he did. He didn't know what it was yet, but  
there was something really familiar in her, almost kindred, and he just couldn't figure  
out what it was. Milliardo cleared his throat. "So how long has she known that you  
were Gundam pilots?"  
  
"She doesn't. We didn't tell her," Duo spoke up as he glanced back at Wufei and  
Quatre in the back seat. He was confused by their impassive silence. "Why the  
silence?" he asked. When Quatre finally looked up to meet his gaze, Duo saw the  
guilt on the Arabian's face. He got a sinking feeling that he was missing something.   
Then he put two and two together. "She knows?" he bellowed, startling all three of the  
car's other occupants.  
  
Quatre gulped before answering vaguely, "Usagi is aware of our pasts."  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
"Heero told her," Wufei put in, trying to divert some of Quatre's guilt.  
  
"Heero told her?" Duo repeated incredulously. He turned back around in his seat.   
"He should have discussed it with us," he replied sullenly, not speaking the rest of the  
trip.  
  
The two cars pulled into a huge parking lot and found two spaces together.   
Everyone climbed out of their respective convertibles and began the walk to the  
massive store looming over them.  
  
Once they were inside, Usagi gasped. The place was huge! With four floors, she'd  
never want to leave!  
  
Relena faced the group. "All right, here's the deal. The first floor is mostly clothes  
and accessories. The second is toys, bedding, furniture, and housewares. The third  
floor is the food court, and the fourth floor is sports and fighting equipment, tools, all the  
fun stuff you guys like. Now," she checked her watch, "it's ten-thirty. I say we split up  
and meet at the food court at one for some lunch, and then we can shop some more."  
  
The guys all nodded and turned to go their separate ways, but Duo tugged on  
Usagi's arm. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Turning to Relena, she said, "I'll be right back." She followed Duo over to  
the side. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Duo stared at her for a minute. He had done some thinking on the way over here.   
After calming down a bit, he realized that her knowing was actually a blessing in  
disguise. Not only did she know exactly what they had done in their young lives, how  
many people they have hurt and killed, but she accepted them for it. And for that, he  
knew that she was the most exceptional person he had ever met. Finally finding his  
voice, he asked quietly, "You know we were Gundam pilots?"  
  
Usagi could see the confusion in his eyes, and her heart wrenched in her chest. "I  
do know," she conceded. "Heero told me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you knew?"  
  
Usagi paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I didn't want you to think I was  
prying into your pasts. I knew you would tell me when you were ready."  
  
To her surprise, Duo pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy you know," he said once he  
let her go. He started off in the direction the other guys disappeared.  
  
Smiling slightly, Usagi returned to where Relena was patiently waiting.  
  
"What was that all about?" Relena wondered as she watched the braided man  
scamper over to the others.  
  
"He's just being Duo."  
  
"Oh," Relena replied, still confused. Shaking it off, she said, "Where shall we  
begin?"  
  
"With the basics."  
  
"Great!" Taking Usagi's hand, Relena dragged her across the store and over to the  
lingerie section. "What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"Something to sleep in besides my pajamas." As her eyes scanned over the  
racks, Usagi started, "Something like... this!" She walked over to a display and picked  
up a carnation pink ribbed satin babydoll sleeper.  
  
"That's really cute," Relena commented as she ran the fabric through her fingers.   
She pointed Usagi toward the dressing rooms. "You go see how that looks, and I'll find  
you some more things to try on."  
  
Usagi made her way over to the dressing rooms. They were all empty, so she  
went into the very last one and locked the door behind her. She undressed and slipped  
the tiny article of clothing over her head.  
  
It fit wonderfully. The soft pink complemented her natural color, and the lacy top  
accentuated all of her curves. She definitely liked it.  
  
She decided to see if Relena was on her way over with more clothes to try on.   
Opening the door, she froze when she saw Heero leaning in the doorway of the  
dressing room across from hers.  
  
When his eyes landed on her, he almost fell over backwards into the dressing  
room.  
  
Stifling a giggle, Usagi asked in amusement, "You like it?"  
  
Regaining his composure, Heero answered with a smirk, "I like this better than  
your black one." Honestly, he didn't know how he managed to say that without turning  
the color of Usagi's crimson nail polish.  
  
Blushing, Usagi winked at him. "Well then, maybe you'll see more of this one  
later." His eyes widened, and she laughed as she went back into the dressing room to  
change.  
  
Once back in her clothes, she threw the door open, expecting to find Heero there.   
She was instead met by Relena and no Heero.  
  
"How did that one fit? I brought you some more," Relena chirped as she handed all  
of her finds to Usagi.  
  
"Arigato, Relena," Usagi said with a sigh as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
"I could definitely use one of these!" Duo exclaimed as he handled the archery set  
with negligence. Before he even knew it, he had sent one of the arrows flying.  
  
The arrow, now embedded in the wall, narrowly missed Heero as he stepped out of  
the elevator. "Duo," he growled menacingly.  
  
"Hehe, sorry, Heero," Duo grinned sheepishly, setting the bow down on the nearest  
shelf.  
  
Wufei snorted. "You shouldn't be allowed near sharp objects of any kind,  
Maxwell."  
  
Duo frowned, a look of mock hurt on his face. "Wufei, your words wound me!   
Really, that was uncalled for."  
  
Quatre walked over to them, unaware of their present squabble. "Look what I  
found," he announced, holding out two fencing swords.  
  
"Awesome!" Duo grabbed the swords from Quatre. He tossed one to Heero, who  
expertly caught it. "What do you say, Heero?"  
  
"You're going down, Duo."  
  
  
  
"I have enough clothes to fill any entire closet!" Usagi exclaimed as she and  
Relena patiently waited for the elevator to take them to the third floor. Each girl was  
holding several bags in each hand.  
  
Relena laughed. "You can never have too many clothes," she said wisely, to which  
Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
As the elevator came to a stop on their floor, they glanced around the large food  
court for the guys. Not seeing them, they settled at a table in the middle of the area,  
setting all of their packages down as they waited for the guys to arrive.  
  
  
  
"I so had you!" Duo insisted to a smirking Heero as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
Trying hard not to be mean, Quatre answered, "I think I'll have to disagree with you  
there."  
  
"I did so," Duo replied again stubbornly, leaning against the back wall. "Hey, has  
anyone seen Trowa or Milliardo?"  
  
  
  
Wandering among the many toy aisles on the second floor, Trowa's eyes roamed  
over the shelves for nothing in particular. He didn't even know why he was looking at  
toys. He just happened to find himself heading in that direction.  
As something caught his attention, a plan began to formulate. Trowa grinned evilly,  
happy that no one was there to see the uncharacteristic impression. Grabbing a  
couple of items, he went to pay for them before meeting up with the others.  
  
  
  
The guys were arguing when they approached the table where the girls sat;  
something about fences was all the girls could distinguish. Argument ceasing, they all  
sat down: Quatre and Heero next to Usagi, and Wufei and Duo across the table on  
either side of Relena.  
  
Surveying the many bags that sat at their feet, Quatre observed, "Looks like you  
were successful shoppers."  
  
Usagi grinned. "I think that's putting it mildly. Wouldn't you agree, Relena?" she  
asked the other blonde girl.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we made the store's sales quota of the day," Relena joked as  
Trowa approached.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, where have you been?" Duo greeted the man that sat down next to  
Wufei.  
  
"I was just looking around," Trowa replied, catching Usagi's gaze. His lips subtly  
formed into a smile, to which she nodded in response.  
  
"Has anyone seen my brother?" Relena inquired as her eyes scanned the crowds  
for any sign of him.  
  
"Right behind you," Milliardo said from behind Relena. He walked around the table  
and sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Well, crowds aren't really my thing, so I went for a drive," he answered.  
  
"No fair! How come he didn't have to shop?" Duo complained, crossing his arms  
over his chest.  
  
Wufei reached around Relena and whacked Duo in the back of the head. "You  
weren't complaining when you were making a mockery of yourself upstairs," he put in  
snidely.  
  
Before Duo could retort, Usagi spoke up enthusiastically, "How about lunch?   
Shopping always makes me hungry!"  
  
"Good idea," Relena smiled at Usagi. "Who wants what?  
  
She was hit with a bombardment of different answers, none of which she actually  
caught. Seeing that the situation would not be solved, she opened her purse and took  
out a wad of money, handing some to each person. "There. Get whatever you want."   
She stood and walked off.  
  
Everyone scattered, leaving Trowa and Usagi behind at the table. When he was  
sure no one was looking, he handed Usagi one of his finds. "On my word," he  
instructed as Usagi grinned, hiding the object in one of her bags.  
  
Nodding in compliance, they both stood and went in search of food.  
  
A short while later, all were happily munching on whatever food they happened to  
have picked for lunch. After they were finished, they all sat around the table while a  
conversation was tossed back and forth between various topics.  
  
"I didn't remember how exhausting shopping could be," Relena said, stifling a yawn  
behind her hand.  
  
"Well, I spent more than my fair share of money, so I won't cry if we call our  
shopping trip short," Usagi commented, gesturing to the many shopping bags that  
littered the ground.  
  
In agreement, they all stood to leave. Usagi, smiling sweetly, asked, "Could you  
guys help us with our bags?" She picked up one bag herself.  
  
The guys each grabbed a bag or two, not noticing that Trowa's hands were empty.   
He nodded at her, and each drew out their 'weapon.'  
  
"Arigato," she thanked them before shooting them with green silly string, mingling  
with the orange silly string that Trowa was shooting. At their outraged cries, she  
screamed at Trowa, "Run for it!"  
  
  
They took off, followed by the mob of angry people. "Take the elevator! I'll take the  
stairs!" Trowa called to her.  
  
Usagi furiously pushed the down button on the elevator, glancing behind her. They  
were catching up! The elevator door opened, and she ran in, pressing the first floor  
button just as they caught up to her. She smiled just before the elevator closed.  
  
Thinking quickly, she pushed the second floor button, figuring she could throw  
them off and take the stairs from there to the first floor.  
  
As the door opened, she thought she was home free. That is, until someone  
blocked her pathway to safety and entered the elevator, the door closing ominously  
behind him. When the elevator began to move, he pressed the stop button.  
  
"Now, let's not overreact," Usagi started, backing away from him until she hit the  
elevator wall.  
  
"Overreact? Me? Never," Milliardo claimed with casualty, taking a step toward  
her. His hand was outstretched. "Give me the can."  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi hid it behind her back.  
  
"All right, you asked for it." Leaping at her, Milliardo tried his best to wrestle the  
can away from her, but she was unusually strong for such a tiny girl! He finally decided  
to resort to dirty tactics.  
  
Usagi shrieked as a peal of laughter bubbled from her lips. "Hey! That's not fair!"  
she cried as he tickled her again in her sides. She tried pushing away from him to no  
avail. Before she could collapse to the floor, she grasped onto his shoulders, still  
laughing.  
  
Staring down at the girl, Milliardo could not help but be mesmerized by her beauty.   
Her cheeks were flushed, mouth curved into a smile. She was beautiful.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Milliardo lowered his mouth to hers, catching  
her off guard.  
  
He wasn't the only surprised one. Usagi's eyes flew open, staring straight into his  
blue-gray eyes. The complete passion in them surprised her. She unconsciously  
stretched her arms around his neck.  
  
Milliardo took this as compliance, pulling her closer as he kissed her with a  
sparking hunger deep in his soul.  
  
Melting into his arms, Usagi found herself pressed up against the elevator's control  
panel. As the elevator began moving again, the two quickly stepped away from each  
other.  
  
Little did Usagi know that during the kissing escapade, she had been shooting silly  
string at the ceiling, right above her head. As the elevator stopped, the pile of silly  
string landed on her head with a squishy plop.  
  
Milliardo busted up laughing as the elevator door opened, revealing everyone else,  
who took in the scene before joining in on the laughter.  
  
Grumbling to herself, Usagi picked the silly string off of her head and threw it on the  
ground before shoving past the group and out of the store.  
  
Following the blonde, they all piled back into the two convertibles for the drive back  
to the academy.  
  
Usagi was so confused. Why had Milliardo kissed her? And what had possessed  
her to kiss him back? Wasn't she with Heero? This made her stop. What exactly  
was she to Heero? She knew her feelings but was unsure of his.  
  
Glancing at him in the rearview mirror, she was startled when he caught her gaze.   
Quickly averting her eyes, she missed his frown.  
  
She was so confused and desperately needed someone to talk to. She missed  
her friends. Maybe she could talk to Relena? No, not since she didn't know if the girl  
still harbored feelings for Heero.  
  
Sinking back into the seat, Usagi stared dejected at the passing scenery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Didn't turn out quite like everyone planned, ne? Hehe, that's what I was going for! Well, in my defense, chaos did ensue... just not in the normal chaotic form. Poor Usa. Anyway, please review! The next chapter is one of my faves, and I really do want to post it up soon! You know how it works by now. More reviews=faster posts. But you guys have never failed me yet, so no worries. Until next chapter! 


	41. Burning Touch

Hey, thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday (which was Dec. 17)! I had a really great birthday for once, so I was thrilled. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get to update on my b-day like I planned to... I just had a lot of stuff going on that day. So here it is, the next chapter! And one of my faves, too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived home, Quatre decided to talk to Usagi. On the drive home, he  
had felt a lot of confusion projected by her. Her heart hurt. Maybe he would be able to  
help.  
  
He found her on the front landing, sitting on the stairs. There were no other people  
around, as all the students were in class. Sitting down beside her, he asked gently,  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk?" Usagi looked at him in confusion. Then she remembered about his  
empathic skills. "Oh, Quatre, gomen ne," she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean--"  
  
"It's all right, Usagi," he reassured her. "I'm just worried is all. I thought you might  
need someone to talk to."  
  
She sighed, resting her chin on her hands. How was she supposed to tell him  
about her feelings for Heero when she knew that he himself liked her in a more than  
friendly way?  
  
A sad smile touched Quatre's face. He laid a hand on Usagi's arm, causing her to  
look at him. "Your heart is confused," he murmured. "You have all of these feelings  
and don't know what to do with them. So here is my advice. Tell him."  
  
"Tell... him?"  
  
"Your feelings. I think he'd want to know."  
  
Usagi paused. It was sage advice... but she didn't want to hurt Quatre.  
  
She was surprised when Quatre said, "I know it's not me."  
  
At his understanding tone, her eyes softened. "Quatre, I--"  
  
"Don't apologize for something you don't feel." He took both of her hands in his  
own and squeezed them gently. "The truth is, after searching my own feelings, I found  
that I do love you, but not in a romantic way. You mean the world to me, and I never  
want to see you unhappy." He leaned in closer to her, his voice barely above a  
whisper. "I'm going to tell you a secret. He projects feelings also, even though he tries  
not to. He's just as confused as you are."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "So you know?"  
  
He nodded. "Now, why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"Because there's someone else..."  
  
This threw him off. Who else could there be? He was already out of the running.   
That left Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. But from the way they had been acting towards  
Usagi, there were no indications of romantic feelings. And he sure hadn't felt anything  
of the like. Releasing her hands, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm stumped.   
Who is it?"  
  
Locking eyes with him, Usagi took a breath before saying, "Milliardo kissed me  
today."  
  
"What?" Quatre was shocked, to say the least. He would have expected it to be  
Duo or even Wufei before expecting it to be Milliardo. Then he calmed down. He  
needed to keep a clear train of thought if he wanted to help Usagi. So he simply  
asked, "How did you feel about that?"  
  
"It was a nice kiss," she remembered. Then she shook her head, as if trying to rid  
herself of that thought. "But he's not the one I want to be with. I may be confused, but  
I know that much."  
  
"It sounds like you're not as confused as you thought," he observed in her moment  
of clearheadedness.  
  
Pondering this a moment, she replied, "I guess not." She stood. "Arigato,  
Quatre," she thanked him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Glad that I could be of some help. Now, go and have that talk."  
  
After one last reassuring smile, Usagi practically ran inside the building. She  
wasn't even nervous about talking to Heero now. She knew he had some kind of  
feelings for her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to their room. Heero sat at the desk,  
typing on his laptop. He didn't even look up as she entered.  
  
"Hey, Heero," Usagi greeted him with a smile. He only grunted, which wiped the  
smile right off her face. She tried again. "What are you typing?"  
  
"Nothing," was the curt reply.  
  
What was going on with him? Usagi was confused. She walked over behind his  
chair, touching his shoulder. "Heero, can we talk?"  
  
As if her touch burned him, he twisted away from her and jumped out of the chair,  
making sure a good distance was between them. "I have things to do." He started  
toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Usagi grabbed his arm, halting his departure. "Did I upset you?" Heero  
turned to her, and her heart stopped. His eyes were cold, stony, and aimed directly at  
her. It reminded her of when she had first met him, when he hadn't trusted her.  
  
"Nothing you do or say could ever upset me," he answered icily, reverting back to  
his monotone.  
  
"I--I thought we were friends," Usagi stuttered, wide-eyed. "We were growing  
closer--"  
  
"Spending time with you was my biggest mistake. Our mission is to protect you,  
so we are."  
  
Usagi took a step back, feeling as though she had been slapped. She was only a  
mission to him? But what about the secrets--the kisses--they had shared? Did they  
mean nothing to him? "I don't understand," she murmured as he reached the door.  
  
Before he left, he told her, "Get packed. We're going back home today." And then  
he was gone.  
  
Slowly sitting on the bed, Usagi couldn't even think. What had just happened?   
Why was Heero acting this way? Didn't he care? At this thought, Usagi's eyes began  
to water. One tear escaped and trailed down her cheek, followed by another until they  
were flooding down.  
  
Where were her friends? She needed to talk, and they were on the other side of  
the globe. She was not about to go talk to one of the guys, so she did the only thing  
she could think of doing. "Setsuna-chan, where are you?" she sobbed.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Setsuna was sitting on the bed next to Usagi. "Gomen  
nasai, Usagi-chan," the older woman apologized as Usagi collapsed into her and cried  
on her shoulder. "I didn't expect this."  
  
And she hadn't, she truly hadn't. When Usagi had befriended these five young  
men, Setsuna had only assumed that their relationships with her would be strictly  
platonic. She really should have known better than to assume anything where Usagi's  
life was involved.  
  
Now her hime faced a task more difficult than anything. She had to sort out her  
feelings and try to relay them to a man who was not known for having any type of  
emotions for most of his life. She certainly had her work cut out for her.  
  
Knowing that no words she said would be comforting, Setsuna simply let Usagi  
cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First off, I want to again thank everyone who has reviewed (or continually reviewed) my fic, because I really do take all of your words to heart. This is why I wanted to address a certain issue that I haven't actually addressed before, and that would be constructive criticism. A couple of reviewers pointed some stuff out to me that really made me stop and think, so I wanted to briefly comment on that. This might be a good read for everyone, because it'll probly explain some things.  
  
Green Eve: Thanks for your wonderful comments! Your review totally made sense. I know sometimes I just run off on a tangent, and my wordiness (as you so tastefully put it) can be a bit overzealous, and I will definitely try to work on that. I've just never written a fic this long, ever, and I tend to get a bit caught up in the little details.  
  
Bright-Anarchy: Yeah, you're not the first person to notice that my plot has take a detour down romance lane. This has multiple explanations. 1) I love romance. My first fic was a romance. Most of my fics have been romance. It's what I enjoy writing the most and what I write best (IMHO). However, I do understand that there's romance, and then there's overkill. 2) I'm blonde. Yep, that's an actual excuse. I'll be the first to admit that I sometimes get distracted and forget what point I was trying to make. I think I had a lot of that somewhere in this fic, which is why it's trudging along. 3) Finally, my valid explanation. I actually do have a point with all of this romance/Usa obsession. My plot seems to have taken on a life of its own. Every time I think I have everything figured out, I find a loose end that needs to be tied. And then when I tie up that one, I find out that it contradicts something else... so I'm constantly coming up with new, more elaborate ideas. Right now I'm pretty focused on what I'm doing (for once), it's just taking me a while to get there. And while it might seem all pointless now, all of these connections with Milliardo and the G-boys will eventually be explained in the plot. It just might take some time. Here's my estimate: I have almost 200 pages written right now. We're on chapter 41. I haven't even gotten to the thick of my main plot. This fic is gonna be around for a loooooooong time. I'll try really hard to focus on the main storyline from now on.  
  
  
I just want everyone to know that I really do appreciate all of your comments. If you have some constructive criticism, please make suggestions. I welcome them! They help make me a better writer so you guys will enjoy my fic more. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Don't worry, more will be revealed next chapter. All you have to do is review! 


	42. I Want To Be With You

Happy New Year! I was going to update last week, but ff.net was being mean to me, and then my computer broke for a few days, which was pure torture! But here it is, the next chapter! Hopefully you won't think this one is as mean as the last chapter. But I'll let you be the judge. So, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was angrily pacing back and forth across an empty classroom. He had  
finished telling the others that they were leaving that day. He had offered his comrades  
no explanations, and luckily, they didn't ask for one.  
  
Milliardo had decided to stay with his sister, at least for a couple of days. Heero  
was glad to be rid of the man, even if it were for only a short while. As much as he  
wasn't a fan of the man before, now he disliked him much more than humanly possible.  
  
No matter what he did, his mind kept wandering back to the conversation he had  
overheard. Not only had Usagi admitted to Quatre that she kissed Milliardo, but she  
even admitted to liking it!  
  
When he had heard that, he felt this wave of disgust start turning in his stomach.   
Usagi, kissing that man... But it wasn't only in his stomach. He had gotten this  
indistinguishable pain in his chest that made him want to scream. This kind of pain  
was virtually unknown to him. He had never felt this way towards anyone before, and  
he had certainly never been hurt by anyone like this before.  
  
Heero could have kicked himself. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so close to  
her. Hell, it was probably his fault that she was repeatedly attacked! He was so busy  
socializing with her that he didn't protect her like he should have.  
  
This thought just frustrated him even more. He was already angry at her, but he  
was angry at himself for her expense? He didn't ask for these damned feelings!  
  
Trying to rid himself of these thoughts, Heero angrily walked back to his room.   
Throwing the door open, he was met by an unfamiliar person sitting on Usagi's bed.   
Without hesitation, he had his gun drawn and aimed at the intruder.  
  
She only stared back at him, an amused smile gracing her lips. She had no need  
to study the man in front of her. She knew who he was. Finally she spoke. "Usagi  
-hime's in the bathroom, drying her eyes. I suggest you put that away before she  
comes out." She nodded her head toward the gun.  
  
Heero complied, but he didn't waver in his glare. "Who the hell are you?" he  
demanded, taking a step forward menacingly.  
  
Standing, she answered, "Setsuna Meioh, Usagi-hime's friend."  
  
He had her name, but that wasn't enough information to satisfy him. She was  
hiding something and made no effort to keep this fact from him. "All of her friends are  
back in Tokyo."  
  
"I'm not from Tokyo, Heero Yuy..." As she said his name, he scowled, and she  
tried not to smile. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to argue with another  
person. It had been so long since she had had the privilege. Sure, she had watched  
many an argument from the Time Gates, but it just wasn't the same. Getting back to  
the subject at hand, she continued, "You and Usagi-hime need to talk."  
  
Eyes narrowing, he replied, "That is not your concern." Then her words actually  
registered. "Usagi-hime?"  
  
"Hai. She is my princess." Setsuna was unsure if he would believe her or not,  
since he hadn't met her with the others. To top that off, he wasn't exactly a trusting  
guy. "So you see, it is my concern when she is so upset she can't even speak. You  
need to apologize."  
  
"Did she tell you that?"  
  
Shaking her head, Setsuna gave the young man a sad smile, her maroon eyes  
shining with emotion. "I saw your argument--"  
  
"You were spying?" he interrupted angrily, his trusty gun once again out and aimed  
in Setsuna's direction. He was growing rather tired of her vague answers and know-it  
-all attitude. It was like conversing with a female Wufei.  
  
"You can't kill me. Usagi-hime wouldn't let me die."  
  
"Who said I'd aim to kill?"  
  
"Touché." She was having a more difficult time than expected, and this bothered  
her. She hadn't wanted to interfere--she wasn't supposed to interfere--but when she  
saw how upset Usagi was, she couldn't not try to comfort her.  
  
Deciding to give up subtleties, Setsuna dived right in. "What you overheard, it hurt  
you," she admonished gently.  
  
"I don't get hurt. I have no feelings," he shot back in monotone, as if that would  
convince her along with his feeble words.  
  
Shaking her head, she stood, very frustrated. Forget trying to be nice about it. He  
was too thickskulled.  
  
In an instant, Heero's gun was aimed at her chest. And an instant later, Setsuna  
had it in her hands. It quickly disappeared from sight.  
  
"What the..." Heero trailed off as he stared at his hand where his gun should have  
been.  
  
Setsuna took a few steps toward him so that they were eye-to-eye. "You'll get it  
back when I'm done talking," she growled angrily. Was that a flicker of uncertainty in  
his eyes? Good. Now, maybe he'd pay attention to her. "What you overheard Usagi  
-hime say, you heard out of context, so naturally you misunderstood their meaning."   
When he went to interrupt her, she only glared, making him stop. "She is very much  
hurt by your actions. You need to talk this out. Doesn't she deserve at least that  
much?"  
  
Before he could answer, the bathroom door opened and, Usagi stepped into the  
room. At the sight before her, her jaw dropped. "Heero? Setsuna-chan?"  
  
Turning to the blonde woman, Setsuna answered apologetically, "I have to return to  
the Time Gates, Usagi-hime. They have remained unguarded for too long."  
  
Usagi gave a nod of understanding before hugging her older friend. "Arigato," she  
whispered gratefully.  
  
"Take care, Usagi-hime. If you need me, you know how to get a hold of me."   
Setsuna stepped away and gave one last look to the man standing off to the side.  
  
Heero looked down as his gun appeared in his hand. Usagi didn't notice, so he  
quickly slipped it back into his pocket. As he glanced up, he found a swirl of gray  
-green smoke in the middle of the room where Setsuna had once been standing. When  
it dissipated, she was gone.  
  
After Setsuna left, Usagi turned her gaze to Heero's surprised expression. "She's  
the senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto," she explained calmly, then sat down on her bed, not  
facing him.  
  
Heero only stood there, his eyes on the upset woman. Setsuna's words were  
swirling around in his mind. He had heard Usagi out of context? Out of context or not,  
she was still talking about kissing Milliardo. As his anger started boiling up once  
again, he pushed it back down. Anger would never resolve anything. Sighing, he  
decided to listen to Setsuna and talk to Usagi.  
  
Clearing his throat, Heero sat down next to her, close enough to be close, but far  
enough away to be distant. When she didn't speak, he prompted, "You wanted to  
talk?"  
  
When she looked at him, he almost recoiled in shock. Her normally dark silver  
-blue eyes were almost black, glossed over with pain, anger, confusion, and every other  
emotion that didn't belong there. The look was almost... inhuman. "Are missions  
allowed to talk?" she asked bitterly.  
  
Realizing just how deeply his words had stung her, Heero wanted to shoot himself.   
He had to clear this up now. "Usagi, I didn't mean that. You were never just a mission  
to me, to any of us. We want you with us simply because we enjo your company."  
  
The words were a nice start, but Usagi still didn't understand what had led to this  
entire mess in the first place. "If you do, why did you say such things to me?"  
  
Sighing, Heero mumbled, "Because I was jealous." At Usagi's startled look, he  
elaborated. "I was looking for you and found you with Quatre. Then I heard you say  
that you kissed Zechs--er, Milliardo. I didn't know what to do with that, so I left." He  
turned his face away from her.  
  
She sat there, frozen. He had overheard them, and that's why he acted the way he  
did? She had inadvertently hurt him, too. "Heero." When he didn't move, she gently  
grabbed his chin and turned his face to her. "I did kiss Milliardo..." He tried to pull  
away again, but she cupped his face and rushed on. "But you missed the part where I  
said I would never want to be with him." Her tone was soft, full of emotion. "The  
reason I would never be with him is because... I want to be with you."  
  
Now Heero was even more confused. "What about Quatre?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, eyes shining. "Just a friend."  
  
"Why would you want to be with me? I don't understand any of these emotions. I  
don't even know what half of them are--"  
  
He was cut off as Usagi leaned forward, touching their foreheads together, their lips  
mere inches apart. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Warm," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"And?" she asked, moving her face a fraction of an inch closer.  
  
"Scared," he whispered.  
  
Licking her dry lips unconsciously, Usagi repeated quietly, "And?"  
  
"And..."  
  
And then their lips finally met, but only for the briefest of seconds before Usagi  
pulled away. "Now how do you feel?" she whispered.  
  
"Too far away," Heero answered before kissing her, wrapping his arms around her  
so she wouldn't pull away again.  
  
She wasn't planning to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Setsuna. That's all she does, guard the Time Gates and occasionally help out. She needs a bigger part in these fics, I tell ya! Maybe I'll work on that some. Anyway, what did you think? Too mushy? Not enough mush? Just right? I need to know these things so I can make the fic better. Feel free to express your opinions because I love to hear them. Please review! It would just make me oh-so-happy! 


	43. Trip Home

Hey, look! I'm still alive! I know, I know, I should have updated a looooooong time ago, but this new semester is literally kicking my butt. I've been so stressed out with school and work that I've had very little time to do anything else, including sleep. I know a lot of you understand exactly how I feel.   
  
I also want to say that no, I didn't forget about Not Even A Goodbye. It's just taking a lot longer to come up with a new chapter than I thought. And then there's this little problem with starting other fics... Anyone watch Gilmore Girls? I started one of those. But it's not on my priority list, so it won't be done anytime soon. My current project (besides MSWG), is a new Harry Potter fic. I have become so obsessed with HP it isn't even funny! So when I eventually get that one out, I'll let you guys know in case you want to check it out.  
  
Anyway, because it took me a good month to update, I made this chapter extra long. I know it may seem a bit uneventful, but from here on out I think the plot is really going to pick up, and more things will be explained. At least, I hope they are. So read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Duo grumbled, kicking at a loose stone on the sidewalk.   
"Heero was the one who wanted to leave so badly, and he's the last to get packed."  
  
The four pilots stood with their luggage at their feet, waiting for the last two  
members of their group. Relena and Milliardo were also waiting patiently with them.  
  
"Heero sounded pretty mad when he told us we were leaving," Duo mused as he  
remembered how the walls shook when Heero had slammed their door open. "I wonder  
what happened?"  
  
"It's none of our business," Quatre spoke up, but he was also wondering what had  
gone on with the two. He knew that something must have happened between them  
after he and Usagi talked. He didn't sense anything from either of them and briefly  
wondered if they were masking their feelings from him.  
  
Trowa and Wufei were silently watching this entire exchange with impassiveness.   
It wasn't their nature to pry.  
  
"Finally!" Duo exclaimed as the two descended the stairs, their luggage in tow.   
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"Duo..." Heero gave him a warning glare.  
  
"Shutting up now!" Duo said quickly.  
  
"I couldn't find something, and Heero was helping me look," Usagi explained,  
handing her luggage to Paegan, who was packing them in the limo.  
  
"Oh? What did you lose? Did you find it?" Quater asked. He didn't want her to  
leave anything behind, even though Relena could always mail it back to them.  
  
"What did I lose? Oh. Um..."  
  
"Her stuffed bunny," Heero supplied when she faltered. "And yes, we found it."  
  
"All packed," Paegan announced as he slammed the limo's trunk.  
  
Stepping up to the group, Relena gave them a warm smile. "I'm so happy you  
came to visit me, even if it was cut awfully short. I hope you can visit again."  
  
"We'll definitely try," Quatre spoke up.  
  
Relena hugged all of the guys, then stopped in front of Usagi. "I'm glad I got to  
meet you," she told the other blonde woman, surprising her with a tight hug. "We'll see  
each other again, I'm sure."  
  
"Absolutely," Usagi replied, slightly confused by Relena's actions. She had just  
met Relena, and she was already on the Pacifist's list of friends? She supposed she  
should be flattered.  
  
"I'll be returning in a couple of days," Milliardo told the others, though he only  
looked at Usagi. She avoided his gaze.  
  
"We had better go. You don't want to miss your flight," Paegan reminded the  
group as he tapped his watch.  
  
After saying a final goodbye to the two Peacecrafts, the group piled into the limo  
and hightailed it to the airport. They arrived at their gate just as their flight was called  
to board the plane.  
  
"That's us," Duo announced as Heero went to check their luggage in. They  
gathered their carryon bags and waited for Heero's return.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," Usagi thanked Paegan.  
  
"No need to thank me," the older man replied with a smile, taking her hands in his.   
"It was my pleasure. I hope you will visit again in the near future."  
  
Returning the smile, she answered, "I would love to."  
  
Heero returned just as they announced final boarding for their flight. Before  
boarding, they all bid goodbye to Paegan, who gave them well wishes.  
  
Usagi was once again first on the plane. And once again she had a window seat,  
only this time she wasn't as afraid of flying. Taking her seat, she watched where the  
others would be sitting.  
  
Duo was at the front of the cabin, and Wufei had the seat next to him. Usagi  
giggled. That could mean potential danger to unsuspecting flight attendants and  
passengers. At least Wufei hadn't packed his katana in his carryon bag.  
  
Quatre and Trowa had seats next to each other a few rows back from Duo and  
Wufei. Usagi searched for Heero but didn't see him. She sighed, leaning back in her  
seat.  
  
"How are you today?" an older man in a business suit asked as he sat down next  
to Usagi.  
  
"Fine," Usagi replied, giving him a weak smile before settling her thoughts back on  
Heero and his current disappearing act. Did he forget something? What could  
possibly be keeping him?  
  
And then Heero boarded the plane, his eyes searching the cabin before landing on  
her. He proceeded down the aisle, coming to a halt as he reached Usagi's row.   
"Excuse me, bur you're in my seat," Heero said flatly to the man, whose eyebrows  
furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Your seat? Isn't this seat B17?" the man asked, looking at his plane ticket.  
  
"No, this is seat B11."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He stood quickly, gathering his satchel and scurrying to find  
his correct seat.  
  
"You're sitting by me," Usagi acknowledged rather obviously as Heero settled into  
the seat.  
  
"Well, we need someone to stay by you at all times," he answered casually,  
closing his eyes.  
  
"There are four other people to take that position."  
  
Opening his eyes, he gave her an exasperated look. She wasn't going to stop until  
she got the answer she wanted. "Fine. I wanted to sit with you. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Quite," she replied with a giggle, eyes shining.  
  
The flight attendant stepped up and began her list of instructions and precautions,  
and they prepared for takeoff. When the plane did ascend into the air, Usagi was  
perfectly fine, all thanks to a certain someone sitting beside her.  
  
They had been flying for a while, both quiet, just thinking to themselves, when  
Usagi decided to voice out a question she had been asking herself for a while.   
"Heero?"  
  
He turned to her. There was something in her voice that confused him, almost like  
she were confused herself. "Hmm?"  
  
Usagi paused. She wasn't exactly sure how to approach the subject she wanted  
to discuss. Talking about a relationship, or a potential relationship, could lead to some  
problems that she wanted to avoid. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he  
just didn't want her?  
  
Having been in exactly one relationship her entire life, Usagi could only base her  
assumptions and expectations on that one. And it definitely hadn't been normal. They  
hated each other from the start, then found out they were in love in their past lives in  
the Silver Millennium. They started dating in the present and fell in love. They met  
their daughter from the future. He broke and mended her heart a couple of times. They  
protected and died for each other. Needless to say, it wasn't a normal relationship.  
  
With all of the unpredictable situations she had encountered, she had no clue what  
would happen if she pursued her feelings again. But after all she had been through,  
especially in the last week, she felt she had to at least try.  
  
"Heero," she began again, quite nervous. "Where do we stand?"  
  
Heero inwardly groaned. He thought they had moved past their fight from earlier,  
but apparently she was still hurt. Maybe if he apologized again... "I'm sorry for what I  
said earlier. I thought you weren't angry any more, but--"  
  
Holding up her hand, she silenced him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Our fight earlier, and how you're still angry," Heero responded slowly, confused.   
Wasn't that what she was referring to?  
  
Answering his silent question, she shook her head. "I'm not still angry. I wasn't  
talking about that. I was talking about"--dare she say it?--"us," she finished carefully,  
her eyes trained on him to see his reaction. As she spoke, her words grew more  
confident, if only for the reason that she desperately needed an answer.  
  
Realization of just what she was asking dawned on Heero, and he was at a loss for  
words. What exactly were they? Was there even an 'us'? But he didn't need to ask  
himself that, because he already knew that there was a strong connection between  
them. He knew it. He felt it.  
  
He didn't know what they were to each other. Having never been in a relationship,  
he was unsure of what constituted as one and how one came to that decision. All he  
knew was that Usagi made him feel all of these emotions that he thought he had lost  
during his soldier training. That was all he knew, but he figured he could at least give  
her that.  
  
"I... have never felt like this before," he confessed, looking out the window, not  
meeting her eyes. "This is the first time I've ever wanted to spend time with anyone,  
save the guys, and even that come and goes. Even when I was angry at you, I couldn't  
get away from you. You're in my head, in my blood. In here." He tapped his chest  
over his heart. "I want to spend all of my time with you, but I don't know how without  
the guys getting suspicious."  
  
"Quatre knows."  
  
Heero met her gaze, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "He knows?" Then he  
thought about it for a moment, muttering, "Damn empathic skills." But Quatre wasn't  
the only one who had found out. "Duo also knows."  
  
"Duo?" Now it was Usagi's turn to be surprised. "How did he find out?"  
  
"He found us this morning in the same bed. I think he figured it out from there."  
  
"Hmm. Well, two of them already know..."  
  
Heero knew where she was going with this. Well, what was the harm? She was  
right; half of the group already knew. Might as well include the other two. Besides,  
this way they'd know not to try anything because she was already taken.  
  
He blinked. When did he become so possessive? But he couldn't help it. All he  
had to do was glance at her to know that he didn't want her to be with anyone else.   
"What the hell," he complied. "The other two can be informed."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi cheered happily.  
  
The group managed to make it through the entire flight without have to explain a  
certain two's wild antics to a less than thrilled flight attendant. As the plane came to a  
stop on the runway, everyone grabbed their bags and herded out into the airport  
terminal.  
  
As they were walking down the ramp, someone accidently swung their bag into  
Usagi, causing her to lose her balance. Before she could fall, Heero grabbed her hand  
and pulled her back up.  
  
She smiled at him gratefully. She was about to pull her hand away but thought for a  
moment. Tugging on his hand gently, she asked, "You ready?"  
  
The sooner, the better, right? That's all Heero could assume. Might as well get it  
over and done with. It'll save the trouble of doing it later. He nodded curtly, and they  
walked out into the terminal to join the others.  
  
At first no one noticed. They were too preoccupied with their own conversations.   
Usagi raised an eyebrow at Heero, and he shrugged in return. Maybe they wouldn't  
have to deal with this now.  
  
But then Duo ran behind Usagi to save himself from an angry Wufei. "Usagi, help!"  
he cried, latching onto her hand. He blinked. Since when did her hand have more than  
five fingers? He stepped back, his eyes widening as he saw Usagi's hand linked with-  
-"Heero?"  
  
Naturally, this drew the other's attention, and their expressions changed to match  
Duo's.  
  
Usagi only smiled at them. "What?" she asked innocently. "Aren't I allowed to  
hold hands with my boyfriend?"  
  
At this statement, neither one received the reaction they thought the news would  
cause. Duo only grinned from ear to ear. Quatre was also smiling. Trowa and Wufei  
smirked.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at the latter two. Why were they not surprised by the  
news? "All right, explain yourselves," she demanded. "I know Duo and Quatre knew,  
but what's your excuse?"  
  
"Morning after the rainstorm. Went looking for Heero. Found him," Trowa replied  
simply, knowing she knew what he was talking about.  
  
Judging from the light blush on her face, she had figured it out. Turning to Wufei,  
she asked him, "What about you?"  
  
Wufei snorted. "One would have to be a complete baka to not notice the way you  
and Yuy have been acting around one another. It was quite obvious after a while."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For one thing, he volunteered to go on a walk with you. And he helped you cook.   
And he hasn't threatened to kill you." His eyes darkened briefly. "Has he?"  
  
"No," Heero shot out in annoyance, glaring at Wufei. The more he thought about  
the Chinese man's statements, the more he couldn't help but agree with them. Even a  
month ago, doing any of the above would have made him believe he was crazy. Now...  
he believed he was crazy, but at least he had someone to blame for it.  
  
"Now that everything it out in the open, can we please go home?" Usagi pleaded  
tiredly, leaning against Heero's strong form. Flying for hours at a time two days in a  
row was not her idea of comfortable travel. All she wanted to do was curl up on the  
sofa at home.  
  
"That's a good idea," Quatre agreed as he led the group over to the luggage claim,  
where they grabbed their bags. They rode in two taxis on the way home, making it  
back to the house in record time. The guys carried their and Usagi's luggage up to  
everyone's respective rooms.  
  
While they did this, Usai took the opportunity to do exactly as she had planned.   
Heading over to the more comfortable of the two couches, she lie down on it, stretching  
her feet across the opposite side. Ah, it was good to be home. At this thought, Usagi  
almost laughed out loud. She had only been here a little over a week, but it was  
already home to her. Like the senshi, the guys were now considered family. Trowa,  
Duo, Wufei, and Quatre were like brothers to her. And Heero... Well, Heero was  
something else entirely. she smiled, closing her eyes.  
  
She didn't notice the approaching figure until he had knelt down beside her and  
brushed a hand across her cheek. Eyes opening, a smirk appeared. "Can I help you?"  
she asked sweetly.  
  
"Hmm, let's see," Heero shot back as he captured her lips with his, only for a brief  
moment. As she looked at him expectantly, he concluded. "Yes, you did indeed  
help me."  
  
"Good for me," she murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Hey, Heero!" Duo's voice echoed throughout the entire house.  
  
Groaning, Usagi let her head fall back to the couch. Duo had such bad timing!  
  
"There you are!" Duo exclaimed in a much too cheerful voice as he burst into the  
living room, receiving a glare from Heero. This didn't bother him, though. He was used  
to it. "The rest of us decided to forgo dinner and go straight to sleep," he informed the  
two. Not waiting for a reply, he counced back out of the room.  
  
Heero glanced over to Usagi, who nodded as she yawned tiredly. "Not a bad idea."   
Helping her up, one hand pressed to the small of her back, Heero w her upstairs.  
  
"Good night," Usagi murmured as she turned around, leaning into him.  
  
"Good night," he echoed softly as his lips brushed across hers. He waited as she  
entered her bedroom, giving him one final lazy smile before disappearing behind the  
closed door. Smiling to himself, Heero followed suit and went into his own bedroom.  
  
Yes, it was definitely good to be home. Picking up her suitcase, Usagi set it on  
the bed and popped it open, rummaging through its contents until she found the new  
babydoll sleeper she had bought earlier that day. Shedding her clothes, she slipped on  
the lacy garment. Closing the suitcase, she set it back on the floor. Who felt like  
unpacking? She sure didn't.  
  
After everything that had happened, she and Heero finally admitted that they were  
indeed in a relationship. Instead of being scared, the idea thrilled her. Somewhere  
along the line, they had grown closer than she ever imagined they would. Even though  
he still had some mysteries about him, this didn't bother her. She already loved  
everything about him.  
  
She loved him. Or so she suspected. The emotions she felt were strong, much  
stronger than anything she had felt in an amazingly long time. She briefly wondered if  
he felt the same way. There was always time to ask him. For right now, though, she  
just wanted to sleep. For some unknown reason, she felt like something was  
beckoning to her. Crawling into the bed, she collapsed against the pillow as instant  
slumber overtook her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was basically light fluff, and that's it. But every story needs a little fluff now and then, right? Hehe. Like I said, the next chapter or so should really answer some questions... or raise some more questions... I dunno, we'll see. Anyway, please please please review! It really makes my day, it honestly does, and I could use a bit of happiness right now! 


	44. Amongst Royalty

I bet you all were wondering what happened to me, right? Well, it's a little thing I like to call Writer's Block. Only, it's not so little. To emphasize my point, I haven't written on this fic since Christmas break. Don't misunderstand me, now. I have every intention of finishing this fic... It may just take me a while. But, I also have another problem. As I'm sure I've mentioned before, I am a Harry Potter addict. Meaning, I have recently started writing HP fics. And since those are the ideas that are flowing, they are what I am focusing on at the moment. (BTW, if you're interested, my HP fic is at )  
  
Hopefully, when this semester is over, I'll be able to just sit down and try to write something. I do have some ideas; it's just a matter of getting them down on paper. But like I said, I fully intend to put every ounce of my strength and will into this fic, if that's what it takes to get writing again.  
  
Anyway, this is a short chapter (sorry bout that), but it gives a little more insight into some of the craziness going on. I have enough written for at least a couple more chapters, so I'll try my best not to delay too much between postings. So read on and enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**********  
Standing in the middle of the garden, she sighed as her eyes darted back and forth  
down the path. Good. There was no one around. It's not like she didn't enjoy their  
company. No, it was quite the contrary. But sometimes it was just nice to have some  
alone time, which was something she could not relish very often at all.  
  
Taking an almost secluded side path, she made her way over to an ornately carved  
white marble bench, which happened to be her favorite. It sat amidst a field of the most  
vibrant white roses in all of the galaxy. She should know; she had checked. Sitting  
down on the bench, she allowed one hand the luxury of tracing the carvings in the cool  
marble. This was a habit every time she sat here. It seemed that, each time she did  
so, the patterns always looked different to her. She liked that.  
  
At the sound of leaves rustling nearby, her head shot up as she searched for the  
cause of the noise. When she didn't find anything, she relaxed once again. Must have  
been the wind in the trees.  
  
"Princess."  
  
The word was spoken so softly that she wouldn't have even heard it, had she not  
recognized the voice. She stood quickly, spinning around to face the person who had  
found her. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"  
  
He only smirked at her obvious displeasure. He was used to this attitude from her.   
She may have had others bowing at her feet for hearing such a tone from her, but he  
was not like the others. "Princess," he started again, "you know you are not supposed  
to wander off without an escort, or at least informing anyone of your whereabouts.   
What if something happened to you?"  
  
"Something did happen to me," she growled in an unladylike manner, hands balling  
into tight fists. "I was rudely interrupted by the most arrogant man I've ever met!"  
  
"Out of all the people, royalty and all, you've ever met, you consider me the most  
arrogant? What a shame," he replied, watching in amusement as her face flushed with  
anger. He couldn't resist pushing her buttons. It seemed like such an unnatural  
emotion for her to possess, and watching her reactions fascinated him for some  
reason. "Your mother wishes to speak with you," he continued in a more serious tone.  
  
Her face instantly changed to one of worry. "Is something wrong? Should I inform  
the others?"  
  
"I do not know, Princess. The Queen does not give me details."  
  
At his mocking tone, her expression once again twisted to one of annoyance. "Of  
all the insolent, conceited..." she began muttering under her breath, turning her back on  
him and continuing the short distance back to the palace. She was all too aware of the  
footsteps that followed behind her.  
  
Once inside the palace, she made her way immediately to the throne room, where  
her mother was waiting for her. "Mother, is everything all right?" she asked  
breathlessly, voice laden with worry.  
  
"Why, of course, dear Serenity," her mother answered, surprised at the question.   
"Why would something be wrong?"  
  
"I just thought..." Serenity trailed off, not intending to finish the sentence. She  
shook her head slightly. "Never mind." But she knew why she had thought that. It  
was the tone of voice he used when he told her that her presence had been requested  
by her mother. Yes, it was all his fault! Intentionally trying to anger her, and with  
maximum success, too.  
  
"Dear, are you listening?" the Queen's gentle voice broke through Serenity's  
thoughts. She turned her attention back to her mother, ears pink. "I'm sorry, Mother,"  
she murmured an apology.  
  
"As I was saying, Prince Endymion will be arriving tomorrow, so you best be ready  
to greet him. I want you to make a good impression on your future husband."  
  
Sighing, Serenity fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I know, Mother. I promise to be  
on my best behavior."  
  
"Good girl." Queen Selenity leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead.   
"Would you please inform the other girls that I expect them to behave just as well?"  
  
"Yes, Mother." She smiled one last time before taking her leave, closing the heavy  
wooden doors behind her. Now, to find the others...  
  
"I trust the meeting went well?"  
  
Stopping, Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to  
face the man she really didn't want to see at the moment. "Wonderfully," she replied  
with false cheerfulness. She went to walk away, but then thought a moment. Well,  
maybe he could be helpful. "Have you happened to see my friends?"  
  
"I'm not their keeper," he replied snidely, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
He was going to be that way, was he? Well, she wouldn't succumb to his  
expectations and blow up at him again. "Sorry to bother you," she murmured  
apologetically. Giving a small curtsey, she snuck a glance at him, inwardly smirking in  
satisfaction at his surprised stupor. Satisfied with his reaction, Serenity continued  
down the hallway, her footsteps echoing down the hallway a distinct reminder of what  
had just past.  
.  
.  
Serenity stepped up shyly to the prince of the Earth. This was only her second  
time meeting him, so she still didn't know quite how to act. She gave him a low  
curtsey, the hem of her dress pooling on the floor, the shimmery white material  
sparkling as she rose once more to meet his bow. "Prince Endymion," she greeted him.  
  
"Princess Serenity," her name carried on his deep, melodic voice. He gently kissed  
the back of her hand. "It's always a pleasure."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Endymion," she answered, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Just Endymion, Princess. We don't need formalities," he winked at her, the red  
on her face darkening.  
  
"As you wish, Endymion."  
  
He smiled. Turning to Queen Selenity, he asked her, "May I escort Serenity on a  
walk through the gardens?"  
  
"You may," Selenity answered, smiling kindly at the two that would one day wed.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty." Endymion bowed to her before offering an arm to  
Serenity, who gladly linked her own arm through his and allowed herself to be led from  
the room. She found him rather charming. Perhaps this arranged marriage wasn't  
such a bad idea.  
**********  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Aww, are you confused? Good! That was partially the point of this chapter! Although I'm sure you guys are already formulating guesses as to what exactly is going on, I won't reveal anything until the time is right. Meaning, I haven't gotten to that part yet! Anyway, please review! I could seriously use some encouragement right now. I love you guys, I honestly do, and your kind words definitely make me try my best to get something out for you to read. Hopefully my creativity will kick in. I'm currently taking applications for a new muse, since my x-over muse seems to have abandoned me... Until next chapter! 


	45. Closer

A month. It's been a month since my last update. Cranking these chapters out slowly, aren't I? Unfortunately, the writer's block that I have for this fic is still there, but I am slowly writing bits and pieces, so hopefully that'll help pave some kind of way for me. Yesterday I finally started writing on Not Even A Goodbye and got a new chapter done (which I just posted, btw, in case any of you are reading it). Right now I'm focusing on the fics that I actually have ideas for, which means that I'll more than likely be spending my energy on finishing up NEAG first. Have no fear, though! I anticipate that fic to be wrapped up in 3 or 4 chapters, so then I can move on to this one.  
  
I hope you're happy with this chapter. I threw in some things that'll hopefully be of some interest to you peeps who want the plot to move along. I think this, combined with the next chapter, just might do that for you. So, without further ado, read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As the day broke, a beam of sunlight flitted in through a break in the curtains and fell right in Usagi's face, giving her a rather unpleasant wake-up call when she opened her eyes. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
A second later, it was pulled back down. She cracked an eye open, smiling lazily. "Ohayo," she murmured.  
  
"You almost missed it," Heero replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's almost noon."  
  
"What?" she screeched, shooting straight up. "I never sleep this late!" It must have been her dream. But it wasn't a dream at all. It was another memory from the Silver Millennium, she was sure of it. Only this time, she couldn't recall many of the details. For some reason, everything was fuzzy. Perhaps it was supposed to be that way, for now.  
  
When Heero never answered her, she glanced over at him. He was staring at her, a strange expression on his face. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's you. You're beautiful," he returned, a hand straying to her satin-clad hip as he leaned over and gave her a soft, mind-melting kiss. "Now get dressed." He stood. "When you come downstairs, we'll have lunch ready." And then he left.  
  
With a sigh, Usagi got out of bed and headed to the shower.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She's starting to remember," one voice rose in almost a panic. "This could lead to trouble."  
  
"Let her remember," another voice said darkly. "It won't do her any good to remember what happened then if she can't stay alive now."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I know. Just have patience. We'll strike again when the time is right."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today?" Duo asked the group. They had just finished lunch and were still at the table.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I need to go visit a certain group of girls and let them know I'm back," Usagi announced, pushing her chair back as she stood. She figured the sooner, the better, so as to avoid another yellfest.  
  
"Ooh! Can I go with you?" Duo begged. He was looking forward to seeing Makoto again, and this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
"If you'd like. Hey! Why don't all of you come along with me? It'll be more fun than lounging around the house all day." Glancing around, she could tell by their expressions that they agreed. "Great. Let's go!"  
  
Instead of driving to Hikawa shrine, Usagi suggested they walk. The weather was perfect for it. Besides, after being cooped up on a plane the day before, there were definite benefits to being outdoors. As an added bonus, Usagi got to leisurely stroll along holding onto Heero's hand. She could tell that he was still getting used to the idea that everyone knew about them, but she didn't mind.  
  
As they climb the stairs to the shrine, she began to get pangs of anticipation. When the girls see her walk in with Heero, they would pounce on her, and him too! Hopefully the guys could alleviate some of that enthusiasm.  
  
Following the voices, Usagi led the way to their usual meeting room, where the four women sat around the table laughing. "Hey, minna!" she smiled brightly as she stepped into the room, gently tugging on Heero's hand when he hesitated slightly.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" the four chorused, jumping up from their positions on the floor. They toned down a bit when the other four men entered the room.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be back for a while!" Minako exclaimed, voicing the others' silent question.  
  
"Did something happen?" Rei asked, her eyes clouding over in alarm. She knew that Usagi would have contacted them if something devastating had happened, but that didn't mean that the trip was uneventful.  
  
Fighting off a blush, Usagi contemplated just how to answer the question. Well, she supposed the only way to do it was to just dive right in. "As a matter of fact, something did happen." At the alarmed looks, she smiled, slightly raising the hand that was coupled with Heero's.  
  
As she saw their faces light up, she realized just how uncomfortable this could make Heero. She quickly shot out a mind message to them. 'Minna, stay calm. It's new, and I don't want to scare him off. We'll talk later.'  
  
With a tiny nod, Rei changed the subject. She stepped forward and addressed the group. "Would everyone like to sit?"  
  
The group formed a large circle around the table, making themselves comfortable on the wooden floor. From there, they broke off into individual conversations.  
  
"So, did you miss me?" Duo asked Makoto, who was sitting to his left. He waited anxiously for her answer.  
  
Makoto smiled. "Was I supposed to?" At his amused grin, she altered her answer. "Maybe I did, just a little."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Minako laughed at a joke Duo just cracked. Still grinning, her eyes fell on Trowa, who was quietly taking in everything. She didn't believe he had said more than two words the entire time. Well, she'd fix that.  
  
"You don't talk much," she acknowledged, receiving a slight nod in return. She took this as a sign to continue. "I'm sure you're a really interesting person. You must be, if Usagi-chan thinks so."  
  
Listening to her babble, Trowa allowed himself to study her. She was very beautiful, with her bright blue eyes and golden hair. She obviously cared about other people. In these ways, she reminded him of Usagi. There was one major difference that he observed, though. Minako seemed more relaxed, more carefree, like she didn't bear the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
As she continued her relentless quest to turn him into a social butterfly, Trowa responded with a series of two-word replies, nods, and an occasional faint smile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Minako happy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Rei went to go make tea for everyone, Quatre volunteered to help. He also wanted to reassure the priestess that nothing happened in the Cinq Kingdom, and that they had protected Usagi, as Rei had asked him to.  
  
Rei heated the kettle in silence. She was happy to have Usagi back in town so they could watch over her. She was especially happy that her best friend had found someone she cared about, who cared about her, in return. And she made some great new friends...  
  
At this thought, Rei snuck a glance at Quatre. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him. Hey, Quatre, thanks for bringing our princess back alive. By the way, how's your Gundam these days? No, that conversation just wouldn't do. She sighed inaudibly, a sound that would have gone unnoticed by a normal person but not to Quatre.  
  
He could feel it, her confusion, worry. What surprised him was that she was able to block out most of her feelings from him, even though she didn't know he was an empath. It took an incredible amount of strength for someone to do that. If he weren't intrigued before, he definitely was now. "Rei."  
  
At the sound of his voice, Rei jumped slightly. She settled her gaze on his eyes, instantly wishing she had looked elsewhere. The way his eyes bore into hers, this unbridles wisdom and emotion present, was frightening her. Why couldn't she break the gaze?  
  
Quatre considered his next words carefully, not wanting to scare her off or add to her worry. "Exactly why do you and the others feel the obligation to protect Usagi?"  
  
"It's not an obligation! We would willingly give up our lives to protect her!" Rei snapped indignantly. Then she gasped, her hands flying over her mouth as she realized exactly what she had just said. How could she have been so stupid to let something like that slip? "I didn't mean--"  
  
"It's all right," Quatre interrupted kindly, placing a hand on her arm, a tiny smile of understanding aimed at her. "You have your secrets, just as we have ours. Of course, you know ours..." He cocked his head quizzically. "Exactly how did you find out, anyway?"  
  
Rei's brain whirled with possible explanations. The truth was just too bizarre--that she had done a fire reading and seen that he was a Gundam pilot? Then again, she was sure he had seen his fair share of bizarre events. But still...  
  
Quatre could tell that she was silently debating what she should do. Knowing that it must be difficult for her, he decided to let the question slide. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ask a question you couldn't answer. It's not really important, anyway." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Now, how about that tea?"  
  
At his blatant attempt at bringing her stress level down, Rei couldn't help but return the smile.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As the room became more lively with conversation, Ami and Wufei had scooted off to the side as she challenged him to a game of chess. Never one to dismiss a challenge, he readily took her up on her offer. As they played, a stream of conversation was batted back and forth.  
  
"Besides a few stances and forms, I've never been much good at martial arts," Ami was saying as her gaze scrutinized the gameboard. Ten minutes into the game and she was already having to mentally flip through her more difficult strategies. After a short pause, she moved a pawn one square forward and settles back into her seat.  
  
Eyes studying the pieces, Wufei answered, "It's mostly practice. A good way to learn is to completely relax both your mind and your body." He reached for a knight, then thought better of it and pulled away. "I try to meditate before and after practicing. I could give you a few pointers, if you'd like?" he offered as he took one of her pawns with his bishop.  
  
"Arigato, that would be great." Ami's eyes lit up for half a second as she slid her queen across the board and announced, "Checkmate!" At his bewildered expression, she could only giggle and tease, "Don't quit your day job."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And then we chased her and Trowa all the way out into the parking lot!" Duo cried gleefully as he told the girls of their fun shopping experience the day before.  
  
"Hey now, in my defense, it was all Trowa's idea!" Usagi informed them, pointing a finger at her partner-in-crime.  
  
As several pairs of disbelieving eyes turned towards him, Trowa only held up his hands and flashed Usagi a confused look. "My idea?"  
  
Ah, the man was a phenomenal liar. Usagi had been his accomplice, and even she almost believed him. Shaking her head slightly, she accused teasingly, "Trowa, you liar!"  
  
Just before she could pounce on him, Heero tugged on her arm. Not expecting the adverse reaction, Usagi rubberbanded back at Heero and knocked them both to the ground in a daze. The others just cracked up.  
  
"Oh yeah, that was hilarious," Usagi grumbled as she allowed Heero to pull her back up into a sitting position, rubbing the elbow she had slammed into the ground.  
  
"See what happens when you falsely accuse people, Usagi?" Trowa reprimanded jokingly, waving his index finger at her. His normally placid green eyes now shone a vibrant emerald as they sparkled in amusement at the woman's rapidly pinking face.  
  
Instead of replying with a witty retort, she instead chose to change the subject to something that had less to do with her being embarrassed. "So, who's up for doing something tonight?"  
  
Everyone eyed her curiously. "What did you have in mind?" Minako asked for the group.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of a scary movie marathon."  
  
Duo's eyes immediately lit up. If there was anything he loved, it was definitely a cheesy horror flick. "Count me in!" he exclaimed with the enthusiasm of twelve Duos. Besides the movie, he'd also get a chance to comfort Makoto through the more scary scenes.  
  
As if she could read his mind, Makoto took one look at Duo's scheming expression and informed him, "I don't scare easily."  
  
"Neither do I," Usagi put in matter-of-factly. At the skeptical glances, she grudgingly replied, "Ok, maybe a little..."  
  
"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Minako clapped her hands together in delight. She couldn't wait until this evening!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's been quiet... too quiet..." a voice murmured darkly, brows furrowed with worry. It was a natural reaction. Things just weren't going according to plan. She should have been caught by now!  
  
"Patience, my friend, patience," another voice spoke up, obviously not worried with the slow process of the situation. "Don't worry. I have someone working on it."  
  
And someone was working on it indeed. It was only a matter of time before they could make their big move. And when they did, everyone would fall into place.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Right... I know... Yes, please deliver the results to my office immediately. Great. Thank you."  
  
Placing the receiver back in its cradle, Relena Peacecraft couldn't stop the uncharacteristic smirk from creeping up onto her face. "I've found you, Usagi Tsukino," she murmured almost sinisterly. "You can't run... again."  
  
"What was that?" Milliardo asked as he entered the office.  
  
Startled, Relena panicked for half a second before regaining her composure. "I said, we've got to run," she covered smoothly, jumping up from her chair and crossing the room to her brother. "Let's go!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did that move the plot along any? I was hoping it would... although I'm not gong to divulge any more details than I absolutely have to until the time is right... I'm mean, I know. Anyway, please review! Periodically I go back and reread a lot of my reviews, which really motivates me to write more. I know, writer's block, but I think the encouragement really helps. So please drop me a line!  
  
And if you want to be informed when I update, please leave me your e-mail addy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Answers to a few questions:  
  
MarieG: I had a lot planned before I started writing. Then again, this fic was only supposed to be a good 10, maybe 15 chapters, so as you see, the ideas are pretty much forming themselves at this point. As far as the ideas themselves, I get them all over the place. From movies, tv, songs, my life, just about anywhere. I really should go back and fix the mistakes and iffy parts of my fic, but I don't. I'm sure I will at some point, but I just don't have the patience right now. And thanks for the questions! I hope you have success with your fic.  
  
SkarletRed: Writer's block is the the most frustrating thing in the world. It's like being in bed with a cold, too tired and unable to do anything... Basically, it sucks. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.  
  
SilverMoonBladeSilencer: Glad you read the story. As far as Quatre having powers goes, that will be delved more into later in the fic. And yes, Endymion is the same as Mamoru. That will also be elaborated on later.  
  
Thanks to everyone for their great reviews! If you have any questons, feel free to ask, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability (given that they don't reveal any of my plot surprises). 


	46. The Not So Funhouse

I never thought I would get this posted, let me tell you. My writer's block has been killing me!! This is why it's taking so long to crank out chapters. To give you a feel for the situation: I hadn't really written anything on this fic since last November because of my fun writer's block. Combine that with an insanely huge obsession with Harry Potter fic writing and it just has doom written all over the place.   
  
But, a couple of months ago I started talking to someone whom I hadn't talked to in probably that same time frame (welcome back, Ara-chan!), and I was inspired to sit down and attempt to get some writing done. So, since the end of September, I have written about 15 pages. I know, it doesn't sound like a lot, but when you hadn't written anything in almost a full year, 15 pages is like a novel. So I was quite proud, not to mention ecstatic. Yes, I am writing again, and yes, it is coming along quiiiiiiiiiiiite slowly, but I am trying my best to work on this one and keep up with my HP fics too. It's quite a lot of work when you think about it. But it's coming along.  
  
I actually wasn't going to post this chapter for another few weeks, save it for a holiday present, but I decided to go ahead and post it. I'm about to head into finals week starting Thursday of next week, so I'm going into study mode this weekend. Next weekend too, in fact. Ironically, my last final is on December 17, which happens to be my 21st birthday. Of all the luck, right? At least I took that day off from work! Anyway, I may be insanely busy, but I'll try to write as much as humanly possible over the winter break.  
  
So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! I know most of my chapters are pretty short on a standard scale, which is why I made this one 2-3 times longer than normal. That and there really was no good place to break it up without being completely evil. Read on and enjoy! (Btw, a cookie goes out to everyone who read the entire A/N!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, I just can't decide," Usagi murmured to herself. She had volunteered to stop by the video store on the way home, and Duo had begged to come along. They each were going to choose two movies, but she was having a hard time finding just one.  
  
Turning down another aisle, her eyes moved diligently from one box cover to the next, trying to find a worthy prospect. Should she go for a b-rate classic that was just corny enough to scare the hell out of them, or should she go with a modern horror flick, which was actually less horror and more gory?  
  
After finally choosing her movies, Usagi met Duo outside, who had been waiting patiently for her. "What did you get?" she asked curiously, the question sparked by his deviant smirk.  
  
"Nothing will be revealed until tonight, dear bunny," was the mysterious reply she received. So he was going for the surprise effect, huh? Well, that should definitely make the evening more interesting!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, do you think Usagi-chan picked out good movies?" Minako asked Makoto that evening. The two had run into each other on the way to the guys' house. Both were more than thrilled about this scary movie marathon. Mostly it was because they got to spend time with Usagi, whom they hadn't seen a lot in the past week or so. The fact that she just happened to be rooming with five hot guys was an added bonus.  
  
"Knowing her, she probably picked out some really off-the-wall movies. Have you ever noticed Usagi-chan's unnatural fear of certain things?" Makoto snorted as they arrived at the house.  
  
"Well, she wouldn't be Usagi without them," Minako supplied as she rang the bell.  
  
After a moment, the door clicked but didn't open. Curiously, Makoto pushed the door slowly. The entire entranceway was dark, save a black light on the far wall that illuminated a white arrow pointing to the left.  
  
"Wow, someone's been busy," Minako commented.  
  
And with only the glowing arrow as their guide, they obediently took the left corridor, which was darker than the entranceway. Their path veered off to the right, then continued down a long hallway that glowed at the end. They soon discovered that it was the light of a half-dozen candles sitting on a table next to a bowl of--slime?  
  
"Eww, what's that?" Minako scrunched up her nose as she peered at the large bowl of green goo with distaste.  
  
"To unlock the door," Makoto read slowly as she picked up a white card beside the bowl.  
  
Confused, Minako asked, "How would slime help to open the door?" At Makoto's exasperated expression, she thought long and hard until it finally clicked. "We have to fish for a key?" She had to hand it to Usagi and the guys. They were not amateurs when it came to having a spookfest.  
  
"Oh, I'll do it!" Without hesitation, Makoto plunged her hand into the cold, slimy substance, making a face. Couldn't they have used something less gross to dig through, like cereal? Her hand brushed against a metal object, then another. Keys for each guest, she presumed.  
  
Grabbing a key, she quickly took it out of the bowl and started waving her hand, trying to get the slime off both her and the key.  
  
"Hey! You flung some of that on me!" Minako cried, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Baby," Makoto muttered. She slipped the key into the door, unlocking and opening it. Like the previous two, this new hallway was also dark. Shrugging, Makoto began the trek into the darkness.  
  
Minako took one last look at the slime, then dashed after her long-legged friend. She wasn't about to be left behind!  
  
As she hurried past the doorway, the door slammed shut by itself, a loud click chiming in the silence. Turning back around, Minako extended a hand to grasp the doorknob, but there wasn't one. She turned back to Makoto. "Looks like there's no turning back."  
  
"Well then, this way it is," Makoto answered as they pressed forward. They came to another door. Upon opening it, they had to shield their eyes. A strobe light blinked continuously, glinting off of several surfaces.  
  
"Mirrors? A mirror maze?" Makoto asked in disbelief. And she thought the slime was bad! While a mirror maze in itself would be fun, adding strobe lights was just plain cruel. "All right, Minako-chan, let's do this!"  
  
The two determined women entered the maze, being very careful to stay with one another. For the most part, they were doing rather well. At one point, they had caught a glimpse of the door on the other side of the room, so they tried to keep their focus in that direction.  
  
After a good five minutes, they finally made it to the door. "We did it!" Minako cheered as she stepped forward--and plowed right into a glass pane.  
  
Makoto was laughing. "It's this way," she managed to make out as he stepped around the glass pane and over to the door.  
  
Huffing indignantly, Minako followed. They were once again greeted with darkness and another long hallway. After walking a few minutes, Minako began to get this feeling... like something was about to happen. It was probably just the darkness, she reasoned as she involuntarily shivered. That was when she heard it.  
  
"I'm coming for you..."  
  
The voice was soft, so soft she wondered if she had even imagined it. But it still left her with a creepy, uneasy feeling.  
  
Makoto stopped, turning to her companion. "Did you hear that too?" There was just something about that voice that made her blood run cold.  
  
"I did..." Minako spoke slowly as her nerves multiplied by the thousands. But then she stopped. It was a recording! Usagi and the guys had wanted to spook them, and there was nothing more spooky than hearing creepy voices. "It's a recording!" she exclaimed--a little too loudly, judging by the way Makoto jumped. "It's just another prop to scare us!"  
  
Realization slowly dawned upon Makoto. Yes, that did make more sense than hearing voices... She smiled uncertainly, then let a giggle escape, until finally she burst into laughter.  
  
Minako joined in on the laughter and the two of them continued on down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about time you showed up!" Usagi smirked as the far door to the entertainment room opened up and Minako and Makoto stumbled out. "We thought you had gotten lost!"  
  
"We did," Makoto growled, glaring at their blonde friend. "Whose idea was it to turn the house into a maze?"  
  
"Mine!" Duo chirped as he came into the room. The others just stared at him. He was dressed up in a vampire outfit, complete with black suit, flowing black cape, and fangs. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Makoto had to admit that he looked damn good. "What, did you not like it?"  
  
"It was... an experience," Minako concluded as she all-too-fondly remembered the slime bowl.  
  
"Hello Minako, Makoto," Quatre greeted them as he entered the room, followed by the other three guys. Each carried an armload of snacks in different varieties.  
  
"Hey, guys. So where are *your* costumes?" Makoto teased.  
  
Wufei scowled. "Only Maxwell had enough idiocy to dress up like that."  
  
"That, and the costume shop didn't have his size in costumes for uptight, stick-up-his--"  
  
"Maxwell! You die now!" Wufei lunged at Duo, who instinctively cowered behind the closest person, which just so happened to be Makoto.  
  
"Guys..." Usagi said in a warning tone. As both looked at her in annoyance, she only glared back.  
  
"Fine," Duo muttered, stepping out from behind Makoto.  
  
You are a disgrace, Maxwell" Wufei commented in disgust before crossing the room to join the other guys.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief, then turning to Makoto. "So, what do you think of my getup?"  
  
"I like the fangs. Were you planning on biting anyone tonight?"  
  
Grinning wickedly, he replied, "Only if they ask nicely."  
  
Before Makoto could reply, a scream erupted from somewhere in the house, immediately alerting everyone in the room.  
  
"Usagi, you had better come and get us the hell out of this mirror maze!" Rei's voice echoed.  
  
Everyone laughed. Stepping forward, Wufei smirked. "I'll go." Then he disappeared out the side door.  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi sighed. " I should've known that a short-tempered Rei and a maze of mirrors wouldn't mesh well."  
  
"She's probably super angry," Minako agreed, not unkindly. Rei wasn't known for being the most calm of people. She wondered briefly if an argument would break out. That would be more entertaining than the movies!  
  
To everyone's surprise, Rei came in, a satisfied smirk on her face. She was followed by Ami, who was leading a grumbling Wufei into the room. One of his hands was clamped on her arm; the other was holding his nose, which was starting to swell.  
  
"Icepack?" Ami inquired politely as s tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Kitchen is this way," Wufei said in a slightly nasal voice, leading her out of the room.  
  
As soon as they left, laughter erupted from the others. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to see somebody get the best of Wufei, especially a girl! They just wished they would have been there when Rei decked him.  
  
"So, is everyone ready for a spooky movie marathon?" Usagi asked once Ami and Wufei were back in the room.  
  
"What movies did you end up getting, anyway?" Quatre asked curiously as he made himself comfortable on one of the sofas.  
  
"I guess it's time to reveal our finds," Usagi said to Duo as she pulled a bag out from under the table.  
  
"I'll go first," Duo offered, reaching into a similar bag. He pulled out a box and flashed it to the group.  
  
"Witchboard?" Minako wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What's a witchboard?"  
  
Duo only stared at her incredulously. Minako didn't know what a witchboard was? He glanced around and noticed that everyone wore the same blank looks. Incredible. None of them knew? "Oh, forget it," he grumbled, tossing the movie to the floor.  
  
Paying him no heed, Usagi reached into her own bag and held up a box. "The Exorcist, a horror classic."  
  
Ami shuddered. "I remember you making us watch that before. It was scary as hell!" She grinned. "Good choice.  
  
Usagi blinked. Ami approved of her movie? Hmm, it would be an interesting evening indeed. Pulling out the other box, she showed everyone. "Friday the 13th, a classic of the cheesy kind."  
  
Stopping a moment, Trowa glanced at his watch. "Today is Friday the 13th," he announced slowly, wondering why no one had noticed it earlier.  
  
"You're right." Usagi's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Perfect choice, ne? Now, Duo, what's your last pick?"  
  
Perking up once more, Duo held his last movie to his chest, shielding it from view. "In my opinion, this is one of the creepiest movies ever made." He held it up and awaited the reactions.  
  
Minako's and Makoto's jaws dropped, while Usagi, Ami, Rei and the four guys just snickered. Creepy movie, indeed.  
  
"Titanic?" Minako screeched. "You thought Titanic was creepy?"  
  
"Any movie where a pansy spend the entire time pining over a whiny chick, only to turn into a Leo-cicle*** at the end when she survives is definitely a creepy movie!" Duo defended his choice.  
  
"I vote we watch that one first!" Minako supplied vigorously in a tone that dared anyone to make a different choice against hers. When no one spoke, she smiled in satisfaction. "Good."  
  
As she popped the tape in, everyone made themselves at home in front of the impressively large television screen. Wufei, Ami, Quatre, and Minako shared one couch. Duo, Makoto, and Rei sat on the carpet, and Heero, Usagi, and Trowa occupied the other couch.  
  
Everyone was pretty much enjoying the movie. If they weren't, they were keeping their snide comments to themselves for fear of setting off a ranting Minako. Every once in a while, Minako would break the silence with a comment like, "I love this part!" or "He's so cute!" And every time, certain people would nod in agreement while others would only shake their heads.  
  
When it came to the part where the Titanic began to sink, the girls could feel their eyes well up with tears. Even if the rest of the movie was a bit sappy, this part was really heart-wrenching.  
  
From his spot directly behind her, Quatre noticed that Rei's eyes were shining with tears, and he could feel her embarrassment. She didn't want the others to see her crying over something so trivial as a movie. He leaned forward slightly and ever-so-subtly squeezed her shoulder. She didn't turn around, but he could feel her smile as her hand clasped down upon his briefly.  
  
After that part, the guys knew the movie could only get worse. Boy, how right they were. By the end of the movie, the girls were practically sobbing while the guys tried not to fall asleep, save Duo, who kept shuddering and mumbling about "elitist hormonal crybabies and pansy Leo-cicles."  
  
As the credits continued to roll, Wufei thanked the stars that the blasted movie was over. How this had turned into a chick-flick night, he didn't know. The one good part of the evening so far had been when, during one of the sad parts, Ami had gripped his arm tightly. And whether she meant to or not, her hand remained on his arm throughout the entire movie. Not that he minded.  
  
"Well, now that the depressing part of the evening has passed, how about a *real* scary movie?" Usagi asked with a twinkle in her eye as she held up The Exorcist.  
  
"I'm game, but can we eat first?" Duo pleaded. As if to emphasize his hunger, a low growl echoed from his stomach. "It seems I'm a bit hungry."  
  
Laughing, everyone stood and made their way over to the food table, piling their plates high with junk food of all varieties. As they ate, they stood around in groups, talking.  
  
"Whose idea was it to set up a little maze to get here?" Ami asked curiously as she bit into a peppermint cookie.  
  
"Duo's idea, but we both set it up," Usagi answered as she glanced over to Duo, who was making his food talk to a very unimpressed Makoto and a giggling Minako. Rolling her eyes, she added, "Don't know how he pulled it off, but he did."  
  
"Did what?" Heero voiced out as he joined the group, standing close to Usagi.  
  
"Our little funhouse," she explained.  
  
"No kidding!" Minako spoke up a she bounced over to them, followed by Duo and Makoto. "That was so neat! Except for the slime." She shuddered. "But the rest of it--and the voices were a great touch! Very authentic in their ghostlike qualities."  
  
Usagi stared back at her friend blankly. Voices? "What voices?"  
  
Sighing impatiently, Minako said, "You know, the creepy voice in the hallway. 'I'm coming for you...'" she demonstrated in a low, raspy voice.  
  
Once again, Usagi had no idea what Minako was talking about. What damned voices? She hadn't recorded any creepy voices. Unless... She turned to Duo. "Duo, did you record voices and not tell me?"  
  
"Voices? No. I just stuck to our original plan," he answered slowly as if trying to think if he did indeed record voices. But if he didn't do it, who did? The other guys were out getting food, and Usagi was with him the entire time. What was going on? "Did you all hear voices, too?" he asked the other women, receiving nods.  
  
"So, does this mean there's an intruder in the house?" Quatre's eyes were wide. They had only the best security systems on their house. Who could have gotten in?  
  
"Search. Now," Heero commanded, pulling out his gun. If there was an intruder in the house, then he had better pray beyond all hope that one of the other guys found him first. Heero wouldn't be held responsible for the welfare of the bastard who had been going after Usagi.  
  
"Wait!" Rei cried, hands splayed out in front of her. Expertly, she tuned out all of the background noise and listened carefully. Then she heard it: a gentle humming sound. "Something is here," she warned when alarms started flashing off in her head.  
  
As quickly as the words had been announced, a whirlwind appeared out of thin air, whipping violently around the room.  
  
"Look out!" Minako shrieked as she grabbed Trowa's arm and pulled him out of the path of a flying object. They ducked under the table, where Rei and Ami had already taken cover.  
  
"What's going on?" Makoto shouted over the shrill noise, crying out as she barely dodged getting smacked by a book.  
  
"I don't know!" Duo shouted back as he glanced worriedly at Heero, who had an arm holding Usagi tightly to him. Judging from the normally stoic man's angered expression, Duo could only imagine what his friend was thinking. "Heero," he called, but his voice was lost in the howling. "Heero!"  
  
Hearing his name, Heero's eyes whipped about until they landed on Duo. A silent conversation passed between the two before Heero commanded, "Get them out of here!"  
  
With a nod, Duo began to usher Makoto toward the door. Their movements were slow as they tried to avoid being pummeled by any of the flying debris. Just before the two made it out of the room, the howling stopped. All of the floating objects fell to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
Without hesitation, Usagi pushed away from Heero and made her way over to the table where her friends were sheltered. "Are you all right?" She pulled them up.  
  
"We're fine," Ami answered shakily, one hand still resting on the table for balance. If she let go, she didn't trust her trembling legs to hold her up.  
  
"Everyone else ok?" She received nods from each. Sighing in relief, Usagi collapsed onto the couch. It was a good thing everyone was... Wait... "Where are Quatre and Wufei?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Just then, the two burst into the room. Both were panting heavily, and Wufei was clutching his katana. "We heard... something..." Quatre gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment or so, he straightened up and explained more clearly. "It sounded like someone was on the move, but we didn't see anything. Probably just reverberated noise," he concluded.  
  
Reverberated noise from an indoor whirlwind? Makoto's mind was reeling. No, that wasn't suspicious at all! What the hell was going on? She turned to ask Duo but froze when she noticed his strange expression. "Duo, what's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
Ignoring the question, Duo took a step toward her. His mouth opened in a low growth as he bared his... fangs? Upon further inspection, Makoto saw that the teeth to his vampire costume were way too pointed and shiny to be fake. But by the time she realized this, it was too late.  
  
Pouncing on her, Duo sank his fangs into her neck, biting down hard. As the crimson liquid poured from the puncture wounds, he began to drink frantically.  
  
"Help!" Makoto tried to scream, but it was in vain. No one would help her, for they were too preoccupied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's going on with Duo and Makoto?" Minako wondered aloud as she watched the braided man advance on her friend. She glanced behind her at Trowa, but he wasn't there. "Trowa?"  
  
She yelped as a sharp pain shot through her back. Her hand reached around and pulled out a tiny silver dagger. Stumbling forward, her eyes fell on Trowa. "Trowa?" her voice called out shakily.  
  
Without a word, Trowa's right hand raised, taking aim. With one flick of the wrist, he had thrown another dagger at Minako, this time spearing her right through the heart.  
  
"Why--" Minako trailed off as she sank to the floor, unmoving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Minako!" Ami cried as she saw her friend crumple to the ground. Before she could even take a step, Wufei had blocked her way. Her eyes focused on the glittering katana he brandished. One minute she was staring at the steel blade, the next she felt it in her stomach. The cold steel radiated a searing heat that rushed to Ami's head. Her body jerked as the katana twisted, slicing her insides into slivers.  
  
"Bastard," she whispered before falling backwards and onto the coffee table, eyes closing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something wasn't right, Rei thought with alarm and growing anger. It wasn't just the fact that her best friends were being attacked, but it was the way it was being done, almost as if there were something else there besides the force obviously controlling the guys.  
  
Knowing that she would be attacked next, Rei honed in on her senses so that she would be ready to defend herself and Usagi, who was standing across the room.  
  
At a sudden feeling, she whipped around, arms out, ready to strike. When no one faced her, her expression turned to puzzlement. "Where is..."  
  
But the question fell from her lips as a lightning flash stretched across her throat. Her smooth, creamy skin was marred by a sliver of red. When she opened her mouth to speak, the sliver became a line, growing thicker until the sticky, dark liquid began to pour from the wound. She gagged as the blood ran down her throat, choking her with invisible hands.  
  
Arms outstretched in one last plea, her attempt was quelled as she pitched forward and landed facedown at Quatre's feet, his glassy, vacant eyes staring down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Noooooo!" Usagi cried in shock and fury as she watched her fourth friend go down. She was frozen, unable to move by some invisible force. She couldn't even begin to fathom what happened to the guys to make them attack the senshi. "This isn't real," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, this is as real as it gets," a voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Whipping her head around, Usagi came face to face with an expressionless Heero. His dark eyes may have been aimed in her direction, but they were staring straight through her. "What do you want from me?" she asked shakily, forcing herself not to cry.  
  
You know," the Heero-vessel spoke. "Give up while you still have the chance." And then Heero's eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi, once again able to move, knelt down and scooped his slack body into her arms, holding him tightly. "Heero, please be all right."  
  
Groaning in pain, slightly unfocused midnight eyes opened and stared up at Usagi. "Are you... all right?" he asked hoarsely, bringing a hand up to brush her cheek lightly.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, tears filling her eyes in relief as she helped him into a sitting position.  
  
"Ugh," someone groaned from across the room. A blonde head appeared as Minako sat up.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi cried as she rushed over to her friend. "You're not dead!" Eyeing her second-in-command, she added slowly, "Or bleeding..."  
  
Hands brushing over her heart and back, Minako gasped. "You're right!"  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked as the other three girls sat up, each clutching their invisible wounds but none sporting blood. It was as if what had happened was an illusion. Was someone purposely trying to drive her insane?  
  
"Usagi!" the girls scrambled over to her. They waited for her to speak.  
  
Taking deep breaths, form visibly trembling, Usagi said quietly, "It told me to give up while I had the chance."  
  
"Who did?" Quatre asked. The guys had snapped out of their zombie-like stupor and had joined the group, each sporting a look of terror and anger. They kept a distance from the girls, who were eyeing them uneasily.  
  
"I don't know. It was using Heero to talk through, so it could have been male or female. But that's of no concern. How are you guys? Honestly?"  
  
No one knew how to answer. The girls had technically been killed, the guys their murderers. And Heero had virtually had his body taken over, leaving him trapped in the back of his mind as he was forced to watch the scene play out. He had witnessed some horrific things in his life, but this had been the worst by far.  
  
When no one replied, Usagi turned to her senshi. "I don't think you should leave right now," she told them solemnly. "We don't know who this person--thing--is, and I don't want you to be attacked again."  
  
"You can have my room," Quatre offered with a shaky smile. He was trembling from all of the negative energy still lingering around.  
  
"Mine, too," Trowa spoke up.  
  
"No; two of them can take Usagi's room. She's staying with me."  
  
No one argued with Heero's command. The girls were too shaken up to protest even if they had wanted to. Deciding that now was a good time to get the hell out of the room, they trekked upstairs.  
  
Minako and Makoto took Quatre's room, while Rei and Ami took Usagi's. They bid goodnight before closing the doors behind them. Staring at the doors long after they had closed, Usagi finally entered Heero's room with a sigh.  
  
Usagi was no stranger to having attempts on her life. As Sailor Moon, it was to be expected. Even as Princess Serenity, she didn't escape war and death. But there had been no dark activity for quite some time. So why was someone going after her now?  
  
Watching Usagi silently, Heero's anger started to bubble all over again. The blonde was completely distraught over the events, even though there was no way she could have prevented it. Now he was even more determined to protect her from harm.  
  
Giving a tiny squeak as arms wrapped around her from behind, Usagi leaned back into the embrace, drawing strength from Heero's support. She let herself be guided over to the bed, where she promptly collapsed. As Heero sat down beside her, she clung to him tightly, face buried in his chest. "Don't let me go," she whispered, pleading.  
  
He stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring, "I'll never let you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** I used to go to poetry slams, and one of the professors at my school wrote a poem that referred to the movie Titanic and Leo-cicles, and I just fell in love with that so I had to use it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that for a long chapter? I tried my best! Yes, I know, so much stuff was going on! We're actually getting to the meat of the plot here! Kind of... I have soooo much in store for the senshi and our resident G-boys. Of course, none of this stuff I'll reveal to you guys right now because honestly, what fun would that be?  
  
Anyway, I want to thank everyone who is/has been reading this. I know it's been around for a long time and that I am taking longer and longer with the updates, but I want you to know that I have every intention of completing this fic. It may take another couple of years (wow--it's already been over a year and a half since I first started posting!), but it'll get finished. That I can promise you. So please review! I desperately need to hear that people are still interested in this, that I'm not just writing to amuse myself. Then again, even if no one reads this, I'll still keep writing to amuse myself. It's what I do. But your words mean the world to me, and I would greatly appreciate anything you had to say. I love you guys!  
  
(Btw, just as a little tidbit of info... Back in September when I first started writing again, I went back and reread the entire fic so I could be refreshed on all that had happened. Took me a good 2 1/2 hours because I took my time. This gave me a new appreciation for my new readers who said that they read this fic all in one shot. You guys are amazing!)  
  
Posted on Dec. 5, 2003 


	47. Farce

Title: Maybe She Was God 

Author: Sailor Grape

Rated: PG-13

Updated on: January 16, 2005

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.

A/N: ::ducks out from cubbyhole and waves:: Hey everyone, I'm back! ::crickets chirp:: Yeah, I know, I disappeared for over a year there. I can't believe it myself. But now I'm back, woohoo! First off, I apologize for this lengthy A/N (I have a lot of stuff to say). And I most profusely apologize for the extended hiatus of this fic. I never meant for it to be on hold for this long, but I had really and truly lost my motivation to write on it. Was quite funny, actually how I decided to pick up my trusty pencil and start writing again. Over the Xmas break, I started reading SM/DBZ x-overs, for the first time in like 2 years. I started thinking about the x-over I had given up on in that category, which got me thinking about MSWG... I hadn't realized how much I missed writing this fic.

Over the past year, I had reread this fic a good 3-4 times and realized that I didn't like where it was heading. That meant chunking out a good 10 pages that I had written and rewriting a good 10 pages as well. I was extremely depressed and lost, but now I have some semblance of direction again! I still have tons and tons of notes on where this fic is heading; I'm just changing the path it takes to get there. Meaning, the updates will most likely be extremely sporadic. But at least I'm writing again!!

So yeah, after this long note/apology, I'll break off and let you get back to the chapter. Oh, and I sincerely, sincerely apologize to anyone who has to start over from chapter 1 and reread the entire thing because of not remembering anything about the plot. So... read on and enjoy!

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

Chapter 47: Farce

It was a horrible night. Sleep was plagued by nightmares, only to wake up and realize that the nightmares had actually happened only hours before. By the time dawn was approaching, Usagi was wide awake and bleary-eyes from lack of sleep. After the fourth time waking up in a gasping fit, she figured there really was no point to try again.

A soft snore off to her right caught Usagi's attention. She looked over at Heero, who slept peacefully beside her. Despite herself, she had to smile. He looked so beautiful, so innocent in his slumber. At least he was able to find peace for a little while.

Carefully sliding off the bed, Usagi took one last glance at Heero before quietly slipping out of the room. It was still dark in the house, but she knew her way around. Creeping down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen and was startled to find Ami and Rei already sitting at the table.

They sat next to each other at one corner of the table, each brandishing a steaming mug of tea. A kettle sat on the stove.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Usagi asked quietly as she filled a mug with water from the kettle and put in a teabag, watching the liquid slowly darken. She sat down at the head of the table.

Shaking her head, Ami took a sip from her mug before saying, "I just keep thinking about what happened."

"So did we," Makoto broke in as she and Minako entered the kitchen. They got themselves some tea and joined the others at the table.

"I just keep replaying it in my mind," Rei admitted, propping her chin on her hand. She stared at the table before continued absently, "I can feel something in the air, a dark energy. It's humming, buzzing in the air around us like static."

"And you can't pinpoint anything?" Minako asked hesitantly.

"No," Rei answered in frustration, gripped her mug of tea tightly. That was all she had been doing since last night, trying to figure out what exactly she felt, where this feeling of impending doom was originating from, but she couldn't.

Seeing the look of defeat on Rei's face, Usagi laid a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort the priestess. "It's all right. We're safe for now."

"Are we?" Minako questioned softly. Even though there was no physical damage, she still remembered the shock and pain she felt as those daggers sliced into her. Judging from the expressions on the others three's faces, they were having similar thoughts.

"I believe we are, for now," Usagi repeated finally. "Whoever it is didn't seem intent on killing. If they did, they wouldn't have bothered making last night a sideshow instead of a reality."

That was true, and the girls had figured as much. They just didn't want to have their guards down for even a second, especially not now. But each were thinking the same thing, and they knew what had to be done.

"It's not safe for us with you being here, for all of us to be together," Usagi said quietly, reluctantly, and the others nodded.

"They could use us to get to you, and they would, too," Ami agreed. She knew they all would willingly give their lives to protect Usagi, but it would be pointless to die in a battle that they knew they could not currently win. They'd fight back when they knew more. And they _would_ know more.

Nodding slowly, Usagi met the eyes of each of them. "The guys will keep me safe while I'm here, despite any doubts you might have."

"We know they were Gundam pilots," Makoto blurted out, gaining three glares and one look of shock.

"How did you--ohhh..." Usagi turned to Rei, who gave a slight nod. "All-knowing priestess?" she joked halfheartedly.

"The Fire tells me whatever it can," Rei answered. She took a deep breath before adding, "Maybe the guys should be let in on our secret, too."

"Are you sure?"

Glancing at the others, Rei nodded. "Yes."

"Heero already knows."

"I figured as much. Might as well let the others know. They are as much a part of this as we are. Their knowing may be helpful in the future."

"All right, I'll let them know."

"Good."

A silence lapsed over them as they all stood and slowly shuffled to the front door. Usagi hugged each of them tightly, promising to meet up with them the next day. On the way out, she stopped Minako and asked her to look after Luna. Even though the feline guardian was fully capable of watching after herself, Usagi felt she would be safer away from the house.

After the senshi left, she leaned up against the door, sighing heavily. They were in danger, and it was because of her. She had put her friends in danger. Even the guys. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she never bumped into Duo that day. If she hadn't, then the guys wouldn't be in danger. But if she hadn't...

She never would have met Heero.

And as selfless as she was, she was selfish in that she would never give him up. She couldn't. But she suspected the same of him.

Pushing herself away from the wall, Usagi wearily climbed the stairs and slipped back into Heero's room, once again going to attempt to get some much needed sleep before morning broke.

ooOOooOOoo

"Can't you tell me anything?" Rei cried, stomping her foot angrily.

"I am sorry, Rei," Setsuna replied gently.

After the priestess had gotten home, she immediately called upon the Time senshi for some answers. Unfortunately, she was receiving no information. And, quite frankly, that was pissing her off.

"We could have been killed! Killed! And then where would Usagi be? Who would protect her if we're all dead? Don't you know anything about the person that's after her?"

Shaking her head, Setsuna answered sternly, "You know better than that, Rei. Even if I did know something, I wouldn't be able to help. With the presence of this new enemy, however, the time streams were interrupted. The stream we are in now is shaky and uncertain and can change at any moment."

Rei contemplated these words for several seconds before asking quietly, "Does that mean you don't know what's to come?"

"I do not." She waved her giant key-staff emphatically around her. "There is much power in the air, both dark and light. One of them comes from Usagi. The other..." She shook her head again.

"You don't mean..." Rei whispered, hands flying to her mouth.

"I'm afraid so, Rei. They're going after the black crystal, and they're getting close."

ooOOooOOoo

The next afternoon approached quickly, even though the guys did nothing all morning. Each was too preoccupied with their thoughts, none of them pleasant. There was no soon forgetting what had happened and, if anything, they learned for the first time how dangerous it could be to spend so much time around Usagi.

That was why they let her go off on her own. Growing frustrated and quite bored with just sitting around, Usagi excused herself to go take a walk. She immediately found her way to the gazebo, the same one she had sat in before their trip. Even now, in the silence, she felt the remnants of the melody that had triggered something in the back of her mind, but she didn't know what it was.

Why couldn't she ever remember her dreams after she woke up? She had the feeling that whatever she was seeing of her past life must be important to her presently, which she suspected was the reason the flashbacks were triggered in the first place. Hmm, maybe she could induce one herself. Then she may finally get the answers she so desperately wanted...

Rising to her feet, Usagi began to hum. As she hummed, the melody from before came floating back to her as she slowly twirled around more rapidly. Green and blue, white and yellow, all of the colors combined into a kaleidoscope that engulfed her every being. As the colors morphed into blurs, the rest of the world faded away. Dizziness muddled her sense, clouding her brain. The blurs were in her now, filling her lungs, constricting her breaths.

And the colors gave way to black. She fell to the floor, arms outstretched, eyes closed, and she knew no more.

ooooooooo

_"This is a dilemma."_

_"I agree. What should we do?"_

_"We have to tell everyone; they need and deserve to know."_

_"I know, but I do not think they will take it well."_

_"They probably won't. But they will have to accept it nonetheless."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"I'm just not** in love** with you."_

_A deep chuckle resonated from his throat. He wasn't the least bit insulted. After all, he felt the same way. It was just one of those things that wasn't meant to be. And as much disappointment as this would cause, they both knew that the kingdoms could still be allied under friendship instead of wedlock._

_"What do I tell my mother?"_

_"The truth."_

_She sighed. "I didn't mean for it to be this way."_

_"I know. Neither did I. But it is, so let us not dwell on it. Now go. I believe you have someone to talk to."_

_"But what if--"_

_"No what ifs," he interrupted firmly. "Things are what they are. There is no use in speculating."_

_"You are right." She stood, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss. "Off I go, then."_

_He watched her depart. When she was gone, he gave a sigh. Telling would be difficult for her, especially since she idolized her mother so. But no one deserved to be happy more than she, and he had no doubt that everything would work out for the both of them._

_ooOOooOOoo_

_She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She usually lost herself in the surrounding beauty, but this time it was because she had much to think about._

_How had they come to this decision? It was crazy, unheard of, and yet she felt great relief over it. And then there was the guilt, and copious amounts of it. Their decision affected not only themselves but two kingdoms of people._

_Yet the relief was still present. She couldn't help but feel as if a weight were lifted from her shoulders, and it was the first time in a while that she had felt anything close to true happiness. Smiling, she closed her eyes and leaned back against one of the pristine white pillars of the gazebo._

_"Having a nap?"_

_She opened her eyes, slowly turning toward the speaker. "No."_

_A bit surprised by her lack of witty comeback, he tried again. "Got tired of the royal subjects kissing the hem of your dress?"_

_This time he didn't receive any answer at all, so he knew something was amiss. She wasn't even looking at him at this point, just stared at the ground, her face blocked by thick strands of silvery hair._

_Shifting from one foot to the other, he asked cautiously, Are you all right?" He received a shake of the head. "What's wrong?" When she still didn't answer, he knelt down in front of her, looking up into her face. "Princess?"_

_"It is not happening," she said quietly, eyes still downcast._

_"What isn't happening?"_

_He was startled when her eyes locked onto his suddenly, lips not smiling and eyebrows furrowed. "My marriage. I am not getting married."_

_This shocking announcement threw him off. Way off. Never would he have guessed that the royal wedding would not take place. "Why not?"_

_She gave a wan smile. "Endymion and I have discussed our wedding on several occasions. Each time, we reached the same conclusion, that it was just a ridiculous idea. I could not imagine spending the rest of my life with him, or him with me. Our love is platonic, not romantic. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "I had feelings interfering in our relationship, feelings for another." Her eyes never left his._

_Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe, and he wasn't sure why. Because she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying, was she? He wasn't going to indulge himself by thinking he could read her. He wanted to hear the words from her lips. "For whom?" he found himself asking as he stood up, voice strangely calm._

_She shook her head slightly. "I am unsure of this person's feelings toward me. I do not want to reveal this person's name unless I have some semblance of confidence that the feelings may be returned."_

_He leaned forward just a fraction, gazing intently at her face, studying her expression. She may use actions to guard her emotions, but he could always read her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind now. "No one in his right mind would ever refuse your feelings," he answered softly, face unconsciously moving toward hers._

_Her eyes lip up in shock, then joy as she interpreted his reply. "In that case..." Her words were lost as he leaned in and closed the gap between their waiting lips._

_He gathered her close, arms wrapping delicately around her tiny frame as his mouth moved over hers in repeated motions, each time growing in passion. He was drowning in everything that she embodied, and he never wanted to let go._

_Pulling apart just enough to take in some air, they pressed their foreheads together. "Serenity," he breathed heavily, for the first time calling her by her name in an informal setting. And then they kissed again, whatever he was going to say lost between the two._

_ooOOooOOoo_

_Pacing back and forth across the white wooden structure, she waited patiently, a hint of a smile on her lips. She just couldn't help it; she was happy. Now all she needed was the source of her happiness..._

_"Thinking of me?" a voice asked from behind._

_Spinning around, her eyes twinkled as she was gathered in his arms. "Always." They sat down, arms still twined around the other._

_"Have you said anything to your mother?"_

_She closed her eyes at the question, sighing deeply. She knew she needed to tell her mother that the marriage was off, but she couldn't find the courage. She couldn't stand to disappoint her mother. "No, not yet," she answered in a guilty voice._

_Squeezing her gently, he said, "That's all right."_

_But she could tell that he was disappointed. They had been meeting in the gazebo for the past fortnight at every opportune moment. She really didn't like sneaking around, but she was hesitant to tell anyone for obvious reasons. "It is not. I know I need to tell her but..." Her eyes searched his imploringly. "I'm scared."_

_He clasped their hands together. "You are not alone in this. I know you're scared, but I'm with you, one hundred percent." Leaning in, he kissed her sweetly._

_She allowed herself to sink into his embrace. He was right, she knew. Even if he wasn't present physically, when she told her mother, his spirit would give her the support she needed._

_Tightening his arms around her, he murmured against her lips, "You'll always have me, Serenity."_

_Smiling softly, she returned, "I know, Heero, and it means the galaxy to me."_

ooooooooo

Groaning, Usagi's eyes slowly opened. She was greeted by the quickly darkening sky. Just how long had she been outside, anyway?

But then it all came back to her. Those dreams that weren't really dreams at all. Her engagement to Endymion. And Heero... The past that they knew was a farce. How come Setsuna had never told her--and the other senshi--any of this, that their past was a lie?

Picking herself up off the hard ground, she began her trek back to the house, gaining speed until she broke into a sprint. Needless to say, when she burst into the house breathless and panting, opening the door with a bang, the guys were quite startled.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Quatre asked worriedly, over by her side immediately. His heart was speeding up to match her own as he felt a mix of emotions course through his veins.

"I need... to talk... to my friends," she gasped out, leaning over and breathing deeply to get air back into her overexerted lungs. Her head was starting to spin, and she wanted to calm herself down before she talked to anyone about her newfound knowledge.

Heero was now holding onto her arm, balancing her while she tried to catch her breath. He was inwardly cursing himself for letting her go off on her own. After the previous night's events, he had figured that she would need some alone time, which was why he hadn't insisted on accompanying her on her walk. "Usagi?"

He was worried; she could tell by the slightest of inflections in his voice. She really didn't want him to worry. Straightening up, she said calmly, "I'm fine. I just need to go visit my friends for a while."

"You are not fine."

She sighed patiently. "I know, but I need to talk to them. I'll be back later."

"I'm going with you," Heero said stubbornly, arms crossed over his chest.

With the tiniest of smiles at his protectiveness, Usagi shook her head. "No. I need to do this alone. When I get back, I'll fill everyone in. But for now..." She gave him a quick kiss and dashed out the door before he or the others could protest.

ooOOooOOoo

Usagi used the time to try to wrap her mind around this information. Their pasts were a lie. So how did this affect their future? There were so many questions but no answers, and no one to get them from. Usagi desperately wished that she had a link to Queen Selenity, but she didn't. All of her previous attempts to contact her mother had failed. The senshi would have to figure this out on their own.

This made her pause in the middle of the deserted sidewalk. Did she really want to tell them? Was she even certain that her dreams had actually been visions of the true past?

No, she really wasn't. Until there was no doubt in her mind, she didn't want to share her knowledge with the others. She would carry this burden by herself.

Turning back around, she began walking very slowly. She was in no rush to get home, to see the guys. Especially Heero. She didn't know if she would be able to face him. But she would have to tell them something.

Then her train of thoughts shifted. Home. She considered their home her home as well. She was somewhat warmed by the fact that they didn't mind taking on an extended houseguest. They had been taking such good care of her for the short time she had known them. Maybe she should do something for them. Give them a gift, perhaps.

But what, exactly? It wasn't like any of them had a desire for material objects. They were content just to go about their lives. Whatever she gave them would have to be special, exceptional, just like them.

In all of her musings, Usagi was reached the house more quickly than she had intended. Oh, well. The sooner she dealt with the guys, the sooner she could move onto other things.

Slowly opening the door with a key Trowa had given her, she was surprised to find the living room empty. So was the kitchen. Running up the stairs, she tried all of their bedrooms. Still no one. Beginning to grow somewhat unnerved, she was about to go back downstairs when she noticed a faint clanging sound coming from the end of the hallway. That was strange. There was nothing at the end of the hallway, save an endtable... and a secret door! A sliver of darkness shone through a crack where the wall opened up. Yes, that was where the noise originated from.

More than mildly curious at this point, Usagi gently slid the door open and slipped inside, only to find herself in a darkened hallway. She crept along the winding hall, descending a set of very steep stairs as she prayed silently that she wouldn't trip in the meager lighting. Down she went, taking stair after stair, the tension building up inside of her. What was she going to find?

Finally she reached the bottom, only to find another door. There were muffled voices on the other side of it, along with louder noises that sounded like metal hitting metal. Very stealthily, she opened the door and peered inside, only to have her jaw drop in shock.

"Gundams," she breathed.

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

Woohoo, a lengthy chapter! I almost cut this in half, but then I figured you guys deserved a looooooooong chapter after waiting over a year for one! This is assuming anyone is actually reading this... This category kinda lost its steam, ya know? Really sad... ::shakes head::

Anyway, please review! As long as I know someone is still reading, I will still be posting. I always enjoy and appreciate your thoughts/criticism. And if you feel the need to scream at me for taking so damn long to update, please do! I know I totally deserve it.

Also also, I am going to be revamping this fic chapter by chapter. One thing I noticed after rereading it is that it could use a little bit of sprucing up. I doubt I'll change anything major, but if I do, I'll be sure to inform you guys.

That being said, I'll take my leave. Have tons of reading to do for class. This being my last semester of college (besides summer class), I'm (stupidly) taking a full load and am already behind. And it's only the first week of class! Grrr...

Alrighty, until next update. Peace out!


	48. Coward

Title: Maybe She Was God 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: PG-13

Updated on: March 14, 2007

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.

A/N: Woohoo, another update! Two years later, yes, but I updated nonetheless! I told you I wouldn't forget about this fic... I'm happy to let you know that I have found my muse again! Exciting, ne? I thought so too. So I'm gonna bypass all the apologies and just get right to it. Read on and enjoy!

ooOOooOOoo

Chapter 48: Coward

Five gargantuan mechas loomed over her in all their glory. Sandrock. Deathscythe Hell. Altron. Heavyarms. Wing Zero. She recognized them from news programs during the War. They were impressive back then, but seeing them in person? Nothing compared. Apparently the news had been wrong when they reported that the Gundams had been destroyed. These machines were definitely in top form. Judging from the way the guys were working diligently on them, Usagi surmised that they had had several upgrades since then.

Her eyes passed over each pilot until they landed on Hiiro, who was discussing something with Duo and gesturing with some kind of large metal tool. She stifled a laugh as Duo tried grabbing the tool but ended up with a gun in his face. Funny how she wasn't scared of guns even after being shot.

As she glanced around some more, her eyes landed on Quatre, who was now staring in her direction. Startled, she jumped and began to slowly back out the door.

"Wait, Usagi!" he called out. The other guys turned sharply toward the door.

She paused as he approached, a guilty expression adorning her face. "I'm so sorry," she apologized instantly, hands splayed out in front of her. "I found the secret door and was curious, and no one was around. I'm sorry."

"Usagi, it's fine," Quatre reassured her, grabbing her shoulders gently. When he felt her start to calm down a bit, he took her hand and led her back into the underground hangar and over to the guys, who had abandoned their work and were now warily watching the two approach.

"Uh, hey, guys," Usagi murmured weakly, bracing herself for their inevitable anger. When all she received were placid greetings, she blanched.

"Impressive, ne?" Duo asked proudly when her jaw dropped in shock.

"No. Yes! I mean, you're not angry at me?"

The guys exchanged glances. "It's only fair," Wufei spoke up, moving around the group to stand next to her. "After all, you showed us _your_ fighting form."

Usagi was quite flattered. She knew they all had issues with their pasts as pilots, and she more than readily accepted their wanting to keep it in the past. So to have them allow her to see the Gundams was a major trust issue on their parts.

Her musings were interrupted by a hand on her arm. "Want to get an up-close view?" Trowa asked with a hint of a smile. Before should could say anything, he was pulling her toward one of the gigantic mechas. "Usagi, this is Heavyarms."

"Wow." In all her years and training of proper language, that was the only word she could utter. Of course, that was the most appropriate word she _could_ have uttered.

Throwing an arm tightly around her waist and pulling her body close, Trowa grabbed onto a steel cable suspended from the ceiling and stepped into an attached stirrup. The cable promptly began to ascend.

Usagi yelped in surprise as they rose higher and higher into the air and closer to the top of the Gundam. Her hands clutched tightly at the back of Trowa's shirt, causing him to chuckle under his breath. She only glared at him with wide eyes.

The cable stopped, and in one fluid motion Trowa had jumped onto the Gundam. He gently pried Usagi's fingers off of his shirt and told her, "Go on. Go inside."

She glanced hesitantly at him before climbing into the cockpit. Rows and rows of buttons. Control panels. Switches and levers. How did they figure out how to maneuver these things? The least she had to worry about in battle was that she aimed her moon rod in the right direction! "I can't believe you guys piloted these," she breathed, hand ghosting over one of the control panels.

He just shrugged. "We did what we had to do." It wasn't something he had ever really thought about. He piloted Heavyarms because he was asked to, end of story.

"Well, I think you guys are really amazing for it." Launching herself at Trowa, she practically knocked them both off the mecha and sent them downward toward a certain death.

"Careful, Usagi!" he chastised her halfheartedly as he returned the enthusiastic embrace.

"Oi! Are you two coming down now, or would you like to be left alone?" Duo's voice echoed in the hangar as he shouted up at them.

Blushing, Usagi retorted, "We'll be down in a minute! But you'd better start running now!"

At her words, Duo promptly took off. When she and Trowa reached the ground, Usagi followed suit. The others just watched on, amused.

ooOOooOOoo

A good hour and several mercy pleas later, Usagi finally gave up on the chase. She collapsed on the couch next to Quatre, panting heavily and giggling. She had chased Duo outside and up a tree, which he refused to descend from even after she had called a truce.

"Have fun?" Quatre asked, playfully ruffling her hair.

She only giggled that much more. "More fun than Duo, that's for sure." Honestly! Who would've thought that a Gundam pilot would be scared of a girl?

Pushing away from the wall and sitting next to her, Hiiro questioned, "Why did you have to talk to your friends so urgently? What happened?"

The question was asked in his usual monotone, but she was extremely talented in reading people. Abnormally talented. So she knew right away that he was worried. Unable to help herself, she raised an eyebrow at him and grinned prettily, to which he scowled.

Turning to the group, she said with a sheepish chuckle, "You're going to think this is silly..."

"Try us," Wufei prompted, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Any imbecile could tell that she had left the house upset. Now she was trying to trivialize her actions?

"Yes, Usagi, please tell us," Quatre said encouragingly.

"Well..." Usagi paused. She didn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth, either. Not now. Not yet. Feverishly wracking her brain, she answered slowly, "I just... I was really upset after last night. I took some time alone to think, which may not have been a good idea. I was going to talk to the senshi, but... I don't want to endanger them." She laughed mirthlessly. "I feel horrible for putting you all in harm's way. Everyone wants to protect me, and I always get them hurt," she finished dejectedly, frowning with the concentration of someone who was trying not to cry.

"Usagi, we don't see it that way," Trowa said gently as he knelt down in front of her. "You think this is the most danger we've ever been in?" he joked. But even as he said it, he didn't quite believe it. At least when they were pilots they knew their enemies' identities, or at least had a general idea. A quick glance around the room told him the others were thinking the same way.

Usagi knew his words were shared amongst the rest of them, but they didn't alleviate the deep-rooted guilt she felt over what had taken place. It all boiled down to the fact that she had put them in danger. They may not blame her, but she blamed herself.

Shaking her head, Usagi gave Trowa a sad smile. "Thank you for the reassurance, but I don't believe you." She leaned forward and murmured so only he could hear, "You hesitated a moment too long." Not waiting for a reply, she stood and bypassed his frozen form, going up the stairs without a backwards glance. Once safely in her room, she collapsed on the bed and moaned in frustration. She never once regretted being a reincarnated Lunarian princess, but sometimes it was such a hassle! This was definitely one of those times.

A knock at the door made her sigh. "Come in, Hiiro."

He entered the room, frowning at her morose expression. Without waiting for an invitation, he sat down and stared hard at her. "Usagi." When she didn't answer he said, "Usagi, look at me."

But still she didn't. She couldn't. It was all too much. Way too much. And the last thing she wanted to do was cause any more pain to the guys she had grown to love like a family.

The guilt must have shown on her face because Hiiro said firmly, "This is _not_ your fault. We don't blame you. We never did."

Finally she glanced at him, and she was blown away by the emotion aimed at her. There was no accusation, no anger. That alone was enough to make her almost sob in relief. She knew that Hiiro would never lie to her or hurt her. And in that moment, everything that she had been so confused about finally became clear. Grasping his hands, she told him, "Hiiro, I love you."

Usagi didn't know what she was expecting, but the reaction she received made her heart stop. All the color drained from Hiiro's face, and his eyes glazed over. His hands went slack in her grip. A shiver of dread ran up her spine at his now hardened features. "Hiiro?" she asked hesitantly.

He stood abruptly, breaking her hold. His shoulders began to tremble, only for a moment before he realized this and promptly got the action under control.

Usagi watched him with a horrified fascination. All it took were three small words to make Hiiro resort back to the stoic, closed-off man he was when they first met. If she didn't currently feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest with rusty spoons, she probably would have laughed. "Hiiro?" she prompted again.

When he turned back to her, his face showed only one emotion: remorse. "I can't," he said evenly, calmly. As she made to question him, he said, "I can't love you."

The words felt like a sucker-punch to the gut. Why was he saying such a thing? She thought they were getting closer, that she had been able to pierce through the wall of ice around his heart. "Hiiro... but.. I don't understand--"

"I just can't, all right?" he shouted, making her recoil. "It's too dangerous to love you," he said quietly, a note of finality in his tone.

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. It was too dangerous? For her or for him? Either way the declaration angered her. Of course it was dangerous! Everything up this point had been dangerous! To think otherwise would have been foolish! And she was going to let him know that. "What a sorry thing to say!" she hissed, standing up and advancing on him, gaining a bit of satisfaction as his eyes darted around the room nervously. "I don't know if you're just afraid or what, but just say so! Pushing me away will do you no favors because I know you return my feelings. So just stop fighting it!"

With that, she shoved past him, running down a back stairway as to avoid the others. The last thing she needed right now was an entourage. The guys meant well, but there really was nothing to say at this point. The one person who should be calming her down was the one person upsetting her more.

Sneaking out the back door, she turned in the direction of the garden but paused. She was instinctually going to the gazebo, but perhaps that wasn't the best choice since that was where she had received her visions of her true past. No need to bring up even more thoughts to make herself bitter. Instead she turned the opposite way and walked around the house to the dirt road.

Slowly making her way down the quiet road, Usagi took the time to go over her previous conversation. "It's too dangerous to love me? Ha!" she muttered to herself as she kicked at an imaginary rock. "Coward! He should at least own up to it."

She mulled over this as she continued on, paying no attention as it seemingly got darker around her. The air was calm, silent--too silent. She finally noticed that there was no background noise. None at all. "Oh, hell."

Usagi began to jog her way back up the road, keeping an eye on the surrounding area for any disturbances. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she knew that she was being watched. Stopping in the middle of the road, she shouted into the empty expanse, "Show yourself!"

While this probably wasn't her smartest decision, she was just completely fed up with everything. Maybe if she confronted this person, she could finally get some answers as to what he or she wanted.

But she wouldn't be given that option, as something struck her on the side of her neck. She reached up and pulled out a dart, dazedly staring at it before crashing to the ground.

What was happening to her? She couldn't move, couldn't even blink. Her vision was muddled, as were her thoughts. No, this wasn't the way this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be in control. She had to get back to the guys to warn them. She had to move.

A moment later someone turned her over onto her back. She stared blearily up at the figure, trying to see who it was. The only thing she could make out was long blonde hair... and then her vision dimmed as she fell into unconsciousness.

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

Hahaha! Isn't it great to see that my (not-so-short) hiatus didn't squelch my love for cliffies? Hahaha!! So how many of you want to shoot me at the moment? Keep in mind that I write better when I'm not in pain...

I also took to changing the spelling of Hiiro's name. You may recall that in the previous chapters I spelled it Heero. In all the one-shots I've written in the past couple of years I've written it as Hiiro and have grown comfortable using it, so that's what it'll be from now on. If that bothers you, well.. ::shrugs::

Well, these next few chapters are the ones that I've been wanting to get to write for (literally) years now, so I'm soooo excited about that! As long as I can keep up my momentum, I'm doing good! Hopefully my next update won't be TOO horribly long, but I make no promises, as I'm once again back in school and have tons to do.

So... to all my loyal fans, thanks for sticking around so long! And to all my new readers, thanks for taking the time out to read this little (big) ditty. I know it took at least a couple of hours to wade through... I love you all!

Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


	49. Fall

Title: Maybe She Was God

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: PG-13

Updated on: June 8, 2007

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.

A/N: Look at that, took me less than a year to update! Bonus star to me, right? Just keep that in mind as you read this chapter… I'm anticipating some adverse reactions… But I won't say any more. Just read on (and enjoy--maybe).

ooOOooOOoo

Chapter 49: Fall

He didn't know how long he had been standing in her room. It could have been twenty seconds or even twenty minutes. But Hiiro was rooted to the spot, frozen by Usagi's outburst and the stinging truth. He couldn't lie to himself. He _was_ scared.

And now he just stupidly alienated the one person whom he actually wanted to be around. The best course of action at this point was to apologize, to plead his case. Maybe she wouldn't be too angry with him. She was aware of his personality and the way he interacted with other people, as in he usually ignored or threatened them. So obviously these intense feelings he was having toward her would cause him to--for lack of a better phrase--freak out.

Maybe by now the guys have calmed her down some. With slight hope and much trepidation, Hiiro made his way downstairs. He was surprised to find the guys waiting for him--without Usagi.

"So, how is she?" Duo asked immediately, standing up.

If she wasn't here, then where was she?

He didn't have long to ponder the answer because the front door burst open at that moment, followed by a shout of, "Where the hell is everyone?!"

The all scrambled out of the room, stopping short when they ran into Milliardo, who had an unconscious Usagi cradled in his arms.

The lightning count fixed them with a steely gaze. "Can someone tell me why Usagi was lying_ unconscious_ in the middle of the road?" he asked with a deadly calm. When no one answered or dared to move, he shouted, "Is this how you guard her? Out of my way!" He shoved past the guys and delicately laid Usagi on the sofa.

Quatre hurried to her side. He checked her pulse, drawing in a sharp breath and removing his fingers to take a closer look at her neck. "Puncture mark," he reported to the others with a grim frown.

"Not again," Duo muttered, stricken with the turn of events. How much more could the poor woman take? How much more could _they_ take? And why was she out in the street, especially with on one knowing she was out there? He turned an accusatory glare at Hiiro. "Why was she alone?"

Hiiro knew the real question. _What did you do to her?_ But he'd be damned if he told the others about the conversation he had shared with Usagi. All eyes were on him now. Giving away nothing, he asked Quatre, "How is she?"

Giving him a scrutinizing look, Quatre finally turned away as he said, "I'm not sure. We should get her checked out."

"You heard him!" Wufei barked, already heading out the door.

They all filed silently out, Usagi being held protectively by Milliardo.

ooOOooOOoo

Eyes opened slowly, only to screw shut at the bright light. There was a dull pain in her head; it felt like it had been there for days. She swallowed thickly, almost gagging at the stale, bitter taste in the back of her throat.

Deciding to brave the light, she opened her eyes slowly and scanned the room. There really weren't any clues to explain where she was. The nondescript furnishings looked like they could belong to any guest bedroom. The only thing out of place was a heart monitor and IV stand. For the first time she noticed a needle taped into the back of her hand. She swiftly pulled it out, wincing only slightly as it ripped from her flesh.

Almost immediately a doctor entered the room. He took one glance at her hand and rushed over, gently cleaning her marred flesh with a damp cloth. "This IV needs to stay in so it can flush out the toxins in your body," he told her kindly. "May I put it back in?" After a moment's hesitation she nodded, and he carefully replaced the needle. "All done." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Well, since she had his attention… "Water?" she croaked out, voice raw.

The doctor handed her a cup from the bedside table. "Better?" he asked as she slowly sipped the water.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as she passed the cup back.

"You should get some rest now. I'll come in and check on you later." He consulted her chart briefly before leaving.

She settled back against the pillows, eyes closing heavily. The mention of rest really did sound like a good idea… She was exhausted…

A moment later she was dozing, clutching her blanket tightly. "Hiiro," she murmured before succumbing completely to sleep.

ooOOooOOoo

Hiiro jumped out of his chair. "I'm going to see her," he announced with finality.

"But the doctor said she was resting," Duo protested.

"I don't care. It's been hours." He took off down the hall.

Duo went to stop him, but a hand on his arm made him pause. He questioningly turned to Trowa, who shook his head. With a deep sigh, Duo sat back down in his chair.

ooOOooOOoo

Standing outside the door, Hiiro contemplated whether or not to go in. She probably didn't want to see him at all, not after what he had said to her. But it had to be said. As much as he hated those words as they left his mouth, he didn't regret it. The only thing he regretted was being inadvertently responsible for hurting Usagi. He was the reason she was in the hospital.

But he knew Usagi well enough to know that she wouldn't blame him, at least after a while. If she could forgive him for shooting her, then she would be fine about this.

He hoped.

He slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Usagi was propped up against some pillows, her eyes closed. There was a small bandage on her neck and an IV in her hand; otherwise he would not have been able to tell that anything was wrong.

Approaching her bed, he half-expected her to say his name before she even opened her eyes, like she did the last time she was hospitalized. But her eyes remained closed. He hesitantly reached out and took her hand, softly running his fingers over her skin, being careful not to jar the IV.

Slowly Usagi's eyes opened. She blinked sleepily at Hiiro, giving him a tired smile. "Hi," she said when he made no move to speak first.

"Hi," he echoed, still waiting for some sort of reaction from her. Did she really forgive him so readily? He was somewhat surprised that she wasn't just ignoring his presence. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I've been worse." She gave a tiny giggle that erupted into a coughing fit. After a moment it subsided, and she gratefully took the glass of water offered to her.

"Look, Usagi, about earlier…" Hiiro started. What was there to say? He meant his words. The current situation just reinforced that. If they were to stay together, someone would use him against her or vice versa. It was just too risky.

And he wasn't about to risk everything.

"What about earlier?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Well, I know you were upset about what I said… about how we can't be together. But it really is for the best."

She stared at him long and hard before finally saying, "I agree."

Did he hear her correctly? "You agree?"

"Well, yes. I mean, look at what happened to me. Do you think I enjoy these little hospital visits? I would really prefer to be home, with you guys. So, no hard feelings." She reached over and hugged him briefly. "Now, how soon can I get out of here?"

"Umm… I'll go check." Hiiro left the room, sparing her one last glance, but she had already turned away from the door. Did she suffer some kind of mental trauma? He wasn't expecting her to act so nonchalant about it all. Hell, she _agreed _with him! He guessed he should be thankful that she didn't want to cause a scene. But a part of him was disappointed and almost hurt that she didn't put up any sort of fight.

With a weary sigh, Hiiro went in search of her doctor.

ooOOooOOoo

Tossing the wrench onto his worktable, Wufei couldn't help but pause from updating his Gundam to watch the drama unfold around him. It appeared the other three had similar thoughts, as they had all cast their attention on the blonde, who was currently unabashedly flirting with the Shinigami pilot.

Wufei glanced around at the others. Trowa was stoic as always, but a raised eyebrow indicated his concern. Quatre was wringing his hands together nervously, unsure if he should step in or let the scene play out. And Hiiro… Hiiro looked as if he were about to take the drill in his hand and punch a hole through Duo's eye. Not that Wufei could blame him. For Duo to humor the woman would have been bad enough. But for him to return the actions was downright cruel to his supposed best friend.

It was still unclear to Wufei—and all the others—just what happened to Usagi after she had been released from the hospital the week before. The first few days she refused to leave her room, not even to eat. That right there alarmed the guys. Then, when she finally did leaver her room, everything was normal for a couple of days. And then it was like Usagi's personality took on a completely opposite side, whish made them wonder if she had been drugged. But the doctors hadn't found anything...

When they asked about her friends, she would shrug and say that it was safer for them to keep their distance for now, at least until they had more information.

And then, all of a sudden she had permanently attached herself to Duo.

Now, Duo was no idiot, despite what his roommates thought. He immediately tried to keep his distance from her. She was persistent, though. And although Hiiro would turn his patented death-glare on high, he never said anything. With his last hope of resistance fading, poor Duo fell prey to her pursuit. Had they done anything past flirting, Wufei didn't think so… but it was only a matter of time. He himself only saw Usagi as a friend, but if she happened to set her sights on him, Wufei knew he would be powerless to resist. He felt for Duo, he really did.

But would he ever admit it? No way. He decided to just stand back and wait to see what would happen.

"Oh, come on, Duo," Usagi was saying, one hand resting on his arm. "It'll be fun."

"Hehe… umm... I don't know…" Duo scratched his head nervously as he glanced at a glowering Hiiro.

"Please?" Usagi batted her eyelashes at him.

He knew he had already lost. Sighing, he relented, "Ok… You go on. I'll be up there in a minute."

"Thanks, Duo!" She hugged him enthusiastically before grabbing onto the suspended cable and rising up toward Deathscythe Hell.

Taking a deep breath, Duo walked over to Hiiro. "Look, I know what you're thinking," Duo started but was firmly cut off as Hiiro's glare intensified.

"If you knew what I was thinking, then you would know that I don't care," Hiiro responded icily.

"But—I know you care—"

"My point exactly."

Duo was unsure of what to say at this point. He really had no intention of going after Usagi or allowing the woman to start anything with him. Although, in a way, he supposed she already did. He really wasn't looking forward to the wrath of Hiiro, which was inevitable at this point.

What had transpired between Hiiro and Usagi that day was still a mystery, but it didn't take a genius to guess fairly accurately. Usagi wore her heart on her sleeve, and it was obvious to Duo that she was in love with Hiiro. Of this he was certain; he had a knack for reading people's emotions.

And even though nobody would ever believe him, he could read Hiiro probably better than Quatre could using his empathic skills. It came with years of hanging around the self-designated loner, watching his every move, every facial expression (mostly anger- and irritation-based), and listening to his every word. Of course, at the time Duo was only looking for more ways to annoy the man.

But Duo could tell that underneath the very thick layers of anger, Hiiro was hurt—by Duo, by Usagi, and by himself. As this was something that had never happened before, Duo wanted nothing more than to remedy the situation—fast.

Mustering up his courage, Duo tried again. "Hiiro, whatever happened—between you two on—that day, it's fixable. Usagi, she's just acting out right now. I don't know why, but she is. I think both of you need to just take some time and reevaluate everything."

Hiiro's expression had grown darker and darker with each word that left Duo's big mouth. It must be nice for the man to think he knew everything—and that it could all be fixed so easily. Funny how Duo's flirting conveniently fit into the 'fixed' category. If he really wanted to admit it, which he didn't, he knew that Duo was unintentionally hurting him. But Hiiro was in no mood to placate the practically begging man. It was so much easier for him to remain angry.

"Let me get this straight," Hiiro began, voice sharp as a steel blade. "You want me to think things over, to _just take some time_ and figure out what the _hell _happened to make everything so screwed up?" He had grown louder and louder until he was practically shouting.

"Yes! Yes!" Duo nodded vigorously. "I think it would help!"

Hiiro stepped closer to the braided man and said with venomous finality, "The only thing that would help now is a miracle."

They were interrupted by a distant shout. "Hey, guys! Stop fighting!" Usagi called down from the cockpit of Deathscythe. "Whatever it is, can't it wait?"

"Hold on a sec, Usagi!" Duo answered, keeping his attention on Hiiro. "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't we put this discussion on hold for now?"

"As far as I'm concerned, this discussion can be on hold permanently," Hiiro replied acidly before stalking off.

"Hiiro, wait! Don't leave things like this!"

"Duo, let him go. Come up here with me!" Usagi shouted, fully stepping out of the cockpit.

That grabbed Hiiro's attention. He turned around and yelled at her, "That's right! Get back to your fun! Pretend like there's no problem here!"

"Last time I checked, Hiiro Yuy, _you_ were the one with the problem!" she screamed back, hands on her hips.

"Seriously, guys—"

"Stay out of it, Duo!" Usagi yelled.

Now Duo was starting to become angry himself. "Hey! You're the one that dragged me into this bizarre love triangle!"

At this point the other three had walked over to the shouting group. "Can we please discuss this calmly, on the ground?" Quatre pleaded as he stared up at Usagi. All of this arguing was making him nervous and giving him a migraine.

"Fine. Then maybe Hiiro can see how he's being unreasonable!" Usagi screamed the last word.

"Unreasonable? Come down here and say that to my face!"

"Ok, I will!" Usagi grabbed the cable and stepped into the stirrup, but in her anger her foot slipped, and all of a sudden she was falling.

All the guys could do was watch in horror as she plummeted closer and closer to the ground, her piercing scream echoing throughout the hangar.

They all jumped when her body hit the floor with a sickening crack.

At first they all just stood there, unable to move. Then Trowa ran over to where she had fallen, immediately wishing he hadn't. She was lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood, her legs and torso twisted at unnatural angles. But the worst part was her face; her eyes were wide with terror, mouth open in a silent scream.

"I can't feel her," Quatre whispered as he sank to the concrete floor in agony. "She's dead."

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

…should I be running for my life now? Uhh… hehe… I've been wanting to write this chapter for the longest time. I'm glad I finally got around to it! Although I'm probly the only one to think so, huh? Ehh, well. Please tell me what you think! I'm sure you have a lot to say… And if you're going to tell me that the ending was somewhat abrupt, I planned it that way purposely. So there.

Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


End file.
